dreamstained
by mercyandmagic
Summary: Some Quirks are curses. Akaguro Niki knows hers was the trigger for her brother's demise, so she seeks out the League of Villains to atone. In which Shigaraki falls for Stain's sister, Aizawa dates Todoroki's mom, Momo creates new life, Midnight teaches sex ed, and Mineta is forced into Feminism 101. Featuring Shigaraki/OC, Kachako, Todomomo, and more, plus all characters/angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Eyes**

 **Two notes:**

 **1\. Takes place after the final exams arc!**

 **2\. Disclaimer. I should probably mention that, despite the mostly upbeat tone of this fic, Niki's quirk is intimately entwined with her mental illness, which will not be explored lightly or carelessly.**

 _They're watching you._

 _Run._

The street is dark, abandoned except for a flickering light across the pavement. All the apartments are shut up from a fire that ruined this place over a decade ago. A fittingly decrepit area to find a Villainous League.

The flicking light is annoying.

 _Run._

Inside the light there might be a hero. Or maybe the lights are just eyes. Who knows these days.

 _Eyes watching her._

 _You know they are_! That's All Might, or so she's named him. He's the loudest, the most shrill. You might say the Number One Voice.

Niki bends over, clamping her hands over her ears, not that it ever saves her.

 _Don't give up_ , says Endeavor, the lone positive voice, her only friend. Endeavor endeavors to save her.

 _We're your friends too! Be grateful!_ whines her newest companion. Mt. Lady, who is actually quite small.

 _We're warning you_! howls All Might.

They're clamoring up her, like spiders or insects, devouring her –

Niki blinks down at her legs. She screams and leaps back, colliding into the wall of what looks like an abandoned bar.

"No, no, stop," she moans, shaking. "Go away bugs!"

But they're here, feasting on her.

"Make it stop!" she wails, clawing at her calves. They are now raw from bites. A mosquito flies up and nibbles on her nose. _Oh my god_ , are those maggots in her _bones_?

 _You're too weak!_ shrieks All Might.

 _Control your goddamn quirk._

 _All you need to do is calm down for five seconds, but you can't._

 _Because someone's watching you._

 _They're watching you!_

 _Watching_ us _! All of us!_

Niki cries harder. She might as well surrender and let herself be devoured by these creepy crawlies.

"Are you all right?" A young man, clad in a tan trench coat and matching hat, hurries around the corner to find a screaming young woman crouched over on the sidewalk. He squints at her leg. It's wriggling with worms and spiders and venomous ants. " _Holy shit_!"

"All right, All Might, same thing, right? It's a pun, isn't it? I like puns." Niki mumbles, forcing herself to stand, to act as normal as she is capable.

 _Act normal and he won't kill you_ , Endeavor says.

 _He's still gonna kill us_ , All Might retorts.

The bugs vanish as she focuses on the dude before her.

"Whoa, that's some quirk." Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa grins uneasily. Why would someone willingly torture themselves? Is this a trap? This is _that_ kind of area, isn't it. Is she connected to the villains? "That's…cool."

"Bugs aren't cool," she says nervously, wiping her eyes.

 _We all hate you._

 _He should kill you._

"Fuck off," she yells to the voices. This man meant no harm.

Tsukauchi wants to back away from, to resume his search for the League's hideout, but this girl is clearly unwell. She reminds him of his sister Makoto. Actually, she may be even younger.

Niki's shoulders slump at his alarmed expression. At least, she thinks it's alarmed. She messed up again, didn't she?

 _Of course you did!_

"Never mind. Leave me alone," she says, stumbling away.

"Wait – do you have family?" Tsukauchi hurries after her. "I can call you a cab if you're trying to get somewhere."

"I don't believe in family," Niki replies. It's true. They're all gone. "So All Might told me to stop believing in them."

"All Might?" Now Tsukauchi is extremely worried. A powerful quirk with a crazy owner cannot amount to anything good. If she's lucky, she'll fall in among villains. If she's not, they'll hurt her.

He holds out his police badge, so she'll see that he's safe. "I'm sorry, I really think you should come with me, Miss."

"No!" she yells, scrambling backwards.

A _badge_?

"You're with them, aren't you?" she cries. "All Might, you were right, you were right, I'm sorry I didn't listen – yes I know I'm bad, I'm sorry – help me, please."

"I can help you," Tsukauchi pleads.

"If you want to, go away," she growls before turning around and fleeing.

She should have put bugs on him. Or maybe rats. But she feels bad doing that. Chizome would be very upset with her.

Tsukauchi watches her go. He can't save everyone. He's not All Might. And it hurts.

He turns around to see two tall figures blocking the street back to his squad car. "What's a fine officer like you doing in this area?"

* * *

Aizawa Shouta knows Yagi Toshinori is watching him carefully. Not because their meeting was heated, but because he's slipping away to an undisclosed location again.

He just spent the last thirty minutes protesting the teaching of sexual education, not because he's against education – although in his illogical moments, he has already considered to castrating Mineta for his own good – but because Midnight wants to do it.

Better Midnight than him. Or Toshinori, whom Aizawa is pretty sure has never kissed another person.

But still. Midnight could stoke their teenage hormones beyond what Aizawa is capable of tolerating.

This class is gonna give him gray hair by the time he's thirty-two.

Well, at least she won't be teaching them until after training camp. That gives Aizawa a few weeks to steel himself.

But right now he doesn't need to think about this. Right now, he can head across town to the mental hospital.

 _Maybe I'll wind up here after Midnight's classes_ , he thinks with an uncharacteristic grin.

He's been grinning more lately. And Toshinori has noticed, that along with his absences. But of course the fool never asks him. Just watches him carefully out of the corner of his eye. Gives him suspicious smiles when he announces his departures earlier than usual.

Does he suspect? Aizawa doubts it. Again, see the fact that Toshinori has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

But he feels pseudo-villainous here. Even if she's separated from her awful husband, Todoroki Reiko is _technically_ married. And her son is in Aizawa's class.

He passes the nurses, who nod at his presence. They've seen him often enough to know him by name now.

She's on the second floor, not enough for a good view. Aizawa has petitioned for supervised leave, though that could raise more questions than either of them wants to juggle.

Aizawa opens the door to her stark white room room with another smile. His room is about as plain as hers, but he hates hers because he knows it's not her choice. She'd prefer colorful things.

Reiko turns around from the window to freedom she's lost, her face alight.

His heart flutters, the way it always does, the way it did the first time they met. Todoroki Shouto was slipping away after school to meet someone in a hospital, Aizawa investigated, and now… he doesn't want to stop.

"How are you?" she asks him.

"Can you believe the kids are at the age that we need to teach them … health?" Aizawa makes a face.

Reiko bursts into peals of laughter. "Shouta, you're delightfully sour as ever."

He smiles back at her, his friend. Yeah. Definitely. There's nothing illogical about calling her his friend.

There's just something very illogical about calling her _only_ his friend.

* * *

Niki groans at the taunts that ring out behind her.

"What's up with you, pretty boy?"

"What's in your wallet?"

She wants these people to shut _up_ so she can listen to All Might and find the League of Villains.

Niki hesitates. Is...no, wait. Maybe if she helps out the spy man, he'll stop following her.

 _Don't be stupid,_ All Might growls.

 _I think it's clever_ , Endeavor retorts. Mt. Lady giggles, which Niki takes as affirmation. _It's two versus one now, All Might_.

With a sigh, she backs up and peers out from behind a dumpster. Sure enough, three – no, two, it's only two – brutes surround the man.

 _If they kill him he'll stop following you._

 _If they kill him he'll be dead, and we don't like dead._

 _Speak for yourself._

Niki tries to concentrate. What will work? Rats, yes, rats.

Slimy, oily rats. Fat rats. Rats with bloody incisors. Hundreds – no, thousands – of them. Jumping out of the dumpster and racing towards the men.

"What the fuck?!" shrieks one. His voice is pitched higher than she expected, and Niki has to giggle.

Niki watches the thugs screech as one of the rats grows to the size of a large dog. It tackles the man, and the police officer helps him up. Then all three flail away.

Niki snaps her fingers, and a sea of rats rush back towards her. She clears her mind, as much as she can, until it's just her and her three loudest voices.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the henchmen eyes the waifish figure wavering in the shadows.

"Go away," Niki calls out. Her voice sounds like a little girl's, even though she's nineteen.

 _The officer hexed you_.

"No, please," she whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. Rats, rats, rats – but now they're attacking her instead of the men. And she's too tired to do anything but sob.

"What's going on here?" Two more figures emerge from the empty bar.

Niki's eyes pop open. So the tip she heard about the bar was correct? Why was she too stupid to figure it out?

"You think bringing the cops here is a good idea?" One of the newcomers is about her age, with messy black hair and magenta patchwork scars all over his body. The other wears a ridiculous hat and mask.

The two thugs cower before them. "N-nothing, mister."

"That's what I thought." The masked man raises his hands, and the thugs cringe.

 _Compress_. She's seen articles about him. The scarred kid must be with the League, too.

Niki steps out of the shadows, her eyes cold. "It was my fault, Compress."

"Oh?" Compress turns to her. "I'm glad you know my name."

"You worked with Stain. I want to join you." The rats finally fade around her. She keeps her focus on his mask lest they return.

* * *

Bakugou can't fucking believe it. Ururaka gave him sad eyes when she said goodbye.

He didn't even want to say goodbye today. They're meeting for training camp soon, after all. Just because he's not going shopping with the rest of these fools doesn't mean he's going away forever. But _no_ , she insisted, and gave him _sad_ eyes. Like she pities him – Bakugou, the boy – no, the young man – with the strongest quirk of all of them!

Ugh. Fuck her. Fuck her and her stupid pretty face and her stupid sad eyes and her stupid pink and black outfit, which he must admit looks cool, but still it's goddamn fucking stupid. Because she likes Midoriya, so obviously, and everyone likes Midoriya, and he has no idea _why_ , because Midoriya sucks and is always nice.

"Does she give you warm and snuggly feelings like she does to me?" Mineta asked him when he growled.

You know what? Fuck Mineta too.

He's going to be a real hero. He doesn't need a girl, even if all those dumb superhero movies of old end with romance. Bakugou has never cared for romance. He prefers explosions.

What about an explosive romance? Midoriya would probably ask.

Ha! As if anyone could like or love Bakugou. They all like or love Midoriya.

Bakugou doesn't even realize he's pouting until Mom slaps him.

"What's up with your grumpier-than-normal face?" she snaps.

"Nothing," he mutters, slinking upstairs to his room.

God dammit, Ururaka.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura is grumpy, but that's not unusual. Sensei keeps telling him it's worth it, Stain is worth it, but if he hears another mention of Stain, he's going to reduce whoever said the word to a _stain_ on Kurogiri's floor.

Stain sucks. He hurt Shiragaki. And Shigaraki won't forgive him for making him feel like the trash he is.

Someone knocks on Kurogiri's door.

"Again?" moans Shigaraki.

"It may be useful," Kurogiri says, ever smooth and pleasant. He opens the door. Dabi and Compress enter with someone new between them.

A girl, a very pretty girl who looks to be in her late teens, wearing a rather sloppy outfit that contradicts her statuesque features. Her long dark hair spills over her oversized brown jacket, and her blood-colored eyes shift to and fro like she expects to be murdered at any moment.

The League has no room for cowards. Shigaraki slides onto a barstool and crosses his arms, taking care to ensure that his pinkies don't touch his arms. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hands, he has a lot of hands," she mutters, avoiding his gaze. She pulls her jacket tighter around her small frame.

Shigaraki pouts. "So you've brought me someone crazy. Excellent, Dabi. I knew I didn't like you."

"Shigaraki," groans Kurogiri.

"Shigaraki, Shigaraki, leader, right?" Her eyes suddenly lock onto his. "I want to join you."

"I don't do insane." Shigaraki moves his fingers in a circular motion besides his head.

She titters. "No one does insane in this world, right? Just like no one does villains. But you do! Because no one does real heroes, either, right? Except All Might, or so we know, who knows. So you have to do villains to oppose the fact that no one does heroes, and everyone thinks insanity makes the best villains, so aren't I your best candidate?"

Shigaraki can't believe there's a coherent point in her rambling mess, but there is. "I need to know I can trust you, and you're not exactly convincing me."

"Her quirk was rather impressive," Compress says. "Seems to be some sort of mass-hallucinogenic."

"Oh, really?" Color him surprised. Shigaraki leans forward. "Demonstrate it."

"I like picturing this one all covered in rats." The girl grins unsteadily and waves at Dabi, who looks like he's fighting the urge to incinerate himself as several dozen sewer-covered rats clamor over him before morphing into one enormous rat that threatens to swallow him.

Shigaraki slumps over. God dammit, he did not count on someone with fucking schizophrenia-the-quirk.

But Sensei would like her. Sensei had taken him, the child of destruction. He should take her, too.

"What's your name?"

"Akaguro Niki." She sighs. "You had my brother for a while."

"Stain?!" Shigaraki leaps to his feet. " _Why is it always Stain_?!"

Kurogiri eyes the girl. She _does_ have similar coloring to Stain. But who can say if she's hallucinating this? "Shigaraki, does she have proof of this?"

"Heh?" Shigaraki looks at him like he has three heads. Or perhaps one that isn't made of mist. He swings back around to face her. "Give me some reason to believe you."

Niki snickers. "I…I bet he hated you. He'd only join our league if he thought it suited him. This League was the means to his end, but you're using it like it _was_ his end!" She throws her arms wide. "So I … I'm going to help him because I owe him."

"Owe him what?" Shigaraki is thoroughly confused. But she does seem to know Stain, or at least his creed, beyond what most of the other villains who've joined know. Most of them think Stain liked Shigaraki. He's not sure how he feels about that assumption.

"Because I'm a villain." She bares her teeth in another mysterious smile that would be pretty if her eyes would focus on him.

"I don't like her." Shigaraki stomps his foot. They're not getting straight answers, are they? No, of course not.

"She could be useful," Kurogiri reminds him, like he always does.

"I know, I know," he grouses.

"You're pleased with me and Dabi, right?" Himiko Toga smiles. "Maybe you'll like her too."

"Don't get full of yourself," Shigaraki shoots back, although he truly doesn't mind Toga and Dabi. They're the most tolerable minions besides Kurogiri. Not that Kurogiri is a minion. He's almost like a second sensei.

Shigaraki sits back down. "Dabi, show her to her quarters. And if she tries any of those rat things on me, someone better kill her before I have the chance."


	2. Faces

**Chapter Two**

 **Faces**

"I'm Toga Himiko," sings a preppy blonde who looks like she'd be more at home in Disneyland Tokyo than a League of Villains.

Niki eyes her. She bounces up and down on her squeaky mattress, which doesn't seem bugged, but Niki's not sure she trusts anyone here. They're villains after all. And now, so is she. "That's nice."

 _I like her_ , All Might declares. He grins at the petite blonde who's even younger than Niki.

Of course he does. Niki doesn't, but now he'll want her to be nice to Toga, and Niki doesn't want to be nice to Toga.

"I'm excited to have a roommate. I've never had one before. Wait, can I test your blood?" Toga leans forward, rubbing her hands together. Her golden eyes glitter.

"Blood?" Niki wraps her arms around myself. Herself. Whichever. "N-no, it's mine."

"Aw." Toga pouts. "I was gonna show you how cool my quirk is. I'm like Mr. Stainy! I have a blood quirk just like him. Although mine operates differently."

"Stain? Just like Stain?" Niki lifts her hollowed, crimson eyes to Toga's.

"Heeeeey, has anyone ever told you you look like Mr. Stainy?" Toga lifts a straind of Niki's red-black hair.

Niki swallows. _That's why he hates you_ , All Might reminds her.

Only part of the reason, Mt. Lady says.

"Your eyes are like, the exact same color. I know. I've studied _all_ his pictures. Oh my gosh, and now I bet you had the same nose before he cut his off! Did you? It's amazing." Toga sighs. "I'm going to marry him and be him before I kill him."

Niki nods. "Huh."

 _And here you thought_ we _were insane_? All Might sneers.

"Valid point; so what?" Niki hisses back.

"So what?! It's Stainy! Ah! I love him so." Unfazed, Toga flops backwards onto her bed, which sits on the opposing wall and exactly ten centimeters from Niki's bed. Living in a storage closet, as Dabi reminded Niki, does not allow for space.

It's so cramped she almost misses the open streets she has been sleeping on.

She should leave. She doesn't belong here, with an insane minor, a bratty leader, and a bunch of sane killers.

She's insane. She can just blame her insanity for leaving. No one trusts someone who hears voices, as Chizome liked to remind her.

"Leaaaave!" howls Endeavor.

 _It's self-preservation, girl._

"Don't you dare!" All Might bellows.

Niki clamps her hands over her ears. "Stop it, stop talking, stop talking, I can't think…"

Fortunately, Toga is too busy mumbling about Stainy to listen to the words leaving her new roommate's mouth. However, the sound of Niki's voice startles her back into reality.

The amazing reality that she's lying across from Stainy's sister.

"Can I hug you?" Toga asks. "So I can hug Mr. Stainy's sister?"

Niki blinks. "Uh…"

 _"_ _Can't you comfort me?" she wailed, racing after Chizome._

 _"_ _There is no comfort for someone as evil as you!" he screamed back, jerking away when she reached for him, like she had some festering plague._

No one's hugged her in forever.

It might as well be a crazy girl lusting after her brother.

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo dances across the parking lot, relishing the feeling of the ballet slippers she created just for herself. The sunlight sparkles around her. Surrounded by her classmates, anticipating a training trip to the woods, she feels alive and grateful for life.

She hasn't often hung out with kids her age. Maybe they think she's weird.

"You're so pretty in those shoes," Jirou Kyouka says begrudgingly.

Momo hesitates. She knows she's rich and beautiful, but she hopes people don't dismiss her as a little shit because of it.

Todoroki didn't, true, but Todoroki has a famous family himself.

She wants to be _friends_ with everyone in her class, except maybe Mineta.

"I have an idea," Momo says eagerly, halting as soon as they enter the mall. "Why don't we girls go looking for a big carrying bag? Something pretty and fun and useful?"

"Ah, I already have one," says Uraraka wistfully. She's always nervous about money, isn't she?

Momo opens her mouth to offer to buy her another if she wants, but Jirou cuts her off. "I'd love to!"

"Me too!" Mina cheers, though she shoots a wistful gaze at Kirishima. Momo raises her eyebrows.

"Let's go. We can talk about boys, too," Hagakure whispers. Clearly she, too, has noticed Mina's antics.

Uraraka's face is now beet red. "I'll stay here."

"Text me if you change your mind!" Momo says brightly. Uraraka and Deku, Mina and Kirishima, eh?

As the mount the escalator to the second floor, Momo brushes past a tall, skinny kid in a hoodie and his girlfriend.

"Sorry!" Momo says quickly, but the two have already stepped away from her. Still, she feels bad for her manners.

"Ooh, lovers," Mina whispers. "Speaking of!"

"Yes?" From the movement of her bracelets, Hagakure seems to be rubbing her hands together.

Jirou rolls her eyes at Momo.

Unlike Mina and Hagakura, Momo doesn't much like gossip. But, as she listens to their fevered whispers, she yearns to join in, to feel like she belongs for once.

She just isn't sure why, of all people, Todoroki Shouto keeps popping in her mind.

* * *

"Wake up, assholes."

"Hah?" Toga squints at the flames Dabi ignites on his fingertips.

"You and I are scouting out the camp location, or have you forgotten?" Dabi rolls his eyes. He feels almost like an affectionate older brother. He never really got to be that before.

"I never forget." Toga scrambles out of the covers, oblivious to the fact that she's dressed in nothing but lacy underwear.

Dabi averts his eyes by focusing on Niki's foggy expression. This newbie never seems quite awake. "Shigaraki wants you to accompany him today."

 _"_ _He's going to kill you,"_ All Might says.

"Probably," Niki replies to his voice. She remains under her covers, where she feels safe. "Would that be so bad?"

" _Yes_!" screams Endeavour.

Niki cringes, curling into a fetal position. "You don't need to be so loud."

Dabi is not paid enough for this shit. Not that he's paid in general, or that he's doing this for money. Vengeance will be his sole payment, and he'd happily sell his soul for it.

"Sometimes I feel like All Might's a better friend than Endeavour," she adds. Embracing her sour side never really feels good, but Endeavour's so self-righteous that sometimes she can't resist.

"Endeavour?" Dabi grabs her wrists. His eyes burn.

"They're my imaginary friends. You can't see them. Jealous?" Her voice is flat again. She's not nuts enough to think others can see or hear them. They're the illness side to her quirk.

 _"_ _I get All Might, but Endeavour? He's just an ass," Chizome used to say. His lips curled with disapproval._

 _"_ _Well, he's the nice one," she taunted._

 _"_ _Mom and Dad should worry less about me," Chizome said, staring at her like she was some sort of cockroach._

 _So she sent one crawling across his nose._

"Whatever," says Dabi. "Just get upstairs."

* * *

"This is the perfect chance for you to prove your use. And if you're useless, you'll just get arrested, and I won't have to deal with you anymore," Shigaraki mutters as he pulls his black hoodie over his head.

"I'll just tell them where you are," Niki replies.

His ruby eye, the only part of his face not obscured by a hand, widens. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Probably not, but you should be nice to me." Niki refuses to look away. Like the staring contests she always beat Chizome at. Until she turned thirteen, that is.

 _He's going to download your goddamn brain_ , All Might exclaims.

Niki jerks away. She can't win anymore. It's too dangerous.

"You're sure you're sane enough for this?" Shigaraki may have suggested her companionship as a plot to get rid of fucking Stain's sister. He wasn't counting on Kurogiri _liking_ the idea. Or Kurogiri acting worried about him.

If Sensei's not worried, Kurogiri shouldn't be.

"I'm sane enough to know you should probably remove that telltale hand," she replies with a grin.

"Creep," he shoots back. "Not 'til we're out of here. Here, let's practice." He grabs her hand with his sweaty palms, his bony fingers. All except his middle-finger, because fuck Stain and fuck Stain's sister.

"Aw, what a nice pretend boyfriend," she teases, leaning herself against his chest.

"Don't tempt me." He wants to decay her so bad. Just one finger. Please. Revenge against Stain, who tried to kill him and who hates him, just like all the heroes hate him, just like he hates himself.

"You look more like siblings than lovers," Kurogiri says in dismay. He's been watching them from behind his bar, busying himself cleaning dust that doesn't exist because he hates the idea of Tomura risking himself. "Tomura, wrap your arm around her. Niki – I'm calling everyone by their familiar names, kid – snuggle against him. There. Now you can go."

"Don't you want a family picture once he gives me the corsage?" Niki mumbles.

Shigaraki chokes. "Kurogiri, wipe that smart-ass grin off your mist!"

Not he can see Black Mist's mouth, but he knows Kurogiri well enough to know he's enjoying this.

"Get out, and I will." Kurogiri points his misty hands towards the door.

"Fine." With his free hand, Shigaraki yanks Father off his face and slides it across the bar to Kurogiri.

Kurogiri sees a flash of rage in Tomura's eyes. Rage at how ugly he looks, because though Tomura will never admit it, he's insecure about a pretty, silky-haired, crazy girl his age seeing his cracked lips, pallid skin, and worry lines.

Shiragaki feels her eyes focus for once as she studies his face. His ugly face. A face only fit for villainy in this fucked-up society.

Niki frowns. She steps closer to him, peering up at his naked face.

Shigaraki isn't the sucker-fish face All Might warned her he was. In fact, the chapped lips are rather adorable. Maybe she can beg for enough money to buy him lip balm. "I think his face is cute."

 _You're sick_ , All Might snaps.

Shigaraki scowls at her. "Shut up."

"It was a compliment," she carps. Her focused eyes retreat behind whatever fogs her mind.

Shigaraki hesitates. He almost feels bad.

He thought only Kurogiri and Sensei wouldn't recoil from his hideous face. And especially not a girl. This flummoxes him. In fact, he almost considers exchanging his middle finger for his pinky.

He can't wait to tell Sensei.

* * *

The mall looms ahead, pink and bustling with so many people and so many death traps. People, death traps, same thing to Niki.

"Sorry!" A tall girl with a bushy ponytail bumps into them as Niki steps off the escalator. For a moment, Niki panics – their faces are similar!

 _They're switched your bodies._

 _It's a trap!_

 _Get out of here!_

No, no, no. Niki cringes. She has to focus. Has to keep sane until she and Shigaraki escape.

But Shigaraki barrels ahead, noticing nothing. Surely he knows her face well enough to notice if her face was switched.

"Okay, you stay out of the way and for god's sake don't talk to yourself," Shigaraki says. He points ahead. Their target is in sight.

Niki didn't watch the U.A. sporting competition – Sports Festival – because she was busy begging on the streets, trying to raise money to get to Hosu without prostituting herself because bodies are gross.

But all that to say, she has no idea how powerful this short, wild-haired target is. "Stay safe."

Shigaraki scoffs.

"And I talk to my friends, not to myself," she hollers as he leaves her by a pillar.

He presses a finger to his lips. His eyes flash.

Niki rolls her eyes, but she knows he's right. She shouldn't raise her voice. She's bad. Just like Chizome said.

"Aw, if it ain't a UUUEI kid! Badass!" Shigaraki points at the green-haired pipsqueak. "Can I have your autograph?"

 _He sounds like a batteried mannequin_ , Niki thinks sourly. And yet, she's the risky one.

She retreats to the exit, where she stands chewing on her burgundy lips and occasionally talking to Endeavour and Mt. Lady. All Might bursts in to yell at her, and she flinches.

 _That's why you suck. You can't follow directions_ , All Might says as a mother shoots Niki a concerned glance. She pulls her child closer. Niki huddles closer to the door.

* * *

A tall, waifish figure in a black hoodie strolls up to her. "Ready to go?"

Niki grabs his hand without a word.

"Whoa. Be careful," he snaps, adjusting his grip to move his pinky farther from her. His heart thuds. He could have disintegrated her in an instant, and like everyone but Sensei and maybe Kurogiri, she underestimates his power. She thinks he's better than he is.

"We've got maybe five minutes before the police come," Shigaraki says. It makes him uncomfortable, holding a girl. Or anyone, really, but especially a girl.

"Whooo whoooo," Niki sings, imitating sirens. She's not really sure what else to say. All Might won't shut up, so really there's not many sounds she can focus enough to make. Certainly not words.

"Shut up." Shigaraki snorts. They squeeze their way through the crowded exits. By now, that gravity girl has probably called the cops. "I thought people like you were convinced the police were after you."

Niki side-eyes him. All Might finally quiets, struggling for a retort. But she'll beat him to it.

She speaks matter-of-factly, as if she is stating the sky is green. "The police aren't in on it. The heroes are the ones with the implants."

"Ah, I see." Shigaraki raises his eyebrows. "What kind of implants?"

See, Shigaraki can't resist mocking her, even if it's dangerous.

She looks straight ahead, towards the shiny glass door, to the freedom she can't enjoy with this manbaby hanging onto her. She grinds her jaw and says the first thing that crosses her mind. All Might and Endeavor are still sputtering with indignation, and Mt. Lady holds up a middle finger. "Breast."

"Wait." Shigaraki halts in the entryway. "You're making fun of me."

"Yeah." Niki sticks out her tongue.

"Why?!"

"Weren't you making fun of me? Making fun of you, then, closing the making fun circle." Niki frowns. Her head hurts. "And All Might told me to."

"All Might, the voice in your head?" Shigaraki breathes in the fresh air, the air buzzing with happy, oblivious people. Happy and oblivious are two sides to the same coin, anyhow. Sensei taught him that, and Sensei is never wrong.

"All Might, the voice telling me to stab you." Niki giggles. "So you don't discover our secrets."

 _I am not_! All Might yells.

 _Do it_! Endeavor cheers.

"I'll decay you first, bitch." He has no idea if she's joking or not. Her eyes are wide like a puppy's, and she's nibbling her lower lip like a silly child.

"I wouldn't. My brother would be mad at me." She jerks him to the side as a whirring siren screams in the distance.

"And we mustn't disappoint dear _Stain_ ," Shigaraki says with disgust.

"He doesn't like disappointment much." The officers rush into the mall. They'll find a posse of spiders descending on them as soon as the doors swing open.

"Shit, there's a lot of them." Shigaraki can't resist glancing behind himself. Sensei wouldn't approve, but he's curious.

He sounds almost frightened. Behind them, several officers scream. Niki draws Shigaraki into a side alley to avoid crossing paths with the officers. "This is like a hard level."

"Don't be scared, baby. Baby, scared. Scared baby." Niki scuffs her feet on the pavement. Spiders swim before her eyes. Where is she, again?

"I'm not!"

She's not at the entrance. She's in an alley. A trash alley with a locked door on its other end. They'll have to backtrack past the cops.

Shigaraki feels panic bubbling up. She's not sane enough. Maybe using her quirk triggers more insanity. Who can say. Either way, forget the spiders, forget their fun. They need to run.

"I was talking to me." Niki looks up with a gasp. Two officers enter at the end of the alley, shaking the red-and-black spotted spiders off their arms – she was nice enough to give them a nonexistent pattern, so they wouldn't fear being poisoned for long.

 _Told you_ , All Might says with a smirk.

 _I don't like you._

 _Kill yourself_ , he replies, and Niki gasps again. Tears spring to her eyes. She ought to, right? Save Shigaraki and kill herself?

"Ah…" Niki slumps against the wall. To her dismay, more spiders crawl up her arm.

"Holy fuck." Shigaraki curses Kurogiri for suggesting this. Curses Kurogiri because it hurts to curse Kurogiri more than to curse himself for his stupidity.

They're trapped.

"Hey." He wishes he could shake her. "It's game over, okay? Stop that now."

Game over? Niki blinks. The officers haven't noticed them yet. They're too busy screeching about the endless dividing spiders. But if she stops her quirk…they'll notice.

 _I've got an idea_ , Midnight pipes up. Midnight almost never talks. Mostly because she used to suggest Niki prostitute herself, so Endeavor beat her up.

Game over? Not today.

Niki grabs Shigaraki and shoves him against the alley wall. She forces her lips against his, the way she saw women do for drugs on the streets, and to her luck he plays along, pulling her onto his hips with two fingers. From the fear in his eyes, he's as inexperienced as she is. Thank God.

"Hey! You two!" The cop coughs as the spiders begin to dissipate. "Beat it."

"Sure, sir," Shigaraki in the deepest voice he can muster. Niki's expression is vacant. Using her quirk has _definitely_ not been kind to her mental state.

"Come on." He doesn't want to touch her ever again, but he pinches her hand regardless to lead her out past the cops. They jog away, and for once don't look suspicious. Just two embarrassed kids messing around.

Once they're on the street, Niki's eyes begin to clear. She feels Shigaraki's gaze probing her. Is he mad? Disgusted? Horrified?

She's all of those, towards herself, so she wouldn't blame him.

Shigaraki, meanwhile, is trying to distract himself from the fact that he's had a kiss now. So he's just pondering how the _fuck_ this girl is sane enough to save them, while crazy enough to endanger them.

* * *

"Hang on." Uraraka steps away from Momo and Jirou, holding up her buzzing cell phone as explanation. Fortunately, the girls don't look close enough to see that, of all people, Bakugou is calling her.

She hurries down the street, making sure to stay in the warm sunlight. Deku's still in the police station. She was only just released, to Momo and Jirou's relief. "Hello?"

"What happened at the mall?" demands Bakugou's perennially angry voice.

"You could have been here to find out. We missed you," Uraraka dares to say.

"Pah. I didn't need anything," he says, sounding uncertain.

"Seems the leader of the Villains wanted to talk to Deku."

" _Deku_? About what?" The mention of Deku is enough to send Bakugou into a fit of anger.

"I don't know exactly. He's still in with the police. I just…they looked like friends to anyone, but I could tell from his face something wasn't right." Uraraka shudders. She wishes she was strong. Like Deku. She would have gone into hysterics if the Leader had targeted her.

Or like Bakugou. He would have stopped that villain in his tracks, instead of opting to call the cops like a coward.

"Wait, you encountered him too?" Bakugou growls. "He didn't try to hurt you?"

"No." Uraraka wonders, again, why he's calling her. _Oh wait_.

He's calling her because he know she's close to Deku, and he's too proud to call Deku. She sighs.

"Well, good, because you would have sent him soaring skyward," Bakugou says.

Uraraka blinks. Did – did Bakugou just – compliment her? "You're being too nice. People might get worried about you."

"Shut up! Forget I called," Bakugou snarls.

"But I'm glad you're safe," he adds quickly before hanging up.

Uraraka stares at her phone. What was that about? Is Bakugou really scared of Deku? Of people caring about him? That's so sad.


	3. Tongues

**Chapter Three**

 **Tongues**

"I hope you got all you desired?" Kurogiri asks as Shigaraki throws open the oak door to storm into the bar. If the Black Mist had eyebrows, they would be raised.

Shigaraki's usually pallid cheeks are red, and the girl looks even more miserable and disheveled than the homeless schizophrenic she was.

The damn girl finally yanks her hand free of his. With a burst of self-hatred, Shigaraki's sure she's glad to be free of him. She can go scamper downstairs like the rodent she is, and indeed, she races for the door to the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out suddenly, hesitating by the door, just besides the countertop.

"Huh?" Shigaraki frowns.

"I've never – I didn't mean to – I mean, I did, but I'm sorry that was the only thing I could think of," she stammers. She has to make him understand. Not that she entirely understands herself.

Shigaraki does not want Kurogiri listening to this. God dammit, Black Mist is perfectly still, intrigued by their argument.

Best to keep his reply as vague as possible. "Pah. You kept us safe. You fulfilled your use. Now go away."

She obeys.

Shigaraki slumps onto the barstool, gesturing towards his face. He needs Father before someone else sees him. Only Kurogiri and now this brat have seen his ugly face.

Without a word, Kurogiri hands him the hand.

Finally, as Father blocks access to his face, Shigaraki feels safe again. His shoulders lower; his jaw loosens.

Kurogiri sighs to himself. Shigaraki despises his appearance, and it hurts to see a kid hate himself like Shigaraki does. A leader can't hate himself.

"It's all about All Might. Sensei is correct. The brat just wants to please All Might like a myopic idiot." Shigaraki shrugs. "Killing him is exactly what this world needs."

Kurogiri says nothing as he pours the kid a glass of water from the tap. If that's all the information they've gained, it's not much. But if Shigaraki feels more secure in his aspirations, it's worthwhile.

Shigaraki's eyes flash. "Don't you think it's funny that I, the villain, am risking my life to understand the hero? Ha!"

"Those instincts are why you have what it takes to succeed," Kurogiri replies, placing a glass of water before him.

"Hmm." Shigaraki isn't thirsty and he isn't sure. Sometimes he thinks Sensei should just kill him. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to press his own hands to his face.

Okay, maybe he is thirsty. Shigaraki sips the water slowly.

Kurogiri leans back against the shelves containing old and mostly unused liquor. "What happened with Niki, Tomura?"

Shigaraki curses. "Dammit, I knew you were going to ask."

"You haven't alleviated my concerns, Shigaraki." After all these years, Kurogiri knows how far he can press Tomura. And he hasn't reached his limit today.

"She's stable until she uses her quirk. Then she's a fucking schizophrenic and a major liability," Shigaraki complains.

Kurogiri watches the young man hesitate. There's something he's not telling. Time to investigate further. "Should I warp her out of here?"

"No. Good god, are you crazy? Kurogiri, you know once she knew where to find us, she better join us or be killed." Shigaraki scowls. This is another of Kurogiri's damn leadership tests.

"I do." Kurogiri turns back to arranging his glassware.

"We were nearly caught because that dumbass pulled us into a blocked-off alley," Shigaraki mutters, slouching onto the counter.

"So do the police know her quirk?" Kurogiri has only heard reports of Shigaraki on the news, not a second villain.

"No." Behind the hand, Shigaraki nibbles his lower lip, a bad habit he has no desire to stop. Let him have ugly lips.

 _Lips._

 _Ugh._

"She kissed me."

Kurogiri nearly drops a wineglass. He spins to face Shigaraki.

"Don't look at me like that!" Shigaraki jabs his finger at Kurogiri. "We pretended to be two horny idiots and the police were too stupid to know any better. It's fine."

Kurogiri is not displeased. "I see."

Shigaraki waits a moment. Then he can't stand the waiting any longer. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm being no more talkative than normal, Shigaraki Tomura. May I suggest you're more accusative than normal?" Kurogiri hasn't moved. The wine glass remains in his misty hands.

Shigaraki feels heat prickling up his back. He isn't. He doesn't have time to find people attractive. He doesn't have time to like the fact that he's finally had his first kiss.

That's stupid.

 _He's_ stupid.

No! _She's_ stupid.

"That was quick thinking on her part. I'm glad you played along." And Kurogiri can't help but enjoy the notion that Shigaraki might find a moment of happiness with a girl. He'd be a better leader for it.

"Can we drop the subject?" Shigaraki snaps.

"Certainly, Tomura." Kurogiri watches Shigaraki fidget nonstop on his chair.

* * *

On Mom's TV, a harried reporter stands before the mall, talking like he's paid by the amount of words he manages to fit into a single minute. Villains! Shigaraki Tomura! High schoolers! U.A. High!

The room is bare but for the TV, a window, a bed and one chair, on which her son now lounges.

"I'm glad you weren't there." Reiko smiles at her son. The son she just got back.

She's not sure she deserves him. But she definitely deserves him more than Enji.

Todoroki nods.

"You feel like you missed out," his mother surmises.

"I likely couldn't have done anything." He flops backwards from the chair to her bed. Ever-dramatic. That's a good trait, even if from Enji.

Reiko raises her eyebrows. "Young man, you did participate in defeating Stain."

"Mom," he groans. "I told you it was nothing."

"Am I embarrassing you?" she teases. For a moment, she feels like the real mom of a teenage boy, not a mentally incompetent fool.

"A little." Todoroki smirks at her.

He's a handsome boy, even with the scar she gave him. And Shouta says Shouto is an excellent student…and that he's patient and _kind_. Reiko really couldn't be more proud of her son.

His phone rings to the tune of the child's lullaby she used to serenade him with every night before he slept.

Todoroki grins at the delight that crosses his mom's face when she recognizes the song. "It's just a text."

From Momo. A snapshot of a keychain with a snowflake.

 _Missed you today. I got you something for camp. ;P_

 _You really didn't have to_ , Todoroki types back. He hesitates. Is that mean? He doesn't want to be mean to Momo. _But thank you_!

 _It's a deadly snowflake/pocketknife._

Todoroki concedes Momo is amazing.

"A girl?" asks Reiko.

"Well, yeah. From my class. Her name's Momo. My partner during the final exam."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning her. The Creator." Reiko's eyes sparkle. Shouta has mentioned how well Momo and Shouto did. And that Todoroki clearly admires this Momo Yaoyorozu.

"She's just a friend," Todoroki says with a laugh. He can read his mother's face.

"Well, I'd love to meet her sometime." Reiko sighs. Once again, she realizes her predicament. Her son can't take his crush to a mental hospital. And unless she's declared competent, or Enji divorces her, she's stuck here.

She's not ready to tell her son about his teacher yet. Eventually, but not soon. Shouta wants to help, but she's rather him not be branded The Hero Who Stole Endeavor's Wife.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you too. She better," Todoroki says, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Well, I hope you know that you're encouraged to date whomever you want," Reiko jokes. Half-jokes.

Todoroki sputters. "I'd rather just be friends, really."

It's safer. He's just a kid. Even if Momo is really pretty, and scary-smart, and responsible, and a great friend.

Maybe in a few years.

"Okay, okay," Reiko says with a laugh. After all, she and Enji were pushed into their relationship very young, and look how that worked out.

She loves when her son visits. Fuyumi calls on occasion, and she hasn't heard from her oldest son in years.

The middle son sent her a message six months ago. A message that scared her. She knows she should show Shouta, but sometimes it's easier to drown in her own powerlessness.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugou is appalled. Bakugou. Appalled.

He lies on his back, staring at the burnt ceiling in his room. There's also a poster of All Might that he hasn't had the strength to burn despite All Might's love for Deku. Otherwise, his room is bare except for the clothes he's tossed in every corner.

"Come on, I'd let you be the one to go through Ururaka's stuff," begs Mineta through the phone. Because, naturally, Mineta is the type of guy who still calls people.

"No!" Bakugou yells. He cringes. If Mom hears him, she'll smack him for sure.

"But that's the entire reason I went to the mall. I risked my life for these lock-picks when Shigaraki Tomura was there!"

"He only went after Deku, because Shigaraki has more morals than you," snaps Bakugou. He will never trespass on the girls. Not because he cares. But because he doesn't need love.

"Ouch, that's mean. I'm in hero classes! We're the outcasts, come on. We gotta stick together!" Mineta pleads.

"You need help, dude." Bakugou wonders…if he blasts Mineta on his way to peep on the girls, will he be heroic?

The idea isn't without satisfaction.

Mineta is not prepared to surrender. "This camp is the perfect opportunity. You could see _Ururaka_ …steal her from Deku. Wouldn't that be the best? Taking the hero's girl?"

Bakugou leaps to his feet, gasping for air. "She's not Deku's girl! And he's not a hero! And she's not falling for that dumbass shit who got himself nearly captured at a fucking mall!"

"…Well, that was a reaction," Mineta says slyly.

"Huh?! What are you talking about, you grape-sized runt?!" Bakugou is in full rage-mode. Complete with punching his pillow. Pretending it's Deku's face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mineta sings.

"No, I fucking do not! I don't like that silly Ururaka! She's just occasionally not disgusting like the rest of you. That's it." Bakugou gives in and explodes his pillow.

Feathers waft up around his head. He smells burning fabric and wishes it was Mineta.

"What did you just explode? It wasn't your – Wait, how do you even pleasure –"

"Next will be your head. Good night; let the bed-bugs bite." Bakugou throws his phone onto his bed.

"Bakugou Katsuki, what did you blow up this time?" Mom screams from outside his – locked! – door.

Bakugou slouches to the floor, refusing to open the door even as Mom pounds and threatens in louder and louder voices.

He can't wait to go to camp. To escape this shithole room and his shitty family. Not to see Ururaka.

The only one who seems to appreciate his ferocity. Maybe he should have a poster of Uravity instead of All Might.

* * *

Niki paces atop the two beds in their cramped, dim room. The light flickers in the ceiling, like someone's hacked into their electricity to spy on her, but again, that's not happening because these are villains – _so shut up, All Might_.

The two beds are spaced close enough together that she only has to hop a little to Toga's and back to hers.

She likes the creaking of Toga's mattress. Hers doesn't creak or bounce.

She really shouldn't have done that. Kissed Mr. Shigaraki. She probably seems a hussy who would throw herself at any powerful man in her way.

Well, it really was the only solution she'd thought of!

Chizome would berate her endlessly for this, wouldn't he? He'd call her disgusting. Or, more disgusting than he's already labeled her.

No. Niki closes her eyes and remembers.

 _"_ _Why are you doing this?" she demanded._

 _"_ _It's better to don the appearance of evil for good than to don the appearance of good for evil. I'll be a villain for heroic reasons," he declared._

 _"_ _I think you're stringing together enough words to sound like an excuse," she shot back._

But now, maybe she understands. That's what she did today, isn't it?

Still, she'd like to talk to Shigaraki. Make sure he knows – not that she used Chizome's philosophy – but that she wasn't trying to ensnare him. She has no desire to seduce a leader and distract him from last mission Chizome worked for.

Niki leaps to the floor and opens her door. She needs to talk to Shigaraki now, or she never will. Maybe she'll be kidnapped or go crazy again. Something will happen to impede her apology.

She and Toga live in the first room in the basement. There's probably a dozen rooms, though, crowded with unlikely roommates like Dabi and Twice and Compress.

On her way up the narrow staircase, she sees Dabi and Toga arguing at the top.

"You almost got us caught!"

"I wanted the candy, jerk. I even shared it with you," Toga snaps, shoving a lollipop at Dabi. He immediately incinerates it.

"You ass!" Toga exclaims, stomping her foot. She hurls the smoking stick at his face.

"Excuse me," Niki says nervously.

"How was the mall? You're all in the news!" Toga seizes her chance to ignore Dabi.

"We didn't get caught," Niki says with a shrug. "How was the – the camp?"

She knows Shigaraki is planning some kind of investigation into the U.A. training camp, but she's not sure when or why or what. He doesn't care to tell her, and she doesn't care to ask.

Dabi gives her some vague reply she doesn't listen to. Niki steps into the bar, but Shigaraki is nowhere to be found.

"Looking for Tomura?" asks the Black Mist, drifting over to her. Niki finds herself curious about this man who looks like the monster of her nightmares, yet seems egregiously mannered.

"He's a spy." All Might materializes in her mind.

"What if you are?" she scoffs.

All Might unleashes a torrent of insults _. Useless. Crazy. Evil. Trash_.

 _I'm sorry_! She whimpers. "I said I'm sorry."

"Hey." Kurogiri leads the barely-conscious girl to a stool. "Just sit down and breathe, kid."

Okay, the girl is definitely crazy. But maybe she can admire Shigaraki for his sanity, if not his temper. Kurogiri is not giving up on his wild idea.

"I'm sorry," Niki grumbles, using all her mental energy to take a sip of the water he slides before her.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Kurogiri says, sitting on the other side of the bar. "You want tea?"

"Aren't we villains? Shouldn't you be telling me that we haven't done anything right?" Niki asks with a touch of irony.

Kurogiri laughs. "Take the _villain_ name ironically. We'll just do what needs to be done, to demonstrate to the world how petty their notions of heroism are. Kind of like your brother."

She wrinkles her nose, and Kurogiri asks, "Were you close to Stain?"

"Not at all," she says stiffly. Her arms cross automatically.

Kurogiri's suspicious as to why she would join _bad_ people in the name of a brother she's visibly uncomfortable with. Maybe she's more like Tomura than he thought.

Maybe she can help Tomura.

"We're glad you're here," he says, pouring her a cup of tea. She seems to have forgotten his question, but all scared kids need tea.

"I'm crazy." Niki tilts her head. Her eyes zero in on him.

"There should be room in the world for people like you, too. For people with any kind of quirk," Kurogiri says, dumping sugar into the tea on a whim.

Shigaraki drinks his tea saturated with sugar.

"Is that why Shigaraki founded us?" Niki can feel All Might poking her, trying to distract her, but god dammit, she wants to listen. Why she wants to…well, she's not sure.

"Part of it," Kurogiri says hesitantly, handing her the tea.

"Thank you." Niki stares into the sweet brown liquid.

"You know his quirk?"

"Yes. It's useful. And terrifying," Niki adds with a laugh. She remembers how he seemed afraid to touch her. That must be painful. And a pain in the ass. Her heart stirs for the grumpy boy.

"Anyhow, Shigaraki is our leader, but he's not our founder. That's Shigaraki's Sensei. Sensei conceived that villains might be able to right a self-righteous world, and he's spent his life preparing Shigaraki for this." Kurogiri isn't technically allowed to tell anyone about All for One, but Niki should know more about Shigaraki if they're to befriend each other.

"Sensei…" Niki frowns as she sips the tea. It burns her, but that's okay.

So this isn't Shigaraki's idea?

 _No wonder he seems unhappy_ , Endeavor says, hands on his hips.

 _No_ , she insists, _he wants this. He's just immature. I'm not some sort of savior. I'm here for_ Chizome _._

Niki sighs. She's been mouthing words to herself for minutes, hasn't she. And yet Kurogiri waits patiently. "Does he hate me? Mr. Shigaraki?"

"Tomura sees you as useful, as do I." Kurogiri shrugs his vested shoulders. "He might even come to appreciate the experience you provided him."

His yellow eye winks at her.

 _Experience_. Oh dear.

"That." Niki's face burns. "I didn't do that to seduce him. It was really the escape I could think of – well, the only option that All Might didn't approve. The All Might in my head, I mean. Though the other All Might might not approve either."

Kurogiri guffaws. "If you're that rebellious, I think you'll be a fine villain, Akaguro Niki."

"Do you think I should apologize more? I really don't like the idea of offending him."

"Shigaraki is perpetually offended, dear." Kurogiri sighs. "But if you'd like to smooth things over, that might not be a bad choice."

"I would." Niki gulps more tea. It's warm and safe, like a home she hasn't had since she ruined everything.

"Depends on his mood. There's only one way to find out." Kurogiri points to the ceiling. "Upstairs. Second door on the left."

Niki jumps to her feet. She hurries towards the door, only to stop abruptly. "Wait. Thank you. For the tea and – your talk."

"Of course," Kurogiri says, trying to control his smugness. This girl might be exactly what Shigaraki needs.

 _Where are you going_? Endeavor asks as she exits the bar.

"To talk to Shigaraki. You know that," Niki replies as she ascends the stairs. A darkened hallway spreads before her, perfect for spies – _that wouldn't dare infiltrate a group of villains, so shut up, All Might!_

 _And what of this manipulative sensei_? All Might demands as Niki raises her hand to knock on the second door. For once he's on the same side as Endeavor.

 _He's not manipulative. Kurogiri wouldn't let him_ , she retorts.

And suddenly Niki realizes why she wants to listen to Kurogiri. Because his demeanor is that of a father.

She doesn't deserve him, or anyone, not even the one she did have. She should go back downstairs, all the way downstairs into the basement. Niki bows her head and clenches her teeth to fight a scream that flies through her throat like bats, howling bats, howling bats that need to fly free –

She cowers onto the floor as bats swoop around her. "Stop it, stop it, stop!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shigaraki Tomura yanks open his door. He towers above her, taking in the chaos of the swooping bats and the weeping girl at his feet.


	4. Fingernails

**Chapter Four**

 **Fingernails**

Shigaraki glowers at the quivering girl beneath him. "What the hell?"

"Ah – I'm sorry," gasps the girl, wiping her tearless cheeks with shaking hands that won't disintegrate her.

"Remove these bats." Shigaraki tries not to shiver or slam his door. He's stuck on this obnoxious level in his favorite computer game – so it won't relax him, when he really needed something relaxing, and he wants to destroy something. Bats are _not helping_.

They're creepy.

Niki digs her nails into her palms, trying to ground herself. She's ruining everything. What is real? What surrounds her? No, no, no – she can't.

"Are you listening?" hisses Shigaraki. Fear rises in his voice.

She breathes out slowly. She has to.

The bats dissipate. One of melts on her nose. It's kind of pretty, she thinks as her eyes cross to watch it.

Shigaraki grins behind Father. Heh. No more flying rodents, and the melting bat is mesmerizing. Like his own quirk acting in her imagination.

But then he scowls. "Why are you here, anyway?"

She wraps her arms around herself. Scuffs her feet against the worn floorboards. "I just wanted to apologize, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Again? Ugh." He's done with this whole kiss thing. Shigaraki waltzes back into his room where he can pretend it never happened. "Go away."

"I really feel bad, Shigaraki." Niki follows him in, just over the threshold. She has to make sure he understands, make sure he doesn't sic the police on her. "I mean, I didn't want to – I don't want you to think –"

"Can't think you would actually be attracted to me, right?" Shigaraki laughs. It hurts. He scratches his neck.

He's ugly. Even without his quirk, everyone would assume he was a villain.

"No – you're pretty – I didn't want to take advantage of you – you really are pretty…" Her voice falters.

"Me?" Shigaraki stares at her.

This wispy girl, with her mother-of-pearl skin, ruby eyes, and sleek onyx hair, is undeniably beautiful. Hell, even he's noticed that Stain's sister inherited all the good looks in the family. Even her voice. Her every word is a song.

If she weren't crazy, Shigaraki thinks she could be a model. He was fucking worried about _her_ attracting attention at the mall with her looks. Surely she knows he's a pustule by comparison. His fingernails dig into his throat.

Kurogiri would say he's overthinking this. Fuck.

"Hey." Startled, Niki crosses the room and grabs his hand before he can react. "Stop that."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Shigaraki lurches back with a shriek. She touched his _hand_. "I could have killed you!"

"But – you were hurting yourself. I notice. You do it a lot." Unfazed, Niki steps closer again and runs her hand across the red welts on his throat. "These look painful."

"What's it matter to you?" He elbows her away.

"I feel bad for you." Her eyes remain glazed, but sincerity seeps in through her voice.

"Bad? Why do you talk like a two-year-old?" he mocks. Because he's not going to be pitied. Hell no. Not him.

"Wait, me? I talk like a two-year old? Then why do you _act_ like one?" She crosses her arms, impressed that she had the brains to respond so quickly.

"Okay, that's valid," Shigaraki concedes after a moment's pause. "Though that itself – that retort – is _also_ childish."

He smirks with triumph.

"I guess we're both overgrown children, then." She chuckles.

Shigaraki begrudgingly admits he likes the sound of her laughter.

"That's what Kurogiri says, too." Shigaraki turns back to his computer. He's too young. Too much of a failure. Sensei will reject him at some point. He knows it. "I accept your apology. Now go away."

"Wait, is that – are you gaming? Is that _Vanguard_?" Niki tiptoes closer. "Wow, it is. Level 125."

"What part of 'go away' was optional to you? I should disintegrate you!" Shigaraki holds up his hands. "Rah!"

Niki leaps back, even though she can tell he was partially joking. "What if I told you I know how to beat that level?"

Shigaraki hesitates. "… Do you?"

"Yup. I love this game." Niki perches on his desk. "I used to play it all the time." It kept her sane when she began seeing things that weren't there and Mom and Dad were too busy dealing with Chizome's decent into fanaticism to care.

God dammit, where are her boundaries? Shigaraki begrudgingly sits in his swivel chair. He _does_ need help, after all. Also, her knees are very, very close to his elbows.

Fuck Kurogiri, putting these thoughts in his head.

Niki watches him un-pause the game. "Oh dear. You have to click before the wolves even emerge."

"That's unfair." He scowls.

"So is life," Niki says. Dad's words. Used against Chizome before he stormed out. They don't suit her.

"That's for fucking sure." Shigaraki allows himself to be eaten so he can start over. He likes to think the wolves grab him by the throat. Like his fingernails.

"Ready? Now. Okay, left. Fire – retreat! There's four over there and two over there. Start with the four because you'll only have to account for two now instead of four."

"Why is this going against everything logical?!" Shigaraki bursts out.

"That's why it's fun. And annoying as hell." Niki giggles, and his heart leaps at the sound. "Now! Again!"

They both scream as his avatar – he chose the handsome prince, Niki notes – falls down a black hole.

"Fuck!" yells Shigaraki.

"No, that's what you're supposed to do." Niki brushes back a strand of hair.

"You're joking." Shigaraki watches the screen in amazement. Sure enough, he's passed into the Netherworld. "Holy fuck."

"I told you, the entire point of this level is going against your instincts and logic. Suits a crazy person like me, right?" Niki snorts, sliding to his floor.

"Why _are_ you crazy?" he asks. Because he rather likes the sound of her voice.

"Because I am." She tugs on her hair. Nibbles her tourmaline lips.

"Did the quirk come first?" His did. He used to be Shimura Tenko, who loved his Father and All Might.

"Yes." Niki sighs. "I wanted it to be controllable like Chizome's, but I suppose I wasn't so lucky."

"I think not being like your brother is lucky." Shigaraki grins.

"You _really_ didn't get along with him, did you?" Niki laughs.

"What was it like growing up with him?" Sometimes he wants to destroy people who had nice families. Sometimes, though, he just wants to pretend he did.

Niki shrugs. "I'm sure you've noticed he's an extremist."

"You don't say."

Niki sniffs. "He's eleven years older than me, so when I was really young, he took older brother to the extreme. I made him play tea party with me and painted his face with makeup and did his hair and nails. He was happy to comply."

Shigaraki doubles over with – well – true laughter. Stain, wearing makeup. That's a sight he _needs_ to see. Maybe then the world wouldn't take him seriously.

"One time he used his bloodcurdle to stop kids from bullying me, too." Niki draws her knees to her chest, as if afraid of the space she inhabits. "But after high school…I got sick and he mostly used his quirk to keep me from bothering him."

"Asshole," Shigaraki says instantly.

"You're just looking for a chance to hate on him." Niki brushes back her hair with a sad smile. "I can be annoying, I know."

"I mean, I am. But also, being sick wasn't your fault." Shigaraki remembers All for One's favorite phrase. _It's not your fault. It's All Might's. It's not your fault._

She inspects the dust on his floor with abnormal intensity. "Do you think sometimes people like you and me – people with scary quirks – would be better quirkless? Because I do. All the time."

"No. Destruction is convenient." Until it isn't, until your father melts before your eyes.

"Valid," Niki quotes back at him. She leaps to her feet, entranced by the monitor pinned above Shigaraki's desk. _Audio Only_ , flickers the screen.

"What is this?"  
"Nothing."

"Is this how your Sensei contacts you? Is that why there's one in the bar, too?" Niki examines the screen, wondering if she can see through the screen, see whoever this shadowy villain is.

"How do you know about that?" Shigaraki asks sharply.

"Kurogiri." Niki frowns. "Is that some kind of secret?"

"Kurogiri," growls Shigaraki. Black Mist has never been so careless before. "Yes, it's a secret."

"Then I won't tell anyone," she assures him. But why does this Sensei want Shigaraki to catch all the glory, all the blame? Chizome wouldn't like it.

"Yeah, you're so reliable." Shigaraki sticks out his tongue. He can't tell if he is joking or not.

Niki smiles dreamily. "I never turned Chizome in, did I? I can be reliable when I need to be."

 _Except for that one time._ All Might appears in her head, ready to kick her again. Niki flinches.

"What are you jerking at?" Shigaraki frowns.

"Sometimes All Might strikes me." She smiles. "That's why I named him All Might. It fit."

"If I kill him in your mind, do you think your visions will stop?" Shigaraki leans forward. He's not sure why the idea occurred to him. For some reason, he likes the thought that killing All Might will rescue a girl.

Almost like he wants good to come from it.

Fuck that. Killing All Might is good itself.

But Shigaraki knows it isn't. Killing All Might will accomplish good, but it won't be good. And there's a difference.

"I've killed people with my visions before. That didn't scare All Might away." Niki bares her teeth in a grin, but her eyes look misty.

Oh hell no. Shigaraki is not here for tears. He already cries into his pillow way more than he cares to admit.

"Well, we'll try it, hmm?" Shigaraki holds out his index finger. "Finger shake."

All for One would be proud of him. Nurturing another villain. He's proud of himself.

She smiles uncertainly, but entwines her finger with his. "Thank you."

When she dances out of his room, Shigaraki has to restrain himself from inviting her back. He might need her for the next level.

* * *

"Todoroki!" Momo greets him on her doorstep, a brocade backpack in hand. Morning sunlight twinkles through the trees, sparkling off his eyes. One teal and one gray. Like the sea under the sunlight and the sea under clouds.

It's lovely.

Momo swallows her growing embarrassment and hands him the keychain. "When I was little, I used to carved objects out of trees to help my art skills."

"Your quirk isn't just power; it's art." Todoroki likes encouraging her. "But I think you'll have to show me how to carve."

"I'd suggest ice sculptures, but not in this heat." Momo squints at the sky.

"Winter, then," Todoroki says with a chuckle. Mom's words ring in his ear, taunting him. They may have been the reason he suggested they meet up before they head to the bus.

"Sounds like a plan!" Momo clasps her hands in her adorable fashion. And then ropes fly out from her fingers, hoisting him to the trees.

"I didn't realize we were practicing yet!" he hollers as she raises him higher.

"I thought surprise might be better," she calls up at him as he burns the rope.

He tumbles to the ground, but she's already got two spears ready at his chest.

Momo cringes. She feels bad pointing spears at him, even if their ends aren't sharp.

"God, you're getting fast," he says in admiration.

Momo blushes, as a wave of ice knocks her off her feet. "Ooh!"

"Ha-ha!" crows Todoroki. "Try to catch me."

He bolts down her winding walkway. Even though he's weighed down by his backpack, Momo has a hard time navigating the trail of ice he leaves behind him.

He pauses as Momo reaches him, out of breath.

"Ha…it's really hot today. Maybe one extra practice wasn't such a good idea." Momo wipes the sweat off her brow.

"Well, we're in luck." Todoroki covers his hand in ice and presses it against Momo's flaming forehead.

* * *

"So your plan is to capture the explosion quirk?"

Kurogiri can hear the avarice in All for One's voice. Shigaraki can't, though. Tomura is more intelligent than most, but he can't handle the idea that his beloved Sensei might be selfish.

 _Even though we're villains_. Kurogiri almost laughs at the irony.

"The boy, yes. Bakugou." Shigaraki clears his throat. His slight emphasis on _boy_ surprises Kurogiri. Perhaps Shigaraki has noticed more than he lets on. "Dabi will be leading the Vanguard Action Squad. I don't trust him worth a damn, but he's smitten with a cause."

"And people smitten with a cause are easy to use," Sensei agrees.

Shigaraki perks up. Sensei knows he listens! "Yes."

He's immediately disappointed, because Sensei ignores the squad name. He thought it up inspired by his gaming with Niki. He thought it was clever. Vanguard sounds official and yet surreal, just like life.

"Who will be accompanying our Dabi?"

"Toga Himiko, the transform girl. Muscular, Compress, Twice. Mustard, Magne, Moonfish, Spinner." Shigaraki hesitates.

"Not the Schizophrenic?"

"She might be too unstable for a mission of this importance," Shigaraki answers promptly. "Plus, if she's captured, who knows her loyalties."

"Good choice, Shigaraki," purrs All for One.

But Kurogiri notes shame flicker across Shigaraki's face.

Shigaraki gulps. He doesn't feel good insulting her. Niki is smarter than people expect a crazy person to be. And though she utterly lacks her brother's focus, he thinks he can trust her stupid kindness to protect the League.

"I suppose you'll be requesting another Nomu?"

Shigaraki nods, but of course Sensei can't see him. He wishes he could see Sensei. Know Sensei doesn't hate him. "Yes. One will be fine."

After he bungled the attack on Hosu, he knows there's no way Sensei will entrust him with more.

"Good," says Sensei, pleased with Shigaraki's answers. "Remember, this is all for you, Shigaraki Tomura."

* * *

"Ugh." Aizawa checks his watch. "Time to face a bunch of powerful teenagers away from home."

Reiko giggles. She's so honored that Shouta decided to squeeze in one more visit this early in the morning. "I wish I could go."

She deserves to stay in this stale hospital room forever, but she still yearns for freedom.

"I wish you could, too." Aizawa smiles. "We need _someone_ to guard the girls. We have a boy who's basically the avatar of lust and I don't trust him for a moment."

Reiko frowns. "That's alarming."

"It is, but no one quite knows how to help him." Aizawa blushes. "We heroes may be cowards yet."

Reiko shakes her head. "Nonsense, Shouta. I, uh, hate to be _that_ woman, but therapy?"

"I'll give him this time – guarded – but then, yes. We might have to make that mandatory," Aizawa concedes. "I just can't be his therapist."

"You're not trained as one. You teach what you know and refer them to those who can help the rest," Reiko says.

She's so wise. And patient. She deserves better than to stay in his place. The world doesn't even recognize how much it misses her. Aizawa gazes at her with wonder.

"Have fun." Reiko winks at Aizawa. "But it's time for you to go. We can't have Sensei late."

He nods, a bit stiffly. To his disgust, fear ignites in him. His elbow aches again.

After all this time, he's still there. Facing death. Thinking his students would melt before his eyes as his brains were bashed out.

"Security will be tighter this year," Reiko reminds him, clasping his hands in hers. Because she knows exactly what he remembers.

She has flashbacks, too. To Endeavor shoving her aside, kicking her kids. To being thrown against a wall when he saw that she'd scalded Todoroki. He'd claimed he'd only meant to incapacitate her, and despite all her hatred, she's not certain he was wrong for that.

Aizawa swallows. Camp should be fine. He knows this. He still has a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hey, it's okay. My doctor says we don't recover from our traumas easily." Reiko laughs hollowly.

"You don't deserve this," Aizawa rasps, pulling her closer to him.

"Neither did you." Reiko twists her hands in his, treasuring his callouses and fresh cat scratches and general warmth. Warmth she never got with Endeavor. Not even when he thought she was a tool to fuck.

But Shouta hasn't even tried to touch her. He just enjoys her presence and listens to her. And she will miss him this week he's away.

"Have a fun week."

"You too," he says, though he knows she won't, because neither he not Shouto are here to see her.

"I'll have fun knowing you're having fun." It's all she has, imprisoned here.

As Shouta exits with one last smile, Todoroki Reiko has to admit she wishes he would kiss her. She'd hold onto that memory all week long.

Maybe he will when he returns. She can hold onto that hope all week instead.

* * *

"This is all for you, Shigaraki Tomura."

 _All for you_. It's that phrase that frightens Niki as she stands behind the back door to the bar. Back when Chizome dropped out of school, he told her the same thing, sitting next to her hospital bed.

 _All for you_. _So you can live in a better world_.

 _And you told him your world would be better if he just got along with Mom and Dad, like a myopic idiot,_ All Might reminds her.

Niki nods. Her eyes burn.

And when she failed, _all for you_ was what blew everything in their lives apart. She had nothing for him and Chizome had nothing for her. He stuck her with his katana and froze her so she couldn't run after him.

And she's been trying to atone ever since.

 _All for you_ is too much. Niki doesn't think she is sane, but neither is Shigaraki.

 _Do it_ , All Might commands. Endeavor agrees, and hell, even the normally silent Ingenium emerges to push her forward.

She cracks open the door to hear better. Shigaraki is speaking to Audio-Only-Sensei again on the monitor in the bar this time.

Across the room, Kurogiri's eyes widen. He shakes his head at her. She ignores him.

"Go away," Shigaraki says automatically.

"Is that your favorite phrase?"

"Who is that?" asks a static-laden voice. Niki finds it more annoying than frightening.

"The crazy girl." Shigaraki feels a twinge of guilt – guilt! – for calling her that to her face.

She doesn't seem to mind, not that he trust appearances.

"Thank you, Sensei," Shigaraki says quickly.

"Thank you, Shigaraki," says the voice, before the screen clicks to silent.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Shigaraki erupts, swiveling around in his chair to face her. He elects not to threaten disintegration this time. As an apology for calling her crazy and imply she might betray them, even though she is and she might.

"All for One, All for You," she mumbles. "I don't like it. Sounds like Chi – Stain."

"Stain! Don't ever denigrate Sensei like that." Shigaraki is appalled.

"When someone says everything is for you, it's because they're shoving a burden they can't handle onto you," she recites. Endeavor tells her that whenever All Might lacerates her with the words of Chizome.

Shigaraki leaps to his feet. "Sensei cares about me!"

"I never said he didn't," she mutters.

Shigaraki shakes. Sensei is the only one who's been there from the beginning. Sensei knows his secret. Sensei loves him. Sensei has given him everything. "Don't ever question him again."

Niki's eyes flash. "Shouldn't strong leaders be able to handle questions?"

"He's strong. I'm not!" Shigaraki doubles over, scratching his neck over and over and over until he finally bleeds. " _I_ can't handle it. Fuck you! Go away, go away, go away!"

"Shigaraki," Kurogiri says urgently.

The girl flees, not that Kurogiri blames her. Still, this is the most Shigaraki has talked about Sensei with anyone. Even if it was a fight, Kurogiri's okay with this.

Shigaraki storms upstairs. He scratches and scratches himself. He almost destroys his computer and Vanguard, but even in his horrible state, he knows better than to destroy his one respite.

But now it reminds him how he blew up at someone who was like a quasi-friend.

There's a knock at his door.

"If you're Kurogiri or Niki, fuck off," he calls. To his dismay, a note slides through the crack under his door.

Well, he won't touch it except to disintegrate it.

Shigaraki pauses. Maybe…He should disintegrate it, but then…he won't know what it says.

After a few moments, curiosity gets the better of him.

 _I apologize,_ reads the note, complete with the drawing of a bat.

He yanks open the door to see Crazy holding a bottle of antiseptic.

"For your neck. I stole it from Toga. To be a better villain."

Shigaraki gulps back a laugh of relief. "Hey."

"Hey," she says, lowering her eyes.

He coughs back the tickle in his throat. Too bad he can't cough away the tickle in his chest, too. "I'll forgive you if you help me beat level 130."


	5. Scars

**Chapter Five**

 **Scars**

 **Content note: underage drinking. And PTSD.**

"What do you like to drink?" Kurogiri watches the girl with pity. She rocks back and forth on her bed, grumbling to herself and telling her voices to shut their mouths because they won't, they fucking won't.

By now he's realized she doesn't usually swear, but her voices do. She's clearly distressed, and everyone else is off attacking the kids' camp, so the burden falls to him.

Considering the muttering and anger she displayed upon learning their plan, Kurogiri commended Shigaraki's decision not to send her. This girl does not yet have the heart to hurt children.

 _And_ he realized that she and Shigaraki would be alone together. Kurogiri was undeniably excited.

But then Niki discovered she was the only one left behind. And now Kurogiri is babysitting not only man-child Shigaraki, but an angry schizophrenic hiding in her room, while running out of time to force their interaction.

"I'm under-aged," Niki says in surprise. She's huddled in the corner, knees and a pillow pressed to her chest. Much like Shigaraki, she always tries to make herself smaller than she already is. "I never have."

"You're a villain. You're allowed one under-aged drink. Come upstairs." Kurogiri winks. "Even Shigaraki's company must be better than waiting here alone."

Niki smiles despite herself. She and Shigaraki now have a daily ritual playing _Vanguard_. Once he named a character All Might and blew him up to threaten the voice in her head. It was cute. "He's not bad company."

Better than All Might, and Endeavor sometimes.

"I know. I have you to thank for that. Helping him with those video games really calms him down." Kurogiri laughs.

"What made you so loyal to him?" Niki tilts her head. When her eyes focus on him, he feels his mist tingle.

She clamps her hand over her ears. "All Might says it's because he's better than me."

"That," Kurogiri says with a sad smile, "is a tale for a different time. Though I may be more inclined to share if you come to the bar."

"Manipulator." Niki echoes All Might's sentiment.

"I _am_ a villain." He cackles before floating out her door.

* * *

All for One's screen blares static. Actually, it more hums than blares, but it blares in Shigaraki's mind.

Sensei is off experimenting on Noumus, no doubt. And Shigaraki is left waiting for his plan to fail. No, to succeed. It has to succeed, after the disasters that were Hosu and the U.A. invasion. It's only fair.

He has no idea where Kurogiri is, or Niki. And that's for the best. Shigaraki is dying here, alone.

By waiting here while his pawns fight for him, he feels more exposed than if he were at the training camp. More naked than if he took off Father – and, perhaps subconsciously, he already has.

This doesn't rest on his physical capabilities. This plan solely depends on his mental acumen. With his skinny physique and terrible quirk, his brain is really all he has.

"Do you really think Dabi will be okay leading?" Kurogiri asks, swinging open the door to the bar. He walks up to Shigaraki, running his misty hands along the shiny counters.

"Uh-huh." Shigaraki nods. Though he's not wearing Father, his hand hangs over his face.

Kurogiri pities his self-esteem.

"It's not my time. See, Kurogiri, up until now we've been playing an RPG, like our equipment was the ultimate weapon. And we fought the final boss at level 1!"

Shigaraki's voice quickens. He discussed the gaming theory with Niki last night, while they were playing _Vanguard_ , and she seemed to like the idea. "We should have been playing a simulation game. I'm the player who will use the pawns to break through the opposition until we win."

He sighs. "The Vanguard Squad can succeed or fail. Either works. The fact that they showed up at all will intimidate our heroes."

Kurogiri's eyes glimmer. "That renders them your sacrificial pawns."

Shigaraki's eyes flash. _What_?!

"I'm not heartless," he snaps to Kurogiri. He can't believe he's earned Kurogiri's disapproval by leading. "They're capable. Sure, they're misfits headed in different directions, but we can count on them. And they're rescuing someone else oppressed by heroes."

He holds Bakugou's photograph aloft. The kid who attacked the gravity girl. Who was booed for merely treating a girl like his equal. Shigaraki _will_ save him from the unfairness of All Might's society. He will _free_ him.

Freeing the brats instead of slaughtering them is a good idea. He suspects Niki would agree, too, and though he doesn't need her approval, he's increasingly enjoying it.

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Kurogiri's head leaves his neck brace to float towards Shigaraki's ears. "I'm just very interested in the one member you didn't send."

Shigaraki pauses. When the words register, he gasps.

"You piece of –" Shigaraki grabs Kurogiri's favorite sake glass. He lifts one finger so as not to destroy it. Yet. "You're insinuating something again."

"Put the glass down." Kurogiri's yellow eyes are wide. That's his mother's glass. It's special, and Shigaraki knows it.

"I don't have _time_ for something silly and useless like love," Shigaraki growls. "Or a crush! I'll _crush_ crushes!"

"Hmm, and what are you doing now?"

"Arguing with you, dimwit."

"Waiting at a bar with no one but me around, and I'll be busy later. I suggest you stop wasting time."

Shigaraki lowers his finger, but Kurogiri has already warped the glass away. "Sorry, but you're having a date tonight."

* * *

"Ugh!" Bakugou coughs into his hand. His nostrils burn. His eyes stream.

The forest floor is covered in haze. In the distance, he smells smoke that's different from whatever this gas is. Villains have caught them again, and Bakugou isn't even surprised. Just disappointed.

He's not safe at camp. He's not safe at school. Just like he's never been safe at home, either. Mom and Dad always found a way to hurt him.

Bakugou shakes his head. Now is not the time to think of that shit. He and Todoroki are the most powerful kids in their class – Deku is _not_ – and they're already crying from poison gas and running like babies while bringing up the rear with their wounded fellow student. They have to _do something._

"So this gas is a villain's doing? I'm worried about the others, but we don't have a choice." Todoroki struggles a few paces ahead on the path, an unconscious Tsuburaba on his back. "We have to turn back to the facility and let Ragdoll handle it."

Momo…Todoroki hasn't heard from her. She might have breathed the toxins in.

No, he tells himself. She's strong. She'll invent a gas mask. Everyone with her is probably okay. Surely, the _best_ person to be with is Momo.

"Stop telling me what to do!" gasps Bakugou. Panic claws at his chest.

Wait! He slows down. There's a figure up ahead, clothed in black, writhing on the ground.

He doesn't recognize it. "Yo, who were the ones ahead of us again?"

"Tokoyami and Shouji," says Todoroki, stilling as he, too, notices the figure. His jaw clenches as the figure laughs.

"No good, time for work, ooh, I got _entranced_ …"

"Bakugou, wait," Todoroki hisses. He does recognize this creature. From TV. He lunges towards Bakugou, but Tsuburaba slows him down.

"Stop seducing me! _Flesh_!" screams the figure, spinning around as it leaps to its feet. His mouth covers his face. Moonfish, an escapee from Death Row.

Todoroki shudders, but Bakugou merely grins. "And they say we shouldn't engage, huh?"

* * *

Aizawa Shouta cannot believe this is happening again. An attack on a safe facility, after all their logical and illogical precautions. These kids have been through enough.

At least Mina, Kaminari, Kirisihima, Sero, and Sato are safe inside. But that leaves Class 1-B and fifteen of his kids scattered through the forest, with only four pros to defend them. Well, six, if you count Blood King and him, but they're not _with_ the kids.

And Kouta. Aizawa swears. The traumatized brat has been through enough, too, even more than his kids. Camp was supposed to be a time of _healing_.

There's no use in these thoughts. Only action can help now. Aizawa perches on the camp center roof, watching a messy-haired, lanky young adult stroll towards the building. Flames and foul-smelling smoke emerge from the kid's hands.

The cremator suddenly stops in a haze of fire. His eyes slowly lift towards Aizawa. His lips slowly spread into a toothy grin. "Huh. They don't call you a pro for nothing."

His grin grows as Aizawa leaps upon him. He holds up his hands, ready to incinerate Aizawa.

"Not gonna happen," Aizawa snaps, easily wrapping the brat in his restraining bonds. This is too easy. Christ, he feels like he's scolding his students.

A student whose face he's one-hundred-percent wiling to send his knees into. Infuriated, Aizawa spins the villain – this jerk who's trying to hurt his kids – his kids who did nothing wrong but want to be heroes and help people! – around and slams his dark head into the ground.

Aizawa digs his fingers into the kid's dark hair, which is scarlet at the roots. So this villain's in disguise as well. Typical.

"Your goals. How many of you there are. Where you all are. Spit it out!" Fury breaks through cracks in Aizawa's voice. If they don't find out soon, the kids could die. He'll be helpless to save his kids.

"Why should I?" scoffs the kid, squirming on the ground.

Aizawa kneels on the punk. "Because then _this_ happens!"

He smashes the kid's head into the ground, leaving a mini crater.

It's smaller than the crater he left at U.A. When Nomu crushed him.

Well, now the tables are turned.

But once more, it's his kids in danger. Now, rather than face Noumu for his kids, he just has to become Noumu to save his kids. Aizawa's fingers itch, and his elbow sizzles again.

He's once again watching himself disintegrate, knowing Tsuyu, Midoriya, and Mineta are watching his demise.

Aizawa hears himself speak, but it merely sounds like him. Sounds like him trying on a villain role.

"Next will be your arm. Then we'll continue in a logical fashion, even until your legs. Although escorting you to jail will be a pain then." His heart pounds.

Aizawa's never felt this before. He feels like he's not even himself, and he doesn't know how to find himself, nor does he have the time.

The kid snorts. "Oh, in a bit of a _hurry_ , aren't you, Eraser?"

" _Sensei_!" A gaggle of kids break through the trees to race towards him. Iida, Mineta, Koda, and Ojiro. That leaves eleven of his and class 1-B.

Aizawa feels weak with relief.

"Ha!" Sensing his inattention, the villain twists to kick Aizawa.

He topples to the ground. No, the kids are here! Aizawa won't be helpless again.

But then the villain stumbles, as if dizzy. Aizawa tightens his grip on the bonds, which are still wrapped around him. He won't get to hurt these kids.

He _should_ be dizy, considering how hard Aizawa smashed his skull.

The kid smirks at him, as if reading Aizawa's thoughts. "Well, I guess you can act like a good U.A. teacher, 'hero.'"

Aizawa hesitates. He just smashed a kid's skull.

To save more kids.

To save his kids, he is willing to become like Nomu.

And the villain knows this.

 _You're the reason for villains._

Oh, the villain doesn't say it. He doesn't need too.

He laughs as Aizawa yanks on his bonds, and his body begins to crumble.

"What?!" Aizawa momentarily fears Shigaraki's presence.

But no. It must be…a quirk, a cloning quirk.

"Are your students important to you? Gosh, I hope you can protect them. I'll see you again, Eraser." The kid's eyes glow as he struggles to finish his words before melting.

He emphasizes the word Eraser to imply that erasing is something Aizawa will never be able to do in his own life.

Not Nomu.

Not the violence he just did.

Is this how Reiko feels? Aizawa stares at his bonds. He feels bound, and he's in battle, so this isn't the logical time, but there's nothing logical here. Nothing.

"Sensei!" Mineta shrieks.

"Go inside," Aizawa commands, shoving his thoughts out of mind. There was a clue…in what that villain said. It's only logical.

He has to focus. He has to save their kids.

* * *

"Look who showed up!" Kurogiri greets Niki as she tiptoes into the bar. He yanks a stool right next to a now-frightened Shigaraki.

She clenches her fists. She's spent twenty minutes fetching the nerve to demand answers.

"Why me?" Niki settles besides Shigaraki's stool at the bar. Kurogiri hands him a glass of his best Scotch and her something that smells like coffee and sugar.

"It's called a White Russian. It's sweet," Kurogiri says, as if he's been preparing for this.

Shigaraki scowls. He certainly has.

"I'll be preparing in my room," Kurogiri says quickly.

"You need to whisk people away. There's nothing to prepare, just admit it," Shigaraki grouses.

Kurogiri ignores him as he saunters out of the bar. Shigaraki sputters.

Niki sips her sticky sweet drink. It's not bad. She kinda likes the burn of alcohol.

The door closes behind them. "I said, why me? Everyone else is gone except Kurogiri and you. Seeing as I'm not the leader of our organization, or a warp gate, _why_ am I behind?"

 _Because you're useless_ , All Might tells her.

 _Because you don't belong here_ , Endeavor says, and he's right but how can she change this far in?

Toga told her goodbye. Gave Niki her last lollipop for safekeeping. For a villain and a serial killer, she's generous and curiously innocent at times.

And now Niki's waiting to see if Toga is dead or not, and helpless to save her.

"I thought the raid might be too much for you." Shigaraki stares at his drink. He can't bear to see her angry – no, hateful – eyes. He plucks an ice cube out of his drink and decays it. It's always fun watching ice turn to rubble.

"That I'd go crazy again?" She watches him with interest.

He's confused. From what his peripheral vision tells him, she doesn't seem disgusted or afraid of his quirk. Just interested.

"Yes." Shigaraki pops the next ice cube into his mouth, because he likes chewing ice when he's not decaying it. Kurogiri calls it bad manners, and that delights him more.

Niki smirks as she too slides an ice cube into her mouth. Waving her hands about with cold, she sends a mirage of snow down on Shigaraki.

He sticks out his tongue to catch a snowflake. He misses. "Fuck!"

"Keep trying."

A flake – it's actually cold and wet, just like it were real – finally lands on his lips. Shigaraki brightens and decides to answer her question.

"You're actually valuable, you know. If we're ever caught, your quirk could save us. That's why it's best to have you in your right mind _in_ our hideout as much as possible." Shigaraki is almost proud of himself. Explaining things like Sensei would. "Besides, you don't like your episodes and using your quirk seems to trigger it."

He sounds kind. She's not accustomed to kind. Niki erases the snow with a warm sunburst.

Shigaraki smiles. She sees the wrinkles around his eye turn up and smiles tentatively in return.

"The episodes aren't fun. What's less fun is what I can do with them." Niki swallows. "That's why I'm giving you sunshine now, while I'm sane. Something fun to remember." Crud, she's not making sense, is she?

Shigaraki grumbles. "Don't think I spend enough time in the sun, do you?"

Niki raises her eyebrows. A joke? She can't help but feel eagerness at this different Shigaraki.

No, it's the same Shigaraki. Just one layer deeper, like an onion. A deeper layer focused on his own flaws, closer to the real Shigaraki than his outwardly-hateful demeanor. The real Shigaraki just hates himself. She knows because she's like him. "Was that a joke?"

"No."

"It was!" Niki slams her glass on the table. Her head feels slightly giddy.

He points at her. "Tell anyone and I'll decay you."

"No, you won't." She scoots her stool closer. "You like the sun."

Shigaraki's heart flutters. What the fuck? No, stop! He doesn't. Despite himself, he leans away from her.

"For what it's worth, I guarantee you, I've done far worse things than most of those villains you just sent there," she says.

"You're still pouting over that."

"I didn't join to be a deadbeat."

Her offbeat smile never changes. Shigaraki's unsure if she's trying to complain more or confide in him. Perhaps both. "Worse than most? Do tell."

"Enough to make Chizome into Stain," she whispers. "And to make Stain hate me."

"Well, he hated me too, so I hate him." Shigaraki is, however, slightly surprised Stain would hate his own sister.

"No, you're like me. You hate Stain because you think he's right to hate you. His hatred reflects the repulsion you really feel inside." Niki finishes her drink and turns back to him. "No, you're just like me."

Shigaraki doesn't bother to correct her. If there's even a correction to be had. She's the most confusing speaker he knows, but there's more truth in her ramblings than in All Might's speeches.

He should feel angry. That she guessed his self-hatred.

Instead, he just feels sad. And glad that she is here.

"Do you think I'm heartless?" He blurts out. "For not being there? Or not sending you?"

"A villain with heart," she muses instead of answering. "I like it."

"So I have one?"

Niki rolls her eyes and pokes his chest. The touch frightens him – no one really touches him. Only Kurogiri when he was shot after the U.A. raid, and Shigaraki was not exactly nice to him then. "I feel a heartbeat."

"I wasn't talking literally."

"Maybe I wasn't either." She giggles, and Shigaraki shakes his head at her.

Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe it's being a leader, but Shigaraki suddenly feels hope again, where he usually just feels anger.

He leans, ever-so-slightly, towards her.

* * *

Aizawa has barely recovered his full senses when Midoriya appears in the woods to hand Kouta to him, before running back to help his classmates.

While furious at Midoriya for running off again, Aizawa doesn't have time to think on it. He grips Kouta and dashes back for the camp center. The child clings to him, and Aizawa's heart breaks, because he should be able to save him more than he has.

The kid's crying and soaked but okay thanks to Midoriya. He's glad he didn't expel the dweeb.

Another down, more to go. He's not a praying man, but he's praying now. These kids need help.

And then a message from Mandalay seeps into his brain, colder than Reiko's ice.

 _Their goal is the student named 'Kacchan!'_

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugou laughs. The villains want to take him on, heh? He'll beat the shit out of all these villains and everyone will adore him for it. Including Ururaka.

"Don't be careless!" Todoroki yells, barely dodging a swipe from Moonfish.

"I'm not! I bet Deku's just trying to sabotage me." Bakugou doesn't really think that, because not even Deku is stupid enough to play petty during a fight. But anything to keep Todoroki from immobilizing him in ice. He needs to fight, to prove how worthy he is. He needs to be a hero!

All Might wouldn't hide, and neither will he.

He will not be helpless.

 _I won't hide_. _I am strong, I am strong, I am strong_ , he chants inside.

Even as Fumikage defeats Moonfish and Deku _of course_ planned it out and his bratty classmates insist on escorting him back, Bakugou drinks in assurance of his own strength. He's in no danger.

He'll be a hero yet.

"Tsuyu!" cries Deku. The Frog Princess hands on a tree by the path up ahead. Bakugou spies Ururaka pinned beneath a cackling blonde.

He readies his explosion. He'll save her!

Suddenly, every muscle inside him screams. He's dizzy, swirling around, falling – no, _shrinking_.

He howls, but no sound comes out because his mouth won't open.

Bakugou finds himself trapped in a marble, the size of an ant.

A glance to his left reveals that Fumikage has suffered the same fate. But – but – Ururaka –

Bakugou tries to scream, but he can't move. When did he move to Nightmare-ville?

A villain – a Mad Hatter wannabe – snatches Bakugou and Fumikage into his grimy fingers. God, dirt is disgusting up close.

The villain swings himself into the trees and laughs at the kids below.

Bakugou strains through the villains' fingers. The blonde is gone, but – he can see her – he sees Uraraka, and she's okay –

He's now the helpless one.

Deku fucking rescued her. Bakugou wants to explode in embarrassment, but, hey, he can't, because this fucking villain fuck has shrunk him and he's fucking fuck fucking –

He hears the villain mock them.

– fucking _trapped_!

"Kacchan!" screams Uraraka.

He's _trapped_. He can't scream _Ochaco_ back at her. All he can do is stare helplessly as this dumbass claims he and Fumikage will join the dark side of the force. Or something. Whatever. Bakugou doesn't care.

He wants to be a hero. He wants reqind time and save Ochaco.

He hates feeling helpless. And now he needs Ochaco to save him.

* * *

"Why is it only you two here?" Toga scampers into the forest clearing, relieved to see Dabi and Twice. They and Niki are her favorites anyways. But still. The others.

It's time to leave this hellhole, but she's still sad. These heroes are so interesting. She wishes they could be friends.

Dabi narrows his eyes at her. "Ah, yes, the psycho's back. How much blood did you get?"

Toga smirks, pretending like she's not worried and like she's not hurt that this cute guy constantly calls her crazy when she's _not_ Niki. "Only one."

"But didn't they tell you to get at least three?" gasps Twice, rushing over to Toga. Is she hurt? Sick? What happened?

"I thought I was gonna get killed, so it couldn't be helped," Toga says merrily. Maybe that will alert Dabi, but no, he looks lost in thought. Maybe after the mission, then, she can recount her tale to his mocking ears.

"Why do you look so chipper, then, hmm?" Twice elbows her.

"Oh." Toga grins. "I met another guy I'm kinda squeezing over."

 _Take that, Dabi-McScarface_.

"You talking about me? Like I'd take you." Twice trembles with desperation.

He's so obvious, it sickens Dabi. He betrays no emotion. "Shut up, you two."

A whirring noise breaks through the trees. Dabi starts.

"Dabi!" cries Toga, as if she cares. A gang of kids soar through the forest to crash atop a fleeing Compress. The All-Might-groupie, the frog, the gravity chick, and the son of Endeavor.

Dabi stiffens.

"Hey, I know these punks!" Twice laughs, like the affable ass he is.

Toga bares her teeth and adopts her best battle-ready stance. She's sure she looks fashionable.

"Get out of the way, Mister." Dabi addresses Compress, storming forward. Now is not the time for feelings. He can't hesitate.

He shoots flames from his hands, directly at the brats. They tumble into the wilderness, like the inexperienced toddlers they are.

"Where's Bakugou and Tokoyami?" demands Dabi, spinning around to face Compress.

"Now, now. They're safe." Compress draws two marbles from his pocket. He places them on his tongue, and even Dabi has to admit that's kinda gross.

"They're the _marbles_!" screamed the green-haired kid in shock, the wannabe, the one Shigaraki hates.

"Oh-ho, quick thinking, aren't you?" Compress guffaws. He even tips his hat towards them.

"Get them!" the red-and-white haired boy – the too-pretty one, Toga thinks – dives forward. Ice shoots from his fingertips.

A warp gate opens before the villains. The kids skid to a halt.

"Where are the rest of us?" Toga cries, but Kurogiri has already sucked her into the gate.

"Let's go," Kurogiri commands. His voice sound surprisingly pleased for their few returns.

"Bye-bye." Compress steps towards the gate, wiggling his tongue at the kids.

"Fool!" Dabi shouts, just as a laser shoots from the bushes. Compress stumbles into the warp gate, but the two marbles fall from his mouth.

No – Dabi will not fail, not this time. He will not fail the leader he's _chosen_!

Dabi lunges out as the red-and-white kid rushes him.

And his fingers close around the marble first.

Todoroki Shouto freezes.

The dark haired villain swings the marble back to his chest. He grins with a victory he's never felt before. For once, he is first and Endeavor's perfect son is second. "Aw, how sad, _Todoroki Shouto_."

Todoroki stumbles. Beyond that black hair, beyond the scars stitched through his pallid skin like patchwork, are the same ocean eyes as his right one. The same dry smile that would brighten his day when he huddled in his room weeping because Mom was sad over Dad.

Words escape Todoroki. No – how has he come to this?

His brother's eyes gleam, but now with malice instead of the mischief from years ago.

Todoroki tries not to scream his name. If he – if he stays silent, will his brother have another chance?

"Go!" commands the villain, his brother. The warp gate whisks Bakugou away – along with his brother.


	6. Bruises

Chapter Six

Bruises

Momo stares at the limp white sheets that cover her legs. She smells sterilizing alcohol and salt. She hasn't showered in over two days because she's been unconscious.

Bakugou kidnapped. Ragdoll vanished. U.A. policies under scrutiny, and by scrutiny, the news really means attack.

And she was unconscious for most of it.

"You're really incredible, you know that?" Todoroki smiles from his chair beside her bed. His smile is thin and flustered.

Probably because she's not the best company right now. She laughs sadly. She doesn't want to offend him; she's actually quite grateful he's trying to cheer her up. But still.

"No, I got injured."

The one thing she truly has is her brain. Without it, her quirk can't work. And now she's recovering from a brain injury. Even with Recovery Girl, she needs rest.

"Not before you made a tracker to save Bakugou. Because of you, we won't lose our obnoxious friend." Todoroki shakes his head. He leans forward. His ocean eyes burn with brine. "You fell unconscious, and you still accomplished more than I."

"I'm sorry," Momo says. She leans closer to him, her best friend in U.A. "Seeing him kidnapped, that must have been awful."

Todoroki turns as gray as his left eye. "I almost saved him. And then…I couldn't. I was too slow."

She frowns. He looks nervous all of a sudden. "Hey, if you got scared, it's okay."

He forces a smile. "And it's okay that you got knocked out."

"Thanks." She sighs. She does feel slightly better to know that someone as powerful as Todoroki can be scared, too. "I just want to do more. Be a better hero. I want to be on your level."

"You're already above me in so many ways," Todoroki insists automatically.

Her eyes widen.

"I mean it. You're brilliant." Todoroki debates taking her hand, but this would be a terrible moment to tell her how he feels.

He didn't even cry over his brother. He was holding his feelings in better than even Endeavor, until he saw her bruised head and heard she'd _still_ made a tracker.

"What are you thinking?" Momo frowns.

Todoroki clears his throat. Now is not the time. "Kirishima and I have…a plan. If you'll help us."

Momo watches him carefully. "I'm listening."

He nibbles his lower lip. "Could you make another tracker?"

Momo eyes him, that steely gaze he cherishes. "You want to rescue him? What about the pros? They're coming, aren't they?"

"Sure, but the villains are expecting the pros. That's our chance to save Kacchan before they kill him in the chaos," Todoroki protests.

They wouldn't, though. Right? His brother wouldn't.

Todoroki doesn't know anymore.

He looks so distressed. He can't turn his brother in. So he has to try to save Kacchan as penance. It makes sense.

Momo reaches over and presses her hand over his.

Todoroki starts. _She's holding my hand._

"I'll make it. This is my chance to do more, right?" She tries to smile. "Heroes can't always follow the rules."

Todoroki looks as though he might cry. "Thank you, Momo. We're going to try to get Deku involved, too. He's always chasing after Bakugou anyhow."

"That's a good plan, but you know, we're not allowed to fight, so for your own safety – not for the rules – but your own sakes, I'll make another binder for you two if you try to fight."

Todoroki forces a distraught smile. "I know I can count on you."

Momo hesitates. "Todoroki, is anything wrong?"

"No, but thank you, Yaoyorozu."

"Call me Momo," she instructs.

"If you call me Shouto."

"I'd love to." A hint of a blush spreads across her cheeks. "But, Shouto – You don't have to lie to me."

"I won't," he lies. "I should probably go talk to Deku now."

"Okay." Momo closes her eyes. "I'll concentrate on making us the best tracker ever."

"I'm sure it will be." Overcome by guilt, Todoroki squeezes her hand before releasing it.

He glances at his phone. He'd love to text Mom that he held a girl's hand. To tell Mom he loves her, just in case.

But his screen displays several missed calls from Mom. And he won't call back. Because right now, he doesn't have the heart to ask about his brother.

* * *

"Hey, are you thirsty?"

Bakugou pries open his eyes. He's all alone, in a room whose walls are adorned with a dead television and some sort of buzzing monitor.

Not a room. A bar. There's alcohol on the shelves, and a spotless counter that glistens in the dim lighting. The walls are brick, and the door is metal.

And he's bound to in a wooden chair. Bakugou clenches his teeth and jerks. He can barely feel his limbs. His circulation is practically cut off. "Fuckers."

"Here's some water." The voice speaks again.

She's in front of him, a thin girl with long red-black hair and matching blood eyes. She chews on her lip, almost like she's ashamed of herself – as she fucking should be.

Still, she's holding out a glass of water, and he is thirsty.

"Fuck off," he rasps, always his own worst enemy.

"You can't escape if you're weak from dehydration." Her eyes skitter to and fro, as if she's watching ghosts. Maybe the ghosts of everyone she's killed. Fucking villains. Losers.

"I'm never weak!" Bakugou struggles against his bonds. "Mmph!"

"Everyone needs water, even All Might. Even the devil," she continues in her creepy, airy voice.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

She looks hurt. Then her eyes blaze, and Bakuou is eerily reminded of the footage he's seen of the Hero Killer.

"Yes, I am crazy." A hazy All Might – much tinier than the real one, which Bakugou knows because he's _met_ him, unlike her – and Endeavor appear. Mount Lady is very small, Ingenium looks unhurt, and there's several others laughing at him.

"These are the voices in my head," she says lightly. A grin explodes over her face. "Do they scare you?"

"Not at all, you bitch!"

"Good." She erases them with a blink of her eyes. "Villains deal with stuff like this every day."

"Boo-hoo." Bakugou rolls his eyes. He's the one tied to a chair. He's the victim – no, the future winner. He ain't got time for sob stories.

"I only mean I know what it's like to feel powerless. I'm sorry about this." She looks at him with fucking _pity_.

"You could always make up for it by freeing me." He grins.

"But I want to be a villain. A villain who doesn't hurt people." She frowns. Her words slur. Bakugou surmises that her quirk doesn't play nice with her brain.

This could be his advantage.

He bursts into bitter laughter. "That's not how it works, dolt."

"Neither does insulting people and being a hero." She chews her lip faster. "I want to help you. We all do. We don't need the labels of hero or villain. That will help someone like you. I think."

"That's what people who can't be heroes say," he sneers back.

"Maybe." She dangles the water before his face.

"Is that another of your mind tricks?"

"No, but either way, if it helps your thirst, do you care?" She shrugs.

"Pour it in." Bakugou opens his mouth, and she pours in the liquid. Oh, God, does water feel good. It's not enough, but it's something. The burn in his throat eases.

"What's your plan? Skinning? Disintegration? _Water_ torture?"

"I think they just want to talk…" she mumbles, lowering her eyes as if ashamed. "No, they wouldn't…"

"You could always make sure that doesn't happen and free me."

"You could always listen and learn something," she retorts. She's articulate for a deranged villain.

Bakugou does not like her. "I have nothing to learn from villains!"

"That's what children think." She retreats into her thoughts.

"In case you haven't noticed, I _am_. You're a child kidnapper!" Bakugou is an adult, the eldest in his class, a fucking adult if not by law. But maybe it's worth mentioning his youth, if he can guilt her into setting him free.

Also, if he can turn a villain to the heroic side, maybe All Might will think he's better than Deku. Bakugou Katsuki, who rescued himself and a villain. He imagines himself walking out of this hovel with the crazy girl, into All Might's embrace.

Bakugou likes this idea. It's the ultimate victory. Uraraka will admire him for sure.

"I have to go," the villain says. "We'll be back. No one will hurt you, I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

She thinks for a moment. "I'm not really on anyone's side. The villains. The heroes. I just want to make up for what – ow, stop – what _shit_ – I've done. Hurting you wouldn't help."

Then she leaves Bakugou to fume all alone again.

* * *

"I'm stressed," Tsuyu says, barging into Uraraka's room.

"Tsuyu!" Uraraka leaps up from her computer, where she's been watching coverage of the U.A. scandal and nervously twiddling her thumbs.

She was not expecting a visitor, and Mom and Dad are still terrified to let her go anywhere alone. Even when she went to the hospital, she had to be accompanied by at least one of her friends.

She's been watching ravenous news anchors try to make the real story U.A.'s security, rather than finding Bakugou. A human being. Her friend.

She's mad, and Uraraka is usually only mad at herself.

"It's evening, and that means the boys are going." Tsuyu yanks open Uraraka's shades.

Uraraka sighs. Of course she wants to save Bakugou, but now is not the time."I told them that Bakugou will just find it humiliating. Either way, he gets rescued. It's just a battle for their egos or his. And…I think since he's the one suffering, he's the one who deserves his ego. For once."

Tsuyu eyes the cute girl with the bobbed hair, with a personality as upbringing as her quirk. The type of girl Izuku deserves. "I'm worried for Izuku most."

"Deku? Why?" Uraraka rubs the spot on her thigh where the blonde vixen cut her. It's long healed by Recovery Girl, but it haunts her. Someone stole her blood and called her out for her crush.

"Because Momo is too smart to break the rules. Todoroki will listen to anything she says, and those two will corral Kirishima. Izuku will listen until he sees Bakugou in danger, and then he'll act. Thoughtfully, sure, but he'll act." Tsuyu sighs.

She really admires him for that.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That there's not much of a line between heroes and villains if they break the rules?" Uraraka recalls their argument in Deku's room. She's been mulling over Tsuyu's comments since.

"Yes."

"But rules…aren't always right. It's almost like there's a higher standard for heroism than just rules, don't you think?" She brushes a strand of her hair.

"I do think. But we have heroes like Endeavor who drove his wife crazy and villains like Stain, who rescued Izuku from the Noumu. Not to mention prideful bullies like Bakugou." Tsuyu holds up her hand. "I like Bakugou and I'm very worried, but his behavior is reprehensible."

"So what are you saying?" Uraraka isn't sure why she's defensive. Maybe because Bakugou treats her like an equal. His brash personality is precious to her.

"I'm saying the gulf between heroes and villains isn't what we think. It's more of a blurred line. What may be villainous for someone else can, in a separate situation, be heroic for another." Tsuyu points her finger towards the sky. "And people would say it's very heroic of me to question this, and that's more of the problem, I think. Thinking shouldn't be heroic. It should be obvious."

Her phone rings. _Aizawa_ _Sensei_. "Hold on."

She clicks the green button, then speakerphone. "Hi?"

"We're doing a check to ensure all students are bunkered down before the rescue mission tonight," he says briskly.

"Well, I'm here with Uraraka. We're fine."

"And Yaoyorozu," Uraraka adds smoothly. "I think Izuku might be coming over, too."

Tsuyu chokes.

Uraraka's face blushes, but her voice doesn't quaver.

"Tell him to stay put wherever he is. Just in case." Aizawa sighs. "Thank you…you know, we're all really proud of you."

"Thanks," Uraraka squeaks as Tsuyu hangs up.

Tsuyu raises an eyebrow. "See? You're a hero for covering for them, rather than a villain for lying. And I'd suffer the opposite."

"Why?!"

"Because you honestly are glad people are out there for Bakugou, and I'm not." Tsuyu shrugs. She feels sad even admitting it. "Uraraka, I really like Deku, and I don't want him to get in trouble."

Uraraka hesitates. " _Like_ him?"

* * *

"He seems distressed." Niki enters Shigaraki's room without knocking, which never fails to aggravate him, but it's Niki so he'll excuse her.

"Did he drink the water?" Shigaraki has to admit, he should have thought to butter up the brat with common decency. But at least Niki had the foresight he didn't. This is why his teammates matter. And now he won't make that mistake again.

"Yes. After a while." Niki presses her hands to her forehead. "I – I lost it – I used my quirk – he called me crazy and for a moment I just wanted him to know what it's like in my head, so people can _stop_ calling me crazy. And so he could sympathize with us."

She already started working on the brat? Color Shigaraki impressed. "How well did he take it?"

"Dismissive. Understandable, I think." She refocuses on Shigaraki. "Maybe I deserve it, though."

"I called you crazy before, too." Shigaraki swallows. How can the kid not see how much the League is hurting? "I still think you're valuable."

She tosses him a hesitant smile.

"Show me," he suggests.

He needs motivation. He needs to be flowing with indignation for his friends. He needs empathy, and she's the only one who can show him _exact_ empathy.

"Huh?"

"Show me your head," he demands.

All Might appears, but his eyes look eerily like Stain's. And he's small. He laughs at Shigaraki. "You suck."

"Don't listen to him, you're all right," says Endeavor, in a gentle voice the real Endeavor would never use.

Mount Lady giggles, and Ingenium whispers instructions to her for freeing Bakugou.

 _We can't. This is for Stain._

 _We can't deal with a volatile kid though._

 _This is a bad idea._

 _This is your fault._

 _Fuck you._

 _Fuck all of you._

Their voices rise into a cacophony until Niki cries out. She claps a hand over her mouth. The figures fade from Shigaraki's eyes, and she slumps over.

Shigaraki gapes at her. For a moment, it's just him and her in the room. No heroes. No villains. Just miserable young adults.

"How do you seem so sane most of the time?" he whispers.

"I'm not."

"It's okay." Shigaraki hesitates before approaching her. He might as well. It's what All for One would do. "I'll make the world better for you."

She looks up at him. An idea occurs to him.

"I'm sorry," he says, placing four fingers on her shoulder. To comfort her.

Her pupils dilate. "Thanks for not kicking me out yet."

He sniffs. Words rush out his mouth. "Well, you haven't kicked me out as leader, either. Just wait. This will work out. We'll rescue people from heroes. I know you'd like that. I would too!"

She smiles. Her hand lifts to brush the healed scratched on his neck. "I hope."

His breath catches. They stare at each other, each realizing the other doesn't fear their quirks. And that they both want a world where they're not outcasts for cursed abilities.

"Time for me to go downstairs, I guess." Shigaraki clears his throat.

Shigaraki sees that she's worried. He steps closer and loses his breath again.

He wishes Father weren't on his face. For a moment, he imagines kissing her as a promise of victory.

No, what has Kurogiri done? He curses. This is – no – she's his _friend_.

Niki presses two fingers to her own lips. She takes those fingers and presses them against his forehead, between Father's fingers. "I hope this is everything you want."

* * *

"Why am I here? What am I doing?" Iida grumbles to himself as five U.A. members trot along the streets of Tokyo.

He's here because he's the class representative. He's here because he feels bad for punching Deku, and his only other options are to return and wait, or return and turn in his friends.

"Being brave," Izuku says, kind as he always is.

"You can feel the atmosphere changing," Kirishima mutters as Momo calls out "Right."

They turn onto a dilapidated street. Towards the end of the block, there's a karaoke bar behind them, a sign for Majong outside an abandoned building. It's creepy here, and for the first time, Kirishima feels nervous.

He'll be back, though. Mina made him promise to return, and he would never upset Mina. She's his reason for attending U.A., after all.

"Up ahead." Todoroki gestures towards unmarked cars. Inside one, he sees flickering light.

His father's flames, no doubt.

"We're here," Momo says. Everyone knows already, but still. It feels right to say.

"Let's climb atop the nearest building. Get a view of what's happening," Todoroki says tersely.

"Let's get started." Shigaraki Tomura slides into his stool, that infamous hand covering his ugly face. Kurogiri stands behind the bar, the blonde who hurt Uraraka slouches on the counter, and the cremator stands besides Bakugou.

If they don't intend this to be his funeral, he's appreciate the cremator being punted across the room.

Deadpool 2.0 crosses his arms, and a male with a very high-pitched voice leans against the wall. Compression Dude poses in a corner, next to some imbecile who looks like a lizard from a bad horror movie. The dark-haired water girl hangs back by the door, sorrow on her face.

But not enough sorrow to do shit.

"Fuck off to hell," Bakugou growls, pleased as the water girl grimaces. He ain't gonna make this easy. Bring it.

Shigaraki switches on the TV. Mr. Aizawa stands there at a press conference, looking more tired than Bakugou has ever seen him.

Bakugou wonders if he's worried about him. Has any adult ever been worried about him?

"It doesn't matter what the heroes intend," says a pundit, switching back to the news center. "What matters is results, and U.A. doesn't have them!"

Bakugou's mouth drops.

"See." Shigaraki throws his arms wide. "Why are they criticizing the heroes for what _we_ did? Heroes today have it rough, am I right?"

Lizard Man barks. "The minute heroes got paid, they stopped being heroes! That's what Stain taught us."

The water girl shivers, and Shigaraki clears his throat. "Save someone, get money, get fame. Doesn't that sound weird to you? In our society, rules mean everything, so anyone caught breaking them is deemed a loser and blamed before being discarded, rather than encouraged to fight another day."

Shigaraki's voice fades. He's crying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Wailing. And no one is coming to save him, because he knows that even though he's a child, he's ruined everything. Passion seeps into his tone. "Our rebellion is based on simple questions: what is a hero? What is justice? What should society be like?"

It's not fair that Niki's insanity renders her useless, or that Jin is a hurting soul to whom no one will offer a second chance. Or that Dabi's scars render him a villain, or that Toga's antics meant she was condemned before adulthood. Shigaraki rushes his words. "Even if we just get people to think about these questions, we win."

Shigaraki pauses for breath. What would help? "Dabi, untie him."

"He'll try to kill us all," Dabi says dryly.

"We're scouting him. We see each other as equals here,' Shigaraki commands.

Bakugou tenses with anticipation.

"Besides," Shigaraki adds carefully, "you're smart enough to know you won't win against the league."

 _Smart enough to know, sure_ , Bakugou thinks. _And smart enough to try anyways._

* * *

"Are you all right?" All Might, in his mighty form that hides his pounding heart, sees Naomasa frowning.

"I remember this place…I was here on a tip not long ago, but never saw anything." The police officer sighs. "I could have stopped them then."

"Without all of us," says Edgeshot, "you probably would have just been killed."

"Maybe." Naomasa sighs. He remembers the homeless girl screaming at her quirk. Have the villains found her? Exploited her? Could he have saved her?

Could, would, should. Even in a heroic world, there's surplus regret.

"Toshinori," Gran Torino steps closer to All Might. "We can't be sure when or if All for One appears."

"I know." All Might steps forward and balls his hand into a fist. Mt. Lady crouches, and Endeavor's flames burn faster.

"No one give these villains a chance to fire first," Naomasa orders his police. No one will die today except these villains. No one.

"Let's do this." Best Jeanist grinds his teeth. Bakugou was a pain in the ass of an intern, for sure, but no one deserves to be kidnapped.

He's just hoping hey find him before Bakugou can join the villains.

"Ambition isn't a sin," Endeavor snaps, reading Jeanist's thoughts.

All Might nods. He can't believe he just agreed with Endeavor. See, miracles do happen.

All Might glances up at the bar and silently prays for another miracle tonight.

* * *

Shigaraki shuffles closer. The fool actually thinks Bakugou cares about his sob stories.

Closer, closer.

"Eat shit!" Bakugou yells suddenly, blasting the villain away with full power. His stupid hand mask skitters against the wall.

Bakugou won't forgive him. Not for making him into a damsel in distress for Deku, not for preventing him from saving Uraraka!

"I've always admired All Might for winning. Nothing will change that!" he rages.

Shigaraki is on his knees. He closes his eyes, turning his head away from his League. They can't…they can't see his face. No one wants to follow a face like his.

"Father," he whispers as an apology to the hand. His ears ring. His father is dissolving as he tries to smother him.

Kurogiri sees the emptiness in Shigaraki's eyes. He knows what memories assail him.

"Get it now, scumbags?!" Bakugou screams.

"Such a clever boy," Magne says with a flick of her shiny hair.

"Can I stab him?" Toga doesn't like anyone who hurts Shigaraki. Dabi shakes his head at her, and she sticks out her tongue.

"Clever? Then why didn't he just play along. What the hell?" Compress staggers forward, dazed from the force of the blast.

Shigaraki feels something warm over his face. It's a hand, a fake hand just like Father's, blocking his face. Protecting him. His eyes meet Niki, who looks ill herself, but she's trying to help him.

People like her are worth this pain.

"I don't like lying," snaps Bakugou. "It's not a hard thing to understand."

Shigaraki jerks.

Kurogiri leaps over the bar. "Tomura, don't – control yourself."

Black Mist doesn't really want to watch a child disintegrate before him. That will undoubtedly disintegrate the league, too.

"I'm fine," Shigaraki mumbles, hanging his head. He still, at least, feels a hand on his face. Because someone else in his league cares about him. He can do this, for them. "Everyone, stay back."

He stumbles over to Father and carefully reattaches it to his face. "This kid is an important pawn. I wish he would have listened."

"Nope!" Bakugou says cheerfully.

"I don't have time for this." Shigaraki slumps back into the chair. "Sensei, lend me your power."

The screen flickers. "Excellent choice, Shigaraki Tomura."

Bakugou bristles. He sees alarm cross the face of the water girl. Whatever is about to happen, it isn't good.

Whatever is about to happen, he won't scream.

"SMASH!" The walls explode into splinters.


	7. Tendons

**Chapter Seven**

 **Tendons**

Just a moment ago, the wall stood there. Everything was tense inside their little room, sure, but enclosed. Separate, safe, from the chaos of the world.

Niki ducks to avoid a chunk of brick and plaster that flies towards her face. Spinner and Compress tumble to the floor. And Shigaraki, Shigaraki just stands there, directly in His Nemesis' path, tensing for a fight.

For a moment, she admires him. Before tree branches – tree branches she isn't hallucinating – wrap around her.

"What?" Spinner shouts.

"Kurogiri!" Now Shigaraki reacts, because his friend, his mentor, is pinned with the rest of his posse. Kurogiri struggles against the wood, but more and more piles on.

"Dabi!" Niki whips her head to face the Cremator.  
"Wood?" He scoffs, nodding as reassuringly as he can towards her.

A tiny older man blasts into Dabi's head, and Dabi slumps into the wood chaining him.

"Dabi!" Niki cries.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , All Might says.

 _Don't panic_ , whispers Endeavor.

 _We're doomed_! screams All Might.

"Shut up, all of you," Niki gasps. And for once, for once in her cursed life, the voices recognize their situation. For once they shut up.

"It's too tight," Twice whimpers. His eyes roll. He hates being trapped.

But it's Toga who wails. " _NO_!"

Niki clenches her teeth. The sheer desperation on her friend's face eats away at her. She's worn that desperation before, and all she got was her brother's retreating back and policemen who shooed her away.

She won't let Toga be caught. Toga is just a child, even if she's a murderer. Niki will be to Toga what Chizome should have been to her. "Hang in there!"

Toga's frightened eyes meet hers.

"We'll be okay," Niki assures her, though _how_ she isn't sure.

"This press conference was planned," Compress grunts.

"Not. Helpful," Niki seethes. If these heroes think vines are going to scare her, they better think again. With everyone still, with the voices silent, she can focus.

"Comply and it will go better for you," the Old Guy, the one who hurt Dabi, advises.

Their door bursts open to reveal Edgeshot and a dozen policemen and women.

Niki snaps.

She brought them here, didn't she?

 _I told you they were tracking you_ , yells the fake All Might, arising in her brain.

 _What do you mean I'm fake? This is why – this disbelief – this is why you're here._

 _"_ _Shut up!"_ Niki hisses. "We'll talk later, please!"

In front of her, All Might approaches Bakugou.

"It's okay. You must have been scared, but it's all right now," All Might says, patting Bakugou on the shoulder. His eyes burn with kindness and victory.

Niki despises him. He's self-righteous, isn't he, just like Chizome.

Bakugou jerks away. "I wasn't scared! What took you so long?"

Niki tries not to laugh. Shigaraki interrupts her.

"How did the final boss hunt us down? Isn't it usually the other way around?" Shigaraki's pitch rises.

 _It's not all right. It's not!_ Niki's vision spins. Seeing him panicked has kindled her own fear. "Ah!"

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki cries with a start, aware that unless they calm Niki down, none of them are escaping, "bring all the Noumus here!"

Kurogiri winces. "I'm sorry, Tomura...none of them are at their designated location."

Shigaraki pales.

All Might laughs. "As I thought. You're too young, Shigaraki. You underestimated Bakugou, the police, and…our fury."

He whirls on Shigaraki, his face as disgusted and hateful as the version in Niki's head. "No more games. This ends now, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Now?" Shigaraki spits, fumbling for words. "This is only beginning. This dumpster society kneecapped by heroes and villains. I'm going to end _that_! And I'll start with you – I – I'm only beginning to gather comrades."

He glances at Niki, who seems to be trying to follow his voice. "I'm only beginning. Kurogiri!"

Kurogiri gags suddenly before slumping over.

Niki screams again.

"What did you do?" Shigaraki hollers.

"Scrambled his insides. He'll be fine." Edgeshot smirks, waving about his paper-thin arms.

"No," Shigaraki gasps. It's wrong, don't they see? They messed up Kurogiri's insides. That's just cruel. How can these heroes _brag_ about invading someone's body?

"We told you already," growls the tiny old man. Gran Torino. "Comply."

He slowly turns to each member. "Hikiishi Kenji."

Magne breaks into a sweat. That is not her name, to Shigaraki's fury.

"Sako Atsuhiro."

Compress says nothing. He'll accept his name with class.

"Iguchi Shuuchi."

Spinner cringes, as memories flood his senses.

"Toga Himiko."

Niki scowls, calming once more. Oddly enough, she only feels calm when focusing on someone else. _Leave Toga alone_.

Toga's eyes burn, as if she's wondering how they know her name. Have her parents filed a report? Have they noticed she's gone, after all these weeks? Are they glad? Will they laugh to see her life ruined?

"Bubaigawara Jin."

Twice slumps over.

Shigaraki chokes. They call Twice by his real name, as if they know Jin. As if they know what it means to be Bubaigawara Jin, as if they know what it means to lose oneself.

He knows. Niki knows. And he won't let them succeed.

Gran Torino frowns at Niki and Dabi, the two villains they don't know. One is unconscious, the other glaring at him. But he moves past them, continuing his little speech, as if they don't matter, and maybe to heroes they don't. "Get it? There's nowhere to run."

Niki jerks. She'll make a place. This is her role, isn't it?

Toga is crying. She can't be taken back to her parents.

For Toga, Niki will save them.

"Hey, Shigaraki, where's your boss?" Gran Torino snarls.

Shigaraki gasps. Niki's eyes widen, because now he too is undone.

He's four again, crying against the wall, holding a hand spattered with blood. Waiting as someone, with labored breathing, climbs the stairs. He's almost hoping this someone will hurt him.

And then the masked man speaks, with pity and not disgust. _Shimura Tenko…no one came to save you. It must have hurt._

Maybe he's not unlike Niki, because Sensei's voice repeats in his head, too. Sensei knows his pain. These heroes? They mock it.

"Bullshit," Shigaraki fumes aloud.

 _Oh, the heroes will take care of it. Surely heroes are on their way…and in the end, you were all alon_ e. Sensei bends down, holding out his hand the way Tenko had literally prayed All Might would. _Who made the world like this? A world where people turn blind eyes on an innocent child_?

"Bullshit!" Shigaraki's voice rises.

 _You did nothing wrong_.

"Get out of my sight! I – go away!" They want to hurt Sensei, the only one who ever cared. The villain who was a hero when no one else would be. It's wrong; it's all wrong!

"Where is he, Shigaraki?" All Might advances upon the writhing villain.

" _I hate you_!" Shigaraki screams at All Might, screams for sixteen years of abuse and neglect and suffering and death that can never be righted.

And then for an instant, blackness. Niki clenches her jaw _. Don't see. Any of you._

As if on cue, the wall opposite the wall destroyed by All Might explodes. In fact, Niki has never heard an explosion this loud or vast – as if an entire city block were devastated at once.

Noumus leer at the heroes. In shock, Niki immediately returns their sight.

But now, sticky black blood engulfs her. Niki shrieks as her fellow villains gag at the black liquid. The only one who doesn't react is Shigaraki, as he's pulled into the goo.

"Take me too!" shouts All Might, diving towards them. His voice reverberates like Stain's, and Niki nearly vomits.

* * *

Hakamata Tsunagu squirms. Mount Lady lies unconscious behind him. Gang Orca, and Tiger lie to the side, having fallen atop the comatose Ragdoll they just rescued. There's nothing but blown-out walls here, blown-out science, and … and smoke. Smoke so thick he can't see.

He saved them. But now – now –

He's too hurt to move. For once in his life, the number-four hero is utterly powerless.

They were investigating the League's Noumu lab, five kilometers from the bar. This was supposed to be safe.

There's slow clapping from the smoke. Footsteps.

Tsunagu's heart hammers. A tall figure slowly emerges through the smoke.

"Well done, Best Jeanist."

Tsunagu's skin crawls, but his shocked limbs won't move.

A man towers above him. A glistening black helmet covers his face. He breathes heavily.

He's going to die.

"My intention was to blow you all to smithereens! And yet you risked yourself to save the rest. How expected." All for One sounds gleeful, as if he's enjoying this. He probably is.

He advances on Tsunagu, who writhes against the concrete floor.

"You're a talented hero, no doubt. But your quirk…" All for One shakes his head. "You wouldn't suit Tomura."

Tsunagu goggles at him. His mind can't process this, but somewhere in his subconscious, he begins assembling fibers.

All for One snorts. With a wave of his hand, a steel beam comes flying from across the room and slices into Tsunagu's stomach.

His eyes go blank. Best Jeanist is unconscious, but alive enough to tell the world about this, and All for One would grin if he could grin behind his mask. Unfortunately, he can't.

Still. He begins to assemble black goo. Kurogoo, the name Shigaraki gave the warp quirk when he was just five. He'd meant it to be a compliment to Kurogiri, though his babysitter hadn't taken it that way.

* * *

The goo explodes across the room, and eight people slide through the warp.

"What the fuck is this?" A blonde brat rasps.

"I'm sorry, young Bakugou," says All for One.

"Eh?" Bakugou spits out the goo. It even tastes like blood. Maybe it's the Vader-Wannabe's blood. Good.

There's a rushing behind him, and of course Shigaraki and the rest of his merry band of misfits collapse behind Bakugou.

"Sensei!" Shigaraki staggers to his feet.

All for One approaches him. "So, you failed again, Tomura."

Shigaraki hangs his masked face. Compress moves closer, and Niki eyes All for One even as she edges towards a weeping Toga.

This Sensei. She doesn't trust him.

"You cannot get discouraged. Keep trying, trying again," purrs the voice.

Niki blinks, sliding her arm around Toga's shoulders. He is not what she expected.

A tall, masked man is expected. A skull mask, spider claws on his head, knives for fingers, towering over them all – yes, of course. But the tenderness in his tone, the lighthearted edge to his voice – it's as if he doesn't know or care.

She can't understand this All for One, and admittedly, Niki doesn't like what she can't understand.

"See, I even brought your friends with you." All for One gestures at the League. His eyes linger a bit on the Crazy Girl, the one who looks at him with suspicion. "And this boy, whom you deemed so important."

Shigaraki heaves a sob. Failure settles around his shoulders, like Father's hand over his face, determined he'd be better off dead.

"Try as many times as you like. That's why I'm here." All for One holds out his hand. Shigaraki hunches before him, too ashamed to rise.

"Everything is for your sake, Shigaraki Tomura."

* * *

On the other side of the blown-out embankment Deku balls his hands into fists. Bakugou has been warped _here_. That's not a coincidence. It's the perfect opportunity.

He won't let them take him again.

Seeing Deku's eyes aflame, Momo pokes Iida, who grabs Deku and shoves him against the wall.

"I promised to protect you. I won't let you fight," Iida hisses. His heart thuds a bit, from holding Deku. _Not now, idiot_.

"But –"

"SMASH!" Another rush knocks the five teenagers to the ground. Kirishima brightens. In fact, all the kids brighten.

 _All Might is here._

All for One laughs. His voice remains upbeat and jocular. "Oh, here to kill me again, are you, All Might?"

Todoroki stiffens. Kirishima cringes. And Deku, once again, feels frozen.

Evil that sneers, evil that preaches…the all know those. But evil that laughs?

"Come on now! Too slow," chuckles All for One after what sounds like a brief scuffle. "I mean, this place is just over five kilometers from the bar, and it took you a whole thirty seconds to arrive. You're weak, old man."

Momo winces. She's long suspected All Might's power is draining.

"Right back at you, you son of a bitch. Nice mask you've got there," gasps All Might. He staggers to his feet. "I'm going to save Bakugou and throw your sorry ass into jail."

"All Might swore?" Kirishima mutters.

"Really?" Todoroki hisses.

* * *

"And your alliance, too." Disgust laces his voice. All Might is not, in fact, different from the voice in Niki's head, and she finds this devastating. He charges at All for One.

Niki's eyes flash. How _dare_ he. Shigaraki doesn't deserve jail. They're all in _pain_. Shouldn't All Might be compassionate? Can't he feel their agony, with their stigmatized quirks and past mistakes damning them?

All for One snaps his fingers. "Seems you have a dreadful amount of things to do. And so do I."

He holds out his arm, creating a whirlwind. All Might flies out of the building, and the league tumbles to the ground.

"All Might!" shouts Bakugou. He tries to scramble away, but Spinner knocks him back.

"Air propulsion, musculoskeletal coiling, four instantaneous impact quirks, and three physical strength amplification quirks. This is a fun combination, isn't it? Perhaps I'll use more amplifiers. Or maybe blind you so you can't react." All for One laughs.

"Why?" seethes Bakugou.

All for One shakes his head. He sounds amused. "Don't worry, Bakugou, he won't die from a poke like that."

Shigaraki stumbles towards his Sensei, perfectly mirroring Bakugou's love for All Might.

Niki doubles over. She wishes she didn't see it. The resemblance. _Who is right when the heroes aren't?_

"Get out of here, Tomura. And take this kid." All for One flicks his fingers towards that useless, collapsed Warp Gate. "Kurogiri, get everyone out of here."

"He can't. They hurt him," Magne cries, pulling Kurogiri onto her lap. "Can't you help us?"

All for One chuckles. "Magne, this quirk is still so fresh, my abilities are quite limited. Besides, this warp is unique: I can only transfer to and from my location, and only someone I have a close relationship with."

Shigaraki's eyes sting. _He loves me. He cares about me._

"Forced activation." All for One spreads his arms in delight. Kurogiri's black mist manifests at last. "Now leave."

Shigaraki shakes his head. He feels like ice has clogged his veins. "Sensei…"

All Might hurtles back into the blown-out building. "I won't let you go!"

"I want you to remember, Tomura…you can learn so much more," says All for One, bracing himself for the number one hero's impact.

Shigaraki falls to his knees as the Warp Gate tugs at him. He digs his fingers into the crushed floor. No, no, he won't leave Sensei, not the Sensei who never left him…

"Shigaraki, let's go while Pipeface has All Might distracted." Compress lifts Dabi onto his shoulders. He points to Niki, who shoves Toga towards Kurogiri, and then at Spinner and Twice, who turn on Bakugou.

"You're fucking joking." Bakugou glares at the crazy girl, who hesitates, as if torn between Shigaraki and maybe setting him loose.

Or maybe trying to convince him. That's more likely. A villain wouldn't pity him, and he doesn't pity her.

Well, now the warp is pulling all of them in.

 _They're panicking – I can take them – but – six versus one – so am I! I'm panicking_! Bakugou gasps. A scream catches in his throat. _All Might – someone – help me_.

"I'm coming, Bakugou!" All Might lunges. His hand flies towards Bakugou.

"No, you're not. That's why I'm here." All for One steps forward and shoots another blast from his fingeertips.

* * *

Izuku gasps as All Might flies backwards. Bakugou _needs_ them. "We – we can't..."

He didn't come all this way for nothing. None of them did. All of them care. Kirishima with his strength, Momo and her creation, Todorki with his…ice – and Iida with his speed –

Izuku jumps. "I know!"

"Don't you dare," growls Iida on instinct.

"No, I have a plan. No fighting. But we'll use our quirks, all of ours, just the same. It..it all rests on you, Kirishima. You're the key." Izuku looks at him.

Kirishima gapes at Deku. _Me_? _I've never been the key to anything_.

"Spill," says Momo.

* * *

The mist sucks them in. Niki's hands sweat. She needs to decide – take the kid, give Shigaraki victory – or help a kid who clearly doesn't want to stay with them.

A flash sends them all stumbling.

A bright light – Todoroki's flames on Momo's kindling – illuminates the crumpled lab.

"Take my hand!" Kirishima soars above the villains, powered by Todoroki's ice ramp and Iida's reciproburst. He screams.

Bakugou looks up.

Shigaraki's hands fly out – and then the water girl, the crazy villain, stumbles into him.

She _was_.

But Bakugou doesn't have time to care now. He uses his quirk to blasts upwards and – grabs Kirishima's hand.

He's never been so happy to see his friends in his life.

* * *

"Where did they come from?" Shigaraki screams. Niki scrambles to her feet, relieved that in light of the explosion, he hasn't noticed her treason.

All Might stares at the flying kids, a stupid grin on his stupid face. It almost warms Niki's heart. If only he cared about villains, too.

"Who has the longest range?" Compress demands, ever present.

"Dabi and Kurogiri – they're out," Spinner declares.

Niki swallows. Her quirk could reach them. She could send bats into them, or something larger – but what to do – what to try?

"Niki." Shigaraki's eyes meet her, pleading.

"Ah – uh – I –" She's about to cave, about to surrender, about to atone for her treason, when the unconscious Mt. Lady erupts out of nowhere. Her bruised eyes blink at the heros. Her gigantic body blocks the villains' paths.

Niki winces. It's over.

"Hurry," Mt. Lady mumbles at the kids before collapsing again.

"Go!" Momo screams at Todoroki, who adds ice under Iida's feet to speed them away.

Behind them, an array of heroes arrives.

"Tomura, I don't want to die!" cries Toga, cowering inside the warp gate. Gran Torino flies towards her, the old guy who hates her.

"Toga!" screams Niki, throwing herself towards her friend. Toga's too young to die. _Please let me be in time._

Shigaraki hurls himself into her path. He holds out his hands, but Gran Torino kicks him in his neck, right in his healing scratches.

"Stop!" Niki howls, and then – she feels All for One's eyes on her.

For one second, she realizes he knows exactly what she did.

And then the league is sucked faster into Kurogiri's warp. But not her.

Niki freezes. All for One glowers at her.

"Not like this!" Toga struggles.

"Wait!" Shigaraki knocks Niki into the gate's path, like the good leader he will be, and reaches for Sensei. "Sensei, your body is too weak – "

He sees Sensei's hand outstretched, again, towards his four-year-old self. He'd been sniffling silently, because by now he had learned noise would not help him, and then Sensei told him it was okay to cry.

Now the tables have turned. Now he's reaching for Sensei.

"I still haven't learned!" he wails.

All for One raises his hand. A good-bye, of sorts. "Tomura."

Sensei is surrounded by heroes as the gate closes around Shigaraki.

* * *

By far the most aggravating thing about prison to Akaguro Chizome is the _uselessness_ of sitting there in a cell, waiting to rot. If society were smart, they'd help prisoners do something worthy.

But today is slightly more interesting. His TV blares a fight between All for One – that selfish prick – and All Might.

For once, he'll be rooting for heroes. He never wanted to be part of Shigaraki's pointless villainy. If they're defeated by All Might, it'll be justice for their lie that he was a part of them.

And if All Might is defeated, the age of heroes might die. Either way, Chizome wins.

Should be a good fight.

Chizome leans back in his chair as the camera pans to the Warp Gate villain sucking away that bratty Shigaraki.

A female villain grabs Shigaraki. Her face is displayed for only a moment.

And now he can't move. He can't even breathe.

Chizome feels like, for once, he knows what Bloodcurdle feels like.

 _Niki_.

* * *

"No!" Shigaraki screams, clawing at the fading purple mist. They're in an abandoned warehouse, covered in dust, the warehouse he hasn't been in for five years. "Sensei!"

Kurogiri's not even awake to yell at. He can't blame anyone but himself.

No. All Might. It's all All Might's fault.

"Sensei!" Shigaraki can't lose him. He has no one else who knows. Who knows his darkest secrets and still cares.

"Shigaraki." Toga reaches for him, sniffling.

Dabi, dizzied and nauseated but finally awake, still lurches forward to grabs Toga. He's been where Shigaraki is. Losing the one person who's capable of helping you. His words come out slurred from his concussion and his memories. "Let him alone. He needs time."

Toga stares up at him in confusion. Dabi…is holding her? Then, for a moment, she throws her arms around him and cries into his shirt.

He pats her head, shooting Niki a look. The crazy girl is really the only one who seems to get through to their leader.

She nods.

Magne hangs her head and grabs Twice. He sobs, ranting about how heroes hate him and don't even care to know what it's like to be him. Spinner pats Twice's head. Compress sits by Kurogiri.

Niki grabs Shigaraki, holding his hands away from his neck, where they're frantically digging in. " _Stop_ it."

"It's gone. The mist! I need Kurogiri. I have to go back. Have to save him. I gotta save him," Shigaraki babbles.

Niki shakes him. "Shigaraki! Stop!"

His eyes meet hers, wild and desperate and desolate.

"If you need to hurt someone, hurt me." Niki pulls his fingers to her neck. It might be justice anyways.

He growls and for a second, digs his nails in. But then he stops, doubles over. He doesn't want to hurt her. And hurting himself won't bring Sensei back.

Shigaraki falls over to sob against her shoulder. Her hands draw his head against her. Her fingers run through his unruly blue curls. "It's okay to cry, Tomura. It's okay to be in pain right now."


	8. Shoulders

**Chapter Eight**

 **Shoulders**

"Bakugou!" Uraraka screams at her monitor. Uninvited tears pour down her face as she spies Deku and Iida speeding their friend away. "He's free!"

 _We saved him._

Tsuyu grabs her hand. In her eyes Uraraka sees relief, hope, and perhaps regret.

Uraraka watches, spellbound, as All Might whirls around to face All for One. "He'll win, right?"

Tsuyu pales as All Might staggers. "Is it just me, or does he look really sick?"

This is why Uraraka loves Tsuyu. Because she doesn't sugarcoat. "Uhhh…"

The entire street buckles. Buildings stream to the ground like rain.

"What the fuck?!" cries Uraraka, sounding like a carbon copy of Bakugou. It's her way to honor his rescue. She'll tell him later.

* * *

"Yes, come after me, just like Shimura Nana." All for One is angry. For Shigaraki's sake. Angry enough to level an entire city block and enjoy it.

That boy is the best thing in his life, and now he'll have to abandon his son, his son in everything but blood, because of this piece of shit.

"She was preoccupied with ideals. Powerless and embarassing in the end – her death was shameful for the one who fathered One for All," he spits.

"Enough!" Toshinori Yagi shakes. Nana's mentorship saved his life. Nana might not be memorialized as he is, but without her, he wouldn't even be here. She gave him a chance, and through her he's given hundreds of people another chance.

A helicopter flies overhead, dropping Gran Torino.

All for One rolls his eyes. "Always interfering, old man."

They'll take his remark as an insult, of course, because heroes see insults everywhere. It's what they do. Even though All for One is more than aware of his own age, they'll assume he's not.

"It's just like six years ago! Don't let him get to you!" Gran Torino glares at All for One as he lifts up his mentee, encourages him to push his limits and die for a stupid ideal.

All for One nearly laughs _. Do you really not see_? Are heroes that blind? If Nana had cared a second about people over ideals, her _grandson_ wouldn't have been traumatized.

"Guess I should complete Tomura's mission to erode trust in heroes, eh?" All for One throws his arms wide, drunk on decades of over-pressurized indignation. "Do you know what, All Might? Do you know I hate you as much as you hate me?"

 _Don't you see the irony of a hero's hatred_?

"While I did kill your teacher, you took something away from me, too." All for One removes his mask to reveal a face that's just burned flesh. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Barely human.

In this society, he could never be anything but a villain with this face. Shigaraki couldn't, either. "I want you to die as gruesome a death as possible."

He readies another flash of power. "But I'll start with your pride."

All Might dodges, but he's too slow. It's not enough.

Toshinori can only ready himself as his body withers into its skeletal, hapless form.

His secret is out. And all he can do is hold his fists and stand his ground.

"Those sunken cheeks, those hollow eyes! What a pitiful form for a hero!" All for One chortles. _Are you so different from me_? _Do you see it yet_?

All Might narrows his eyes. Blood seeps from his nose. "So now the world sees my frailty. You can't take away my spirit. I am _still_ the Symbol of Peace!"

If kids are watching, he hopes they know. No matter how sick and frail you are, no matter how quirkless, you can still be a hero.

"Magnificent, you child." All for One holds up a finger. "Well, I hope this news doesn't break your spirit, then."

All Might cocks an eyebrow, and All for One trembles with excitement. It's now or never. His grand plan. His grand secret. Pun intended.

" _Shigaraki Tomura is Nana Shimura's grandchild_."

For a moment, there's nothing. Not a sound. Not a siren or the scream of a child trying to dig out their crushed father.

Not a breath.

Toshinori wonders if the world has gone black again, or is it just him?

The kid he lectured, the kid he took pride in defeating, the kid who senselessly screamed his hatred like a toddler, is Nana's grandson?

"It disturbs you, doesn't it? I created the chance for you to meet, and you beat him into submission with that ignorant smile, didn't you?" All for One laughs.

"You're lying." All Might hurts. He hurts all over. He hurts in his heart and his mind and his soul. Has he really?

"You know I would do it. You do." All for One laughs again. "Where's that smile, hmm?"

Toshinori staggers. He feels like – he feels like Shigaraki, cowering before All for One. "Have I – is it true – how have I – Nana –"

"All Might!" A woman trapped in the rubble raises her voice. She ignores All for One to smile, smile stupidly, at the number-one hero. "You can do it!"

* * *

Bakugou wants to cry in the middle of these frantic streets. Everyone is screaming, crying, frozen. Mesmerized by the hideous weakness All Might has exposed, mesmerized by a TV screen as their neighbors lie smushed around them.

And he's caused this.

Todoroki and Momo have run off to find the police. Right now the four boys are standing beneath this giant fucking TV watching – watching the deflation, the desecration, of a hero.

His hands shake. After all this, _All Might is weak_.

"He's still All Might!" Iida declares. "Right?"

Kirishima nods.

Bakugou inhales. Even if All Might is weak now, he's still All Might. He's still the number-one hero – fuck Endeavor, because Bakugou can guess what he's done to Todoroki and he's not a fan.

The world doesn't need Endeavor. The world needs All Might. Stupid All Might, who tried to encourage him after his savagery their first day training. Stupid All Might, who favors Deku. Stupid All Might, who will probably think of Bakugou as a villain in heart for leading him into this shriveled state.

 _I need All Might._

"WIN!" Bakugou hears himself scream alongside Deku, and for once, he doesn't mind.

* * *

"What's Sensei saying? What's happening?" Compress had the presence of mind to turn on the news, and Niki isn't sure that was a good idea.

Shigaraki is hysterical. But Sensei – look at that pathetic worm of a hero – they can win, right?

The room is silent. No one dares to hope.

* * *

 _You can do it!_

Nana floats in Toshinori's mind, playfully pushing his lips into a smile.

Nana, choosing him and refusing to regret it.

Nana, insisting that he and Gran Torino never contact her son again.

And suddenly Toshinori realizes that no matter how pathetic he looks, no matter what ignorant evil he's done, he can always choose to be a hero.

So can Shigaraki. Or whatever his real name is.

He forces a smile for the woman trapped under rubble, the woman who's shown more courage in calling out than most heroes in battle. "Of course, m'lady."

* * *

Endeavor appears on screen, and Dabi jerks instinctively. Toga, who's still holding onto him – definitely like a little sister – eyes him.

His father looks horrified, heartsick, as if maybe he's realizing his entire life has been in vain. He's screaming at All Might, and though the news can't capture it, Dabi's brain sure can.

He knows everything Endeavor would say. He can hear it in his mind.

If one good thing comes from this, it's that the disgust on Endeavor's face is directed towards All Might instead of Dabi. For once.

* * *

All Might and All for One careen towards each other, one with hundreds of quirks and one with a dying one he never truly owned.

" _United States of Smash_!" All Might screams, Toshinori screams. For Midoriya and Bakugou and Nana and Gran Torino and the citizens of Tokyo, he can't lose.

For Shigaraki, for Nana's grandson, he can't lose.

 _I will win for Shigaraki_! All for One collapses as dirt flies around them. The power of their blasts creates a cavern around them.

 _No_ – Why is his vision quirk failing, no, fuck it all – not again –

All Might stands at the center, around the unconscious villain.

* * *

" _Sensei_." Shigaraki's shoulders drop, and he sinks again to his knees. "He's gone, he's gone, _fuck_."

Niki hangs her head. If – if she hadn't tripped into Shigaraki – he would at least have one victory. But how can kidnapping a bratty kid be victory? He's a person, not a thing.

"Everyone should rest," says Compress suddenly, nodding his head towards Shigaraki.

Shigaraki gulps. Compress still looks to him. In fact – all of them. They all watch him.

He's still their leader, even though the worst has happened.

He struggles to his feet. "Everyone should sleep."

"Magne," he rasps, "use your magnetism to take Kurogiri to his room. Follow me – I know where he used to sleep. Everyone else, you're welcome to any room or couch you find."

"Where will you sleep?" Twice asks with concern.

"Uh." Shigaraki pauses. "I used to sleep in the last room down that hall."

"Then you can sleep there again," Niki says with a nod.

Shigaraki's skin prickles. They shouldn't be kind to him. This is all his fault.

* * *

"You kids!" Naomasa dashes towards them, a squad of armed officers behind them. Todoroki and Momo are held back in the swarm. "Bakugou!"

Bakugou stiffens, and thank God Deku doesn't try to touch him. Kirishima, instead, bumps his shoulder.

"You're pretty brave, friend."

Bakugou grinds his teeth as the police surround them. If he weren't helpless, he'd think this was cool. Well, it's not cool to be the victim. "Thanks."

"I'm not even going to ask what you kids are doing here," mutters Naomasa with a glare towards Deku.

"We didn't use our quirks in battle," Iida assures him.

"Oh, no? I'm pleasantly surprised." Naomasa sighs. "Bakugou, there's an ambulance waiting for you."

"I don't need no ambulance!" Bakugou clenches his fist. His face turns red.

"It's standard protocol. You're getting in there." Naomasa sees Deku's eyes roaming about. "Don't worry about All Might, kid."

"How can any of us not?" Kirishima blurts out.

"Because we need you guys to keep it together a while longer." Naomasa is visibly uncomfortable to ask so much of children.

"We will," Iida vows.

To his relief, Bakugou stomps towards the ambulance, and the rest of his friends – classmates – are whisked into squad cars.

 _This is your fault, your fault_. Bakugou swallows his rage – which is definitely not manifesting as tears.

He'll be known as the brat who ruined All Might. His entire life is going to be defined by his kidnapping, isn't it?

No one will care if he's powerful. They'll just care that he's the one All Might lost his powers for. He'll always be a victim.

He might as well give up.

"Kid, are you hurt?" asks a paramedic as they press a stethoscope to his heart.

"No," he says hollowly. These quirkless wonders are more heroes than he now. More than he will ever be.

The paramedic hoists him into the ambulance. Bakugou scowls. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, okay," says the man, gentle and pleasant. Pitying him.

It's hopeless, isn't it? Bakugou shivers as another paramedic, a woman this time, ask him when he last had something to drink.

"One of the villains gave me water," he blusters. "I'm fine."

She holds out the water anyways, just like the creepy Schizo girl, and Bakugou fumes as he accepts it.

 _It's hopeless._

Why is he only giving up now that he's free?

* * *

Momo squeezes besides Todoroki, who's face looks guiltier than any of theirs. Well, they are in the back of a patrol car, and there's bars blocking the front seats, but still. "You all right?"

Todoroki hates himself, because there's a part of him relieved the League escaped. Relieved no one knows about his brother yet.

Because if his brother wants to escape and pretend nothing happened, Todoroki will help him. Just like Dad. Pretending evil never happened.

And now Dad is the Number One hero, and now his brother will be Dabi forever, and there's nothing he can do.

Todoroki shakes his head. A lump fills his throat.

Momo squeezes his hand. Now is not the time for questions. "You'll be okay. All of us – we'll get through this. It's hard, but we're already heroes. Just for being here, you know."

Todoroki summons a smile. "Thank you, Momo."

She tugs him closer to her as an officer climbs into the drivers seat. "Won't take long to reach the station. We can even use the siren if you kids would enjoy it."

Todoroki and Momo flush. She winks at Shouto. "We would, actually."

* * *

Niki doesn't bother knocking on the steel door to what is apparently Shigaraki's childhood room. He'll tell her _go away_ , and she's staying regardless. Her voices have scattered since seeing the true All Might, and she isn't wasting time free from them.

The door creaks, flooding his dark room with a dim pillar of light.

Her heart rends. Shigaraki rocks back and forth in the farthest corner, below his window. He doesn't even think he deserves his untouched bed. He's curled his knees to his chest, and silent sobs wrack his already thin body.

Shigaraki looks up at her, desperation on his face. Tears roll down his cheeks, because Niki looks at him with kindness and not disgust. "I didn't cause this. Please."

Niki swallows. She steps inside the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes roam about like crimson lasers in the darkness. She is no longer able to sugarcoat, and she doesn't think he wants her to. "You brought All Might."

He doubles over. " _Sensei_."

His hands fly to his neck, and Niki leaps across the room to grab them away, like she always does, like she's still not afraid despite his despair.

His mouth opens, revealing his crooked teeth. His bloodshot eyes with their bloody irises leak. "Why? Why won't you let me hurt myself?"

"Because – because you don't deserve to hurt yourself. Because sometimes people are responsible but not to blame. Because I like you and I don't want to see you hurt." She's crying, too, for him, as she sinks to the concrete floor besides him. She leans her head on his shoulder.

 _You're supposed to stick by me! Don't leave me! Listen to how I fee_ l! Niki screams at Stain's retreating back. _Please_! Please!

She inhales. She knows, she knows how he feels, and she's not leaving Shigaraki.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shigaraki."

"Everyone goes," he mumbles. Like Father.

"Not me, not anymore. You're _suffering_." Niki looks at him with earnest. "Talk to me. Tell me everything you feel. Life's too sucky to do alone."

He snorts at that, and snot runs down his nostrils. Niki wipes the mucus away with her fingers, as if she doesn't care.

"Sensei is the only one who doesn't hate me," Shigaraki starts, his voice high.

"Hey." Niki pokes him as her fingers continue to wipe his tears away. "Kurogiri loves you. We all rely on you and trust you. None of us in this building hate you."

Shigaraki swallows. "I do."

Niki begins crying, quietly, and Shigaraki waits to gather his thoughts. When she removes her hands, he realizes he misses her touch.

And so he hands her a tidbit of his poisonous identity. "I'm…the grandson of a famous hero. She abandoned her family for heroics.. And…because of that, because heroics took her from my father, he grew up alone and unloved." Like him, save for Sensei and Kurogiri.

Niki regards him seriously. She already knows where this goes, though she doesn't want to believe it.

"My dad liked me, though. He liked me a lot. Mom hated me. She hated me and her impoverished life. But Dad was always there to tell me it wasn't my fault." Shigaraki's voice quickens.

 _Let go of him! Her hands are in his hair, pulling out his hair, and he's wailing, and Father's running towards him, and he thought for once, for once –_

"My quirk manifested when I was four." Shigaraki gulps. "I thought for once I could save myself. I pushed Mom away, and held onto her, because I didn't know what was happening – and then she was bloody dust and Father was screaming and I was shrieking and he slapped his hand over my mouth –"

Shigaraki shudders. He breaks into a sob. "I thought I had done it. That now Father must hate me – but I still wanted help. I panicked and I _grabbed_ him and I thought because I loved him, he would be okay."

He bangs his head against his legs. "I killed my parents! I did!"

"No, you were a child." Niki's palms sweat. Should she tell him? "It wasn't your fault. I know. I understand."

"How can you?" he seethes. "The neighbors knew Mom hit me. No one did anything when they heard the screaming – they just thought a hero would save me – and in the end, I killed my father for trying and then only a villain dared."

He wails at the ceiling. "That's why I hate heroes! I hate what they did to my family. I hate that they trapped society into passing off responsibility until people don't care when people are suffering. I – I hate heroes because no hero can bring Father back."

Shigaraki looks at her, shaking. "Can you understand?"

She can't. He knows. No one can, except Sensei, because All Might hurt Sensei's friends in the name of justice, and so he too experiences the burden of a heroed society. A society that rejects the only man who rescued him is fit for destruction.

"I do, Tomura," she whispers. Her face crumples. "Because I killed my parents, too."

Shigaraki freezes. He doesn't – he can't believe her. There's no way, not someone who took pity on Bakugou. There's no way she's a murderer. "You?"

"I wasn't always crazy from my quirk." Niki shakes. "That came later, and when I was getting sick, my brother even quit high school to help care for me. Well, partially. He hated that I was bullied as a villain just for being sick. But no one could help me."

Niki wipes her eyes. "I was a disease myself."

"One day our apartment caught fire. I didn't want to leave because I thought the government was going to take me. I was even more paranoid then, if you can believe it." Niki pauses, but she doesn't dare look at Shigaraki. She doesn't want to see his rejection. "And then my parents ran back in to save me, and I hallucinated them on fire. It took just one second and then it was real – and firefighters were dragging me out and dousing my parents but they died of infection – both of them – they suffered – because I couldn't control my mind and hallucinated germs, too."

Niki gasps. "The hospital wanted to be kind and let me see them, and I just hurt them more."

Shigaraki holds his breath.

"And the police said it wasn't my fault, but all I wanted was to be punished, and Chizome hated me after that. He left me and then I realized I was actually too selfish to truly want punishment." Her chin quivers as Niki tries to summon a smile for Tomura. "So I'm glad you had All for One. At least someone to stay by your side. He was right; it isn't your fault."

Shigaraki can barely manage words. "Niki."

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki Tomura. I just know how you feel, and I don't want you to be alone."

He wants to be – to be a hero for her. To be her hero, like the villain All for One was his hero. "Niki…it wasn't your fault, either. I…I'll be your All for One."

"Sensei?" She tries to laugh.

Shigaraki shakes his head. It's odd, isn't it, that he's healing just a little now. That he sees a path forward, even with Sensei jailed.

He's kept Sensei with him. In his learnings. Shigaraki's heart swells, maybe too much, maybe he's crazy and sleep-deprived and unstable, but he has to tell her. "I'll be your friend who tells you it's not your fault. As many times as you need to hear it."

Now he does manage to chortle. "I hate Stain even more for walking away from you."

"Of course you do." Niki leans closer, laughing bitterly. "But I wouldn't be here if not for trying to atone for Stain."

Did something good come out of her demons? Could it even be possible?

"We'll get All for One back," Niki declares instead. "Somehow, someway, we'll ensure he comes back for you."

Shigaraki twists his lips into a smile, the real kind of smile that wrinkles his forehead along with his cheeks.

"You're a good guy, you know that?" Niki laughs sadly. "You've never been a monster."

"And neither have you." Shigaraki swallows as she wraps her arms around him, pulls him closer. She's warm and strangely comforting for someone so small. Her hair falls over him like a black waterfall. He feels a moment's respite, a moment of safety before he must face the world tomorrow.

Shigaraki folds his arms around her, too. He balls his hands into fists so he won't disintegrate her. He feels her breathing ease, and with it hope's release, because someone more doesn't hate him, someone thinks he's good and worthwhile and wants to hold him.

His tears leak onto her shirt, but she doesn't seem to mind. She rocks him back and forth, her hands rubbing his back as if she doesn't care that he can't reciprocate.

* * *

With a moan, Kurogiri awakens in a vaguely familiar bed. His misty torso is sore, his shirt rent in two as if something has pierced it.

 _Tomura_! He leaps to his feet.

They're not in prison.

In fact, they're in their old hideout, the storehouse in which he spent hours playing hide-and-seek with young Tomura.

Twice snoozes on a sofa in the corner of his old room; this is the same room he spent those years hiding in, after all. The crack from Tomura's kick after a tantrum is still there, right to the left of the door.

Kurogiri's eyes prick. If Tomura directed Twice to put him here, Tomura still remembers.

But how many of them escaped? Where is Tomura? And All for One?

Kurogiri slips out of the room to see Toga on a table and Dabi sleeping on the floor beneath her. In another room, he finds Compress and Magne.

Shigaraki's old room is down the hall. Kurogiri drifts towards it, praying that Tomura is here. Even of All for One and Niki and Bakugou haven't made it, Tomura cannot be caught now. He'll break down the prison walls if he has to.

Tomura's door is cracked. Kurogiri pushes it open and blinks with surprise. He swallows the growing lump in his ethereal throat.

Shigaraki slouches over against the cracked concrete wall. His head rests on Niki's shoulder; her head rests on his head. His knees tilt sideways, propped against her legs.

He looks peaceful.

Whatever brokenness has occurred this night, this sight is enough to convince Kurogiri that nothing is so terrible it cannot be undone.

He'll ask for answers later. For now, he'll let the kids sleep.


	9. Toes

**Chapter Nine**

 **Toes**

 _Content note: discussions of sexual assault._

Toshinori Yagi lies empty in a hospital bed. There's nothing left. Not even his strongest will – his greatest strength, as Nana would have called it – will revive his quirk. "My last flames are extinguished."

Naomasa smiles slightly at the drama in Toshinori's statement, if not his voice. His friend is still his friend. His friend is still All Might. Drama and all.

Gran Torino, the only other who insisted on seeing him – the rest are probably angry at his deception, and truthfully Toshinori understands – leans on his walking stick. His head, too, is bandaged from the night before. "Hmm."

"There's still something I must do," Toshinori declares. _Do you understand_? Even empty, he can't abandon heroics. Not the flashy-smashy kind, but the quieter, gentler, taken-for-granted kind.

"Shigaraki Tomura…Nana's grandson, huh." Gran Torino sighs.

"That's just a claim from the number-one villain. There's no basis for it, right?" Naomasa asks.

The two heroes before him hesitate.

"Okay." Naomasa sighs. "Did neither of you interact with her kid?"

"Shimura's husband was killed in heroics. To keep him safe, she gave him to a foster family and forbade Toshinori and I from interfering with his life, even if the worst were to happen." Gran Torino's voice hardens, the way a stubborn old man who can't bear to reconsider his life typically hardens his voice and heart.

"And in keeping that promise, this happened." Toshinori clenches his fist.

"How awful." Naomasa can't – this isn't fair.

The words pour out of Toshinori. The smoking embers from his hero fire. "I have to find Shigaraki. If I do –"

"No." Gran Torino closes his eyes, the way he does when he can't bear to see the pain around him. "What would you do? You are not capable of seeing him as a villain. You would lose, and he's still a criminal regardless of his heritage."

He raises his voice, so there can be no objections. "From now on, Tsukauchi and I will handle the search for Shigaraki. You should remain at U.A. – I think Nedzu's idea of a boarding school has a high chance of working – and carry forward with those kids. All Might still exists."

But as Toshinori stares at his legs, covered by the scratchy and thin hospital blanket, he can't agree. It's not about heritage. It's about doing the right thing. Interfering in matters that aren't his business.

Shigaraki is that matter.

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later_

Todoroki Reiko can feel his presence before she even turns around from her window. There's a blurred mini him reflected in the glass above her.

She wants to say she's missed him, but she feels a crazy woman doesn't have the right. Not when the world is falling apart. Not when her husband's every move is analyzed, and every news station speculates about him and her and Shouto, like he's her only son.

She eventually had to turn off the television, her most faithful companion.

She stands and walks towards Aizawa with a tentative smile. "I'm glad to see you."

Aizawa's hair is still pulled back into his silly man-bun, the one that he wore to U.A.'s latest press conference, the one that makes her heart skip.

He doesn't smile.

Reiko hesitates. Will she lose him now, too?

But no, Shouta surges towards her, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her.

Reiko's in her hospital scrubs and makeup-less, like she's been for years. Yet somehow, this is the most glamorous she's ever felt. Her lips push into his.

Aizawa pulls back. "I've been regretting not taking that kiss before camp."

Reiko giggles. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He sighs and sits besides her on her bed. "Reiko, I wanted to visit sooner, but with those vultures who call themselves press, I didn't want to give you any more attention."

"I know," she says. "You're a good guy, Aizawa." A sly spreads across her lips. "Perhaps, you might say, a hero."

Aizawa groans. "Now I know where Todoroki gets his love of puns from."

Reiko smirks. "He comes by it honestly."

"He seems quite eager to move into the dorms." Aizawa clears his throat. Endeavor was all for it. Excited that now Todoroki would never be able to escape his impending heroics.

Reiko clears her throat, guessing exactly what's in Aizawa's mind. "I think you and the kids will be good influences."

"True." Aizawa hesitates. Todoroki hasn't been himself since camp. "He seems to have taken recent events quite hard."

"I've noticed the same." Reiko shakes her head. "He's seemed rather…distant during our calls."

Aizawa purses his lips. Maybe he can encourage Shouta to talk about his problems more…but that's never been his skill set. Mic, perhaps, or even All Might. "He might also be worried about the qualification exam next week."

Reiko grins. "Do you think the kids will have any problems?"

"If Bakugou can keep his attitude in check, there shouldn't be an issue." Aizawa smiles with his eyes. "They're all good kids."

Reiko elbows him. "And you? How are you holding up?"

Aizawa hesitates.

"Same," she tells him. Tears spring to her eyes. "I can't watch the news – he's there too often. And I – I feel so bad because I keep thinking that if we live in a society where Enji is the best hero, maybe we deserve the villains' slaughter."

Her shoulders quake. "Now you know how terrible I am."

"You're not terrible, Reiko. You're human. And I – I have the same thoughts. I hate what he did to you. I hate what I did, even, during the camp attack." Aizawa swallows.

"What happened?" Reiko places her hand over his.

"Your concerns on my post-traumatic stress were apparently warranted."

"Shouta, you can tell me. I burned my own son. It still kills me to admit that. I won't…I can't judge you, and I don't want to, either." Reiko meets his eyes. "You're a good man."

Aizawa can't keep it in any longer. "There was this cremation villain…"

* * *

"I'm gonna infiltrate." Toga wiggles her eyebrows. She and Niki are once more sharing a room in their hideout – Toga insisted, and Niki was all too willing to agree. "This qualification exam is the perfect opportunity."

And hey, she'll feel like a high schooler again.

"Oh really?" Niki furrows her brow. "Isn't that very dangerous?"

Shigaraki has insisted they branch out: find allies and keep under the radar now that public scrutiny is fixated on the League. But once more, he's asked Niki to stay behind, and so she will. At least he'll be behind with her.

"It's valuable. And I want to see Izuku again," Toga says dreamily. The good boy. If she gets his blood, if she figures him out enough to become him, she can forget her existence for a while. She can be one with another person, the only time she forgets that she is horrid Toga Himiko.

"I thought you liked Dabi," Niki says lightly.

Toga gasps, though butterflies catch in her stomach. "He's an ass!"

"Himiko, that would not stop you." Niki throws a pillow at Toga. "Twice is kind and adorable, and you won't give him the time of day."

Toga catches it. "Heh – heh. Kinda like you and Shiga?"

Niki stares at the floor, a rosy glow on her otherwise pallid cheeks. Shiga is a rather cute nickname, isn't it? She should use it on him. "Ahem. We're friends."

"We're _all_ friends with Grumps." Toga giggles. "But not all of us stayed in his room the night we came here."

 _Grumps_? Niki tries not to laugh despite her discomfort. "We talked. I – I can kinda understand losing someone…like I lost Chizome – Stain…"

"I know you talked. I don't think either of you know what sex is." Toga blows out her breath with impatience.

"Toga, you're a high schooler," Niki says, leaning forward with concern.

"Doesn't mean I don't know what sex is. I took health class. I had my neighbor touch me when I was six." Toga forces a laugh.

Niki sits up. "Himiko – that's horrible."

"Don't worry about it. He used to be a hero, you know that? Ha. Now he's the first person I killed." Toga winks to cover up her feelings. She's never told anyone that before. And she doesn't really like the stricken look on Niki's face, so she never will again.

Not even Dabi. Not even Stain.

"Stain…would have been proud of you for that," Niki says at last. She's not sure what else to say. What else will comfort Toga.

Toga squeaks, but it sounds slightly forced. She hopes so. She's always hoped so. Stain is her messiah. "If anything happens to me, will you tell him about me?"

"You're gonna tell him yourself," Niki assures her. Chizome won't reject her. She'll ensure he looks at this broken child with compassion.

* * *

"Mom, Dad: this is Bakugou Katsuki." Uraraka can't believe she's moving into the U.A. Dorm at the same time as Bakugou.

He looks pained. "Hi."

"Pleasure to meet you, young man." Dad pumps Bakugou's hand up and down, and Uraraka's slightly surprised when Bakugou doesn't wrench away.

"You must be so proud of your son." Mom nods at Mrs. Bakugou.

Uraraka loves how sweet her parents are to Kacchan, even when he beat her in competition.

"Yeah, we are," says Mr. Bakugou awkwardly.

Something glimmers in Kacchan's eyes – is that jealousy?

Their parents saunter off to talk to Ectoplasm and Thirteen, who are apparently coordinating their move-in.

Bakugou and Uraraka glance at each other. Warily. Consumed with memories.

The last time he saw her, she was pinned under that Toga girl.

The last time she saw him, he was on TV, escaping destruction with their classmates.

"I'm sad I won't be around my family anymore, but it will be really fun surrounded by everyone, don't you think?" Uraraka squeaks.

"No to both," Bakugou grouses. He's glad not to be around his fucking family. They're all so angry.

Uraraka frowns. Up ahead, Bakugou's parents don't hold hands or nudge each other like hers. "What was it like…growing up in your family, Kacchan?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me what it was like," she demands, standing across from him with her arms folded. Like she means business.

"It was – it's like – nothing, like nothing, that's what," he blusters. Bakugou scrambles away from her. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"It has to be like something, Bakugou," Uraraka says.

"It's like nothing to me," Bakugou insists.

How can he explain that Mom actually seemed worried when she met him at the hospital, but he brushed her off? That later on, when she'd had enough of his attitude, she told him he should have stayed among other villains of his kind? That she'd cried when apologizing but he can't forgive her, because he kinda fears she's right?

No. He won't admit to fear. To pain. If he does, they win. He loses. And Bakugou is done losing.

"Get the fuck away. I can't believe I have to live with you shits." He points to the dorm.

Uraraka clucks her tongue. "Still using such language around a girl?"

"You like it," he snaps. Wait. That sounds like something Mineta would say. _Shit_. "Wait. I mean, you're not delicate. You're a hero. You're gonna have to get used to rough language."

"Doesn't mean I have to use it, though." Uraraka winks. "Though I did swear once … while you were missing. I scared Tsuyu!"

Bakugou blinks. Forgetting the fact that he was missing, god dammit, he's actually kinda impressed. And that would definitely sound…funny in her cute voice. "Wanna tell me what you said?"

"No!" She colors and flicks her fingers at him.

"Ooh, make me float, I'm so scared."

Uraraka lunges for him and Bakugou easily dodges. "Ha!"

"Ha yourself." Uraraka nods. He's smiling again. Grinning that cocky, violent, beautiful smile she worried she wouldn't see again. And she's glad.

"You're gonna be okay, Bakugou."

"I'm already okay!" He bares his teeth.

"Ochaco!" Mom waves a set of keys towards her.

"Better than okay, then." Uraraka dances away from him, towards her parents.

Later that day, after they've had room décor competitions and been threatened with expulsion by Aizawa, Tsuyu emerges from her room to confess her apology for not aiding her fellow students in saving Bakugou.

And, weirdly, Uraraka isn't even jealous when Deku hugs Tsuyu and the frog princess's eyes well up.

* * *

In another hour, Toga has slipped away. Now it's just her, hunched up on their old furniture Compress and Kurogiri insisted on dusting, and Shiga and Kurogiri, who leaves tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about?" Shigaraki's pleasantly surprised to find her out here instead of in her room. He's going to try to re-download Vanguard and see if they can pick up where he left off. Though his computer here is old as shit and only half-working.

"If…if Kurogiri could get inside the prison…" Niki muses.

Shigaraki was not expecting this. She's truly thinking how to save All for One? He shouldn't have doubted her, but still. He's not really used to people caring.

"Yes, but what then? Someone else would need to be inside to stop their quirk-nullifiers. And it's too dangerous right now. We don't have the power required." Shigaraki frowns as he approaches her. "It'd be like jumping into level 500."

Niki cracks a smile. "True."

He slouches.

"We'll find a way," Niki promises.

"I know." He shoots her a grateful smile. He hopes she knows how much he appreciates all his team. That he sent them away to gain information, yes, but perhaps to free them. They won't have to return. What's that saying? _If you love something, set it free._

Love is stupid, and he doesn't believe in it, but he does _care_ , so he will set them free. He thinks Sensei would be proud.

"They'll all be back," Niki says, as if she's read his mind.

"I know." He tries to sound confident, because he doesn't know, doesn't at all, and sometimes all at once he feels like he's drowning in molten lead.

"You kids." Kurogiri spins into the common room. "What's your mission, Niki? Cheering Tomura?"

Niki cringes.

"Kurogiri, do you want me to kill you," Shigaraki asks calmly.

"No, but I'll make you want to. " Kurogiri snickers. "I've discovered a potential buyer in the neighborhood underground."

"Buyer?"

"Yup. For a computer so you don't lose _your_ sanity. Here's the address." Kurogiri hands him a slip of paper.

"Why won't you go?" Shigaraki narrows his eyes, just as Niki counters, "You're lying."

"Not precisely, my dear." Kurogiri squirms.

Shigaraki's eyes blaze. "Out with it, Mist."

"It's true there's a yakuza underground not far from here. And it's also true you may be able to find parts for your computer." Kurogiri hesitates. "There's also a festival tonight."

"It's too dangerous," Shigaraki says immediately.

"Not if you dress slightly better than normal and remove Father. I have a vest you can wear."

"You're larger than me!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Kurogiri laughs, and even Niki has to giggle at that.

"No, but…" Shigaraki trails off. He can't risk it.

"Both of you kids are going out there and scoping out the neighborhood we live in. I insist," Kurogiri says. "Niki, Toga stole a dress for you."

Shigaraki's mouth falls open, and Niki's eyes burn. "You both – you both set us up."

"It's what villains do."

* * *

"Kurogiri, I look stupid." Back in Black Mist's room, Shigaraki is wearing a collared shirt and a striped vest and dressy pants. None of it is comfortable, especially with his ugly face.

"Correction. You look stupendous." Kurogiri combs his tangled blue hair.

"Ow! Fuck." Shigaraki's heart pounds. He can't even bear to look in the fucking mirror. "I can't."

"You like her. She likes you. Have you ever thought about how much more you'd be able to focus on the League if you didn't have to constantly worry about whether she feels the same? If you had a good conversation and agreed to date?" Kurogiri raps on Shigaraki's shoulder.

"Nope. Haven't thought that way at all." Shigaraki's heart pounds through the lie as Kurogiri steers him out of the room, into the common area.

"Hi," says Niki with a limp wave. Or rather, whispers. She stands by the door.

Her dress is sapphire blue and short and covered in faux jewels. Just a mite short on her, and the top is just a bit too tight. Definitely Toga's style.

Shigaraki's mouth opens and closes.

"You look nice," she tries again. Her heart is pounding as much as his. Her palms are sweating, and her legs shake.

"So do you," he mumbles, eyes on the floor.

"Go forth, kids." Kurogiri shoves Shigaraki closer to her.

"Black Mist, if we're caught, we'll break out of jail just to disintegrate you," Shigaraki warns, and Niki laughs nervously.

"Shall we?" He turns back to Niki.

"I'm scared," she says to him.

"Me too," he admits, glad that Kurogiri is the only one around to hear this.

"Then let's go, Shiga." Niki opens the door. They spill into the dusky light.

"Shiga?"

"Toga called you that. I thought it was cute." Niki shrugs.

"No, I … I kinda like it. Shiga." Shigaraki lets the nickname settle onto his tongue. It sounds lovely in her voice.

"You seem to be doing better." Shigaraki glances sideways at her. He's too scared to take her hand, and that angers him. Now he definitely won't.

"Focusing on something – helps, I think. Sometimes even All Might tries to help," she says, studying the twinkling streets up ahead. People mill about, and she smells French fries. God, how long has it been since she's eaten French fries?

Maybe Kurogiri's idea isn't totally terrible.

"Saving All for One?" Shigaraki is surprised. Sometimes he hurts too much to focus on it himself.

"No. Focusing on you," she says simply.

"Huh?"  
"Oh." Niki winces, only now aware how strange that must sound. "We're alike, you know, and I want to help you. With the League, with your Sensei, with learning to love yourself – even though I can't even manage that for myself and I'm a hopeless mess, I can care about you."

Care again. Shigaraki smiles slightly, but he knows she's noticed, because her eyes light up.

He clears his throat. "That's kind of you. Very un-villain like."

They both chuckle as they enter the square.

"Wow." Niki's eyes widen. People mill about around stalls selling pointless, probably magical trinkets, and lights dangle overhead like nearby stars. Or perhaps planets. In the center, people dance to a traditional Japanese folk song.

Shigaraki watches her. She's mesmerized by the little moments that don't matter in life. In a way, he envies her.

"Damn." He swears as someone stumbles into a cord, and a chain of lights flicker out.

Niki scowls. And before either of them realize how dangerous it is, her quirk is lighting the lights again. Or providing the illusion, and in the twilit air, illusion might as well be reality.

He's _proud_ of her. Proud of the villain who stayed behind because she was sick in the head, proud of the villain whose best contribution towards society is turning on a string of lights.

"I used to dance, actually." Niki grins as she gestures towards the dancers. "Can you believe it?"

"You're still somewhat graceful. When …" Shigaraki trails off.

"When I'm present," Niki finishes. "I know."

"Show me," he demands.

Niki grins as she spins out into the crowd – he thinks it's called a pirouette, but he doesn't really know. But as she sways and floats and contorts her body in positions he didn't realize the human body could move, Shigaraki finds himself entranced by the music and her movements.

He blinks. People surround them. For a moment, he has a flash of panic – is this a trap?

But no. People, stupid ordinary people, are cheering and whistling and clapping for this girl who's suffered more than they know, whom if they did know they'd have arrested for villainy. It's ironic and terrible and yet Shigaraki feels his heart swelling.

Niki sashays over to him, her face as sparkly as her outfit. "What?"

"I just realized how much I care about our team," Shigaraki admits.

"That's great." She forces a smile.

"Especially you." Shigaraki closes his eyes and prays to Sensei that he's doing this right. He bends down to brush his lips against hers.

Around them, people begin to clap. Niki blushes. He opens his eyes to stare into hers, crimson to crimson, blood to blood, shining in the illusion of lights.

She stands on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck and draw him closer. "Is that how you feel, Shiga?"

"Yes," he croaks, and kisses her again.


	10. Skin

**Chapter Ten**

 **Skin**

Toga loves changing her skin, enveloping another, becoming someone else. Almost like extreme empathy, but, like, extreme empathy doesn't work for villains. But whatever.

She exults in taking on another form. And now she's straddling Izuku Midoriya.

She has control. So much control he can't see who she really is.

The Hero License Exam rages around them, desperate kids willing to shred each other to become 'heroes', an exam that will end in telling most kids they're not good enough to be heroes, but lucky for her, she's not concerned with passing. Though Dabi said she couldn't, so she might try in the end, just to fuck with him.

"Tell me why you're a hero," she purrs.

"I – uh – what? Now isn't the time!" Izuku protests, scrambling out from under her. Running from her.

 _Don't run away_! Toga always feels panicked when they run.

She dives closer. "Are there no bounds? You'll just save anyone?"

 _Even me? Even Shigaraki? Even Dabi, if Dabi is who she thinks he is?_

"Um, what about your clothes?!" he exclaims, trying to avert his eyes. Just like a hero.

 _You'll save a murderer?_ Ha, is he a hypocrite or could he really understand her? She hopes it's the latter.

In his desperation not to see her body, he's let down his guard. This is her chance. Toga lunges and scratches his cheek.

 _Blood_! Its warmth, its tangy metallic salt smell, sends electric waves throughout her body. _Yes_!

"Izuku, what is happening?" cries a male voice.

Toga barely has time to look up when tape flies around her, covering her, restraining her.

Is there really a tape hero? Does he just patch people back together? Mark off crime scenes? She can't wait to tell Dabi.

"Sero!" Izuku cries in relief.

And Toga, or Camie – that's the name of the sweet girl who saw a crying girl and tried to comfort her, and is now unconscious in her room while Toga drains her blood – is slammed in the cheek from the Gravity Girl.

She falls over, giggling. Izuku saw her naked, but it wasn't really her, and he was so embarrassed – he's a good guy. Not the type to hurt her. And she has his blood! On the floor, Toga manages to move her hands just enough to put the blood in the vial Niki bought her.

Izuku's a bit too simple to figure out her quirk, but why make it easy?

She has his blood. Just a droplet. And that's all she wants. She wants to worship it.

Toga's energy revives. She's so excited she barely finishes the first round of the exam – but finish she does, just to stick it to Dabi – and immediately calls out sick of the other. The idiots at her school send her off in a taxi cab, like the good heroes they are.

Camie will thank her later on, if they give her a second chance, right?

She'll wake up in a day or so, when the drugs wear off. Toga hums happily to herself. She only kills boys. Keeping girls alive is fun, too.

"Here works." A dark alley. Perfect for checking in.

"It's not your school," says the driver, puzzled.

"That's fine." Toga hops out of the car before it even stops.

"Hey!" cries the driver, but she laughs in response.

Toga saunters down an alley. Her phone rings from a probably worried Compress, Toga can't bring herself to feel anything but jubilation.

So odd, these heroes are. Izuku saves the Gravity chick, who punches Toga but has eyes for that angry Kacchan, but thinks she's in love with Izuku. Toga would like to give her advice and let Froggy chase after her Izuku, but hey, she can't just yet.

Maybe, in due time.

* * *

Dabi rolls his eyes. _Victory_! _Suck it_! Flashes across his buzzing phone. Of course Toga would text him over the silliest things.

Silly being that hero guy she's, what did she call it, _squeezing_ over.

Fuck her.

Most girls like bad guys, but it makes sense that a bad girl would like a good guy. Not someone like him.

Also, she's too young for him. If they survive much longer, Dabi sure as hell ain't waiting for her.

But really, the TV in the coffee shop is aggravating him more than Toga. The newscaster is chattering away like his words will solve society's bane.

And society's bane, of course, is Endeavor. "Much of society's anxiety stems from him. Endeavor's a phenomenal hero, but he's not the sort of person everyone can accept…"

The idiot's voice trails off, and Dabi is glad.

Endeavor is not the sort of person who can accept everyone himself, so it's only fitting society won't accept him.

Endeavor is the sort of person who tells you to fuck off since you know so much, when you're seventeen and crying because your quirk burns you and you blame him.

Endeavor is the sort of person who hurts his wife and even his prized son.

Endeavor is the sort of parent who hates Dabi, the sort of hero Stain would hate, the one person Dabi is determined to slay. For Mom. Even for Fuyumi and Todoroki and his eldest brother. And especially for himself.

Dabi shoves his chair back and, flashing a charming smile at the cute waitress – so there, Toga – makes sure to leave a generous tip for his coffee. Charming villains will upend society. For sure.

He saunters outside, into the golden sunshine that burns his scars like Endeavor all over again. That fucking reporter might as well have poured fire on his face.

He storms towards the back alley. Maybe he'll see some seedy villains. Recruit some people. Make himself useful.

Nah, fuck useful. Endeavor wanted him to be useful, but his quirk wasn't useful enough, so Dabi suffered.

The shame on Endeavor's face when a reporter visited and Dabi tried to show off his quirk. The shame of a son with only an ugly quirk ill-suited to his body. The shame of Fuyumi hiding him away, like a good daughter hopingher cooperation would earn her affection she never received.

It's seared into Dabi's mind.

"Whoa, what's up with your face, dude?" Up ahead, two young villains dig through a purse they've stolen.

"Maybe he thinks it makes him look cool," chuckles the other. His voice is high-pitched and annoying.

"Fuck both these useless idiots," Dabi mutters.

They'll regret this. Endeavor will regret the day he hurt Dabi. Everyone will regret this bullshit.

Dabi holds out his hands. His eyes blaze, and his fingers echo forth dark flames. The two teens, probably his own age, don't even have time to scream before he's reduced them to ash. Fucking ash.

Dabi screams himself, with rage, with fury, with confusion that he isn't on his knees with guilt.

He silences himself with a hiccup.

He's killed people.

Now.

Just now.

He's a murderer. He's not even sure Shigaraki is one.

He can't take this back. He can't ever be sheltered away to protect Endeavor's reputation again. He'll have to end in jail, with a sensational trial in which Endeavor's misdeeds wills surely become public.

Dabi feels relieved.

* * *

"Rumor has it there's a team of 'thugs' called the Reservoir Dogs," Niki says by way of greeting as she skims the newspaper Kurogiri's warped into their hideout.

"Oh?" Shigaraki shuffles into the common room, lured only by the smell of coffee Kurogiri has brewed. That, and Niki.

It's been a week, and he still can't believe she really kissed him back. Or that she's kissed him dozens of times since.

He can't believe that he feels … light … with her. Is this happiness? He's never really felt happiness before.

He's not even wearing his mask. He doesn't even feel like he needs it with her. Copress is dropping by later, so he'll need it then, but for now, he likes the way she treasures his face.

"We could talk to them. They might know the area and be an asset," she suggests.

Shigaraki hides a smile as he carefully pours himself coffee. "That would be a good idea."

She blushes slightly at his praise. Her hand drifts out, over four of his fingers. She seems to enjoy touching his hands, which stuns him, because he's only ever hated them.

"So am I supposed to just tag along?" Kurogiri is most amused at their deep glances, the kind of glances that drink in another person's soul.

He can't believe his little plan has worked so well. Toga's going to be thrilled when she returns, and maybe more thrilled when he convinces Niki to help climax the simmering attraction between Toga and Dabi.

"We'll need you to warp us in and out, as usual." Shigaraki hesitates. "You're valuable, Black Mist."

"Don't get all sentimental," Kurogiri marvels.

"Ha!" Shigaraki drums his fingers on their table. "Shut up."

"I bet we can figure out their likely locations from the news' list of their crimes." Niki rolls her eyes. "Reporters are apparently our valuable assets."

"No, that's you," Shigaraki quips.

"What?" says Niki.

"What!" Kurogiri perks up.

"Huh?" Shigaraki winces. He shouldn't have been so cheesy, huh.

But she's smiling at him with those beautifully clichéd stars in her eyes, and he can't regret it.

"I'll be right back," Niki whispers, darting from the room as if embarrassed by her feelings. Maybe she is.

"Oh, I picked these up for you." Kurogiri drops a package in Shigaraki's hands.

"What the hell?" Shigaraki holds it up between two fingers.

"Just in case." Kurogiri busies himself straightening the decrepit furniture in their common room. That chair could be a mite more straight.

"Kurogiri," growls Shigaraki, "What. Are. These."

"I can tell from your voice that you know."

"I don't – I don't need – " Shigaraki lowers his remaining fingers to burn through the plastic, but Kurogiri has already warped the condoms away.

"What the fuck, Kurogiri?" shrieks Shigaraki.

"You know there's nothing wrong with declaring your love physically."

"I'm not in love!" Shigaraki lurches back in horror.

"Physical pleasures are…perhaps something you deserve to learn about." Kurogiri winks.

"If you ever say a word about – about – s – s – that stuff – to me again, I'll disintegrate you, Black Mist," Shigaraki exclaims.

"My apologies, Shigaraki." Kurogiri turns away.

"You're not sorry."

"I'm not." Kurogiri smiles to himself, because he's definitely warped the package into Shigaraki's room.

* * *

He's failed. He failed the second exam.

Todoroki tries to tell himself he should feel relieved. He's finally disappointed Daddy.

But he's not.

Because he wants to be a hero, and he just failed on account of one kid.

And by one kid, he means himself.

Why? Why couldn't he just focus on his duty? It's like the moment someone mentions Endeavor, he can't focus. The moment someone came close, so tantalizingly close, to understanding what Todoroki knows. And then instead of caring, Inasa seized his worst fears and blamed him. And now they've both failed.

 _You have Endeavor's eyes._

It's one eye, thank you very much, but sure. The same eye as his siblings, including…

It's not fair, but Todoroki has never really stopped to care about fair. He isn't Deku.

He can feel Aizawa looking at him with concern. Bakugou failing to be nice – to be civil, his brain puns – to civilians, that's not surprising. But Todoroki failing? Aizawa is probably devising his expulsion as he sulks.

Mom's going to be so disappointed.

It's not the end, he tells himself. He, Inasa, Bakugou and Camie will be able to take a remedial exam. They'll succeed now that Inasa no longer blames him for Endeavor's shittiness.

But still.

Well, he thinks as he arrives back at school and trudges back into his room, as too many of his classmates look at him with pity, he deserves it.

Because no hero would refrain from turning in a villain. And he's still protecting Ryouhei.

 _Come back_ , he thinks to his brother, but it's futile, just like his family.

Todoroki locks his door and flops onto his bed like the drama queen he wishes he wasn't. His phone alights with messages.

 _Please come to my room! There's a spider_! – Momo.

"Eh?" Todoroki grumbles to himself. But he does manage to slide off his own bed and stomp to her room. He pounds on the door.

"Shouto!" Momo yanks open her door with relief.

"Momo, you like spiders. Lie better," he grumbles.

"I mean, yes, but – I made you tea!" Momo claps her hands and gestures him further in.

"I don't think I'm allowed in here alone." Aizawa might really expel him then.

Momo crosses her arms over her turtleneck, which is lavender and goes beautifully with her raven hair. A scowl emerges on her beautiful face. "Shouto, I'm offering you tea, not sex."

Todoroki flushes. "You're very kind."

"I'm trying." Momo shuts the door behind him. "I made mint, your favorite."

Mint smells like Mom. Todoroki nods, surprised she remembered, though Momo is very observant.

Momo shoves a mug in his hands and picks up her own. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

Todoroki starts. His eyes prickle when he realizes she's already hidden her teapot, lest it bother him.

The tea sloshes over his hands. And it burns slightly. Not as much as Mom burned him, though.

"Are you okay?" Momo asks in alarm.

"I'm fine."

"You're really not, Shouto." Momo sits on her floor and pats the carpet next to her. She waits for Todoroki to settle beside her before beginning again. "I know something's been bothering you since camp, and now, something's really wrong. What is it? You know you can trust me."

"Not with this." Todoroki's throat burns now.

"Is it your family?" she asks patiently, and Todoroki cringes to hide his tears.

"Is it?" she asks again.

He nods, but he can't – he can't say more just yet.

Her arms envelop him. "It's okay, Shouto. You can cry."

Todoroki buries his face in her shoulder.

* * *

It's pathetically simple to find the Reservoir Dogs' hideout, so simple Shigaraki seems nervous to include them in their team. But he knows, as Niki does, that more people are better.

And simple people can learn, Niki reminds him, as they approach the team in the abandoned parking lot at midnight, because the Dogs are apparently cliché, too. She finds it endearing, though Shiga seems annoyed.

"Do you know who we are?" Shigaraki asks. He tries to make his voice sound enthusiastic. It doesn't work, but whatever.

"A friend?" asks the member code-named Yellow, scratching his pointed nose with his bulbous hands.

Niki likes his simplicity.

"We can be that," Shigaraki says evenly.

Kurogiri is surprised. He expected Shigaraki to relapse to his childish ways after All for One's demise. Instead, he's blossoming.

Black Mist suspects this girl has accomplished more than she knows.

"We can also help you, as friends do," Shigaraki continues.

"How?" asks Green, a man whose hair is just flesh in a mohawk shape.

"We're from the League of Villains. We're asking you to join us," Kurogiri says.

"Us?" Yellow gasps in delight.

Niki smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"We do like the idea of revenge upon society," muses Blue, patting his pointy ears.

"Yes," says Red, a lanky young man with the only normal appearance, "but I'm not sure we're up to their standards."

"Define 'standards.'" Shigaraki waits, arms crossed.

Green chokes, and Yellow shuffles his feet.

"You're looking at our quirks," Red says.

"What?" Shigaraki is confused, and he hates feeling confused.

Red shrugs as he points to his team. "All of them – those appearances _are_ their quirks. That's it. As for me…what you see is what you get."

"Wait, wait, wait – you do all of this because you're quirkless?" Shigaraki is aghast.

"Of course," says Red. "Fuck up society because you got a good quirk, a bad quirk, no quirk, doesn't matter."

"Hmm." Shigaraki is not thrilled to say the least. In fact, he's pissed. In a fight, these guys will die first. The most he can offer them is being his lackeys for unimportant missions. "No."

He's not going to repeat what happened at U.A. High.

"No?" Green looks about to cry.

"No." Shigaraki shakes his head. He can't, of course. They'll just die.

"You people with cool quirks – you're all the same!" cries Yellow, leaping to his feet. "Looking down on the rest of us!"

"I look _up_ to you," snarls Shigaraki.

Kurogiri cringes. He has no doubt that somewhere, Shigaraki means it, and he wishes he could help Tomura understand how special he and his quirk really are.

"But we don't meet your standards, eh?"

"You'll be in jail or dead within a week," Shigaraki declares, his eyes flaming. "Get it? Or are you too dumb?"

Niki winces.

 _You shouldn't have suggested this, bitch_ , All Might snarls in her ears.

"We get it!" Green spits at them, though his spittle only splatters a mere meter from where he stands.

"Who needs a quirk when you have these?" Yellow aims a pistol at Shigaraki.

Shocked, Niki forces forth an image of the rest of the League. But she's scared, and sad for them and for Shiga and for her own dumb idea, and she's not sure she can keep calm.

"Fuck! They brought backup." Red curses.

 _Just hold it together_ , she tells herself, but her brain is going there, dissolving into cockroaches, and the illusion melts before her.

"No!" She's a failure. She can't even help Shigaraki when she wants to.

"You're mocking us!" Yellow screams, raising the gun.

 _Run_! All Might screams in her ears.

 _Go_! yells Endeavor. _Forward_!

 _Back_! All Might begs. His voice trembles, because Niki's rushing forward, she's knocking into Shigaraki like she did at their hideout, but instead of betraying him this time she's helping him. She's freeing him of Yellow's path.

She feels something punch her chest. Punch hard. Perhaps how an All Might smash might feel. Niki's knees buckle, and she slumps towards the gravel.

Her head spins.

 _Are you crazy_? All Might screams.

 _Are you not_? She wants to retort, but now she's shaking all over, because she's been shot, yes she has, and she's not sure how to endure this.

"I killed the nice one!" wails Yellow, and it's silly, because she feels guilty for upsetting someone innocent like Yellow.

Around her, the villains flee into fading shadows. Everything is cold, like summer has changed into winter right here and now.

"Niki!" Shigaraki scrambles next to her, his girlfriend, as she rolls onto the ground. His fingers fumble to pull off her jacket, then her shirt – but he's just disintegrating the fabric! "Fuck, fuck, fuck – Kurogiri – !"

"Calm down." Kurogiri pushes the panicked kid away and rolls up the girl's shirt. This is probably not the scenario in which Tomura imagined seeing his girlfriend's bare breasts.

Blood oozes down her chest from a hole close to her heart. Too close for Kurogiri's comfort.

She looks up at him, barely recognizing who he is. She's ghastly pale, and Kurogiri isn't sure it's just shock.

"We need to get her back stat. Grab her." Before Shigaraki can protest, he's caught up in Kurogiri's warp gate.


	11. Private Parts

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Private Parts**

Shigaraki hears Niki breathing, but that's less than comforting. Her breath wheezes, weak and clearly painful and it's hurting him too, hurting him that he's not the one suffering.

"Where is she hurt?" Shigaraki paces by the door to his room. He already insisted Kurogiri treat her on his bed, because his mattress is the same squishy, comfortable one he's hand since he was a child and All for One was desperate for him to sleep.

"Tomura, you should go outside," Kurogiri says instead. He has tweezers in his misty hand, and he's extracting fragments of a bullet. The kid's panic is not helping.

"I can't." Shigaraki's voice breaks. He tries to think of the worse case scenario. "Her heart?"

"No."

His eyes narrow. "It's her lung, isn't it?"

"Stop," Kurogiri commands, his voice harsher than he intends.

Shigaraki slumps to the floor, trying not to cry. If she – if she needs a hospital – can he give her up? If the heroes recognize her, she'll be imprisoned, and Niki doesn't deserve that.

On the bed, Niki doesn't even have the energy to hallucinate. She feels chilly, except for the warm blood now trickling onto her chest. And it hurts to breathe, and she can't get enough air. She craves oxygen like Chizome used to crave ice cream.

She wishes she could pass out and forget the image of Black Mist digging into her open, bleeding chest, but Niki is less likely to lose consciousness than she is to lose reality.

It's definitely her lung. If she dies, will Chizome hear that she cared enough to join a villain league for him? Will Shigaraki know compassion again? Will Toga ever date Dabi?

And will she go to hell, for villainy? What is hell, anyways? And what is villainy?

 _I just wanted to help my brother_. Niki swallows. _And then to help a sad, fascinating boy._

She can't even hate Yellow. He was just upset and startled. Why don't heroes show kindness towards villains/ Shouldn't heroes care about all people, including villains?

A voice rips into her thoughts.

"Take her to a hospital." Shigaraki avoids Kurogiri's eyes, avoids Niki's most of all. His jaw trembles. "Please."

He quivers before his mentor. All for One would be appalled, but Shigaraki feels this is worthwhile. "Black Mist. Please."

He won't lose another member of his squad. Especially not the girl he just learned to kiss. The girl who doesn't think he's disgusting. The girl who knows his secrets and still cares for him, because she understands him.

Kurogiri's eyes mist over with quiet pride for Shigaraki's growth, yet concern for what All for One would say.

Niki's eyes are wide, horrified. She sees what Shigaraki is doing – doesn't she always – and she can't bear it.

"I actually don't think she'll need a hospital."

"Her lung is punctured," Shigaraki shoots back.

"She can hear you," Niki mumbles. Right now, she doesn't need a reminder that one of her vital organs is deflated. She holds her hand out, and Shigaraki scrambles forward to drop a finger into her palm. She squeezes his finger feebly.

"It's a relatively small hole. I think we should monitor her overnight, and if she's getting better, she will heal on her own. Slowly." Kurogiri prays he is right. Does God hear his prayers? Who knows, but it can't hurt to try.

"Okay," Shigaraki hears himself say, and he hopes Kurogiri isn't lying, because if Niki dies, he's not sure he'll ever forgive him.

* * *

"I win." Bakugou pins Deku to the ground. Sure, the damn nerd's learned new moves, but Bakugou is still superior.

Which means he's still without answers.

He's still without a fucking answer, he's still alone in his questions, he's alone with this rage that boils inside and won't fucking cease, and - you know what – what the ever-loving fuck?

" _Why_? Why did you lose?" He hears his voice break through.

He's too loud; another fight might just get them expelled. But what does he have to lose? He just failed an exam, after all.

Deku gasps, struggling to rise off the asphalt. Bakugou pushes him back down.

He's losing everything. His hero license just this afternoon. Even All Might before that. He's a _loser_!

Bakugou cries out.

"That's enough." A familiar voice echoes across the parking lot.

Bakugou cringes. Once again, All Might sees him beating on Deku. Once again, he's the villain.

Does All Might see him as a villain, too? The villain who ruined him?

"Why him?" he screams now. He can't hold it back. " _Why_?!"

All Might gives him those sad eyes, the same sad eyes Ochaco gives him – fuck her. He sighs, and for once an adult tells him what he wants to know. The truth seeps out of him like tears.

"Ever since the sludge villain…despite being powerless, I saw someone acting more a hero than everyone else. I judged it was my job to help him, and not you, who already had a place among heroes."

Bakugou snorts through his own tears. Why do they all think this? "But I'm weak. Because I was weak _– you're like this_!"

All Might looks shocked. "No – I would have ended like this anyways. It's not your fault, Bakugou."

Bakugou scowls. _Don't play soft with me. I can handle the truth._

"You're strong, Bakugou. But I…I let you carry too much on your own. I'm sorry." All Might rests his hands on Bakugou's shoulders, his chin on Bakugou's head. He dares to say the words he's been wanting to say to these two for a long time, the words he wishes Shigaraki Tomura would hear. "The way you chase after victory, Bakugou, and the way you ruin your body, young Midoriya – you can both learn from each other. You're both strong, and strong people learn."

Bakugou hasn't ever had a parent hold him. He shivers slightly, his throat scratchy from crying. And Deku looks on with sympathy that Bakugou doesn't entirely begrudge.

All Might sighs. "We'll have to keep this a secret, but –"

"What's going on here?" Aizawa stomps out, hair in a rather hilarious man-bun, ready to punt these students back into their rooms.

* * *

"The truth is I didn't deserve to pass," Todoroki whispers after he's gathered his courage, after what feels like an hour of silence but it probably far less.

"Huh?" Momo blinks. He's shaking against her. "You were just reacting to what Inasa said about your father. If anything, you're the one who's been wronged."

"No, you don't understand." Todoroki grapples for the truth. "Remember Dabi? The unconscious cremation villain."

There's no going back now. He has to tell her.

"Yes." Momo waits, utterly nonplussed. But she trusts Shouto.

"He's my brother. Ryouhei." Todoroki studies the floorboards. The air feels heavy around him.

Momo says nothing. She doesn't even dare to breathe. She doesn't know what to say. That she's sorry? That people are all kinds of mixes of good and bad? What will comfort him?

"I won't tell unless you want me to," she finally hears herself say.

Todoroki clutches her. "You don't hate me? For not telling?"

"No – he's your brother, Shouto. You grew up with Endeavor. I – I pity him, and more so, you." Momo rubs Todoroki's back.

"Thank you, Momo." Todoroki twists around to look into her eyes. "I need – I to save him."

"No," she tells him instantly.

Todoroki opens his mouth, but she cuts him off.

"That's too much to carry alone. I will save him with you."

Todoroki's mouth opens.

"That's an enormous burden to carry alone. I'm honored that you told me." She wipes her eyes. "You've suffered enough with your father."

Todoroki gulps. "You know about that?"

"Shouto, I've studied psychology. You behave…tellingly." Momo meets his eyes with her misty blacks. "It's not your fault, and I believe you."

Todoroki grabs her and presses her to his chest. "I'm so scared, Momo."

"We're gonna be okay. I promise," she says, snuggling closer.

His heart quickens. Momo looks up at him, and he down at her, and their faces inch closer, closer – and their lips meet.

Todoroki feels as though she's melting him as he kisses her deeper and deeper, and sinks onto her floor, and she slides atop him.

He blushes as he feels his pants bulge, and he can tell from Momo's surprise that she can feel it, too. "I'm sorry!"

Momo chuckles. "It's okay, Shouto. Didn't you hear we're having classes with Midnight soon? It's natural."

He laughs, but beads of sweat emerge on his forehead. Momo brushes them away.

"I can make things even," she says slyly.

"Huh?"

Momo turns her red face away as she drags off her turtleneck.

Todoroki's heart hammers so fast he fears he'll pass out. She turns around to face him again, and he's already reaching towards her, stammering. "Is this okay – can I – can I touch?"

Momo nods. She sighs as Todoroki caresses her breasts, mesmerized by her ample curves.

"You're beautiful," he mumbles.

"So are you." Momo kisses him, and he hauls her up to drop her on her bed. Todoroki leaves a trail of kisses down her body. Nerves tingle down his spine.

"Am I doing okay?"

Momo bursts out laughing. "I wouldn't know, Shouto!"

"Oh – oh, um, yeah, I didn't –"

"You're such a dweeb," Momo says with a grin. "But I like it."

"Do we need protection?" Todoroki squeaks.

Momo's heart skips. She sits up, pondering. Is she ready? Is this real?

"We don't have to –" Todoroki trembles.

"No, but I want to. As long as you do." Momo reaches for his hand. _I didn't invite you for sex_ , she'd told him an hour ago – famous last words.

He nods. "I do."

"Then we're in luck." Momo squints, and between her breasts emerges a condom.

Todoroki gasps. "Well, that's convenient."

"It's not a hard polymer to construct." She smirks.

"I guess that's a benefit to having a girlfriend with a creation quirk," he quips. "Oh. We are – we are dating, right?"

Momo nods fervently.

They both blush as they pull off each other's pants and caress each other. Momo whimpers as Todoroki's fingers dance between her legs, and soon they're both gasping for breath as all sorts of unfamiliar sensations, and some painful and interrupted starts, ride through their bodies.

Todoroki falls besides Momo, feeling as though his entire body is made of stars. And then he looks down, and he feels as though horror thunders through his soul.

"Uh – uh – Momo – I think it ripped."

* * *

"I hear you and Deku had a fight." Ochaco finds Bakugou in the common room. It's long past midnight, and he's still pondering All Might's hug while barely contemplating the suspension Aizawa delivered with stellar exasperation and sass.

Bakugou realizes she doesn't quite have the same sad eyes as All Might after all. Her eyes _sparkle_ , too.

"I won," he says, not because he wants to, but because it feels familiar.

"I wonder if you lost, if you'd still win," Ochaco muses.

"Huh?" Bakugou scrunches up his face.

"Can you teach me? More fighting moves. Deku said you'd be sparring with him, and I want to learn from you, too…" Ochaco's voice trails off.

Bakugou blinks. "Uh – okay."

"But only if you make it really difficult for me. Like you did during the sports festival," Ochaco says, clasping her hands.

"Do I ever make it easy?"

Ochaco's laughter sounds like bells. "No, you never do. Thank you, Kacchan!"

He frowns. Most people don't call him Kacchan anymore except Deku. Well, he supposes it's all right if Ochaco does, too.

"What were you doing, talking to Deku?" he mutters.

"Oh!" Ochaco smirks. "Tsuyu likes talking to him a lot…I sometimes tag along." She nods, as if it doesn't bother her.

It does, but she's more bothered that she's not as bothered as she should be.

Bakugou chokes. "Tsuyu? Here I thought Iida was after Deku."

"Tenya?" Ochaco gasps. "Wait. No, it's not like that."

Bakugou frowns. He pokes her pink cheeks. "Don't treat me like I'm dumb."

"Ah!" Ochaco clamps her hands over her face. '"I'm not. It's not always about you, you know."

Bakugou's used to that phrase. Mom says it all the time. But when Ochaco says it, she's not trying to shut him up. She's trying to mollify him.

* * *

Niki stirs, and a violent onslaught of memories return to her. Yellow. Being shot. Sedatives.

But – she can breathe. Not much, but better than before.

Her eyes fly open.

"You're awake." Shigaraki gasps.

"I'm sorry," Niki mumbles, wincing as she tries to sit up.

"Don't be." Shigaraki scratches his neck. He sits on the edge of his bed, afraid to come closer, afraid to leave.

"Don't." She points to his neck, and he obliges. She smiles to show her thanks. "How long?"

"It's been three days. Kurogiri says your breathing is getting stronger. The others will be back soon, too." Shigaraki half-smiles. "We'll be one big, unhappy family again."

"We're happier than you know," Niki whispers.

Shigaraki's face turns solemn. "You didn't … you jumped in my way. No one's done that for me since Sensei."

Niki's eyes soften. "I'm glad you're not wearing your mask."

Shigaraki ignores the warmth her smile ignites in in his stomach. "You could have died."

"I didn't." She smirks.

"So ornery," he teases.

"It runs in the family." Niki settles back against her pillows.

Shigaraki sighs. "I guess it does."

Niki holds out her hand, reaching for him.

Shigaraki smiles tentatively and scoots closer. She folds her fingers between his, holding him without touching a fingertip.

He hasn't had anyone hold his hand like this. Shigaraki smiles hopefully at her, and she squeezes his hand tighter.

"Don't leave me," he begs, caving to his feelings. For once he feels unashamed.

"How about neither of us leave each other?" Niki tugs him closer. He bends over her, staring down into her eyes. She can feel his breath on her lips. "You'll have to get used to All Might and Endeavor, though."

Shigaraki snorts. "I already am, Niki."

They giggle at each other. Shigaraki summons his courage and bends down to brush his cracked lips against her bruised forehead.

"Don't stop there," Niki requests, forcing the words out.

Shigaraki's heart thuds as he lies down besides her. His lips nip and tug on her own. He opens his mouth, and she slides her tongue in, exploring every inch of his mouth.

Shigaraki can't believe she loves him. That she would die for him. That this crazy girl, sister to Stain, wretched killer of her family, loves Shigaraki Tomura.

She's amazing.

Niki pulls the hands she still clutches down onto her bandaged breast. Shigaraki's breath catches. "I could hurt you."

"I trust you," Niki replies wryly. "Besides, worse than a bullet?"

He chuckles, and gently, with two fingers, begins to stroke her. Her breast is soft like velvet. He removes his mouth from hers to kiss her wound.

"Have you ever…done anything like this before?" Shigaraki manages, his face red as his eyes.

She shakes her head. "But I … I want to … with you."

Shigaraki recalls the package Kurogiri gave him. "You're sure? You're really not scared?"

"Not of your quirk. I'm scared of losing you, of ever falling out of love with you, of _doing_ it, even…but not your quirk." Niki watches him seriously.

"I'm not scared of the friends in your head either." He runs two fingers across her chest. He can feel his manhood tightening. Damn this girl, in the very best way. "Aren't you too weak?"

"Won't know until we try." She shrugs and cringes at a sharp blast of pain.

"I can – try," Shigaraki hears himself say, and he's terrified, just fucking terrified, but barging ahead because he wants her to be happy. She woke up from nearly dying, and she immediately wants him, and he feels like he should honor that. "Uh – I don't know how to say this – can I undress you?"

"Won't be too hard," she quips, nodding.

He slides off her pants with his shaking hands. Panic hits him. There's her underwear. He's never seen a girl's underwear before. He touches her like she's holy.

"You can remove those, too, if you want." Niki runs her fingers down his chest. "Go ahead. I trust you."

Shigaraki's cheeks are consumed by fire the moment he sees her completely nude beneath him.

Niki reaches for his sweatshirt and he bends over so she can pull it over his head. Her fingers grapple for the zipper to his pants. Shigaraki blushes more when she feels what's underneath.

Her face is flushed, too. "I think you're beautiful, Tomura."

"Me? You are." He slides off the bed. "Kurogiri, uh…he gave me some things…I told him to fuck himself at the time."

Niki laughs again as he pulls out a bag of condoms. "Here, let me help you."

Shigaraki shrinks back as she touches him _there_. He feels like melting. "You're sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I've never done this, either," Shigaraki confesses. He hesitates.

"You mean you didn't have time between building a villain organization?" Niki teases.

She teases him. She loves him like he's unbreakable. Shigaraki hesitates no longer.

Shigaraki lies atop her, caressing and kissing her for a while before they try anything. He's careful to avoid her wound, careful not to disturb her too much. He balls his fingers into fists before they begin, just in case.

Niki had expected pain, but she doesn't feel any, not even when her legs wrap around his bony hips and they writhe – slowly, carefully – in unison. She just feels happy, and worthwhile, and honored to be with Shigaraki.

* * *

Kurogiri gasps to himself. Shigaraki is moaning from his room – what has gone awry now? Is she worsening? Is it time for him to warp her into a hospital and mend Shigaraki's broken heart?

He drifts towards the door, but fortunately for him, before he opens it, he hears a distinctly female gasp from inside.

"S-shiga," he hears Niki whisper.

Kurogiri backs away as quickly as he can, but not before a smile overtakes the mist on his face.

Sure, she's recovering from being shot and the authorities are hot on their trails and they're in desperate need of members. But.

These two kids deserve a moment's respite.


	12. Arms

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Arms**

When Shigaraki awakens, he's stunned to feel someone else's skin nestled against his. Holding him.

He's covered in the same scratchy blanket he used to sleep with as a child. It was his protection blanket when he had nightmares that Mom was haunting him, aiming to kill All for One. His hands are covered in the 4-fingered gloves he always wears for sleeping. Sensei gave them to him with a smile on his second day here.

But now Shigaraki's arms are wrapped against Niki's naked, sweating body.

Sensei would be horrified.

Shigaraki knows this was worthwhile, though. He traces the bandages on her chest. She gives him hope.

Niki opens her eyes, scanning his face with anxiety.

She knows it's childish, and possibly dangerous, but she hopes that, like a fairy tale, being with Shigaraki – sex with Shigaraki – will save her. Cure her voices.

But when she lifts her head, All Might is there, in the corner. Arms folded, grinning at her.

Endeavor scowls at her, leaning against the door.

 _"_ _Do you think you're special_?"

" _Were you in such a hurry to be a villain_?"

Niki shakes her head. What, exactly, is villainous about making love? Because people say sex is dangerous? Even _dangerous_ can be wielded well.

Maybe by heroes. She is not a hero.

 _"_ _He's going to dump you, and you'll break his heart_ ," taunts All Might. _"See, you can't even be happy after fucking him. He's a sick puppy. He can't last with you."_

Niki growls. Because even if this won't last – and she wants it to – she doesn't want to regret it. She wants to help Shigaraki.

Shigaraki bites into her lips with a ferocity that he hopes conveys the love he feels. Niki gasps, jolted away from her demonic friends. Back to the room, which contains only her and Shigaraki.

"You okay?" he asks hoarsely. Maybe she regrets it. Or maybe she thinks he's bad at it.

"I love you," she whispers in his ear, his, the man who kisses her back to reality. _Remember, he told you he'd be okay with All Might around_. "You know that, right?"

He nods, a lump in his throat. He doesn't know what love is, but maybe he loves her. Maybe it's okay for villains to love. Maybe villains can love better than heroes – now, wouldn't _that_ be interesting?

* * *

Momo steps out of her morning shower and twirls around in the steaming bathroom. She slips a little on the slick tiled floors and smiles at her phone, which buzzes with a text from Todoroki.

 _You're not sick, are you?_

She chuckles to herself as she types a response. _I don't think morning sickness happens that fast. But don't worry._ _J_

She sucks in a breath of sizzling steam. She can't actually have gotten pregnant on the first time, right? It'd be highly unlikely, and besides, with her irregular periods, why would _now_ be the time?

She'll be fine. People do it all the time and never get pregnant.

Todoroki's the one who should worry, with his brother and not receiving his license and all. And Momo should be worrying about him, not herself.

Her boyfriend.

She's so lucky.

Momo smiles to herself – she's unable to stop smiling and now she's smiling at that, too – and dances across her room to get dressed for their new day of classes.

* * *

Kurogiri smirks as a rumpled Shigaraki steps into common area, Niki by his side. "Good morning."

Niki pales as she realizes he must know.

Shigaraki glowers at him, daring him to say something.

But instead, Kurogiri slides coffee towards the both of them. "Today's the day."

Niki's heart lifts. He's not going to taunt them.

And today, all the League returns. She's missed Jin's enthusians and Spinner's sarcasm and Compress's cool, practical analyses. And Magne's lusty analysis of any man in their vicinity.

Not to mention Toga and Dabi's banter.

Shgiaraki grunts in response as he guzzles his coffee. Kurogiri should know better than to speak before he's had his caffeine. Everyone should.

Except Niki, of course, but she's special.

Kurogiri drops the newspaper before them. "Tomura, better drop your vengeance plan."

 _Reservoir Dogs Arrested_

Niki eyes him. "Shiga, you had a plan?"

"It was half-baked at best," Shigaraki admits, because he doesn't mind admitting stupidity to Kurogiri and now Niki. "How were they caught?"

"Robbing a convenience store."

Shigaraki snorts. How lame. Serves them right.

But Niki's face falls. "Poor Yellow."

"He hurt you," Shigaraki says.

"I know, but I … I still feel bad for him." Niki swallows, well aware how much she sucks at villainy. "He's not all there, I guess, and I – I know what that's like."

Shigaraki brushes his hand against hers, to let he know he understands. Her body floods with warmth.

"Someone attacked them, but no hero of our knowing." Kurogiri pauses. "Perhaps a vigilante."

"An antihero," Shigaraki grouses. He hates antiheroes, because Stain was the quintessential antihero – although of course he loves Stain's sister, yes.

* * *

"Mom?" Todoroki swallows hard as he answers his phone. Guess he'll have to tie his shoelaces with one hand now.

 _I haven't called you in weeks._

 _I know where Ryouhei is._

 _And I failed my license exam._

 _Also I had sex with my girlfriend last night and something went wrong and I'm scared._

"How are you doing, sweetie?" she asks nervously. Probably wondering if he doesn't love her anymore.

Todoroki pushes aside his guilt. _Focus on moving the laces over, under, over again_. Maybe when he fails hero school he can be a professional one-armed shoelace tie-er. "I'm okay."

"I heard about your exam," she says.

"What?" he starts. Has Dad? Is Dad gonna kill him?

"Relax, sweetie. Mr. Aizawa called me last night because he was worried about you," she says smoothly.

As if it were perfectly natural for Aizawa to call her. Todoroki furrows his brow.

Was Aizawa that worried? Does Aizawa know more than he lets on?

He's not sure if he'd be relieved or terrified.

"I'm sorry," he tells Mom. He wishes he could have passed for many reasons, but most of all, her. He wants her proud.

"Shouto, for what? It's a small hurdle in your dream. And you will achieve your dream, and now you will do it with even more empathy, because you've known failure," she says.

He blinks. "You think so?"

"I do. I can't think of anyone to be a better hero," she assures him.

And it's weird, Todoroki thinks, because Endeavor's said the same thing, but he felt differently then than now. Endeavor's proclamation felt like a whip across his scarred face. Mom's encouragement feels like a hand lifting him up from his swirl of shame.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Is there anything else, sweetie?" He hears the question in her voice. _Why are you avoiding me_?

"I – I'm overwhelmed, Mom," he admits. His shoulders slump. If anyone can understand overwhelmed, Mom can.

"I know, Shouto," she says, her voice catching. "You can – you can try to trust me again, if you want. I understand if you don't."

"No, I do," Todoroki assures her as quickly as he can. He loves Mom. He trusts her. Doesn't he? "I'm, uh, dating someone."

Mom's voice perks up. "The girl you were always texting?"

"Yes," he confesses. "She's a genius and she's very kind. She made me tea last night."

 _Is it okay to mention tea?_

"I'm happy for you, Shouto. Young love is precious. Have fun." Mom's voice wobbles. Does she miss the chance for young love she never had?

Todoroki's heart hammers. "Maybe you can meet her."

Mom sounds surprised that anyone would want to see her. "Shouto, I'd love that."

"Thank you for calling," he says, wincing at the time. "I should get to class. But you – Mom, you make me feel better."

Only once has she ever failed that. He hopes she knows, because he's not sure how to say it.

"And you do the same for me, Shouto. I'm so proud of you, kid," she says thickly.

Todoroki hangs up. For Mom, for Momo, he's ready to face his classmates and classes today. Even Midnight's health class.

* * *

Kurogiri shakes his head as Toga punches Dabi in the chest. Kids.

Twice isn't back yet, but it's Kurogiri's time to leave. "I'll see you all later."

Niki waves at him – still avoiding eye contact – and Dabi snorts. "Enjoy your vacation, old mist man."

"I'm neither old nor going on vacation!"

"You sound more offended by vacation," Compress remarks, lounging next to Magne.

Kurogiri shakes his head. "Shigaraki, good luck with your motley crew."

If he stays, he'll tell Shigaraki everything. So Kurogiri, ever dutiful, hurries down the hallway to the back door.

But feet patter behind him. Kurogiri stiffens, afraid Tomura has figured it all out.

"Kurogiri?" Shigaraki suddenly sounds small, timid – kinda like he was as a child.

"Yes?" Kurogiri turns around. _Deflect, deflect_. Shigaraki's face is flushed. "Is this about last night?"

"Eh." Shigaraki cackles nervously. He rubs his palms together, a new habit Kurogiri's noticed replacing his self-harm. Perhaps All for One would accept Niki just for that. "I just…I'm not…sure how…"

Kurogiri would raise an eyebrow if he had one. "How what?"

"I'm not sure I'm good at it, all right?" Shigaraki spits.

Kurogiri throws back his head to laugh. "Is anyone?"

"I don't know – aren't people supposed to – you know – be reduced to stupid piles of tingly goo or something?" Shigaraki squeaks.

"You know, I was quite a player in college. Many women – and men – wanted a chance with someone made of mist." Kurogiri snickers as Shigaraki pales, because this is more than Shigaraki ever wanted to know.

"And I learned something over those times." Kurogiri pauses. "Did you enjoy it?"

Shigaraki shivers. He doesn't think his face could get any redder.

"Well?"

Shigaraki nods, as quickly as possible.

"Then don't worry about whether or not either of you had an orgasm. You'll learn, with repetition." Kurogiri pats a gagging Shigaraki on his shoulder. "Just like everything else, you've got to keep on learning. And your ability to do that is your greatest strength."

"More of a weapon than my quirk?" Shigaraki attempts to joke. He's really bad at jokes.

Kurogiri laughs, delighted that Shigaraki has even tried. But it's true that All for One always called Shigaraki's mind his great weapon.

Kurogiri isn't sure why, but that makes him uncomfortable. It's a strength. More of a strength than All Might, who killed his mother.

"Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll see you soon." Kurogiri tips a mist-shaped hat to Shigaraki, who bears the beginnings of a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kurogiri."

Kurogiri leaves before Shigaraki can see how emotional his _thanks_ has made him.

* * *

"This prison is so stiff, All Might. The moment you try to scratch your back, all their guns point at you." All for One chuckles through the phone.

All Might stares back at him, his nemesis blocked by bullet-proof glass.

Is he here for Shigaraki? All for One knows he is. And so he doesn't care that he's pinned to a table, unable to activate a single quirk other than sight. The dumb heroes are allowing that.

"Ha, ha. To be imprisoned deep underground, under so many security levels…This place is built for the complete and utter exclusion of the wicked, isn't it? Fittingly named Tartarus, after the god of hell." All for One sneers.

"There's no way you're getting out of here, you know." All Might begins.

"Ha, let's assume so. Why are you here, then? Where's Gran Torino? Does he know you're here? Say, what's with that pitiful costume – you're not a hero anymore, remember?" All for One loves talking. He loves making All Might listen even more. _Say it. Say it!_

"Where is Shigaraki?" All Might breaks out.

 _There it is!_

All for One giggles. "I dunno. Unlike you, I've already let my successor carry on."

With his band of idiots. Shigaraki will learn from them and end them if necessary. He will learn how humans experience emotions, and how to cut himself off from emotions. All for One is certain.

"You bastard; what are you after? You could have died. You stayed to troll and exploit others. Why?" All Might demands.

 _Exploit, huh_? So All Might _does_ understand. He understands Shigaraki. All for One has to resist the urge to shiver with delight. No sense in forcing the guns to point at him again.

"Because I wish to live eternally by achieving my ideals. The Master of Evil." All for One allows himself a single chuckle. It's easier than the master of heroes, isn't it?

"But why a successor?"

 _Oooh._ All Might _does_ pity Shigaraki. All for One doubts he'll act on his pity, because wouldn't _that_ be un-heroic, but still. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to take something from you."

All Might stares at him, probably processing the notion that it's his fault again. Ha, with great power comes great responsibility, and this fool still thinks being responsible for _good_ is achievable.

"And, when you think of it, entrusting is very human of me, isn't it? I don't look human anymore – thanks to you – but I can still entrust someone to carry on my ideals. Almost heroic of me, isn't it? The best evil is." All for One laughs.

"Indeed." All Might stands.

 _The best evil looks like heroism._

The best evil looks like abandoning Shigaraki to his demise.

* * *

"I see how Shigaraki looks at you," Toga whispers in Niki's ear. Behind his mask, Shigaraki's eyes avoid Dabi's to trail Niki's movements around their common room. Toga thinks he looks almost like a puppy.

Niki inhales. "Toga, please."

"Are you together?" She already knows from Kurogiri's updates, but she wants to hear it in Niki's own words.

Niki flushes. "Well, yes, no thanks to you –"

"Yay!" Toga claps her hands before raising her voice. "Everyone! Listen up! Niki and Shigaraki are dating!"

Shigaraki sputters short in his conversation with Dabi.

"Finally," says Spinner, elbowing Compress.

"Really?" gasps Magne. "How lovely! It's so ironic, too, because she's Stain's sister."

Shigaraki squirms. That's right, Niki thinks he admires Stain. "Yes."

"Maybe Jin will date Toga next," Spinner jokes.

Dabi's face turns as burgundy as his skin. "The idiot's not even back on time."

"Maybe he's been successful. You never know." Toga winks at Dabi, whose scowl increases.

"Should I still expect to have you as a roommate?" Toga spins back around to Niki. She grins at the older girl's dismay.

"I, uh – Toga, you shouldn't think of – "

"Hey, gang!" Jin Bubaigawara, possibly not even the original Jin, strides into their common room. He's done something useful for once.

He's followed by a handsome, dark-haired young man in sweatpants and a loose, fur-tipped jacket. With a tie. And a plague mask.

He's ridiculous, and this already seems to piss off Dabi, Toga notes.

"He's a great guy," Jin bubbles. "He asked me to talk to you, Shigaraki!"

Shigaraki smiles from behind his mask. "You've brought a good one, Twice."

Twice shivers with glee. He never gets praised.

Shigaraki steps back to the wall. Niki stands off to the side, besides Dabi. Toga slumps below a table, annoyed at Dabi's avoidance, and Compress perches on it.

Magne shimmies besides Shigaraki. "Is he supposed to be famous or something?"

"Sensei's shown me his photo. The yakuza, leader of the Eight Precepts of Death," Shigaraki muses.

"Yakuza! Oh my, he's so dangerous!" Magne pumps her fists up and down.

Toga is already planning their marriage.

"He's a dying breed of an old organization, mmm?" Compress tilts his head.

"You're not wrong," says the newcomer coolly.

"Are you on a high now that All Might's gone?" teases Magne, a bit too turned on by this handsome villain.

"No, more than the fall of All Might, I care about the fall of All for One." The newcomer meets Shigaraki's eyes, which shift uncomfortably. "There is no ruler of the underworld."

"The next will be me," Shigaraki declares. Because he has to. Because it's all he knows. For Sensei.

Niki's eyes latch on him. Sensei – Shigaraki must achieve greatness for his Sensei, for his atonement – it just seems to wrong, and she knows he knows that she knows that.

"Do you have a plan?" The newcomer throws his arms wide. "I do. I speak of expanding my power, not wasting individual talents such as Stain, Moonfish, Muscular – as you do."

Shigaraki stiffens. Stain wasn't a waste. He brought him his friends. He brought him Niki.

"I didn't come here to join your group. I came here to tell you I'm the next ruler." The villain's voice harshens, and Niki suddenly clutches Dabi, because he's next to her and Shigaraki isn't.

Dabi grabs her back, partly to annoy Toga, partly because she looks unstable and instability is dangerous.

"I invite you under my reign."

Spinner shivers, and Compress leans forward. Shigaraki says nothing – if they all want to leave him, he wouldn't blame them, and that's a frightening notion. He still hates himself.

"No!" Magne bursts out first, grabbing her weapon before Niki can send him a mirage of kneeling before Shigaraki, because she too is furious.

"I – I am here because I want to be! _Where we belong is for us to decide_!" Magne glances towards Shigaraki with pride brimming in her dark eyes.

The villain is sucked into Magne's field. As he should be.

The yakuza reaches out.

"Wait!" Niki cries as terror overhauls her. Touch – he's touch-based. Like Shiga.

Magne's upper half explodes.

Niki shrieks, and Dabi holds her back.

"You punched first." The yakuza doubles over, hacking. "Ew – I hate blood."

He doesn't care. He thinks Magne's blood is an inconvenience and he _doesn't care_.

Toga can't breathe. Spinner can't think. Shigaraki can't feel, can't feel at all.

But Compress can. He feels rage, and panic, and tears. Compress lunges forward, ready to compress this evil bastard.

"Don't touch me!" shrieks the villain.

Compress's arm erupts into bloody smithereens.

"My arm!" Just a second ago, it was here! He was whole! The usually collected Compress cries out in panic as he stumbles.

He collapses besides Niki, who tries to recall Kurogiri's mannerisms after she was shot. She yanks off her jacket to press against his bleeding wound. "Dabi, help me."

"Let me at him!" Toga draws her knife.

Dabi stands, ready to throw himself into her knife first.

Shigaraki rushes at This Bastard.

"Magne!" Twice wails on his knees, grabbing at the legs like they may come back to life.

The doors burst open, and monstrous plague-masked yakuza pour in. Shigaraki grabs the one who leaps in front of the villain. He crumbles to ash.

Just like his parents.

Shigaraki stops. He sees now.

"That was a close one, Overhaul," says one, and Niki glares at him, Overhaul, the one who killed Magne when they just got Magne back.

"Stop." Shigaraki hisses.

The room falls silent.

"Guess there's casualties on both sides," Overhaul says, as if it doesn't matter, as if Compress doesn't need an arm, as if Magne and his nameless guard didn't need a life.

"Let me stab him! I'll kill this fucking bastard!" Toga couldn't protect Magne. Her older sister, basically. But she will avenge her.

Niki squeaks. He hates germs – rats – no – stop –

"Never," Shigaraki growls.

He can't lose Toga, too. And where will it end?

He can't lose anyone else. Vengeance best not executed sloppily.

Niki's eyes meet his, and he realizes with icy horror she's dangerously close to becoming Overhaul's next victim.

"When you've come to your senses, call me," taunts Overhaul.

He backs away, leaving Magne a pair of torso-less legs and Compress a bloody cripple in Niki's arms.

And for the sake of his friends, Shigaraki has no choice but to let him leave.


	13. Legs

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Legs**

The blusterous night air whips past six still figures atop a supposedly abandoned roof. Not that anyone is looking, nor, in the flickering streetlights, likely to see. There are no stars or moon visible beyond a thick blanket of purple and gray-tinged clouds.

"Farewell, Magne." Compress clears his throat. Spinner guides Compress's shaking lone hand, assisting his lighting of the pink cherry-blossom candle they bought specially for Magne.

Dabi uses his quirk to light his candle, and moves towards Toga's.

"No," she says simply, grabbing the lighter. She's going to light this on her own. For some reason, this is important. Every spark is important, because this concerns Magna.

Dabi understands. He falls back, breathing in the smoke. It reminds him of his own mother's perfume.

And then it's Niki's turn, and she lights the candle with her expression blank, because she is always blank about Magne, because it's too hard otherwise.

Shigaraki is last. He fumbles with the lighter, refusing help and refusing to disintegrate it.

And he feels no judgment or fear from his friends. They're waiting for him. They understand. His eyes tingle.

At last, the wick ignites.

"I'm sorry, Magne," he mumbles.

He could have just disintegrated Magne's body, but none of them wished to. And, frankly, he couldn't – he couldn't use his quirk on his friend. Yes, his friend.

The ashes it took a month to have properly finally lie in a glass urn in the center of their roof. They waited for suitably windy night, where their faces wouldn't be recognized in the darkness. And if they can't recognize each other, maybe they can feel as if Magne is still among them.

"Where we belong is for us to decide." Shigaraki recites Magne's last words like a prayer. Maybe it is a prayer, of sorts, the only kind he knows – an apology.

"And we're glad she chose us," Spinner says.

"She didn't leave an easy life. Petty crime made worse by realizing she was not the man she was raised to be," Compress says. _Seriously, fuck society_.

"She made me smile, still. She taught me hairstyles," Toga adds. It sounds trite, and she hates herself. But it wasn't trite to her – Magne and Niki felt like older sisters she could turn to, like substitute parents she never had.

"I appreciated her taking Toga off my hands," Dabi jokes. "No, I – I really did like her. A lot."

"She was very loyal, and saw beauty in everyone." Shigaraki wonders if he had shown her his face, would she have responded like Niki? Would she have called him lovely?

"Even her killer," Niki says. "She said he was cute."

She's not sure why she keeps talking, but she doesn't feel ashamed here, so that's something. "All Might stands in the corner, silent. Endeavor is weeping above the ashes. Midnight has not awoken since she left."

Her voice wobbles. "I – I guess what I'm trying to say is – she still effects even the craziest parts of me: the fictitious voices I hear. Like magnetism, invisible but pulling us towards her. Her memory – it is magnetism, in a way."

She falls quiet. Sentimental nonsense, Chizome would say. But if such nonsense shows how badly she cares, she will drown in nonsense.

Shigaraki smiles at her, and Niki realizes that at least he understands.

"We won't forget you," he promises the urn. He promises Magne, no matter where she is now.

What else can he say? Nothing will bring Magne back, and like all villains with painful secrets, she kept herself hidden. They've said all they know about her.

Niki would like to conjure a mirage of Magne, but it's not safe. She's tried in the past, and she's just conjured up her dead legs.

But she can talk, at least. Honor Magne with her quirk in a safe way.

"All Might says she had even better lips than he has," Niki says suddenly. Her eyes dance around in the dark, away from wherever they are in reality. "And he'd have liked to arm wrestle her."

Spinner snickers.

"Go on," Compress says, desperate to hear someone, anyone, say more about Magne.

"Endeavor had a crush on her."

Dabi chokes, and Toga shakes her head.

"I hope I don't have to fight her," Shigaraki says dryly.

Niki laughs a little. "Ingenium says he'll run away to wherever she's gone next."

Perhaps, if there's a god worth their godhood, they will be more merciful than this world of heroes and villains. Shigaraki and the rest of the villains smile at Niki.

Dabi checks his phone. "It's midnight."

"A new day," Shigaraki says. He opens the urn and waits for the next blast of wind.

He throws the ashes, spinning into the air, as his hands disintegrate the urn. They hurl onward into the night, lost to the atmosphere and ignored by laymen.

But never lost to them.

"If it's the last thing I do," he whispers, a crack in his voice that he doesn't at all mind his companions hearing, "I will avenge you."

* * *

"Welcome, class!" Midnight claps her hands as she saunters around the front of their classroom. She tosses her black locks, as if she's in a shampoo commercial, and poses provocatively in that dominatrix costume that Momo thinks _cannot_ be comfortable. "Welcome to _sexual_ education!"

Mineta squeals, and Todoroki scoffs. He'd like to hold Momo's hand for now, but they agreed not to, lest Midnight draw attention towards them.

"I don't wanna," Bakugou grumbles.

"Afraid you'll become horny?" Kirishima teases.

"Kirishima, I thought better of you," Mina snaps, and Red Riot immediately snaps his mouth shut.

"Oh my god, date already," Jirou says, winking at Uraraka.

"It's not like that!" Mina yelps. Kirishima's face falls as she races after her Jirou.

In fact, he looks so crestfallen Bakugou pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, and Kaminari follows suit.

Izuku brushes past, too absorbed in this internship of his to care about what the Big Three warned them: that the class they're about to face will be one-thousand times more awkward than a villain.

But for Momo, it's almost a relief. Because here she can find her answer to the question that has been hanging over her.

Uraraka watched their beautiful genius with concern. Momo's seemed somewhat distant from the other 1-A girls since moving into the dorm. Tsuyu pointed it out, but elected to give Momo time. But Uraraka isn't seeing change, so she aims to find out soon.

Momo takes her seat, trying to avoid seeing the clear condoms and bananas placed on each person's desk. At first glance, they seem about the same thickness she made the first condom. So why did it break?

She takes a deep breath. They just have to play it calm. Cool. Whatever.

But, as Momo smiles in Todoroki's direction, she knows she can't.

Because she hasn't had her period in over a month.

* * *

"He called me," Shigaraki says out loud in their room, the morning after Magne's ceremony. Well, it's his room, but he likes Niki sharing it.

"What?" Niki frowns. She's still changing bandages from that horrible scar Yellow gave her. Well, it's just a red, tender scar now.

But it still hurts him to see it.

"Overhaul. He still wants to cooperate." Shigaraki laughs harshly. "No idea how he even got my number, the bastard."

Niki stills. He really meant it, didn't he? Overhaul. When he said they were even, each losing one?

Who thinks like that?

Not even Stain saw life as such a simple equation, and certainly not Chizome.

 _I think like that_ , All Might drawls.

"No, you think it's even when you win everything," she grumbles in response.

Shigaraki waits for her voices to subside.

"What are you going to do?" she asks finally.

"I'd sooner cooperate with Stain again," he mutters.

Niki's face falls, and Shigaraki remembers the fact he's keeping from her. The fact that Stain wouldn't want her here, and that Shigaraki sure as hell will never free Stain from prison when they rescue Sensei.

Is he betraying her with this knowledge? He swallows with unease.

"I can't lose other people to him," Shigaraki says. "I can't lose other people, period."

"You won't lose me," she says, reaching for him.

He clutches her, with four fingers. God, how he wants to hold her with five. "I couldn't protect Magne. All I could do was stop Toga from becoming his third victim. And – and killing his guard – it didn't help at all!"

His voice rises, and Niki sees the fire – and tears – in his eyes.

"Do you think," Niki says slowly, "we could risk the guise of cooperation."

"I think that's our only option," Shigaraki says. "Our only change to avenge her."

 _I'm so irresponsible._

What would Sensei say? _It's a learning experience._

He doesn't want to learn through his friend dying. He didn't want to learn through Sensei jailed and his parents – no, no, no – either.

"What does vengeance look like to you?" Niki asks nervously. "Because I think – I think what I want is Overhaul to understand the pain of losing someone he loves, but he doesn't."

"That's it." Shigaraki stares at her.

"He doesn't love anyone, Shigaraki." Niki blinks.

"I know. But I have an idea – do you trust me?" Shigaraki asks.

It's an ironic question, because _he_ doesn't trust her not to disapprove. She's too good a person.

"Yes," she says simply.

"I'm … it's going to look like I'm using people here. I'm not, I swear," he adds. "I'm not heartless."

"You're not," she agrees, perplexed. "Why would I think that?"

"Because sometimes even Kurogiri thought I was. Maybe that's what Sensei wanted. I don't know." Shigaraki reaches towards his neck, but pauses when Niki's hands gently enclose around his palms. He smiles slightly, because of course she always stops him. "But I don't."

"I think Sensei – and the remainder of us – admire your independence." Niki pulls Shigaraki closer, and he pushes her towards the bed.

"Can we?" he whispers in her ear.

She nods, and he pulls her closer, trying to drown out his own voice, the voice that knows he is untrustworthy.

* * *

"This," bubbles Midnight, "is a penis!"

She bows to the computer-generated image of anatomy on her slide.

"Looks a bit small, don't you think?" Mineta elbows Koda, whose face is buried in his hands.

"Mineta, none of us want to picture your junk, least of all the girls," Tokoyami says, earning an approving nod from Tsuyu.

"Anyhow," Midnight cuts in, "Let's get down to naming parts and functions."

"Let's not," Iida mumbles, then gasps in horror. Look at him. Midnight's class has already driven him to talking out of turn!

"I'm not ashamed of my body," says Sero with a shrug. "Let's do it."

"I have a question," Mina calls out suddenly.

"Yes? A question? Ask away, young flower." Midnight bristles with anticipation.

Mina waves her banana around for effect. "This is big. TBH. How does it fit?"

Momo hopes her blush isn't half as visible as Todoroki's. And that no one sees her glancing at him.

Mineta, meanwhile, is practically crying.

"Oh my god." Kirishima wants to melt. Momo is certain she can see him calculating the changes of being compatible with Mina.

"The vagina – and we _are_ getting used to that word, all of you – is capable of expanding enough to fit a baby," Midnight replies.

Mineta's nose begins to bleed.

"I don't like the way he's staring at me," Hagakure mutters. Momo shoots Grape Boy an angry look.

 _Babies_. Like the one she definitely doesn't have inside her.

"This is why education is important," Midnight says. "Otherwise your hero careers will be cut short by babies and STIs."

Their class stares at her.

She bursts into laughter. "I'm just kidding. Education on sex will keep you all safe and free to explore. Think of this class as your armor when fighting to rescue pleasure from the clutches of villains called pregnancy and infections!"

Momo hangs her head.

What were she and Todoroki thinking, having sex before they knew anything?

"Don't worry," Midnight says cheerfully, so cheerfully Momo wants to throw something, "I will be your guide! For the record, Mina, we won't be using the bananas or condoms for a bit. That was just advertisement for later. First, we _must_ learn anatomy."

 _Wow, almost a syllabus_ , Momo thinks sarcastically. She cringes. She's never sarcastic. Shoot.

"So I guess you'll just have to wait to have sex for a few more weeks," she adds.

"So sexy," Mineta cries out. His hands move, as if by instinct, to his crotch.

"You're sick," Bakugou tells him.

"Bakugou, now, there's nothing wrong with natural desires." Midnight tilts her head to the side. She slowly approaches Mineta, who hyperventilates. "There is, however, something wrong with sexual actions if your partners don't want it."

"What if you have no partner?" Mineta squeaks.

"You never will," Kaminari grumbles.

"Mineta, you're going to stay after."

"Really?" His eyes light up.

"Really," says a dry voice from the back.

Mineta whirls around to see a visibly uncomfortable Aizawa emerge from the closet. "It's time for you to take Feminism 101."

Midnight claps. "And, can anyone tell me what the closet is an allegory for?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mineta asks as Aizawa marches him out of U.A. He's not in _that_ much trouble, is he?  
"To see a friend." Aizawa steers Mineta into the cab he has waiting.

"Does Feminism 101 involve lots of women?" Mineta's eyes are huge.

"Just one."

"Why am I the only one taking this?" Not that Mineta exactly minds being alone with a woman. Kinda. Though he wonders if he'd still like it once they did it. Or if he simply prefers possibility.

"Because you're the only one routinely harassing your classmates." Aizawa looks at him sternly.

Mineta gulps. "Am I being expelled?"

Aizawa curses silently. He's ruining his expulsion record with this class. For sure. Though he blames Reiko for this.

"Let's try something else first."

Mineta tears up as Aizawa escorts him into Tokyo's mental hospital. Is he that bad? Why shouldn't he like girls that much? They're irresistible. What's wrong with his desires?

Aizawa takes him to the third floor and knocks on a door.

"Come in!" A beautiful woman with gleaming silver-white hair and a lovely smile waves.

Mineta squeaks.

"You must be Mineta. I'm Todoroki Reiko."

"Todoroki's mom?" Mineta frowns. What is she doing in an asylum?

"It's time for your therapy lesson, and I'm a licensed counselor who can see you without any stigma getting out," Reiko says cheerfully.

Oh. Of course she's here, treating people. Mineta wonders why Todoroki doesn't talk about his hot therapist mama more.

"Now, please, sit down. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Reiko smiles at Mineta as Aizawa winks from behind the kid.

 _If you can't reform heroes, how can you reform villains_? She asked him yesterday.

So he's going to try.

* * *

"Are you still worried?" Shigaraki demands, a bit rudely. It's late at night, and Niki lies besides him, playing with her hair and avoiding his eyes. Frankly, it's annoying. It makes his heart skip, and not in a good way.

Niki swallows as she glances at him. "A bit, yes."

He loves that she is honest. He loves her, and he hurts that he's keeping her here.

Shigaraki struggles for words. After a few seconds – and a purpling countenance – he sits up abruptly. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't what?" Niki whispers. She knows it's her voices. Or her. Both them and her. They're part of her, aren't they? And to her, it's always the voices.

Shigaraki doesn't answer. He sits on the side of their bed, and in the moonlight she can see his spine protruding from his bare back.

"Shiga? You can tell me," Niki says, even if it will break her heart.

"Stain was never a part of the League. He…tried to kill me." Shigaraki taps his fingers together. "He despised me. Our alliance was uneasy and tenuous at best."

He swallows. "I just kept you here because you were useful and I knew it would upset Stain. But you don't have to be here. He would hate you being here. Do you understand?"

NIki chills. All of this – all of this, and Chizome will hate her even more?

"I was using him, that's all. Just like I'm using everyone here. Even you." Shigaraki laughs bleakly.

"No," Niki says in a small voice, withdrawing. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes," Shigaraki says, avoiding her eyes. "Go. Meet him in jail. Pretend you were never here. It's okay."

"It's not okay. Because then I never would have met you." Niki's voice cracks. "And I'd miss you."

"You wouldn't if you didn't know me!" Shigaraki turns to look at her.

"I would!" Tears dribble down her cheeks, those perfect, mother-of-pearl cheeks. "Don't make me leave."

"You're not much of a villain. I'm doing you a favor."

"You're not." Niki shakes her head. She scoots over to him, carrying their blankets to wrap around his shoulders. "I suck at villainy. It's true."

She cups his chin in her hands and peers into his eyes. "But I'm glad I'm here. I want to be with you."

"You shouldn't," Shigaraki insists.

"Aren't you against what society thinks _should_ be done?" Niki teases.

"Touché." Shigaraki kisses her desperately. "Don't you want to be free?"

"Yes." Niki thinks. What is freedom to her?

Freedom is no All Might, no Endeavor in her head. No weight of the past. And in all these fantasies about a freedom she'll never have, Shigaraki is by her side.

Perhaps, she thinks, it is better to be shackled with love than free without.

"Telling me that…I know you love me." Niki sighs. "I'll never abandon you, Shigaraki Tomura."

She gasps with delight as Shigaraki pushes her back onto their mattress. His red eyes look down at her, probing her for any weakness.

And there's plenty of faults to find. Niki knows this. There's plenty for her to see, looking up at him.

But there's also a perfect scar by his mouth she can trace with her fingers, and a nose she can kiss, and a person she wants to stay with.

After all, where she belongs is for her to decide.


	14. Necks

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Necks**

Momo storms out of health class. Her eyes are glazed, her lips trembling, her books clutched tight to her chest with pale knuckles.

Uraraka seizes her chance. "You seem stressed. Is it Mineta?"

"No; it's fine." Momo ducks her head and keeps walking, which only raises Uraraka's concern.

Uraraka spies Todoroki watching them, clearly debating running after them or playing discreet. "Is it Todoroki?"

"Don't worry about it, please." Momo forces a smile and edges around Uraraka.

That's it. Uraraka lets Momo rush on to wherever her palpable anxiety takes her. She picks up her phone and glares at Bakugou.

 _Pick a fight with Todoroki._

 _Are you high_? He replies, stopping three feet behind her.

Uraraka snarls. _I want to help Momo, and they're always together. Distract him!_ _L_

Bakugou pouts. _Ask Deku. What am I, a bleeding heart?_

 _That's why I asked you to PICK A FIGHT. Deku's already at his internship._

Bakugou scowls. Of course, that prestigious Nighteye internship ith the prestigious Mirio, who is way too pleasant for Bakugou's taste.

So that's why she didn't ask Deku. Of course. And, of course she asked him to pick a fight, because he's not nice enough to be failure buddy-buddies with Todoroki. Nope, they're just squabbling failures instead.

Look, it's one thing if Deku gets All Might's powers, but can he at least leave the girl to Bakugou?

Bakugou pauses. He did _not_ just think that.

"God fucking dammit!" Bakugou erupts, punching Todoroki in the shoulder. "How the fuck did you get a girlfriend?"

"By not punching people," Todoroki replies seriously.

Kaminari and Kirishima burst out laughing, and when Bakugou glances behind him, Uraraka's already gone.

"Tell me more?"

* * *

Uraraka trails Momo to her dorm room. She waits just around the corner for Momo to open the door, before dashing in at the last second. "Hi!"

"Uraraka!" Momo yelps.

"Okay, Momo, I know something's wrong and I'm your friend." Uraraka sticks out her tongue.

Momo squeaks in surprise.

"Hi." Uraraka crosses her arms. "I mean – oh." She pauses.

There's a condom wrapper in the trash by the door.

Momo looks like she's about to vomit once she sees the direction of Uraraka's gaze.

"Wow, you guys are really serious! That's adorable!" Uraraka claps her hands.

"You're not freaked out?" Momo blinks.

"Uh, no. I come fro a very – uh – positive family." Uraraka blushes. "Even if I'm shy about it." She furrows her brow. "But surely that's not why you're avoiding us? I think Mina would like tips."

"Kinda," Momo mutters.

"We won't tell; at least, I won't." Uraraka squeals. "I'm genuinely happy for you."

Better than her own messed-up debate over who she loves. Likes. Ugh.

"It's not just that," Momo blurts out, grabbing her bedpost to keep herself upright. Is she really doing this? Well, she has to at some point, right? "Um…can you call Hagakure in here?"

"Sure." Uraraka blinks. Are Momo and Hagakure close or something? She never noticed.

* * *

Hagakure curses under her breath. Mirio and Izuku are across the street, hugging some little kid. Celebrities,, which she'll never be because celebrities are all about being seen.

If they see her, she'll let Momo down. And Hagakure doesn't let her friends down.

She gulps and pushes open the door to the pharmacy before her classmates can notice her. Or, well, not her, but her floating clothes. Floating past the shampoos and soaps, past the makeup and painkillers and vitamins, into the family planning aisle.

 _There it is._

The clerk raises his eyebrows when, a few moments later, Hagakure tosses the package onto the counter with a bravado she doesn't feel. She wore her more androgynous outfit just to troll him.

She's glad he can't see her face. Not that she's blushing. But if he could see her face, she might blush.

He fumbles the test when charging her, and Hagakure nearly swears again. She's glad her classmates aren't here to observe. Because that's her true vice: she swears like a goddamn fucking sailor.

"Thanks," she says quickly, because even potty-mouths can be polite, before grabbing the opaque bag and bolting out of his store.

Once outside, she sees that Deku is gone, thank God. She makes a point to call Momo.

"I got the stuff," she announces cryptically. A mother and her child stare suspiciously at her as she breezes back to U.A.

Because invisible people can't be heroes, but damned if Hakagure isn't gonna try her best anyways.

* * *

"Help me," sobs the child, clinging to Izuku. She shivers over and over, as he awkwardly pats her light, flowing hair.

"I like your horn," says Mirio, kneeling on the concrete sidewalk, to pat her forehead.

She brightens for a second, as if catching a glimpse of hope. Izuku's heart twists – that intuition All Might's always telling him to own screams that something is terribly, terribly wrong.

"Ahem. Eri, there you are!" A plague-masked young man approaches them.

Izuku's heart thuds. Nighteye's target. The young leader of the Eight Precepts of Death himself.

And yet Izuku still forces a smile.

"My daughter likes to run off and hurt herself. Such a troublemaker." The yakuza closes his eyes, as if smiling with tenderness – not that they can see his mouth. But his voice remains flat.

Izuku's senses tingle. This is an act. Something is wrong here.

"Dude, you forgot your mask!" Mirio whips Midoriya's mask on his face. That kid's so honest, he's an easy read. They can't have Chisaki Kai know that they know who he is. He attempts to laugh, but Chisaki merely stares at the little girl in Midoriya's arms.

"Your daughter seems frightened," Izuku says nervously. Geez, this man is young to have a daughter.

Her arms tighten around Izuku. He glances down and jerks in response. There are oozing, bloodied bandages coating her arms. They look painful.  
"I scolded her. Parenting." Chisaki shrugs.

"She has lots of bandages. They seem serious." Izuku wonders if Chisaki will relent to allow his daughter to be seen by a doctor. She may need it.

"She falls a lot."

Izuku stiffens. His world slows down.

What was that Todoroki once told him?

 _Dad just used to say Mom fell down a lot._

Abuse, abuse, this is abuse. Izuku knows this, even if there's little evidence. But since he can't have saved Todoroki as a kid, he will save someone like him.

"But this seems abnormal," he tries again. Isn't this what a hero should do?

"Don't impose your idea of normal on another person's family," Chisaki says sharply.

"Midoriya…" Mirio tries. From his pallid expression, he knows the same thing Izuku does.

"Are you hurting her?" Izuku knows he's as subtle as Bakugou right now, but this girl seems scared. Someone has to be her hero.

"Heroes are so perceptive." There's a shred of mockery in Chisaki's voice as he lifts his perfectly intact arms in a shrug.

The girl whimpers.

"You've got me. I'll explain…but not in the open. It's embarrassing, you see, your child." Chisaki

He steps back into the alley, and like a magnet, Mirio follows. Izuku shoots him a querulous look, but if Mirio is okay with this, he must be right. Izuku carries the girl close to him.

"You see," says Overhaul, pulling off his gloves up ahead, "Raising a child is hard. No matter what I do lately, all she does is defy me."

 _Does his voice sound different? Does his voice sound like Boss's?_

"It's hard to understand children like Eri." He wonders if Boss knows this yet. Or if Boss just wishes he'd killed Overhaul back when he called Boss 'Papa' and Boss called him 'Chisaki.'

The girl gasps suddenly and shoves Izuku back. She dashes towards Chisaki.

Izuku's mouth falls open.

"Oh, are you done with your tantrum?" Chisaki grabs her hands, with remorseless eyes. "Sorry for bothering you heroes. We'll be going now. Good luck."

Izuku steps forward, but Mirio nudges him. _Trust me, kid_.

Mirio grabs Izuku as the brat tries to move again. He bends down and whispers to Midoriya as Overhaul leaves. "She went to him to save us. Because he was going to kill us."

"I know – I saw the hand – but we can't leave her," Izuku laments.

Leaving her feels like leaving Todoroki behind. Leaving her feels like kicking himself down a well before Bakugou and his bully posse could surround him.

"She was scared. That's why she went to him," Izuku says finally. "She's being _abused_."

What good are quirks if they can't stop abuse?

"I know," Mirio says instead, with a heavy voice. "And we're going to save her, I promise. But for Nighteye's sake, for now, we'll simply report this. If this blows up and we don't get CHisaki, there will be a hundred more Eris in the future."

Izuku swallows. He can't forget the look in her face – Eri's face.

* * *

"Are you scared? Don't be. You're Yaomomo, Creator Extraordinaire." Hagakure tosses the test to Momo, before locking the door behind them.

"I don't want to create right now," Momo jokes lamely.

Uraraka laughs, a thin, nervous kind of laughter that does little to comfort the three girls.

"Hey." Hakagure grabs Momo as she pushes open the door to the bathroom. "Use it, and then we'll wait with you. You ain't doing none of this alone."

"It's 'any of this,' and thanks." Momo forces a grin as she slides herself into her bathroom.

In a few minutes, she won't have to worry anymore. Right?

Hagakure knocks a minute later. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," said Momo.

"I'm glad you both told me," says Hagakure. "What is an invisible friend good for, if not times like these?"

"Here I was planning a sugar test," Uraraka admits.

"Those wouldn't be accurate, and I like certainty," Momo admits.

"It's the genius in you," says Hagakure. "And in your kids. Someday, but not today, hmm?"

Momo chuckles. She's glad Hagakure can joke and Uraraka can hug her as they wait.

It'll be negative – what are the chances? And then she'll tell Todoroki, and he'll get a kick out of Hagakure's involvement, and they'll laugh on this when they're old and wrinkled and married for dozens of years. And he'll chide her for not involving him right now, but she won't have had to, because she's not pregnant –

Uraraka's phone buzzes. "Time."

"Here's to many more sexy times with Class 1A's most eligible not-bachelor," says Hagakure, grabbing the test.

"What does it say?" Uraraka demands. She wishes she could see Hagakure's face.

Momo snatches it. And now Uraraka can see her face, and she wishes she couldn't, because it's shattered and disbelieving and desperate and guilty and scared –

Uraraka touches Momo so she doesn't collapse. It's the first thing she can think to do, and she hasn't felt this useful since the League of Villains invaded their school.

Hagakure's mouth hangs open, but she doesn't care, because no one can see her. God – she needs to say something other than fuck –

"You're okay. You're going to be okay. We'll manage this," Uraraka assures Momo. "We're with you. We're all with you."

The beautiful, brilliant hero won't even cry before her friends. She's numb. She doesn't know what to do.

"Give me a second." Hagakure takes off her clothes.

"Huh?" Momo croaks.

"Just wait."

In a few minutes, the bathroom door kicks open again.

"M – momo, why is a naked woman dragging me in here?" Todoroki stutters.

"Because no one should see me right now," Hagakure retorts, but Todoroki's not even listening.

His girlfriend is pale. She looks ill. She's curled up on the bathroom floor. And Uraraka's eyes are red. "What's wrong?"

Uraraka shoves a white stick into his hands.

Todoroki wheezes. The room spins. "No – we really…"

"What am I gonna do, Shouto?" Momo whimpers.

Todoroki starts. He can't panic just yet.

He crosses the bathroom to grab her, to pull her tight into his arms. " _We_. What are we gonna do?"

* * *

Shigaraki pulls his hood over his hair as another stupid masked yakuza, Chronostasis the Monostasis, pulls open the door.

Beyond, Overhaul – that murderer – sits on one of two threadbare couches, attended to by tiny Mimic the Gimmick. There's a single poster with the symbol for the Eight Precepts of Death on the wall. The tiled floors are worn, but sparkling clean.

Shigaraki has always hated the smell of bleach. Chlorine smells like Sensei cleaning up his parents' blood.

"You have a dreary room here."

"I don't like clutter," Overhaul says, like a hypocrite, because his fucking existence is clutter.

Shigaraki snorts. "And yet you had me running through your underground maze like an ant."

"Those precautions are why we have survived," Overhaul says coolly.

"I see." Shigaraki flops onto the couch opposite Overhaul and plants his foot on the table, just to piss Overhaul off.

And it works. Overhaul's eyes flash. "Put your filthy foot down."

Shigaraki chuckles. "You know, shouldn't that be 'would you please place your foot on the floor, sir'?"

See, Shigaraki knows manners. He just chooses not to follow them.

"Were you serious on the phone yesterday?" demands the short villain. Mimic the Gimmick, or so Shigaraki's nicknamed him.

"I'm not interested in answering to you, brat. So let's call it 50/50. A joint venture." Shigaraki clears his throat. "Your interest aligns with ours."

"Your autonomy is your condition?" Overhaul smiles. Or at least, Shigaraki thinks he is smiling. It's disgusting.

"One more. I have a curious need, you know." Shigaraki holds up a finger. "I want to know more about your plan."

He shivers with his trump card and reaches into his pocket.

"Bastard!" Chronostasis grabs Shigaraki by his hair, and the short prick blows up his arm to three times its size. Mimic grasps Shigaraki.

He's suddenly back there, screaming his hatred at All Might.

"Stop. He came to us," Overhaul orders. Yes, orders. He does not care about his subordinates.

Shigaraki narrows his eyes as his flashbacks fade and Overhaul's cronies – pun intended – release him. He doesn't want anyone touching him. No one but Niki.

"Don't forget, we can't replace Magne, and we're still down an arm," Shigaraki sings. _Just you wait, you Overhaul bitch._

He pulls out the bullet. "This is your plan, isn't it?"

Overhaul's eyes twinkle. "You're not dumb."

"Compress can't use his quirk since you shot him," Shigaraki says, trying to stay calm. Will the dolt actually tell him?

"Indeed, I imagine he can't." Chisaki spreads his arms. "Follow me."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu cracks open her door. Someone's been pacing the hallways for the last hour, and she's sick of it. Her heart skips. "Oh hey, Deku."

"I wanted to talk to Uraraka," he says, pausing. "But she's not answering her phone. Or her door."

"I think she was busy talking to Momo or something," Tsuyu says, brushing back a strand of hair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," says Deku. But his face looks crestfallen.

"Oh?" Tsuyu raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I do, Tsuyu." Deku's shoulders slump. "But I hate – sacrificing for the greater good. It sounds so easy, but it's not, not when I think a little kid is being hurt."

"Hold on." Tsuyu lifts her hands. "Start at the beginning."

"In the hallway?"

"Come into my room. It's fine." Tsuyu tugs Deku inside. "Now, who's being hurt and why aren't you helping them?"

* * *

The kid sleeps like Niki does when she's sad and hating herself.

Shigaraki is stunned. Removing quirks – the specialty that belongs to everyone – disgusts him.

And now he's looking at a sleeping child, curled into a fetal position. Her arms are wrapped around herself as she sleeps. Like Niki.

"You're taking her apart," Shigaraki says flatly.

He would have killed U.A. students, sure, to further his goals. In fact, he tried to kill the Frog Girl before Eraserhead stopped him.

But he wouldn't want someone to hurt him, to exploit his quirk to ruin society. Because removing someone's one source of power, even if it's a curse, won't solve society. Society will just find another way to fuck over people it deems villains.

The solution is to accept all quirks, not to end quirks.

"It's necessary," Overhaul says dully. The same accepting tone Shigaraki often uses. The tone that doesn't deny he's evil, but merely believes that evil is worthwhile.

But of course Overhaul is too stubborn to see past his own self-hatred misery.

"Is it?" Shigaraki studies the girl in the room.

"Surely you can think of people who would be better off without their quirks," Overhaul says.

A shiver runs through Shigaraki. Overhaul doesn't…know he has a lover, right? No, he's too dense for that.

"If you really cared about your subordinates, you'd use their quirks when they're helpful, and erase them when they're not. It's how the world works." Overhaul snaps his fingers.

Shigaraki's mouth feels dry. He has the sinking sensation that Overhaul, somehow, someway, _does_ know.

"If you're the smart villain you claim, you'll send over your best people to partner with, and your worst to erase," Overhaul says with an icy smile. "Really, if you think about it, you're unburdening them."

* * *

Niki looks up from the paper she's doodling on. It's nearly midnight again, and she sure as hell wasn't sleeping until Shigaraki returned safe and sound. "How did it go?"

"I think our plan is working." Shigaraki watches her carefully. He can't believe what he's about to ask, but he has to. He has to make sure he's not being selfish. Though he's not sure why that would bother him as a villain, but it does. "Niki…if you could get rid of your quirk, would you?"

"You mean, would I volunteer to be shot with a quirk-killing bullet?" she asks dryly.

"Yeah, that." Shigaraki smiles bitterly. He loves how she cuts through bullshit.

"No." Niki nibbles on the ends of her hair. "I just – I like my quirk. I don't want the side-effects is all. But I like having one."

Without it, she's just a murderer.

Without it, she's just crazy. Pathetic.

She needs her quirk.

"Has he done that to more people?" she asks instead.

"Probably."

"What quirk removes it?"

"It's called re-wind." Shigaraki shivers. "Niki…there's a kid. It's a kid's quirk. Overhaul takes apart her body, then puts her back together to make more."  
Niki stares at him. "What?"

"It's just more of a reason to ruin his life," Shigaraki growls. Maybe they can let the kid join them when they rescue her and ruin Chisaki. Maybe the kid will like them. Maybe she'll see the League of Villains as heroes.

"I'll say," Niki says uneasily, though she can't help but wonder if ruining another person's life for ruining other people's will help anyone. Or just carry on the pain.

"Do you think," Shigaraki asks slowly, "that I should send Toga instead of Dabi?"

Niki swallows. She doesn't want Toga anywhere near that monster.

But…Toga would connect with a kid. Niki knows this. And she knows this is why Shigaraki is asking her, even though he'll pretend otherwise.

Niki looks down at her paper again, on which she's written one sentence of a letter she'll never send.

 _Dear Chizome,_

 _I'm sorry._

"Yeah," she says quietly. "I think that's a good idea."


	15. Feet

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Feet**

 _ **If you're curious, there are 8 chapters left after this one. :P**_

Todoroki awakens, curled up on the floor, his arms where Momo had fallen asleep sobbing, to the sound of Momo vomiting. _Shit_.

He checks his watch. It's 3 am. "Momo?"

"Hmm?" Uraraka stirs, her head on Hagakure's shoulder as they lean against the wall. They've stayed with the unlucky couple, like true friends, until Todoroki could finally persuade Momo that everything looks better with rest.

"It's happening," Momo says woozily. "I'm nauseated. I knew it."

"Girl, 3 am is premature for morning sickness. It might just be stress. Have you slept at all?" Hagakure crosses her arms.

"No…I just pretended." Momo chuckles, but it's a scratched, forced sound.

"Momo," Todoroki says, heart sinking. He tiptoes over to draw her back into his arms. He doesn't care if she pukes on him. "It's okay."

"It's not, really." Momo battles her tears like All Might versus All for One. Sleep-deprivation does not sit well with her.

"Come on." Todoroki tugs her out of the bathroom, to her bed this time, the bed Momo refused to sleep in before.

Her shoulders slump with defeat. She curls up in a fetal position – mimicking her body apparently – and Shouto nestles his body around her.

"Let's go," Uraraka whispers, and Hagakure nods. They open the door, flooding the dark room with light from the hallway.

"Please sleep, Momo. You're gonna be okay!" Hagakure chants before softly closing them in darkness again.

"I'm sorry," Momo says, as soon as their friends are gone. "I know I shouldn't be worried about my parents, especially with your dad, but I can't help but feel so ashamed. I've – I've never disappointed them before."

Her voice breaks.

Todoroki pushes the idea of Endeavor from his mind. He'll deal with that later. "Endeavor's rage scares me less than Mom's disappointment, though, so I kinda get it."

He pauses. "I wish I were the pregnant one."

Momo giggles now, a real laugh, even if it's a small one. "I wonder if I could create you a uterus."

Todoroki tightens his grip on her waist. "If it would help you."

"No," says Momo. Her voice flattens. "Nothing can really help me, Todoroki."

"I can. And I will." Todoroki rubs her back, suddenly afraid she will hate him for this. Because he got her pregnant. And even if it's on both of them, it's easier to blame himself. "Please sleep. You – you and –"

 _Oh shit._

"You need it," he falters. But his unspoken words still linger.

 _You and our baby._

* * *

"Wanna talk?"

A sleep-zombie version of Uraraka pushes open her door. She yelps, and resembles her perky self once again.

Because Bakugou is there, perched ever-so-smugly on the edge of her bed, scowling.

"You're dirtying my blankets," she says in response.

He looks wounded as he immediately hops off. "Fine."

"Why are you here? You're not allowed to be in a girl's room," Uraraka whispers indignantly. She shakes her fists at him, an action he finds disturbingly adorable.

"I thought you would be back sooner than 3 am. And then I fell asleep." He colors slightly.

"My bed is comfy, isn't it?" Uraraka laughs. "Like sleeping on clouds."

"I guess there are some soft things than are nice," he grumbles. "Look, I just wanted to ask what's going on with Momo and Todoroki. I figured I have a right to know after being your bitch earlier today. Or yesterday. Whatever the fuck day."

"You care?" Uraraka blinks.

Bakugou snarls. "I'm not heartless!"

"I know that!" she hisses back.

 _She does_? Bakugou swallows. Consider him mollified.

"Kacchan, I wish I could tell you…" Uraraka trails off. "But it's not my secret to tell."

"But you told Hagakure, am I right?"

"Have you been _spying_ on us?" Uraraka slams her hands on her fists.

Bakugou ignores the obvious _yes_. "Why is she better than me?"

Uraraka mulls her response. At length she replies, "Girl issues, Bakugou. Girl issues."

"Oh." Bakugou's face catches fire. Well, now he feels like a tool. Well, he is a tool, but still. He didn't want to be a tool to Uraraka, especially when she said he wasn't heartless.

"You need to raise your expectations, Kacchan," Uraraka says seriously, and that's when he realizes his musings have been spilled aloud.

"Shit. Sorry to bother you." He trudges towards her door before pausing. "Wait, then why is Todoroki involved?"

"He's her boyfriend," Uraraka says instantly.

Bakugou's eyes flitter to and fro. Finally, his voice comes out a very un-Kacchan-like squeak.

"Holy shit."

 _No_. Uraraka winces. He figured it out.

"You didn't hear it from me," she says quickly.

"I literally didn't, Goody-Two-Shoes. But, everyone's gonna know soon enough, am I right?" Bakugou runs a hand through his hair. Hey, between Mineta and now Todomomo, he's no longer the fuck-up of Class 1A.

"Please let them tell," Uraraka pleads.

"I'm not that much of a monster," he says, opening her door and stepping into the hallway.

"I don't think you're a monster at all," she says as he shuts the door behind him. He almost wishes she had said it to his face.

* * *

Toga slams into Niki, propelling her to sprawl across the floor as if her limbs are noodles.

"Oof. I'll never get it," Niki pants, looking up as Toga waves a knife in her face.

"You will," Toga says cheerfully, completely unaware that they're about to sacrifice her to Overhaul the Maniac. She climbs to her feet and offers Niki a hand, which Niki is at least smart enough not to take, because Toga totally was gonna fake-stab her again.

"Are you sure?" Niki stumbles to her feet. She knows she's smart, but weak. "I keep having images – and they distract –"

Toga crosses her arms. The knife is dangerously close to her chest, but she doesn't much seem concerned. Toga is very comfortable with blood. "Who?"

"You mean, which voice?" Niki chews on her lower lip. It's becoming a habit, and Shigaraki kinda seems to find it cute, so she's not gonna stop it.

"Yeah." Toga blows out her bubble gum.

"All Might." Niki shakes her head. "It's always All Might."

For her. For Shigaraki. For Chizome. For all those hero students, for every member of society.

"Mmm-hmmm. And where is he?" Toga swivels around.

"In the corner you're facing. By your bed." Niki winces. "He's saying You're silly, a foolish – "

She chokes on her words, because All Might is calling Toga a slut, and Toga isn't, and Toga's her friend who doesn't need to hear this. She hates this man, this apparition that hurts her friends.

"Back off, asshole." Toga slashes her knife through the air. She lunges forward, stabbing All Might straight in his gut.

Niki laughs nervously as All Might staggers backwards, glaring at her.

"You deserve it, maybe," she says, and it sounds cold, unlike her, more villainous, unlike her.

Toga laughs. "Where is he? I'll do it again. Then he'll leave you alone, at least for a little bit. Then we'll move on to the other visions. They'll all leave you alone, because I am Toga, the psycho killer!"

Niki giggles along with her friend. It's crazy, isn't it, two teenage girls in a villain league, stabbing visions until they cease enough that they can practice basic martial arts. This should by all metrics be evil, but here, once again, she feels incurable yet loved.

* * *

"…and that's why I'm upset," Midoriya finishes.

Aizawa watches the kid from behind his desk. Midoriya emailed him, asking to meet before classes started, and Tsuyu, ever faithful Tsuyu, sits besides him. As Midoriya cries for a little girl he met only once.

Aizawa's heart throbs, and despite his misgivings over Midoriya's careless martyr complex, his heart warms towards the idea of him as a pro-hero.

Because children, hurting children, are and have always been Aizawa Shouta's weakness. It's why he became a teacher in the first place, because a teacher was there for him when his own parents hurt him, and then there for him when his parents died in a freak crash, and he was consumed with guilt even though he'd been abused.

To be honest, he sometimes thinks that teacher is the only reason he didn't turn to villainy.

"I see," he says calmly, but even Midoriya can see pain in his teacher's eyes.

"What do we do?" Midoriya bursts out.

" _Not_ what you want," Aizawa retorts. "To storm down the place, endangering both her and yourself, am I correct?"

Midoriya's shoulders slump. "But…Eri is suffering."

"And we will save her," Aizawa promises. "Mirio is exceedingly talented, and Sir Nighteye knows what he's investigating." His heart breaks as he speaks again. "Saving her now versus a few days probably will not make a difference."

"It will if you're her," Tsuyu remarks. Hastily she adds, "I agree with you, Sensei, but still."

"I know." He's not speaking physically so much as emotionally. Eri will have scars, scars like himself and Reiko and Todoroki will always bear. "But I can promise you this: I will be there when we rescue the child."

"Thank you," Midoriya says dully. He and Tsuyu rise to their feet.

"Also," Aizawa adds sternly. "I'm going to assign nightly checks on you, Midoriya, so don't think about sneaking off."

"You don't trust him?" Tsuyu asks.

"Never trust a bleeding heart." Aizawa jabs a finger at his pupils. That's what Present Mic told him yesterday when he confronted him on Aizawa's relationship with Reiko. Fortunately, Mic "ships" it.

"Thank you, sir," say the kids, leaving together.

Aizawa rubs his eyes. He needs to finish grading, but he's also increasingly concerned about Yaoyorozu – she seemed to be excelling, but her grades imploded this last week. This is not a good sign, especially as he knows she's involved with Reiko's son.

But Yaoyorozu isn't foolish. She wouldn't neglect her studies – if she even needs to. Something else is wrong, and sooner or later he's going to need to speak to her about it.

* * *

"Agh, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Starting today, Twice, you and Toga are yakuza. This partnership is promising." Shigaraki wishes he could bury his face in his hands, but then he'd lose his face. Fortunately, Father shields his crimson cheeks.

Toga and Niki lounge on the counter. Dabi's back is to him as the cremator sits on an old spring bedframe. Compress hangs his head against the wall, no doubt pretending he doesn't feel betrayed. Spinner's eyes lacerate Shigaraki.

And Twice, Twice is too dumbfounded to even approach him.

"Is this a joke? Because I'm not laughing for once," says Twice. "Like, we've been waiting for you to tell a joke, but not like this."

"He's serious," Niki says, avoiding Toga's horrified glare. _Yes, I knew_.

"We already worked out a deal." Shigaraki keeps his voice emotionless. Why does it bother him that they don't trust him?

"What kind of deal?" Twice leaps forward, snatching Shigaraki's shoulder. "They took Compress's arm. They _killed_ Magne. What did that – that mask-wearing germaphobe threaten you with?"

His gaze swivels to Niki, who flinches. Her eyes swim with pain. Ah, so now she is Shigaraki's weakness. She ought to have known better. She's useless and dragging others into her weakness.

Shigaraki's lone visible eye sweeps her up and down.

He can't – No – he does have a weakness after all, and his team knows it. _Fuck_. His breaths grow quicker.

But Niki looks so devastated, so sick – so what he probably looked like after Al for One's capture, and she comforted him then, and Shigaraki hates himself because it's easier than hating her because he can't regret dating her.

"Don't forget I'm the one who trusted that yakuza," Jin cries, jerking Shigaraki's attention back to the rest of his League. Jin rips off his mask, exposing the rather handsome clone that he's become. With tears in his eyes. "And I'm human too, Shigaraki."

Shigaraki swallows. So Twice is finally acknowledging himself as human. Good.

He feels Toga's arms wrap around his throat, a knife at his jugular. He didn't even see her move. Excellent. "What are we to you, Shigaraki?"

She steps back, her knife still trained on Shigaraki. "To me, this league is all about feeling good. You've helped me live life a little easier – the way I wanted."

"If there's any way to do that, I'd like to try. So, tell me, Tomura-kun, why?" Toga moves the knife closer, the same creepy smile she wore when they met plastered on her face. The creepy smile that is her mask.

 _Masks_. Shigaraki remembers Niki's _kind_ reaction to his face, and how exposed he felt and how she kissed him, and how much has changed since that trip to the mall, and she still kisses him.

 _What are we to you?_

 _You're weaknesses._

 _You're friends._

Maybe he's okay with weaknesses.

He wants them to see that he cares about them. That he's not going to hurt them.

So Shigaraki pulls off his mask.

He lets them see his scars and chapped lips and the mole on the right of his chin.

Niki gasps, but he sees her smile just a bit at his face. And that's enough for him.

"For me. And for all of us." His voice quickens. "They don't see us as equals. They want to subjugate us. Twice, you told me you want to take responsibility? This is how. I – I believe in you. I believe in all of us."

He can't tell them more, lest they endanger themselves. But he needs them to trust him.

It's weird. Standing here, exposed, even with Twice's panicked face and Dabi's dagger eyes, Shigaraki doesn't feel weak at all.

Toga pulls back. She flashes Niki a _reassuring-I'm-not-gonna-kill-your-boyfriend_ kind of smile, an unmasked smile. "Okay. I'm going to do what I want. And that's following Tomura."

* * *

"You listen here, smart-ass. I don't care what kind of nice leader you are." Dabi throws Shigaraki back against the wall the moment Toga and Twice leave.

"Wait," Niki gasps. Is this it? Is this the moment villainy destroys them?

Dabi glares at her. "Shut up, you – you."

He was going to call her crazy. She knows it. But he hesitates.

"Dabi, get your hands off Shigaraki," Compress says uncomfortably. If he's taking this fine, Dabi certainly should. Because Shigaraki is an intellectual like Compress. They can trust each other, even if the circumstances indicate otherwise.

Spinner nods.

"No, don't." Shigaraki sounds calm. Kurogiri would be happy with this. "I'd like to hear what our Cremator has to say."

"You sent Toga off to that – that psychopath!" Dabi blazes. "And Twice."

"I did." Shigaraki watches him with – what the shit – sorrowful eyes.

"Toga isn't a tool for you to spend however you like," Dabi spits. His fingernails dig into Shigaraki's arm. He didn't even say goodbye.

 _Dad, where's Mom?_

 _She won't be living with us anymore._

 _But I didn't get to say goodbye_!

Dabi sucks in a breath. "You should have sent me. I can handle it."

"Nice try to make this seem like you care about your prestige instead of Toga," Shigaraki says, a trace of amusement in his voice.

Does it matter if he sent Toga to help recruit a kid?

Does it matter if he'd rather not lose them? To the point that he won't even entertain the what-ifs?

What does matter is that he's keeping his calm. He's trying to follow the advice he gave Niki during the last time the voices overwhelmed her. One thought at a time.

"We came together. We're like partners," Dabi says, his face twisting.

"I believe in her. And in us. We're going to regain our place in the villain hierarchy, and our vengeance for Magne. I entrusted this to Toga and Twice because they're the best people for the jobs we need, and _because_ I see them as valuable, not as throwaways." Shigaraki squeezes every word out.

He hates telling them so much. Shouldn't people just follow leaders?

But he wants them to trust him. And they can't without information.

Dabi releases Shigaraki and strides out of their hideout without another word.

And Shigaraki lets him go. Because Shigaraki trusts he'll be back.

* * *

"Yaoyorozu, please stay a minute," Aizawa requests as class 1-A files out of homeroom.

Momo gulps and exchanges a panicked glance with Uraraka. Todoroki hesitates, but to Mmo's relief, Uraraka yanks him out of the class after her. Unfortunately, Momo also notices Bakugou scowl at their touch.

 _Please, Bakugou_. If she's not jealous, he oughtn't be.

Aizawa silently sits in the desk in front of her. She doesn't make eye contact, which only increases his concern.

Aizawa slides a sheet of paper towards her. A red _F_ is by her name.

Momo hangs her head.

"Mic sent this to me instead of Nedzu, where a second failed quiz technically belongs. Yaoyorozu, you haven't been yourself for a week." Aizawa crosses his arms. "You don't have to tell me what's happening, but it's alarming. Let us help you."

Momo's eyes burn. She's never failed before in her life, and now twice in a week? "It's nothing."

Aizawa sees her trying not to shake. "I don't believe you."

Like hell is she gonna tell the teacher famous for expelling students.

How…little can she say? "Something…bad happened. I'll take care of it. I'll be okay."

"You're a talented hero, Momo. And like a proper hero, you're a terrible liar." Aizawa leans forward. "You're either talking to me or another faculty of your choosing. I won't be offended. We're _worried_ , not mad."

"You will be mad," Momo says. Clearly.

Whatever her secret is, she really believes he'll be angry. Which is probably his fault. Aizawa sighs. "I'll be more mad if you keep pretending nothing's wrong as you disintegrate before us."

Momo stares at the floor. Disintegrate? Her?

 _Oh, no, Sensei, I'm creating._ Momo claps a hand over her ears, as if that will save her.

Aizawa keeps sitting there. Waiting.

She remembers how he helped her during the final exam. He'll never admit it, but she knows he did. If – if everyone's gonna find out anyways…

Momo begins to cry.

Aizawa leaps from his seat and hurries back to his own desk. He grabs tissues and hands them to her.

Then he sits back in front of her, and waits. The clock ticks behind him.

"I'm … I don't know how to say this … I'm …" Momo wrings her hands. Tears leak down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

Aizawa's first instinct is to dive into his sleeping bag and never return to human civilization. But he forces himself to stare silently at her, until he can manage a high-pitched "Okay."

"Please don't ask me the rest of your questions. I don't want anyone else in trouble."

"If the father wants anything to do with this – and I'm guessing he does – I'll be less pissed if he helps you." Aizawa presses a number on his phone. "Hey, Nedzu, call Todoroki into my room."

He hangs up. "Did I guess right?"

Momo nods, her face flushed.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. Him, Uraraka, and Hagakure." Momo wipes her eyes. "She bought me a test."

"Clever as always, Momo." Aizawa remarks. "You're not in trouble, Yaoyorozu. I promise. We're going to help you."

Reiko will support them at home, even if Endeavor doesn't. And Aizawa will support them at school. He won't let them be expelled.

 _Shit_. If he has his way, will this make him a step-grandfather?

 _No_. Aizawa pushes the thought from his head. This is not about him.

Todoroki opens the door and freezes at the sight of his sobbing girlfriend and his teacher.

"Come in, Todoroki." Aizawa waves wearily. "I know."

"It's my fault," Todoroki croaks, approaching Momo with weakened knees. This is it. Between failing his license exam and this, he's expelled for sure.

"It takes two," Momo shoots back.

"Yaoyorozu is, as usual, correct." Aizawa rubs his eyes. "I didn't call you in to yell at you. I called you in to determine how I – and U.A. High, to whatever extent – can help you."

"I'm having it," Momo says quickly. "I want to. Well, not really, not now, but I don't want to have an abortion."

"I agree," Todoroki says. He'll marry her. He already proposed this morning, but she cried more, so he left it for another day.

"Okay." Aizawa nods slowly. There goes secrecy. In fact, he can feel his secrets evaporating like a quirk under his gaze. "You're going to need help to graduate, then."

"We know."

"Good." Aizawa swallows. "I think there's doctor's appointments? Vitamins? We can't ask Midnight, or she'll be suspicious…"

What he needs is someone polite, who knows pregnancy.

Damn secrets.

"Both of you, come with me," he whispers, his mouth dry. "You're not the only ones with secrets."


	16. Breath

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Breath**

Reiko arranges the orchids Aizawa bought her in a heart shape. Warmth settles around her as she realizes he remembered her favorite flowers from just one conversation months ago.

She likes her sessions with Mineta. He's not a bad kid, just a misguided one. With the right counseling, he might just turn out okay.

And isn't that always the hope? That the misguided kids turn out okay?

Truthfully, she also likes feeling useful. She likes thinking that her years in a mental hospital, while her husband abused her kids, can at least produce one positive effect.

And that Shouta is helping her. She only hopes she can help him in return. Because she thinks – she thinks these smiles, this feeling of desire and future unfolding – might be what love is.

The door opens.

Reiko gasps. "Shouto! What a surprise!"

It isn't time for visitors. Not that she's complaining. But then she sees Shouta standing behind her son, whose eyes are red-rimmed. "What…"

A curvy young woman – Reiko remembers her from the sporting festival – seizes Todoroki's hand. She shivers, though Reiko is always careful to keep her room warm.

"Are you Momo?" Reiko shoots Aizawa a nervous glance even as she extends her hand towardsher son's girlfriend.

"He knows," Aizawa says with a sigh.

" _I can't believe you're dating my mother!" Todoroki channeled his inner Bakugou and swung at Aizawa, not caring that they were in the middle of a cab._

 _"_ _I kinda find it cute." Momo caught Todoroki's fist, and his eyes softened._

 _"_ _She's older than you!" Todoroki wasn't entirely willing to surrender._

 _"_ _Is there a logical point located somewhere in that?" Aizawa folded his arms. Yes, Reiko is ten years older. And he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. "I don't expect you to like me for it, but I do expect you to work with me. I'm trying to help you two."_

 _Momo nods quickly, and Todoroki's resistance falls. "I know…I'm just surprised. And protective."_

 _"_ _I don't fault you, Todoroki." Aizawa sighs._

 _Todoroki blanches as he realizes that his teacher must know about Endeavor's abuse. Momo's arms wrap around him, and even now, in the midst of their world unraveling, she's comforting him._

"Shouto…" Reiko reaches out for her son.

Todoroki swallows. To be honest, he's not…against the idea. Not anymore. Not like he has any ground to stand on, with what he's about to confess.

He steps forward and hugs Mom. He breathes in her scent, which smells of the innocence of fresh fallen snow. "Mom, I did something terrible."

Reiko's eyes widen as Aizawa shuts the door behind them.

"You might want to sit down," Aizawa says.

Reiko slowly sinks onto her bed, eying Todoroki's blush and the lovely Miss Momo's focus on the floor.

It's her son, isn't it? Ryuohei? They found out he's the cremation villain, didn't they? Reiko waits for her long-simmering suspicions to be confirmed.

"I'm pregnant," Momo says.

The words don't register at first.

Momo lifts her watery eyes to Reiko's. This mother has every right to view her as a skank. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

Reiko stares in shock for a second. It – this – she didn't know – "Shouto?"

"I was stupid. Please don't blame Momo, I – It's all my fault," Todoroki insists.

"It's both of your fault," Aizawa says bluntly from behind them. He crosses his arms.

Reiko stands shakily. She reaches out both hands – one towards her son, one towards the girl carrying her grandchild – and pulls them closer so she can hug them both.

"It's okay," she whispers, kissing the top of Todoroki's head. "I told you before. There's nothing you can do to stop my love for you."

Todoroki begins to cry. This is it? No rage? No judgement? Not even a pursed lip? "I'm scared, Mom."

"What do you want to do?" Reiko sits back down. "Both of you."

"I want to have it," Momo says, almost apologetically.

Reiko nods. "And school?"

"I'll handle that end," Aizawa says gruffly. "We'll support them. I'm sure of it."

She smiles gratefully at him. "Momo, how far along are you?"

"Not quite two months."

Reiko nods. "Okay. There's plenty of vitamins you need – I'll make a list. I'm sure you can create them?"

Momo nods, a slight smile on her face at how much Reiko knows.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Todoroki says.

"Shouto, we all act rashly." Reiko traces the scar on his face. "Besides, I was already pregnant with Fuyumi when your father and I married."

Todoroki chokes.

"He wanted to make sure we could actually have children first," she says uncomfortably. "I'm assuming he doesn't know, by the way?"

"Only two other students know besides the people here, and I trust them," says Momo.

"Let me know if you want me to be there when you tell him." Reiko reaches for Aizawa's hand. "I love you, Shouto. And, Momo, you don't have to fear me."

* * *

Toga doesn't much like the Yakuza headquarters. The walls are crumbling, there are marks where Overhaul clearly killed his subordinates, and in the distance, there's a crying kid. The kid Niki asked her to look after.

"Hey, kid." Toga pops her head in the sobbing child's room. "Heard you're unhappy."

The girl starts, rubbing her eyes as if that will erase their red hue. She shrinks back on her bed, as if afraid of Toga.

"Hi, I'm Toga. Toga Himiko!" Toga dances her way in. "And this behind me is Twice."

Twice waves a carefully distance away. His hand is cut, and blood dribbles down his wrist. He's, uh, never quite sure what to say around children. Especially distraught children, even if he was once one of them. "Hi."

"Do you want to see a trick?" Toga leans over and sips Twice's blood.

Then, poof! There's a second Twice.

Eri's eyes widen. "Quirk?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" asks the second Twice.

"Twice twice." Eri can't help but smile. Just slightly. These people seem nice.

"Yup!" Toga transforms back into herself. "We're here with the League of Villains. On loan to your team."

"Oh." Eri's face falls. For a second, she had thought they were heroes. Come to rescue her.

Toga's eyes cool. No one hurts little girls. Not on Toga's watch. She hopes Shigaraki lets her kill Overhaul whenever he enacts his plan.

"I like your hair," Eri says shyly. She has to pacify them, doesn't she? She always has to pacify adults. Because she's a curse, and they just let her live because she's useful.

"I can do yours!" Toga claps her hands. "Just like mine. Yours is such a cute color, and wavy. I wish I had wavy hair."

"I like straight hair," Eri says nervously.

"We always want what we can't have, eh?" Twice sighs.

Eri watches him carefully. These villains have warmth. Maybe they're heroes in disguise. Maybe the nice boy she met on the street has sent them.

Toga prances over, brandishing hot pink elastics. She tugs on Eri's hair. "Let me know if I hurt you. And I'll stop."

Eri doesn't respond. Someone playing with her hair feels nice. And pain – since when has anyone cared that she's hurting?

Toga leans down and whispers in the kid's ear. "You won't be here much longer."

Eri perks up. So they _are_ heroes, after all.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"Why'd they split us up?" pants Deku as Aizawa storms forward into Yakuza headquarters. Rock Lock is directly ahead, and in fact, many heroes have converged on the Yakuza sight. But it doesn't calm him down. His students are here, in danger.

"Doesn't matter." Aizawa hates feeling nervous. He hasn't since the battle at training camp. But he's always nervous when kids are at stake.

At least the League of Villains seems to hate the Yakuza. That's one less worry.

And they're going to stop Chisaki Kai, and save Eri. He'll keep his promise to Deku.

Aizawa rounds the corner and stops suddenly.

Ahead of them, Rock Lock is slumped on the ground. Blood oozes from his chest.

Aizawa rushes forward. His fingers scramble for a pulse. Thank God. He's alive, but there's a knife wound…

"What?" Deku frowns as another Rock Lock approaches him.

"Haha, I'm a good for nothing gangster," taunts Rock Lock as he melts away to reveal a very naked and very giggling Toga Himiko.

"Toga?!" Again? Deku wants to scream.

"You remembered me!" Her eyes brighten, even as Aizawa's ribbon yanks her away.

 _Fuck_.

If the League of Villains is here…Aizawa could lose his students. And Eri, the kid he hasn't met yet but already needs to save. His heart constricts.

 _Stop her now_. "This is the end for you, Toga Himiko!"

He hopes she can hear the pity in his voice. Because she's young, too, and her behavior speaks of things Aizawa would rather not think of.

A man – another man – is grabbing her.

 _Oh, no, sweetheart._

Toga's eyes blaze. She flips over and thrusts her knife straight into his fucking back.

"Sensei!" screams Deku.

"Stay back." Aizawa doubles over. Well, it doesn't feel too deep. He's had worse at the hands of the League.

"I'm so glad to be a temp here!" Toga snickers as she scampers away, pulling on her clothes. For some reason it's important for them to know she's not a yakuza and she will never be. Because Magne.

Fuck men. Fuck men. Fuck men.

Toga scrambles forward. If the heroes have already penetrated this far, she and Twice and Eri need to GTFO.

She finds Twice cowering on the floor not two rooms down, screaming. Asking who he is again. The remnants of a struggles mark the busted room.

"Jin?"

"I don't know if I'm even Jin anymore!" he sobs. He's lost his mind, just at the time he needs to keep it together.

Toga bends down. Why does she always wind up with the crazy ones? Maybe it's because she likes them.

"Hey, Jin."

"Toga-chan?" He sniffles. His eyes focus, somewhat. He smells blood on her. "You're a devil."

"You're hurting, aren't you?" Toga purrs, rubbing his back.

In response, he chokes back another sob.

"Look, I know you feel responsibility for Magne. But you're doing your best even though it hurts, doesn't it? Let's get up and get out of here." Toga pulls him to his feet. "Jin-kun."

She didn't call him Twice. She called him Jin. Twice follows her, daring to dream of a world where he could live with someone so kind and beautiful.

* * *

It's time. Mirio's time to redeem himself for leaving Eri with Chisaki a few weeks ago. He wraps his arms around the sobbing girl, ignoring Chisaki's presence behind him. As if that alone will mitigate his power.

"He'll kill you," she begs.

"I'm not leaving." Mirio tightens his grip around her. He _will_ save her.

"How are you so selfish, Eri?" Chisaki Kai looms before them. "You are cursed. You are made to kill others. Every single moment of your life has been to destroy people. You are a cursed being!"

Mirio gasps. He knows abuse exists, of course, but his parents have only shown him love. And this both shocks and hurts to hear. "How can you say that to your own daughter?"

Chisaki sneers. "I have no kids."

 _"_ _You found us, didn't you?" Overhaul stares at the yakuza leader, the man he's called Dad even if not in blood. He shifts to stand slightly before Noriko. They're two kids in a cramped apartment with nothing but a bed and a crib, because that's all they need._

 _Chronostasis hangs his head from behind Dad. He must have been pressured into giving away their location. Chisaki doesn't blame him._

 _His father eyes Noriko, with her beautiful face, and the baby she clutches to her chest._

 _The baby, admittedly, Chisaki didn't want to have. But it was worth it for Noriko. Even leaving the yakuza was worth it._

 _Chisaki waits. If he can get Dad to see – if he can listen to Noriko for a second, he'll realize why she's so important –_

 _And then, for a moment, Chisaki found peace. For a moment, Dad accepted the. For a moment he asked to hold Eri, and asked them to come back. Noriko's face blossomed into a smile, and Chisaki exchanged a hopeful glance with Chrono._

 _His teenage lover waves at him as Dad directed her to step outside first._

 _And then Dad's quirk – melt – activates. Chisaki opens his mouth to scream, but she's already gone, her face and head is gone._

 _Dad hands the baby back to Chisaki. The baby who sleeps peacefully, as if her mother wasn't just murdered. "This is yours. Use it well."_

"I have no kids!" Overhaul raises his voice and explodes the entire room. Everything must explode. Must stop. He can't. He hates Eri and he hates Dad and he hates this sunshine kid in front of him.

Mirio barely keeps Eri from falling as beams of wood rain around them. "You'd even put her in harm's way?"

"If I can reassemble her, I can bring her back to life." Overhaul keeps his voice bitter. Because he couldn't bring a melted woman back.

"Tell me, Mr. Schoolboy! If she's hurt, I'm the only one who can save her!" Overhaul laughs. "What are you gonna do then?"

The sunshine boy's eyes narrow.

"As for your quirk, you can kiss it goodbye." Overhaul smiles. His eyes glitter. He can feel his only friend behind him.

Chronostasis appears, the only friend who remembers Noriko and thus Overhaul's only friend, and fires at Mirio. A quirk-killing bullet barely misses him.

Mirio flies towards Overhaul. "I'm going to protect her no matter what! And that way – you've already lost, Chisaki!"

 _Chisaki_.

Lemillion – what a ridiculous name – might as well have shot him.

"Don't call me that!" Chisaki screams, screams and screams as if he can erase his name.

 _"_ _No one follows a gangster without heart." Dad shoved him backwards. "And no one follows a gangster with a wife."_

"I threw my name away!" he screeches.

 _"_ _Chisaki Kai, hmm?" Noriko blushes up at him. She stopped him from stepping in vomit on the street, and for some reason, he didn't mind the short girl's hand on his. Maybe because she was wearing gloves. She giggles and it sounds like a symphony. "Mind if I call you Kai?"_

He grabs the gun from Chrono and fires himself. This is the moment. This hero will choose himself over saving Eri. Lest he lose his quirk.

"No!" Mirio stops his attack. He dives back, back before Eri.

"You're sick!" Chisaki's eyes blaze as the bullet pierces the kid. "No one gives up their quirk for a brat!"

For a moment, Mirio doesn't believe it. He doesn't believe that he's lost his quirk. But then a strange feeling of weakness – something more than blood loss – overtakes him.

His dreams are dead. And Eri is crying, and Mirio is crying too, because he's given up one dream to save another: a dream of saving Eri.

"You've lost, Chisaki." The schoolboy's eyes are filled with tears, but he's still standing despite his wound.

And Chisaki hates him because he sees what he could have been.

* * *

Kurogiri tries not to give them the satisfaction, not here on a mountaintop. Their stun guns send him sprawling across the grass, certainly, but he won't cry out.

He hopes this plan is worth abandoning Shigaraki. He hopes Shigaraki is okay. And that's really all he's thinking as Gran Torino flies over him, smugly announcing his victory.

"If we can find you, the most troublesome, the others will fall into place," says the old man. Kurogiri may be reading the glee into his voice. He's not sure.

"Be careful!" The handsome, quirkless police officer keeps his gun trained on Kurogiri.

Kurogiri laughs. Dirt piles into his mouth. "There are rumors of a ruffian appearing here lately, don't you know, Gran Torino? Sure, I might have been less careful than normal, but it was worth it."

"I'd love to hear how, as soon as you're behind bars," quips Gran Torino.

All for One's voice plays in Kurogiri's head as he officers move into cuff him.

 _If something happens to me, you're the only one to protect Tomura._

But he isn't the only one anymore.

 _If you feel uneasy, you need to seek him. My failure._

The ground rumbles. A tree snaps in the distance as a behemoth of a lizard appears.

The first kid All for One took. The unsuccessful one.

"Gigantomachia," spits Gran Torino, as Kurogiri glares at the brat so he knows to move away.

Kurogiri breathes a sigh of relief as the police focus on chaining him. He's certain All for One didn't mean for Kurogiri to use Gigantomachia for this purpose. He's also certain All for One didn't count on another person invested in protecting Tomura.

He's not a praying man, but he prays she's right.

* * *

Aizawa rushes into the splintered room, Midoriya right behind him. Mirio, blood oozing down his side, stands shaking before Chisaki Kai. And a child cries behind him, clutching a pink hair elastic on her wrist as if it's her only comfort.

His kid. His student is bleeding.

From a quirk-killing bullet. Aizawa can tell from the gleam on Chisaki's face, from the ferocity on Mirio's.

In a burst of rage, Aizawa kills Chisaki's own quirk with his Erasure. He grabs Eri as Nighteye drags a stumbling Mirio away, as Chronostasis's head splinters while he knocked unconscious.

"Overhaul!" Nemoto, the tiny villain, scrambles behind them. Aizawa can only wonder at his loyalty to scum worse than Shigaraki.

"You're okay, Eri," Aizawa whispers, patting her head even as his fury reaches a whirlwind.

They stole Mirio's future. And he, the teacher, couldn't – protect him –

Dammit, he can't stop blinking! Aizawa gasps.

Chisaki knows. He grins. "I won't let you ruin my plans."

And then he holds out his hand towards Nemoto.

* * *

The television blares live footage of the raid on Yakuza headquarters. None of the four villains gathered dare move. And Shigaraki has to wonder if he's sent his friends to prison.

The door to the hideout bursts open to reveal Dabi.

Shigaraki curses under his breath.

" _No_ one's heard from Toga and Twice?" Dabi demands.

Niki winces. Of course Dabi's returned now, when it's most inconvenient.

Compress shakes his head, and Dabi points a shaking finger at Shigaraki. "You – "

"Now is not the time," Shigaraki says flatly. They can handle themselves. They must, right?

"When is the time, then?" Dabi flares. "I can't – we're sitting here while our friends are mowed down by those _horrible_ heroes."

He hasn't heard of Endeavor being there, but he wouldn't be surprised. There's no way he'll let his Father hurt Toga. No. Way.

"I'm joining them."

"You're not," Shigaraki growls.

"I'm a punk. Of course I am." Dabi turns towards the door he just entered, hatred washing over him. But it's self-hatred.

 _Disloyal punk_ , Endeavor called him the night he stormed out.

Fuck it. He already abandoned one family. He can abandon these assholes, too.

Behind him, Spinner lunges forward.

Dabi raises his hands, but Spinner's quirk is already on him. The room whirls around him until Dabi thinks he will vomit. "Ah, fuck!"

"We'll keep you here if it's the last thing we do," says Compress firmly, blocking the door with his body.

"Why?" Dabi yells suddenly. The question tears out of him, like an explosion in his throat.

"Because we care about you, and we want you here," Niki says. She swallows, meeting Dabi's eyes even though that scares her. "I'm worried about Toga too."

Dabi softens. "I…I don't know what to do."

"Wait, until Toga and Twice call. They will," asserts Shigaraki.

"Breaking news: a member of the League of Villains was apprehended this morning." A news anchor appears on-screen. "We'll go now to Yamamoto Taku, outside Tokyo's main Police Station."

Shigaraki pales. Dabi doesn't move.

"Well, it appears Kurogiri, the warp-gate villain, was captured in the mountains outside Tokyo this morning," begins the fresh-faced reporter.

Dabi trembles with relief. It's not Toga. Not yet.

And Shigaraki's face crumples. Dabi debates comforting him, but what can he say? Their two mentors are both gone now.

Shigaraki's phone buzzes. He gasps and holds it up.

"Twice," Compress says, answering.

Shigaraki waits long enough to hear both Toga and Twice's safe voices before slipping back to his room.

* * *

"Eri has the power to destroy this world! _She is not a product for brats like you who can't understand her power!"_ Overhaul screams as he kills Nemoto by fusion. As he becomes a monster to destroy monsters. He feels as though every molecule inside him shrieks in symphony – although of course music is for idiots.

Idiots like them. The world will never be right unless he can use Eri's power. Why can't they understand? Even fused with Nemoto, even screaming at his harshest, they won't understand.

"I agree!" screams the freckled kid, lunging for him as rainbow lines ignite across his body, like the wiring of the universe. "She's not a product at all!"'

In the distance, Toga stops her flight. She glances back to the collapsing building, to the monster fighting Deku. Just to watch his punch. "Deku's strong."

"I'm glad he said that," Twice adds.

Toga nods. She isn't sure why she left Eri with Lemillion, but he was defending her, and for once Toga was okay with heroes if they defended Eri. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's young enough. They'll be nice because of that," Twice says quietly, and Toga nods before they leave. Hopefully Eri remembers her by the hair tie she's left around her wrist.

She doesn't stay to watch Sir Nighteye fall at Chisaki's hands, or Chisaki's capture. But when she hears of it later, she is unsurprised. Overhaul's defeat was inevitable.

She can't believe she rooted for heroes today.

* * *

"Shiga." Niki opens the door to see him rocking back and forth once again, whimpering to himself.

Shigaraki looks up, desperately trying to hide his tears behind his hands, which hover over his face. He's back where they started, isn't he? Nothing he's learned over the past weeks matters.

And Kurogiri is gone. Because he did the stupidest thing ever – how did he not think that someone as enormous as Gigantomachia wouldn't be under surveillance? _What the fuck, Kurogiri_?!

"Hey." Niki crosses the room to pull his hands down. He doesn't fight her.

"I did this again. I sent Kurogiri off," Shigaraki says flatly.

"And now he's in prison, in the perfect position to help your Sensei escape."

Shigaraki flinches. Her voice is low and determined, very unlike Niki. "What?"

"All it would take is a raid on the prison guardhouse, not even the prison itself. Just enough to turn off their weapons. And Kurogiri could get All for One out of there." Niki still doesn't waver.

Shigaraki frowns. This sounds specific. Wait.

"Did you plan this?" Shigaraki gapes at her.

"Kurogiri and I…yes." She hangs her head. "I knew it was risky, and that it would hurt you. But I had to try. Kurogiri agreed."

"Who's getting into the prison?"

Niki closes her eyes. "Chizome is in that prison, anyways." She sighs. "I know you don't want to see him again. I don't blame you. I – I will pretend I want to, but I don't even myself. I just – if he goes free, away from us, I'll be happier."

Shigaraki narrows his eyes. "A lot of people could die if you just unveil a scourge of villains on Tokyo. You're okay with that?"

Niki gulps. "Not really, no. But – I think with only the weapons disabled heroes, most of them won't even make it off the prison premises. It's the ones with Warp Gate, or the intelligent ones like Chizome, who have a chance. It's a gamble, but – I – I guess I'm going to take it."

Shigaraki isn't sure how he feels. He admires her deception, to be sure. But Niki does not usually gamble with lives – although she did join their League, so he's unsure why that surprises him.

He digs four of his fingernails into her shoulders as his lips cover hers. "I can't believe you were keeping this from me."

"You had enough to think on," she murmurs, nipping his lips. "So I assume you'll allow it?"

Shgiaraki shivers. "Yes. On one condition –"

She could be captured. If she loses control, she will be, and he'll lose her alongside Kurogiri and Sensei.

"Please promise you will never, ever leave me." Shigaraki dares to expose his fear to her. The eyes that have begged for companionship since his parents melded into ash before him at age four.

"I won't." This is why she's been training with Toga, after all. This is her one moment of usefulness to Shigaraki's cause.

Because even though Niki despises death, society does need to be overturned. So she'll help him. Because she loves him.

Shigaraki pulls her atop him. Maybe he just needs her to save him. "Please, please love me."

"I already do." Niki's eyes glisten in the moonlight as she bends down to kiss his chest, directly over his heart.


	17. Hands

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Hands**

"Wait. Of course I see women as equals," Mineta protests. He sits in a chair across from Mrs. Todoroki. His feet barely touch the ground, which only adds to his stress. But the worst stress is being told he's a villain for – for being normal, isn't it?

"Hmm. Then why do you grab them all the time?" Mrs. Todoroki eyes him.

"Because I like them."

"Even though it makes them dislike you?" Mrs. Todoroki leans forward. "Are you that desperate to be loved?"

"Isn't everyone?" Mineta asks in a small voice, and Reiko sighs, because he's right on that point. Only that point.

"I just – I can't stand not doing anything. I need to act, right, to get what I want," Mineta declares.

"But your actions _don't_ get you what you want."

"But at least I'm trying," Mineta says.

"Why don't you try to be friends with them and not assault them?" Reiko cocks an eyebrow. "Imagine someone grabbed you in sensitive areas, like you were meat."

"Girls aren't meat," Mineta says automatically.

"I'm glad you know that in your head, but your actions say otherwise." Reiko points a finger at him. "The desperation and helplessness you feel around women is a small fraction of how they feel when you touch them."

"Oh." Mineta's mouth falls open. Is it? Because that's not very fun. He doesn't want them to feel like him. He just wants to feel better about himself.

"Think back. When were you proudest of yourself?" Reiko asks.

Mineta doesn't even hesitate. "When I saved Sero during the final exams. Even though Midnight was out-wiling us."

"Hmm." Reiko raises her eyebrows.

Oh. _Oh_. "I put someone else before me."

"Yes." Reiko gives him a sad smile. "I don't care how society categorizes people. Anyone – from the weakest old lady to the worst villain – who puts someone else before themselves is, in that moment, a hero."

"I'll try," Mineta promises. He can feel that good all the time? Wow.

"Try, but also do." Reiko nods encouragingly. "I believe in you, Mineta Minoru."

This awesome lady believes in him! Mineta pumps his fist in the air. "I'm gonna go apologize to the girls!"

* * *

 _Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?_ Hagakure's text illuminates Momo's phone, and she laughs despite her unease.

 _Not until a few more months._

She and Todoroki are surrounded by twenty and thirty-somethings, couples with wedding rings and lovey-dovey eyes that change to skepticism when they see two kids huddled in the waiting room corner.

Momo inhales slowly. Todoroki rubs her back, understanding her feelings of shame. "It's okay."

A nurse manifests and calls her name. Momo rises slowly, Todoroki with her.

Last night she and Shouto appeared on her parents' doorstep.

The nurse guides Momo into a small examination room that smells of rubbing alcohol. Momo sits on the table and rolls up her shirt.

 _Mom wept, but when Dad saw Momo crying too, he stopped his glare at Todoroki to hug her._

 _"_ _Your daughter's crying. Help her," he commanded._

"There it is," says the nurse brightly. She points to a teensy blip on the screen. Todoroki squints, trying to picture this as their kid.

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Momo said._

 _"_ _No, I am," Todoroki insisted._

 _"_ _You should be," said Momo's father._

"Its only the size of a sweet pea at this point," says the nurse.

Todoroki's breath catches. So tiny.

 _When Momo assured them that Eraserhead was going to ensure they could finish hero school, Mom finally calmed down and embraced her._

 _"_ _You'll always have our support, Momo."_

That leaves Endeavor to tell, and neither Todoroki nor Momo are eager to start that conversation.

They don't need to for a while. No one knows besides their parents, a teacher, and two trustworthy girls. Their secret is safe for now.

Todoroki finds himself mesmerized by the image on the ultrasound. It's tiny, smaller than his thumb, but it's their baby. Despite his fear, somehow, he just loves Momo more.

He wonders what Endeavor felt when he saw Fuyumi. Or Yuki. Or him, or Ryouhei.

He misses Ryouhei. His brother was once like one of these tiny beans*. And now he's a killer. And Todoroki needs him back.

He wonders how Rouhei react to hearing he's going to be an uncle. He'd probably tease Shouto and then spoil his niece or nephew.

"Yaoyorozu? When do you want to book your next appointment?" The receptionist smiles at her, but both Momo and Todoroki want to cry.

* * *

"Uraraka!"

Uraraka was walking by herself around school, enjoying a peaceful afternoon now that the Yakuza were captured and Deku helped free that little girl. But now she shivers as Mineta approaches. She crosses her arms instinctively over her chest. "Hey."

"Hey. I realize I hurt you when I touched you – uh – many times – and I'm sorry," Mineta recites.

"Wait, really?" Uraraka looks happy. A girl is smiling at him?

Mineta nods, his mouth dry, before racing off to find the only girl he hasn't found. Momo.

Uraraka turns to go, but a scuffle to her right distracts her. She freezes and tiptoes closer. Bakugou is in a classroom, shaking a black-eyed Kaminari until his nose bleeds. "Stop! What the heck?"

Kaminari winces. "I'll take this as my turn to leave."

He slinks past Uraraka, who glares at Bakugou.

"I'm out," Bakugou says, unable to bear her judgment. He makes for the door, only to be sent floating. "Hey!"

Uraraka locks the door behind them. "What was that about."

Bakugou's heart aches as he settles back to the ground. Now she'll surely dismiss him as thug. "It was about me correcting a mistake."

"What mistake?"

Uraraka gasps at the guilt written over his face. "You didn't."

Bakugou hangs his head and mumbles something that sounds like, "Isholdashima."

"You told Kirishima?" Uraraka places her hands on her hips.

"Just him! That's all. He already knew I was suspicious. He would have figured it out," Bakugou admits. "But then Kirishima told Kaminari."

Uraraka shrieks. "Why?!"

"Ask him! I was merely making sure they both keep their filthy mouths shut," Bakugou pleads. "Please don't hate me."

Uraraka frowns. "I mean, I don't hate you. I'm just annoyed. And worried."

"Me too," he admits. He forces a smile. "But I'm used to being annoyed at myself."

Uraraka gives him her sad eyes again. His heart dances.

"I still think of you as a hero," she says quickly. An idea occurs to her, and she's not sure why she follows through, but she leans forward to brush her lips against his.

Sparks fly from his wrists, but Bakugou pulls her closer. Ochaco, of all people, likes him? "I thought you liked Deku."

His breath tickles her forehead. Uraraka flushes. "I did. But – I like you, too. And people change."

He grins. "Do you like how I've changed?"

It's probably the most sensitive question he's asked.

She pokes him in the chest. "Yeah, and how about we both continue changing?"

"Sounds good to me." Bakugou kisses her again to ignore the tingling in his eyes.

Uraraka sits on his lap and pushes her tongue into his mouth. Bakugou nearly chokes in surprise, but not the bad kind of surprise. He's happy right now, and not because of his competition with Deku. But because he really, really likes this girl.

* * *

"Are you sure? Especially with…" Bakugou hesitates as Uraraka pulls him into a study room.

"I'm sure." She winks. "I doubt Midnight sabotaged what she gave us."

Bakugou's heart races and every pore on his body feels aflame. He chokes as Uraraka lifts her shirt. "Ochaco."

"Touch me, Kacchan," she says with a grin.

"I'm scared," he admits, and god dammit, he, the almighty Bakugou, _is_ scared.

"I'm not. Is something wrong?" Uraraka hesitates.

"No! I just…I'm scared because I really like you, so I think you're going to disappear," Bakugou says. "Because I'm actually happy and I'm not usually happy."

Uraraka's face melts. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Bakugou kisses her again. He doesn't even mind that she called him adorable. Or if he is adorable. So be it. He's dating _Uraraka_.

He presses himself against her. Is he – is he even in the right spot?

Uraraka winces.

"Are you okay?" he asks in alarm.

She bites her lip. "I think so…"

"Think?" Bakugou's fingers travel down to their connection. He lifts them to reveal red liquid. "Fuck!"

He removes himself and scrambles upright. "Ochaco, you're bleeding – fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Ochaco sits up and glances down. "I've heard it can happen for some girls…"

"I can't believe I hurt you," Bakugou gasps.

"No, Kacchan, it happens. We'll just need to be slower next time. And there will be a next time, right?" Ochaco pulls his face closer to hers.

He nods, a lump in his through. "I'm so sorry."

"It's really okay," she says, her face red. "I…I'm sorry my body…did that…"

"It's not your fault I was rough." Bakugou's voice stops as the door swings open.

He and Ochaco scream in unison with Iida Tenya.

Iida slams the door shut.

"He can't tell!" Ochaco exclaims. Her parents will be so disappointed. And – what of the others – what will they think –

"I'll stop him!" Bakugou yanks up his pants. He doesn't even zip them before he blasts out the door to tear after Iida, who is using his engines to flee as fast as he can. "Iida, stop, you fuck!"

"What? Why are you chasing me?!" Iida rages, but at least he stops. Sweat beads his brow.

Bakugou shoves him against the wall. He is going to protect Uraraka's honor if it's the last thing he does. "Tell anyone and I'll throw you to Stain myself, you little twerp."

Iida's eyes slide away from Bakugou to Uraraka, who stands a few paces behind them, disheveled and frightened. "Of course I wouldn't. I just – at school? On campus? In the _study_ room?"

"Where else?" Bakugou hisses.

"Never mind! It's not my business." Iida whimpers.

"Bakugou, just why exactly do you have Iida by the throat?"

Aizawa's voice cuts in like a knife. And now all three kids are pale, as if he's exsanguinated them with mere words.

"It's – it's like a game," Iida stammers.

Aizawa scowls. Iida doesn't say _like_. This has to be bad if Iida is lying. His eyes sweep Bakugou's unzipped pants and Uraraka's backwards skirt. "You've got to be kidding me. More of you?!"

"More?" Iida frowns.

"Never mind." He's going to kill Midnight. Aizawa points his hands at them. "All of you, to your rooms. You want to do that, you do it on private property."

 _God, please let them have used protection._

"That's it?" Uraraka asks in confusion.

"Do you want full discipline?" Aizawa runs a hand through his hair. "Please, spare me next time."

He staggers off, muttering to himself.

Oh, right. He has to head to the precinct. In addition to the yakuza, they caught _two_ of the League of Villains.

* * *

 _Two Days Earlier_

"Yeah, we couldn't get the core child," Toga's voice apologizes through the phone. Twice sniffles in the background.

It's been an hour since Chisaki's defeat, and Shigaraki and Niki have finally rejoined their misfit team. Dabi would tease them for their rumpled clothing, and Shigaraki's red eyes, but right now he's just focused on Toga's voice. He'll tease them later.

"It's okay," Niki mutters. At least the heroes have the child. Anyone but Overhaul.

"They're headed north. There's only one major highway to the hospital. I bet you can catch them, Shigaraki," Toga adds.

"We will," Shigaraki says. His eyes are aflame.

"Talk to you later," Niki says to Toga.

"I have so many Izuku stories," says the girl. "Looking forward to it."

Dabi pouts as the four of them – Shigaraki, Dabi, Compress, and Niki – pile into the back of their stolen truck. Spinner climbs in the front, grinning with glee.

"Let's rumble!" He slams on the gas, knocking Niki into Dabi.

Dabi straightens her. "Say, you seem much calmer, Shigaraki."

"Same for you," Shigaraki tosses back.

Dabi frowns after a minute. "Are you implying –"

"Can we discuss this later so I can vomit?" Spinner cries as he blows past a red light.

Niki shakes her head, grateful to Spinner for ending their banter.

Despite Dabi's jokes, for once in her life, she feels like she's making the right decisions. She feels like she has power, even if fleeting.

"There they are." After twenty minutes on the highway, Compress points towards a caravan of sirens.

"Wah-hoo!" Spinner swerves in front of the ambulance, which slams on its breaks.

Dabi opens the door. "Yo, Lizard, can you stop swerving? Now _I'm_ gonna vomit."

"My name is Spinner, not Lizard!" Spinner shouts.

"Is attacking the police really what Stain would want?" Spinner frets aloud. It's obviously a little late, and he doesn't expect a response, but Shigaraki speaks patiently.

"It's a necessary sacrifice, Spinner."

Spinner sighs. He appreciates this – that Shigaraki listens to him. No one else listens to a Lizard-Face. He'll follow Shigaraki forever.

Shigaraki flashes Niki a smile. Even though Father blocks his face, she knows because the wrinkles around his eye lift.

"Now then." Dabi lifts his hands as the cars careen towards them.

Niki holds her breath as Dabi's flames shoot towards the cars. They spin every which way, almost like a maze.

"Now for some trickery." Compress uses his newly regained quirk to shrink a tire and send another car flying. "A hop, skip, and up goes the patrol car!"

It flips over, and Niki winces. She hopes no one has died – Shigaraki's right about her. She sucks at villainy.

Is her plan with Kurogiri really worth it? She can't retreat now.

"You! You scourges upon society!" A hero stumbles out of the flipped car.

Niki wonders if they were scourges before or after they became villains.

"Fuck, a hero." Shigaraki leaps forward. _Pay attention to me, idiot._

He's showered with sand, impossible to disintegrate sand. "Oh, my natural enemy. Perfect."

Niki conjures the image of another car skidding towards the Sand Hero. He scrambles away, directly into Dabi's path, and she stops the images as voices fill her head.

Now to remove Overhaul's weapons. That's her job. Not defending Shigaraki.

She leaves the Sand Hero to Dabi.

* * *

"You." Snatch spits up sand – his own quirk – as he stares at the cremation villain. There's something eerily familiar about his face. "Charred bodies have been found recently…"

"Aw, did I make the news? I'm thrilled," Dabi taunts. He wonders if Endeavor knows. If Shouto cares. Or if they've all written him off, which is most likely.

"Don't you care about their families?" Snatch demands.

 _Family._

"Damn you!" Dabi's face twists as he shoots an inferno towards this fucking piece of shit. If he kills fathers, so much the better!

* * *

Niki whirls around to see Dabi incinerate the Sand Hero. She drops the weapons into Spinner's hands and cries out. "No, no, no – "

"I think he'll die," Dabi says casually, walking back towards them as Compress heads over to help Shigaraki. As if he didn't just give someone one of the most horrible deaths imaginable.

Niki's left staring at the half-burned, whimpering hero. He wheezes at the sight of his smoldering skin.

If he…if he gets medical attention immediately…

If her mirages can do anything, she hopes they do something now. She closes her eyes and wishes upon wishes for the hero to see his skin as barely singed. To keep him calm. And even though the voices build in her head, she can't regret this.

* * *

At last, Shigaraki stands over Overhaul, who's restrained to a stretcher that oh-so-helpfully spilled out of his now demolished ambulance. "So, you thought you were gonna be the next overlord, huh?"  
The yakuza looks younger and stupider without his mask. His voice is flat. "Did you come here to kill me?"

Shigaraki can barely contain himself. "Noooope. I thought of something better."

Overhaul's face doesn't change.

"Do you know why I hate you? It's because you're arrogant." Shigaraki grins as Compress swoops in, popping off on of Overhaul's arms like candy.

Overhaul grimaces. He squirms against the stretcher, and Shigaraki thinks he senses fear. Finally, he knows what it's like to be at someone else's mercy.

"And now we have your weapons." Shigaraki waves around a black box, the only thing he knows Overhaul cares about. People aren't what will break Overhaul. Possessions are.

Overhaul's eyes begin to crack. He sounds like a four-year-old. "Give it back."

"L-O-L. If you're gonna go around erasing quirks, Overhaul, why didn't you erase your own? Don't worry, we can take care of that," Shigaraki mocks. He bends down and presses all five fingers against Overhaul's arms.

Overhaul jerks, but he's trapped. He's pinned down as his arm begins to decay.

Panic bubbles inside him, but there's relief, too, because soon he'll be dead. He might even see Noriko again.

"Better cut that off so you don't crumble." Shigaraki chuckles. With the flash of a knife, Overhaul now has no arms.

He realizes with horror that Shigaraki meant it. He's _not_ going to let him die.

"Now you're a powerless, helpless, quirkless man!" Shigaraki doubles over in gleeful, painful, laughter. "Don't you see? You dedicated your whole life to this, and now it's all mine! You can't even lift a finger, because you don't have any more! All you can do is look on in envy for the rest of your miserable life!"

Overhaul narrows his eyes, but Shigaraki sees tears in them. And sweat dripping down his face.

"Hopefully they'll get to you before you bleed out. But you don't have the friends Compress had," Shigaraki hisses, and suddenly Overhaul realizes:

Shigaraki is doing this for revenge. Shigaraki doesn't give a fuck about taking from Overhaul. He gives a fuck about hurting Overhaul.

 _He did this because I killed – what was his name._ Who goes this far for dead people? Who? Overhaul whimpers.

Sirens sound in the distance.

"Come on, they're sending reinforcements!" Spinner calls from the truck.

"Let's go." Shigaraki strides towards the van, only to break into a run once the police car is in sight.

"Shit!" Dabi leaps on board and hauls Compress in as Spinner takes off.

Compress grabs Niki, who's still staring at the Sand Man. He doesn't look injured, and it takes a second Shigaraki before realizes what she's doing.

She's trying to keep him sane.

"Niki!"

She whirls around to see Shigaraki a few paces behind.

"Tomura!" Niki screams. She throws her hand forward, because losing her skin will not be as bad as losing him, and grabs his hand.

He cries out, but before he can react, before she can wince at the pain melding her palm, she hurls him into the back of the truck.

And stumbles.

She could stay up.

But if she falls, if she lies there on the pavement, they'll have a distraction. Shigaraki will have another chance to be free.

 _I promised him._

Their hands are still connected. Her skin has turned black, but she can see horror in his eyes as he realizes that his choice is hurting her, or leaving her to capture.

"I love you," she whispers. And maybe, just maybe, she loves him more than she loves the idea that he loves her.

So she lets go.

Shigaraki screeches and lunges forward. It's Dabi who recognizes the situation and grabs him by the waist, Compress who hollers at Spinner to speed up even as his voice cracks with emotion.

Niki strikes the ground with a force enough to momentarily extinguish her sight. But Shigaraki's agonized eye, protruding from Father, burns itself into her heart as he kicks at Dabi, screaming her name over and over and over.

When she comes to, she feels the earth spinning. She wants to vomit.

She's on her back, staring at the sky. The truck is gone. Shigaraki has lost her in addition to All for One and Kurogiri, and now she won't be there to hug him as he cries.

Her villainous plan is moot, and she's almost grateful and hates herself for it.

Her face crumples. She'd taken a thousand falls from a truck to spare Tomura the loneliness he'll suffer.

In her peripheral vision, she sees that police and heroes have surrounded her.

"Put your hands where I can see them." An officer steps forward, gun aimed at her.

Niki gasps. He's the one – the one who tried to help her. The night she met Shigaraki.

He probably doesn't recognize her. That night means nothing to him even though it's everything to her. That's how humans are, isn't it?

Tears spill down her cheeks as she lifts her hands. One is cracked. Her skin is sliding off. And her ankle – it's sideways.

"She needs a hospital, not handcuffs," says Gran Torino in alarm.

Niki blinks. She's their enemy. Why – why would a hero help her?

"I guess Shigaraki isn't that loyal to his League after all," grumbles Gran Torino as he waves down a screaming ambulance.

Niki jerks. She doesn't care if he's helping her. She delivers him the fiercest glare she can manage. "You don't know _anything_."

Behind her, Overhaul's armless body is hauled up by officers. The yakuza leader looks dead to her, but she sees tears running down his face – the only proof that he's alive, and suffering very much.

Gran Torino notices guilt cross her face at Overhaul's condition, and her anxious glances towards Snatch's body. A paramedic shakes his head as they examine him, and her face crumbles.

Maybe this villain – one of the two they haven't identified, he notes with some satisfaction – has a semblance of conscience after all.

"Then tell me everything," Gran Torino says simply.


	18. Lungs

**Eighteen**

 **Lungs**

"Let go of me!" Shigaraki screams in Dabi's ear. He seems to have summoned all his lung power; at the very least, he is loud enough to send shooting pains through Dabi's eardrum.

Still, Dabi only tightens his grip as Compress shuts the van door.

Shigaraki sends his bony knees into Dabi's groin. Even now, though, he doesn't use his fingers. "Fuck you! No! We're going back."

"And getting ourselves caught?" Dabi fires back, doubling over to clutch the rockets of pain between his legs.

"Shigaraki." Compress reaches out. Shigaraki slaps his arm away, but Atsuhiro's mechanical arm pins him to the side of the truck anyways. "Listen to me."

He bends down over Shigaraki. "If we go back, we dishonor what Niki sacrificed for us."

"She promised she wouldn't leave me," Shigaraki whispers, his eyes unfocused. "She promised me. We – we have to go back."

What about her plan? Must he sacrifice all three of the people he's ever loved to prison for his own freedom?

"We can't," Dabi says. "Look, Shigaraki – I once had to leave my home and someone I loved very dearly, whom I knew was suffering, behind. But I did, because I knew they wanted me to be free more than anything."

Not that Mom would approve of his actions. He's probably broken her heart now. But everything he does – well – he at least started this path for her.

"Really?" Shigaraki looks at Dabi, who's surprised to see tears leaking out his leader's mask.

"Yes."

"Niki loved you so much she broke her promise to you. In true villain fashion," Compress says, releasing Shigaraki.

He sniffles against the side of the van. "But, I – I didn't need her to be a villain."

* * *

"Niki _what_?!" Toga shrieks from her seat in their hideout. For a second, she doesn't move. She has so many things to tell her. Niki is her friend. She _can't_ be in prison.

Twice presses his hands against his mouth.

"It was her choice, and we honored that," says Dabi. He is not here for another meltdown. Nope.

"Why are you so cold?" Toga demands. Her hands ball into fists.

Dabi flinches. Him? Cold? No.

But Niki was trying to help the stupid sand hero. If he hadn't gone crazy, maybe she wouldn't have been cau – but they're _villains_ – she should have just let him die!

"How can I be cold? I'm a fire villain," he says, forcing a grin.

"Fuck you," Toga snaps. Tears spring to her eyes.

Twice puts his arm around her, and Dabi looks flabbergasted.

But Toga, at least, shrugs him off and stumbles towards Shigaraki, whose head is bowed as he sits on the floor, hugging his knees just outside the door, as if he expects her to walk back in any moment.

She wraps her arms around him, and listens to his renewed, quieter sobs. "It's okay, Shigaraki. We'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

"Akaguro Niki."

Niki lowers her eyes as the tall, broad-shouldered officer stares at her. The interrogation room is sparse and chrome-colored, and weapons are fixated on her like eyes. Cameras lurk in the corners, and she knows someone, or likely multiple someones, watch from behind the one-way window. Her heart and brain are monitored by machines that beep every few seconds.

Her arm is covered by oozing bandages, and her ankle is wrapped tightly. They managed to convince a healer to set her bones, but most refused to do anything more. Not that Niki blames them exactly.

He smiles uneasily. "I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi. I believe I remember you?"

She averts her eyes and stays silent.

"You have quite the family history." He watched her closely, not without pity.

Niki pales. Her voice comes out as a whisper. "Those records are sealed."

Mom – Dad – Chizome – they know now – she's not just crazy because of her quirk –

"Under the circumstances, they were unsealed."

Her quirk is crazy because she is crazy –

"Ah – hah!" All Might materializes in the corner, laughing at her. "I knew it! Told you so!"

There's no Toga to stab him this time.

"No," she whimpers, clutching her face. "No, please."

"So what happened? You decided to take up the family business with the League?" Naomasa crosses his arms and waits, as if unaffected by her delusions.

* * *

Watching from behind the glass window, the true All Might, Toshinori Yagi, just feels confused.

Unlike the Warp Gate villain, the Shizophrenic doesn't look malicious or hateful or even devious. She just looks scared, and possibly ashamed. And she shrinks against the chair, as if desperate to stop existing.

"Go away! Go away; please go away!" She squeezes her eyes shut from a nightmare only she can see.

Beside him, Aizawa frowns. She's not much older than his kids, and unlike Shigaraki, does seem bothered by her past wrongdoings. Maybe it's not too late for this girl. "Did they start her on medication?"

"Not yet." Toshinori swallows. "They weren't sure how she'd be affected by them, and they didn't want to wait."

Aizawa raises an eyebrow. "Did you read her records?"

"Unfortunately." Toshinori doesn't want to think about it, but at the same time, it's all he can think about. He feels compelled to ruminate over and over, to ponder whether Shigaraki is the same: doomed by a quirk they can't control.

* * *

 _Of course you fucked up_. All Might stands in the door. _And look where you've landed. Just like your brother. Though you deserve it more than he._

"I know, I know," she mutters. "I miss my brother."

Naomasa isn't sure who she's talking to, but he'll take it. "So you tried to follow him?"

"He hates me," she says instead. The automatic response of a long-standing truth.

Naomasa sighs. Time for a different approach. "Why did you join, then?"

She's silent, squirming in her chair.

"Your medical records were concerning." Naomasa shoves a stack of papers at her. "Akaguro, you have a semi-healed gunshot wound to the chest. Not far from your heart, from the angle of it. Fresh scratches all along your back."

Her eyes look like saucers.

"Were you with the League willingly?" He asks, adopting a kinder tone.

 _Say no_ , says All Might.

"Yes," she says, ducking as All Might smashes her in her temples.

"Hey, no one's here to hurt you." Naomasa pats her uninjured hand. "Where did those wounds come from?"

There's no way Niki is mentioning that Shigaraki is fond of scratches. She can't imagine what they'd do if they found out she's Shigaraki Tomura's lover.

So she hangs her head, hoping for him to shut up and leave her alone. "Does it matter?"

"Look. You're only nineteen. You've been traumatized and you've had no reason to choose a better course. I'd love to help you, but I can't if you don't help us," Naomasa tries.

Niki struggles for words. Maybe, just maybe, if they can transfer her to same prison as All for One, she can still carry out her plan. "It's not that I can't help you; it's that I won't."

"Not even for a reduced sentence?" Naomasa

 _Give in; it's all you're good for_ , demands All Might.

 _But if you give in, you'll never be able to prove you're not useless_ , Endeavor protests.

 _You'll just go crazy until you die_ _in prison,_ says Ingenium.

 _You'll go crazy until you die out here, too_ , All Might snaps.

"Just lock me up, please." Niki buries her head in her hands.

* * *

"She's very sick," Aizawa says. Honestly, he's not sure a judge will even hold her accountable.

"I know." Toshinori hesitates. "I feel for her."

He's no hero anymore, but he can still help her. Be a hero in a different way. And helping her would be a step towards helping Shigaraki.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Gran Torino appears behind Toshinori and Aizawa. "Don't try to talk to her."

"Why not?" Toshinori is appalled.

"One of her hallucinations is All Might. Seems to be the strongest one. The doctors are concerned that speaking to you would be poor for her health."

Toshinori looks stricken. Sure, this is beyond his control, but he wishes anything could take her hallucinations away.

Gran Torino sighs. "And even if that weren't the case, you can't change what she's done. As your former mentor, I'd encourage you not to pity these villains too much. You don't need the pain."

Toshinori sighs. He wants to speak to her. To learn more about Shigaraki.

But for now, he'll wait.

Besides, he has a message in his phone that Akaguro Chizome suddenly wants to meet with him.

* * *

"What about Snatch? The Sand hero." Naomasa crosses his arms. "Doesn't this bother you?"

"Sand – Sand man?" Niki stammers. She can't resist knowledge. She has to know.

"He left behind a wife and two children under the age of three."

Niki's face crumples. So he did die. "No."

"Yes." Naomasa leans forward. "If killing innocent civilians wasn't you're goal, why are you protecting the ones who did?"

Niki turns away. _Snatch…I'm sorry._

 _It's your fault_ , says All Might.

"Is there someone in particular you're protecting?" Naomasa tilts his head.

Niki keeps her face as even as possible. He better not know. He better not discover a thing.

 _It's written all over your face!_

 _How could he not know, with those scratches?_

 _You're useless in everything._

"I'm _not_ inadequate," she mumbles.

"Your pulse has picked up," Naomasa says quietly. He can see it in her throat.

"It's a stupid question," she says.

"Not really."

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. All you know is I'm a villain, and that's all you need, isn't it?" She bursts out. "Just throw me away. Isn't that what your society wants to do, anyways? Discard those who mess up and pretend there's no downside to powers and then hide away those as if we don't suffer ourselves."

"That's Shigaraki's rhetoric, not yours. I don't know what yours is." Naomasa sighs. "But I what saw was distinctly un-villain-like. I didn't bring up Snatch to guilt you – well, maybe a little – but to mention that I saw what you tried to do for him. You didn't want him to die. You couldn't even look at Chisaki Kai."

Naomasa leans forward. "You can call yourself a villain all you want, but you _do_ care about people."

"Almost everyone cares about at least one person, sir. If you think villains are an exception, you've lost your mind even more than me." Niki grins, a pathetic display of despair.

* * *

The hero killer glares at All Might from behind inches of bulletproof glass. Not that he ever wanted to hurt All Might.

But now Toshinori knows he torments Akaguro's sister daily, even if in apparition form. So he still feels guilty. "Stain."

"I saw the news." Chizome doesn't mince words. Niki's face, with her unfocused eyes and a bruise around her mouth, has been plastered over every screen. _Sister of Hero Killer Apprehended_!

"You're asking for your sister."

"How is she?"

"She's very sick," Toshinori admits.

"She's been out of her mind for a long time. I assume you know what she did to our parents." Chizome glares at him.

Toshinori swallows. "The doctor's prelimary assessment indicates she does know what she is doing."

Chizome curses. "It's my fault."

"You forced her into the League?" Toshinori almost hopes it is so.

"No. I left her after she killed our parents. What did you expect to happen to a mentally ill girl with only a villain to admire?" He scowls. "If no one in society caught her, of course she wound up joining them. She needs help, not a jail."

"I know." And Toshinori even agrees. But society will not forgive Akaguro Niki. "Right now, she'll be charged as an accessory to murder and assault. As best we can tell, she tried to stem Snatch's panic after he was mortally wounded, so there's a chance she'll receive a lighter sentence. Unless we can prove she murdered someone herself, she's unlikely to receive capital punishment. Most likely you will see her again as your fellow inmate."

"And if I were to say I hired the League to kidnap her?" Stain watches All Might carefully.

"I think that'd be a lie, Chizome."

Stain laughs bitterly. "Perhaps. And you would feel obligated to tell the truth."

"You wouldn't have it another way, would you?" Toshinori presses his head against the glass.

"I wouldn't." Stain smiles, his lips laced with rage.

"Of course, if you were to convince her to give information about the League, it's possible the prosecution would be lenient." Toshinori waits.

Chizome shakes his head. "She's always been stubborn. It wouldn't work."

And, truthfully, he doesn't want to see his little sister in chains. Because while he feels minimal guilt over his murder spree, he does feel maximum guilt over Niki.

"Forget we had this conversation."

"May I ask a question?" Toshinori finds himself asking.

Stain cocks his head. "I'm listening."

"You see who I really am." Toshinori lifts his scrawny arms. "Yet I'm still the one you asked to meet with. Why?"

Stain snorts. "You're still All Might, aren't you? Haven't you learned not to rely on appearances yet?"

Toshinori backs away, but Stain's words echo in his head.

* * *

"You'll be escorted to Tartarus soon." Naomasa shakes his head in exasperation. "There aren't a lot of females there."

"Guess society's still warping who we see as villains," Niki replies, staring at the floor.

"Look, kid, we want to help you. Your sentence could be reduced easily if you just cooperated," Naomasa says.

"I'm not a kid."

"You're not even twenty. Let us help you," Naomasa repeats.

"No," Niki replies simply. Let her go to Tartarus. Let her be in the same prison as Chizome, as All for One, as –

"Kurogiri was captured yesterday, too," Naomasa says.

Niki eyes him.

"He told us things…"

NIki bursts into laughter. She has to. "No, he did not."

Naomasa clamps his mouth shut.

"Also, you suck at lying." Niki giggles, recalling the time Kurogiri said the same of her. "You're probably thinking time in Tartarus will weaken me to your questions. It won't. I won't break, even if you torture me."

Naomasa's eyes soften. "We don't torture."

Two officers enter and yank her up. Niki's healthy foot is shackled to her cast, and then she's half-dragged, half-waddled towards the back of the prison.

She feels eyes watching her. The Eraser hero. He almost looks sorry for her.

The officers yank open the door, and Niki nearly screams at the cameras whirring and flashing in her face.

"Akaguro Niki – do you have a message from Stain?"  
"What's your villain name?"

"Did your parents raise you to be villains?"

Niki squeezes her eyes shut, for once grateful she doesn't have a deadly quirk like Dabi's or Shigaraki's. Because she wants to kill the man that dared speak of her parents.

"Well, well, well," says a familiar voice as Niki is hoisted into the van.

She stares at Kurogiri, who is chained across from her.

"No talking," snaps the officer.

Kurogiri sighs, but Niki sees a trace of a smile on his face.

And then, with a start, she realizes that if she breaks free, they are still in the perfect position to carry out their plan.

* * *

All for One has been having a boring day thus far. Kurogiri's capture, though – along with that treacherous girl, the sister of Stain – raises his suspicions. There's no way two of them would be so careless.

He expects something to happen soon. In fact, down the hall, he spies All Might talking with Stain himself.

"I'm a bit miffed that you've passed me by without even a good day," All for One purrs as All Might stalks away.

As soon as the door slams, as if on cue, an alarm begins to screech.

* * *

Tartarus looms ahead, a surprisingly ordinary building for housing the worst of the worst.

She could just behave herself, give in, be free.

But if she gives in to their demands, will she ever be free? Niki has lived with too much guilt to survive more. She thinks over her plan simply because she feels she should, not because she ever considered giving in.

"I don't feel well," Niki says as she's pulled inside, ahead of Kurogiri.

Guns line the walls. Three lasers focus on her chest. But at least tehre's no monitors to discern her thoughts yet. Those will be in the cells. This is her only chance.

"Come on, that's the best known trick in the book," snaps one of the two guards surrounding her.

"No, the oldest trick is the one your mother learned," Niki replies, because it sounds vaguely like something a villain would say. And Shigaraki would laugh at it.

The guard chokes, and the other winks at her.

Niki glances upwards, towards the guns displayed prominently on the ceiling. As best she can tell, only one laser is currently aimed at Kurogiri.

So there's only one she needs to stop.

She squeezes her eyes shut and, of all the ironies, finds herself praying. And then she channels everything Toga has taught her – forget the pain in her ankle, forget the pain in her arm – and launches herself away from the guards.

"What are you thinking?" explodes one.

Because the hallucinogen villain isn't aiming at them. She lands her kick straight on the quirk nullifier.

"Finally." Kurogiri chuckles and vanishes from his spot.

"What the fuck?!" screams the guard who was holding him.

He grabs Niki, fear in his eyes. "You bitch!"

In the next second, the lights vanish. When they return, the guns' lasers are extinguished.

"Oh no," Niki says lightly, sure that Kurogiri must have wapped into the control room by now. She draws forth a million spiders.

"Take off my cuffs and I'll call them off. I have no plans on hurting any of you –"

"Like hell we will!" The guard shoves her into the wall, and Niki can't quite blame him. Another points his weapon at her.

"Niki." Kurogiri warps back to the entrance, where he holds forth a key. "Let's get moving. They're in the same level."

He glares at the guards. "You're coming, too."

Niki opens her mouth. As they're whisked away in Kurogiri's warp gate, she yells, "We're not killing them!"

"Not unless they get in our way!" Kurogiri shouts back, and Niki decides not to fight him for now.

Niki sprawls onto the floor. All for One grins at her from a cell.

"Stain?" She stiffens.

"I can get him," Kurogiri says quietly, understanding her nerves. He tosses a keycard at her.

Niki nods. A thrill – a thrill called usefulness – rides through her as she takes the keycard and presses it to All for One's cell.


	19. Bones

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bones**

Niki's throat dries once she's facing this man, this eyeless husk who hurt Shigaraki, whom Shigaraki loves, who tortured others yet suffered himself.

She doesn't fear him, she realizes. She more pities him. "All for One, sir, we're escaping. I'm with –"

"I know who you are," he interrupts.

"Good." Niki thanks Kurogiri for nullifying the guns as she helps All for One yank off his restraints. She hardly dares to believe this is working, but it is, isn't it? "Shigaraki's waiting for us."

"You think you're going anywhere?" All for One's claw descends around her arm. "I know what you did during our battle. I saw you save the kid. Spy."

Niki's blood chills. "What – you don't understand."

She spins around, certain she can make him understand. She has to. "It was a weak moment – I don't regret it – but I've never betrayed Shigaraki, I promise you, sir. Never."

 _You broke your promise to stay with him_ , All Might whispers in her ear. She whimpers.

"I don't believe you." All for One pushes her back inside the cell, and Niki's heart thuds.

With her broken ankle, All for One easily knocks her off her feet. Alarms after alarms beep and blare. No one will hear her. _Kurogiri, where are you_?

"Shigaraki's waiting for us – really." As Shigaraki's Sensei leans over her, Niki realizes that now she does fear him. And he knows it.

He tilts her chin up to his. "Shigaraki only needs the league in that you teach him how to manage people better. In that you motivate him. When one of you undercuts him – when one of you demotivates him – you betray him."

She forces herself to speak. "I haven't demotivated –"

He pushes her against the wall. "Let's be clear: someone as sick as you can't help anyone."

Niki's sight spins for a moment. She tries to rise, but her ankle buckles. Is he right? No, no – she does love Tomura. And she helps him at his low points. She knows it. "Well, I did."

"Will your brother suffer if I kill you?" he murmurs in her ear. Because he remembers what Stain did to Shigaraki. The fear and humiliation his son felt.

"I'm breaking you out of here, sir. Please." Niki inhales. "I love your son."

All for One catches his breath. "You what?"

Seizing her chance – because now he'll have to help her out, because now she can't walk – Niki forces herself to look All for One in his eye sockets. "I love Shigaraki Tomura. That's why I am here. I would never hurt him."

All for One's fingers close around her throat. Now he knows panic. Suppose Shigaraki listens to her – suppose Shigaraki, instead of becoming self-reliant, has fallen into friendship and romance? "You're a crazy bitch who's too insane to love anyone."

Niki sees it. The jealousy. It's written all over his tone.

For once, All Might is silent in her head. Endeavor speaks instead.

"Like you've loved Shiga? Changing his name, brainwashing him to take down an enemy he doesn't understand, reminding him that your dreams rest on him? I don't think so," Endeavor shoots back. And somehow, she hears herself echoing every last syllable. "Only cowards bow to jealousy."

She's anticipated his blow, but not the full force. His fist sweeps across her face and sent her sprawling onto her back.

"So you're the one my son wants to be a hero for. You, a foul-mouthed, murdering succubus?" All for One laughs as he approaches her.

Niki forces herself to imagine Kurogiri.

"Stop, sir," Kurogiri urges.

All for One blasts her apparition into the floor and throws her across the room. She grunts as she strikes the wall. She feels a popping in her nose, which begins to stream blood.

"As long as I don't react to your hallucinations, you don't stand a chance, do you?"

Niki shakes her head and spits out a mouthful of crimson. "Please, sir – I love him. That's something we can agree on, isn't it?"

"Then you would leave him. He does not need more crazy in his life." All for One eyes her. He can guess the reason Shigaraki would be enamored, and two of them are sitting on her pretty chest.

Niki shakes her head. "He's been abandoned too many times."

"And it will be one more." All for One uses his claw to lift her. He presses his hand against her forehead as she dangles in the air.

Niki frowns, and then the pain begins.

She screams. Needles, needles are everywhere. She feels like her soul is being vacuumed from her body. "Stop! _Stop_! What – No!"

He's stealing her quirk.

Niki tries to kick him, but all her training is moot with her currently injuries. All she can do is thrashes as she begins to sob. "No, please – it's my excuse, it's the only thing I have – without it I'm average crazy – _augh_!"

Her body isn't hers anymore. She feels herself levitating. Her muscles won't respond. The most comforting sensation she has is the rush of blood from her broken nose.

And then, with a jerk, she smashes onto the floor. Lighter. "No."

She sees Shigaraki standing there. "Shiga?"

"Quirkless," he mocks.

"What are you doing to me?" Niki screams at All for One. He's using her quirk. "Stop! Give it back, please. I _rescued_ you."

"And I'm a villain." He chuckles, enjoying the sight of this helpless girl writhing in self-hatred.

"I think I'll give you a taste of another quirk instead." All for One claps his hands to ignite his palms.

"Stop." Niki tries to scramble back, but she's too weak. _This isn't real, this isn't real._

Then she feels the searing heat. _It's real._ Niki somehow leaps to her feet, only to be engulfed in fire before collapsing again. Her hair swings around, igniting off her jacket. Her shirt melts into her skin.

 _I'm going to die, crazy and alone – for Shigaraki – but no, not like this_ – Niki begins to scream.

The door swings open.

"Well, well, well. Save me or her. Have fun choosing." All for One snarls.

"Go." A guard begins shooting at All for One, who unleashes a torrent of quirk bullets.

And Toshinori Yagi himself dashes in the cell to see a panicked young woman howling as fire eats her alive.

He forces himself into momentary All Might mode. It's just habit. "I am here."

Then he reverts to Toshinori and tackles her.

* * *

"Sir!" Kurogiri shoves Stain away from the guards pouring into their cell block. They need to go, _now_. In another few seconds the weapons will surely reactivate.

All for One warps straight to them.

"Where's Niki?" Kurogiri asks, and Stain realizes with a chill that his sister is here and probably the cause of this.

He's not really impressed. He's disappointed. He didn't want Niki to cooperate with villains.

"She gave herself up for me," says All for One.

Chizome feels his heart stop for a moment. God dammit, god damn those ethics he taught her when she couldn't sleep at night, god damn it!

Kurogiri swallows. "I see."

Something feels wrong. How could All for One, with all his unbridled power, let her go?

But Kurogiri has never doubted All for One's commitment to Shigaraki. And right now, he doesn't have time to start.

Chizome, meanwhile, prides himself on quick reactions, but apparently his sister is the exception. He says and does nothing as Kurogiri warps them away without a second glance.

* * *

"I have a question," Todoroki says nervously.

"Hmm?" Momo looks up from her ice cream. It's afternoon – classes are out, the sun is shining, and she feels almost normal now.

She was nauseated this morning, but not now, so Todoroki insisted on taking her out for ice cream. Now she feels almost happy again.

He grips her hand and halts in the middle of the sidewalk. "Do you want to marry me?"

Momo's lips part. A blush manifests on her cheeks.

Todoroki's voice comes out as a squeak. "I – I know we're young and stupid and I don't want you to feel pressured – but I like you, I love you – not just because – you know – and I – I want to marry you – I know it'll be hard but I think we can make it."

Momo grips him in a tight squeeze. She leans her head against his warm chest, and he closes his eyes, feeling her breath against his T-shirt. Ice cream drips down the fabric. "I love you too, Shouto."

"So is that a yes?" Todoroki whispers.

And then he feels a sharp pain in his back. Before he can yell, he's frozen. Unable to move. And still clutching Momo.

"Shouto?" Momo feels his chill and looks up to see the Hero Killer himself.

Her eyes narrow. "How are you out of jail?"

Momo launches a bomb off her arms at whoever is behind Todoroki.

But in a flash, she too is cut, and being yanked into the arms of Stain.

How?

How? Todoroki wants to scream. It's daylight. People scream around them.

And there are Kurogiri and All for One, just beyond. Momo shrieks, but with fury instead of fear.

"Stop!" Todoroki shouts. "Let her go."

"Tell your old man we'll be in touch," Stain nods at Todoroki.

"Take me!" he rasps. This is all – this is all because of his horrible father?!

"No, you _better_ take me," Momo growls, though she's already in his arms. Though she's carrying Shouto's child, and somehow she figures these villains must know.

"Momo!" Todoroki shrieks, shrieks like a child, helpless as the villains warp away with his girlfriend.

* * *

Todoroki is doubled over in the dorm common room. Uraraka, Bakugou, and Hagakure huddle around him. Aizawa paces outside, barking into a phone and dutifully preventing the rest of his class – and the reporters – from entering. "They have to know."

Uraraka wraps her arms around Todoroki, and Bakguou finds he doesn't even mind. "But how?"

"Maybe they saw us at the clinic." Todoroki wipes his eyes. He can't believe he's actually crying.

Are they going to the League? Will his brother even recognize the girl carrying his nephew?

"This is all for vengeance against my dad," Todoroki protests. "It's my fault!"

"Sounds like it's your old man's fault," Bakugou says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"They can't hurt her," Todoroki whines.

"Hey!" Aizawa shouts suddenly, but Iida has already sped into the room.

"Todoroki!" Iida gulps. It's his fault. He caused Stain to know Todoroki.

"Stain seems to have a code of honor," Hagakure says slowly. "That will work in Momo's favor."

"Exactly!" Deku rushes in, and behind him, the remainder of Class 1-A.

Aizawa shakes his head in the doorframe. Todoroki gives him a quick smile to assure their teacher he's okay, and Aizawa dutifully closes the door.

"Okay," says Tsuyu after a moment of silence. "I'm for any and all rescue plans we have."

Todoroki has to laugh. Just a little.

And then the door bangs open again.

Endeavor stands there.

"Dad." Todoroki slowly climbs to his feet.

"Shouto." Endeavor strides forward, hellflame dancing around him. His heart surges. At long last, he can be his son's hero. "We'll find her."

"They're doing it because of you," Todoroki manages to warn him. "They said it's to target you."

"Then why didn't they take you?" Endeavor eyes his son.

"Because I'm dating Momo. And her quirk is easier to control," Todoroki says. Though no less powerful, if Momo isn't fed, she won't be able to create.

 _Or create life…_ Todoroki swallows back his tears. A miscarriage might help them, but truthfully, neither he nor Momo want that. They're already committed. And he does want to marry her.

"I see." Endeavor does not look pleased. He feels like this is his fault, and Todoroki Enji is never at fault. "Don't worry, Shouto. And please, for the love of God, leave this to the pros."

"I have to find her," Todoroki protests. His hands are clammy, and his teeth chatter from an internal chill that won't abate.

Endeavor scoffs. "You realize you can never marry her, correct? What would your kid's best possible quirk be: creating ice sculptures?"

Todoroki's mouth falls open. He balls his hands into fists. No, no, no – this is all going wrong – how does he –

Deku opens his mouth, but Bakugou cuts him off. "Are you fucking dumb?!"

"Kacchan!" Iida exclaims, but a stern glare from Uraraka stops him short.

"She's _pregnant_ , asshole. Stain knows you don't give a damn about her, but your grandson, your _legacy_ , is another matter." Bakugou crosses his arms.

Deku looks confused. Iida turns green. Uraraka and Hagakure hang their heads. Even Mineta is silent. His mouth hangs open.

Todoroki's face is now as red as half his hair. He stares at his feet, too afraid to move.

Endeavor turns, slowly, to face his son. His prized son. His masterpiece. "Is that true?"

His father's voice is low. Todoroki is used to his shouts. Somehow, this quiet Endeavor scares him more.

"Answer me!"

Todoroki jerks before nodding.

Endeavor's knee catches Todoroki between his legs.

He bends over, retching, and his father's fist whirs straight into his face.

"Todoroki!" cries Deku, running forward to catch him.

"Don't touch him again, old man." Eyes flashing, Bakugou steps forward. He raises his hands.

"Wait," Uraraka says.

"Let him," Todoroki gasps.

"Hah?" Bakugou scowls.

"Let him hit me. It's what he's always done, isn't it?" Todoroki spits as Deku hoists him to his feet. "I'm not proud of myself. But I don't care anymore. I _am_ going to rescue Momo and I _am_ going to marry her. I love her, unlike _you_ with mom."

"You ungrateful, selfish brat." Endeavor towers over Deku and his son. "There's too much of your mother's insanity in you."

"You made her that way!" Todoroki yells. Bakugou dives forward.

Suddenly, Endeavor's flames vanish.

"That," says Aizawa softly, "Is. Enough."

"Teacher," gasps Deku as Aizawa, a rumpled Toshinori, Toshinori, and Nedzu stride in.

"God, you humans really are the worst to each other, aren't you?" Nedzu claps his hands. "Don't worry, young Todoroki, we're going to find our student."

Endeavor's eyes fasten on Aizawa, who stands between him and Todoroki. Toshinori hastily ushers Todoroki to Nedzu's side, rubbing the boy's back. " _You_."

"I." Aizawa waits patiently.

"Take off those ridiculous glasses and face me man to man."

"You're not a man, ogre," growls Bakugou.

"Silence," Aizawa commands. He slowly slides his glasses off. He blinks, and Endeavor's flames return.

"You adulterous bastard."

"You haven't seen Reiko in years," Aizawa replies. "Your marriage is a sham, and everyone knows it."

"Wait, who is Reiko?" Kaminari asks.

"Todoroki's mother," Jirou answers, and Kaminari promptly chokes.

"No wonder Todoroki learned poor morals," says Endeavor.

Aizawa says nothing. He waits. At least Endeavor's anger is directed towards him, and far more justified.

"Aizawa, were you really?" Toshinori is appalled.

"Yes, I am in love with Todoroki Reiko. Does that answer your question, All Might?" Aizawa asks stiffly. There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Toshinori sees no reaction from Todoroki at all. "You knew, Shouto?"

Todoroki nods. "He makes her happy."

Endeavor's face twists.

"I think it's best if you leave at the moment. We'll be in touch." Nedzu claps his hands.

* * *

Aizawa shuffles a distraught Todoroki to his room, and Toshinori hurries out soon after. At first Uraraka thinks he's going to talk to that horrible Endeavor, but he mentions something about people hurt during the prison break.

Gradually, Class 1-A dwindles. Kirishima plaaces an arm around a crying Mina and guides her away.

Jirou is left shaking in the middle of the common room. Kaminari huddles around the doorway, as if afraid to comfort her.

"I can sneak up later," Bakugou whispers in Uraraka's ear, and she nods gratefully.

Jirou taps her foot against the floor. "You too, Uraraka?"

"Me?"

"You and Bakugou," she says.

"Oh. Yes." Uraraka turns pink. So much has happened. She's glad she has Bakugou, not as a distraction, but as support.

"Wait, you're telling me both you and Momo had sex with the men you love?" Jirou scowls. "And no one told me?"

"I'm sorry?" Uraraka blinks.

"I could have used some inspiration! Or trust. Mostly trust." Jirou storms over to Kaminari. "All right. Let's go."

"What?" Kaminari squeaks, but he must know, because his nose is already bleeding.

" _Now_ , Denki." Jirou drags a giggling Kaminari back down the halls, to her room.

* * *

Shigaraki tries to mask his emotions as purple mist appears in the midst of their hideout.

Sensei, Kurogiri, and Niki will all be back with him. He can hardly dare to hope.

Though he wonders what took so long after the jailbreak was reported. Now they're reporting the kidnapping of a U.A. student, but no one in his League has done that. Though if it's the pregnant girl, she could prove useful, he supposes.

Sensei emerges first, and Shigaraki resists the urge to throw himself into his mentor's arms. "Sensei."

"Tomura. I'm proud of you," says All for One, as Kurogiri, Stain, and the creation student emerge.

Shigaraki's eyes scan them again. Where –

"Who the hell is this?" Dabi points at the girl.

"Stainy!" Toga launches herself at the villain, who spins to avoid her.

"Sensei?" Shigaraki asks nervously.

"Niki sacrificed herself for us," says All for One.

Shigaraki doubles over, and Kurogiri immediately hurries to his side. "She would want you to stay committed, kid."

"He's not a kid." All for One smiles. "He's about to be the most powerful villain ever seen."

* * *

 _I wonder how they found out about Momo…we will discover this next week. O.O_


	20. Kidneys

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Kidneys**

The longer Dabi spends around Sensei, the more he isn't so sure he likes this Sensei. He won't even tell them why they have their hostage, other than that she is important to Endeavor, of all people. The very name makes Dabi want to burn her.

But for now, Dabi'll cooperate, because Stain is here.

Not that he's had the courage to confront Stain. Because if Stain ejects him, he will hurt worse than Endeavor.

So instead of facing his heroes, Dabi is on guard duty. Handing their hostage glass of water, since they're not allowed to feed her.

Her legs are bound together, her arms to a pole in one of the backrooms of their hideout. She looks miserable, but she hasn't cried in the least. Momo whatever-her-name-is is strong.

"Here," he says gruffly, shoving the glass to her lips and holding it as she gulps down the tepid liquid.

"I know who you are," the girl says weakly as he turns to leave.

Dabi halts. He feels cold creeping up his spine.

"You're Shouto's brother," she protests. "Ryouhei."

His eyes meet hers, burning with the same teal ocean fire she's seen in Shouto's.

So she's…important to Shouto? Not Enji himself. Dabi's mouth twists.

"I won't tell," she promises, a wry smile on her face. "He misses you a lot, you know. He … he didn't even tell the police about you. Because he still thinks you can come back."

Dabi looks as if she'd slapped him.

She doesn't know.

She doesn't know all the people he's burned. She doesn't know all the lives he's taken, worse than the rest of the League. She doesn't know he wanted to burn her.

When he's caught, he'll almost certainly be executed, which is what he wants.

"There's no coming back for me." Dabi staggers away from her.

* * *

Jirou Kyouka stretches in the morning light. Kaminari snores besides her, and a flash of anxiety quickly erases all memory of sleep.

She had sex with Kaminari. And while she's happy about that, the trigger was – was her best friend.

And Momo is missing. Kidnapped. And pregnant.

Jirou scowls. Momo won't be missing long if she has anything to say about it.

Kaminari's phone buzzes, and Jirou grabs it to see if it's news on Momo.

 _Kid the boss is skeptical of your plan – MistBoi_

Plan? Jirou frowns. Has Kaminari already devised something? With excitement, she unlocks his phone – she's known for a long time his password is her name – and scans the texts.

 _Impt news if you wanna cement an alliance when you break stain out – Denki_

 _Pray tell – MistBoi_

 _He hates Endeavor right? – Denki_

 _Who doesn't? – MistBoi_

 _Y. Momo is pregnant with Endeavor's grandkid. Stain could lure him out, and pbly AM too. – Denki_

 _Hmm. Not a bad apple to offer the man. – MistBoi_

 _Don't hurt her tho. – Denki_

 _Will try. Send S her location. My phone will be MIA for a bit. – MistBoi_

 _See you on the news – Denki_

Jirou feels as though Denki has electrocuted her. He might as well have. Her fingers shake as she scans the rest of his texts.

Because surely this isn't how it sounds.

 _"_ _We're boarding partially for our safety, partially for surveillance," Momo confided shortly after they moved in._

 _"_ _You're kidding."_

 _"_ _I'm not. The location of our camp couldn't have been that easy to discover," Momo said, and Jirou did her best to dismiss her friend then._

Jirou inhales a shuddering breath and reads more.

 _Location? – AllHandsOnDeck._

 _They went downtown the street for ice cream. At the corner across from the subway – Denki_

 _Cool – AllHandsOnDeck_

Hands…hands like Shigaraki.

 _Don't feel_ , she commands herself. _Just do._

Jirou slips Denki's phone in her bra and tiptoes out of bed. Fortunately, the boy she loves keeps snoring as she stumbles into the hallway.

Jirou locks his door behind him. The door across from Kaminari's is open.

"I'm sorry I chickened out," says Mina's perky voice.

"Don't be sorry. I liked cuddling instead. We can wait as long as we want. We have time," teases Kirishima.

"Help," Jirou whimpers.

"Jirou?" Her two friends peek out to see their friend in her underwear, bent over and insufficiently muffling her sobs.

"What happened?!"

* * *

"And so, Endeavor, you have one more chance to prove your heroism." Stain licks his lips, to act more frightening than he truly feels.

"Stainyyyyy." Toga grabs his arm after the villain finishes sending his hostage video to U.A. "I love you. You – you gave me hope."

Akaguro Chizome is baffled by this crazy serial killer. She's younger than Niki, a pathetic villain, and yet she claims to love him. "You are an illness."

"Niki said you'd say that." Toga laughs. "I have a blood quirk, too. I can turn into whosever blood I ingest."

Chizome scowls at her.

"She joined for you, you know," says Spinner nervously. He quakes before his hero, but he's going to explain himself, dammit. "As did I. I just…I've lived my whole life for nothing. Petty crimes. And then…I saw you on TV. And your words spoke to me, and gave me purpose."

"I thought the same. You gave life to villains, you know. I doubt you wanted to." Mr. Compress readjusts his fake arm. "But you did. You gave us hope when we didn't have any. I know you think our methods cruel and possibly immoral, but perhaps – perhaps that immorality can create morality after all."

Chizome finds it hard to hate a man who has given his arm to a cause. "I see."

"We need to rescue her." Shigaraki slams his hand on the table, finally speaking.

He's oddly not bothered by everyone fawning over Stain. He's glad their minds are off his broken heart. But he wants their minds on Stain's _sister_ , the girl who stuck _with_ them, the girl who is their _friend_.

"And what would you do with a second broken toy?" All for One enters, shaking his head at Shigaraki, then at Mr. Compress, who looks like he might cry at the assessment.

"She'll heal from whatever fall she took," says Shigaraki. "Her – her spirit was integral to our growth."

"No," says All for One. "You have another lesson to learn from this."

Shigaraki waits.

"You care for your partners, but I don't think you're telling the whole truth." All for One holds up the box of condoms, and Shigaraki's face turns blood red.

"Sensei, I –"

All for One throws a flabbergasted Stain a sly smile. "Tomura, care is good. But you must only care so long as they are useful. And right now, her use is to teach you how to let go. To pour that anger into your development of the League. Your entire life is for this, Tomura."

Shigaraki feels panic – and humiliation – cutting up his mind. Sensei searched his room, exposed his most intimate moments? For what? To make him feel small and terrible? No, Sensei wouldn't, right? "I know."

But this sounds like Chisaki Kai, not Shigaraki. He never wants to be Chisaki.

Sensei's hands sink onto Shigaraki's bony shoulders. Shigaraki's head is bowed, too afraid to look up. Not that the rest of his friends didn't know she slept in his room, but – but – he wanted that private.

Shigaraki withdraws from Sensei and slinks away.

Stain begins to follow – to beat the shit out of this turd who manipulated and used his sick sister, because even though he's sure All for One intends this, he doesn't care – when Kurogiri blocks his way. "A moment, Chizome?"

* * *

It's the pain that awakens Niki, the pain that calls her back to reality, the pain screaming beneath the oozing bandages that wrap around her chest and stomach. They smell like foul medicine.

She opens her eyes to see an unfamiliar room. The ceiling is carved wood, and the floor is mint green carpet. Surveillance cameras are set up on a table by the door.

This is no hospital. Where is she?

 _Hell_ , whispers All Might, manifesting beside her.

Niki cries out. Does she really deserve this?

"Kid, you're awake!" A scraggly blonde man bursts into her room.

Niki recoils.

"Don't move; you'll hurt yourself." He looks afraid.

"All Might?" she spits.

"Toshinori Yagi, now." He holds out his hand before realizing hers are too bandaged to shake. "Uh, hi."

"Where am I? And why are you here?" she asks in a soft voice.

"You're, ah, in my apartment." He runs a hand through his hair. "We weren't sure a hospital would be secure enough. I've called a nurse; she'll be in soon."

Niki eyes his downcast face. "Not many want to work on someone like me."

"They saved your life. Healing more is difficult; those burns were deep." Toshinori sighs. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm not a kid," she says in a brittle tone.

"You are to me." He snorts, and Niki cracks a smile. He's disarmingly kind. Like the Endeavor of her imagination.

And then he says the words she's been expecting from him. "When you're ready…the police would also like to talk further with you."

"I'm not giving up their location." Niki shakes her head. She can't. She can't turn Shiga in.

"No, you've been quite stubborn about that," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. "But you might deserve to know that another child has been kidnapped by your brother Chizome. A girl, Momo Yaoyorozu." Toshinori shakes his head. "She's pregnant."

Niki looks startled. "I…"

"All I ask is that, if the opportunity to reason with your brother comes, you try." Toshinori hesitates. "He was quite worried about you."

Tears brim in her eyes. "Did he tell you what I did? He hates me."

Toshinori sits on the edge of her bed. "He was willing to claim the group kidnapped you to get you off."

Niki goggles at him. Her tears spill over. "He hates me. I'm crazy – and now – now I'm still hallucinating, even now, All Might is behind you and Endeavor is behind my head, and now I don't even have a quirk to blame it on."

All Might produces a tissue from his pocket and hands it to her. "You're not hopeless. I was quirkless once, and now I am again. With All for One's attack, you might even have a solid defense."

"He didn't attack me because I was on the heroes side."

"I know." All Might waits.

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to think." Niki swallows hard, staring into nothing. If she turns them in…Shiga will be in jail. But he'll be safe from All for One. And Momo will be free, and Chizome won't be able to hurt anyone else.

She's honestly not sure what to do.

* * *

Shigaraki sits on the roof, mask blocking the sun, trying not to cry. Sensei will know if he does. He has to be good, and right now, he feels like if he seeks Niki, he will let Sensei down, and he's never wanted that, but he wants Niki, too.

 _But I don't want to be Chisaki._ The refrain repeats in his mind.

He hears footsteps behind him. Stain, probably come to kill him.

"How did Niki join?" Stain asks instead. His voice is stiff. His eyes burn into Shigaraki.

"Does it matter?" Shigaraki grouses.

"It's like you all have moved on already. No loyalty." Stain smiles mirthlessly.

Shigaraki winces as Stain's own blood curdles.

"I don't want to abandon her. She's been abandoned enough in her life," Shigaraki says with a pointed glare.

"You – did you take advantage of her?!" Stain looks infuriated, and possibly frightened.

"Ha." Shigaraki scoffs at the knives now waved in his face. He lifts his hand to remove his mask. His eyes, shadowed and bloodshot, gaze back at Stain. "Never."

Stain's knives don't lower. "What were you to her?"

Shigaraki hunches over. "I – I wanted to be her hero."

"You, a vapid child, loved her?" Chizome shakes.

"I love her," Shigaraki says dully. And he can't stop.

"I'm going to find her. After I kill Endeavor. It's the least I can do." Chizome sits besides him, surprising Shigaraki. "And then I'm leaving."

"Oh?" Shigaraki doesn't mind. He can leave. "With Sensei here, you might have to take her with you. But I do – I do need to see her again. I don't care if she is my weakness."

"Good." Chizome waves his hand, and Kurogiri emerges.

"Kurogiri?" Shigaraki is surprised.

"I was waiting to see what you would say." Kurogiri hangs his head. "Tomura, I helped set you two up."

"Will you help me now?" Shigaraki has never disobeyed All for One before. He's never wanted to. But the words are pouring out of his mouth, and he doesn't wish to stop them.

"I serve you, not All for One." Kurogiri knows he might be signing his own death warrant, but he also blames himself. He truly does not believe his Master's story about Niki's second capture. "I can give you more information, should you wish."

"Please," Shigaraki says without hesitation. Which is good, because otherwise Stain would have killed him.

"All Might." Kurogiri holds up his phone. "The informant says she's in a fortified apartment with All Might. Not that fortifications will help with my quirk, but I need a location first."

Shigaraki gags as Stain exhales with relief.

"I know where that is," Stain says after a moment.

"

* * *

So, anyways, I thought Stain would like me, but he doesn't," Dabi hears Toga sob from inside their captive's room. He has a glass of water in hand again.

"Maybe villainy isn't the path for you," counsels the captive's sweet voice.

"Do you know how many dumb boys I've killed?" Toga laughs.

"Still. There's always another chance while you're alive. I'd like to be your friend, for instance," says the captive. "I – "

She gags. "Do you have a trashcan?"

Dabi rolls his eyes as he enters. Maybe she'll be too busy vomiting to tell Toga who he really is.

"You puked earlier this morning morning, too," Toga says, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Momo looks pale and shaky.

Toga steps closer to sniff Momo. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Momo's eyes burn as her arms wrap around her stomach. "Don't take a step closer, bitch."

Dabi guffaws.

Now it all makes sense. The secrecy. The kidnapping. The luring of Endeavor. All because – because –

Dad's precious puppet, his prized son, knocked up his teenage girlfriend. "Is it – it is, right?"

 _Shouto's_.

He doubles over with laughter. Tears spring to his eyes. Momo glares at him.

"You're being an ass," Toga says. To Momo she adds, "I wouldn't hurt your baby."

Dabi wipes his eyes. "Endeavor is going to be so pissed."

" _Endeavor_ is more a monster than either of you," Momo fires back.

"I concur," Dabi says.

Toga eyes him suspiciously. "My theory's right, then?"

Dabi chokes. "How long have you known?"

"Those eyes are a dead giveaway. I saw Todoroki Shouto at the camp and that was that." Toga snaps her fingers. "I didn't tell anyone."

Dabi's eyes waver, the same way Shouto's do when anyone mentions how much he looks like Endeavor. Momo regards him with compassion. "Ryouhei, isn't it?"

Dabi jerks at the name. "Not anymore."

"I like it," Toga opines. "Burn peace.

Dabi swallows. "Oh."

He doesn't have the heart to protest against Toga.

"Todoroki still believes in you," Momo says quietly. "And so do I. And now I believe in you, too, Toga Himiko."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Shigaraki pauses outside the door to All Might's apartment. "Go, before you get caught, silly."

"Are you sure?" Kurogiri hesitates. He can and will warp Shigaraki back if he wants.

"Don't die," Shigaraki orders instead.

"I'll try." Kurogiri rubs Shigaraki's shoulders. He can't believe he's letting this kid, whom he loves like a son, walk into captivity.

All for One is going to kill him. He and Shigaraki both know this.

Perhaps, he thinks as he leaves this boy he loves like a son, he will not die with regret.

* * *

"Someone's coming," says the nurse with a frown. "Were you expecting anyone?"

Toshinori shakes his head.

Niki frowns at the security cameras. That black sweatshirt she loved to borrow. That hunched, waifish figure. She knows it inside and out.

"What are you doing?" Toshinori yelps as Niki summons every molecule of energy she has to push herself out her bedroom door. She scrambles, holding onto the wall for balance, even though her dead skin hurts, hurts worse than death.

She hurtles into the hallway and stops.

There's a moment of pure silence. Not even a heartbeat can be heard.

"Niki?!" Shigaraki stares at her trembling body. "So it's true."

Niki clutches a painting of a beautiful, cape-clad brunette to keep herself standing. "Shiga…"

He clutches his ears. She speaks his name as sweetly as ever, as if she hadn't betrayed him. " _Why_?!"

"I didn't…" Niki slurs. Her eyes begin to fade.

"Wait!" Shigaraki catches the girl as she tumbles to the floor. He shakes her. "Niki, wake up. Why did you go to the heroes? _Why_? I loved you and…what the _fuck_ , Niki?"

Shigaraki lets out a cry as she stumbles into the lighting. Her beautiful skin is mottled red and black and white. Burned. "Niki!"

Behind the door, Toshinori frowns. He'd expected him to disintegrate the girl. But now he, their great enemy, Nana's grandson, is crying before a girl he claims to love.

"A – all Might," Niki murmurs, stirring awake once more. She has to warn him. She is useless in battle now.

Shigaraki hisses. His index finger traces the swollen, blistered burns on her chest. "He did this?!"

"No..." She draws his ear to her lips. "He's here. Run."

Shigaraki freezes. He can't believe – no, she wouldn't trap him. "Hang on, Niki." He clenches his hands into fists and slips his arms under her. He's going to get her out of here.

"Leave me," Niki gasps as blood rushes from her head. Because now Toshinori stands behind Shigaraki.

Shigaraki sees terror in her expression, but like hell is he ever leaving her again. He spins around to see that weak, skinny worm. Worthless. "What the fuck did you do to her? You _monster_."

"I saved her life," Toshinori says. "She was pinned in a jail cell and lit on fire after a vicious beating."

"Ha – you can't expect me to believe you," growls Shigaraki.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Toshinori holds up his hands. "Shimura Tenko – I want to help you. That sensei –"

"Don't call me that!" Shigaraki screams, clutching Niki tighter. Her shoulder begins to melt, and he screams more. She falls to the floor as Shigaraki scratches his neck. "No, no, I'm sorry, Niki."

She smiles up at him. She reaches to pull his arms from his neck. Always.

Toshinori can hardly believe the genuine kindness in her eyes. "It was an accident. It's okay."

Shigaraki moans as her hands grabble for his fingers. She's still stopping his self-harm.

"Your sensei took her quirk," Toshinori says. "I thought he'd been trying to enact vengeance against Stain, but now I have another theory."

 _All for One realized that Shigaraki's heart was stolen by this young woman._

"Niki, he's lying. Right?" Shigaraki stares at her. Even her arms are red and in some cases, charred. There's no way Sensei burned her. Not Niki. He loves Niki.

Tears run down her cheeks. "He's not."

Shigaraki lurches back, gasping for air. "No, no, please."

"Don't you have a healer?" Shigaraki yells at All Might.

"Some of them refused to work with a villain. Recovery Girl can heal some wounds, but not scars," says All Might sadly.

Shigaraki looks around wildly. "Then – then I kidnapped her! It was all me. She was never a villain, I swear."

Toshinori wipes his eyes. His eyes flit to the painting above Niki and Tenko. _Nana, your grandson has a good heart after all_.

"He burned me for what I did to you, Tomura," Niki says suddenly, as tears run down her face. "I _did_ betray you."

"What?" Shigaraki looks confused.

"When – when Bakugou was rescued – I – I stumbled into you on purpose. You could have grabbed him. I just – the kid was so unhappy, it would have only caused more trouble – and I didn't like taking a kid from his family," Niki blurts. "It was me. I ruined your plan."

Shigaraki blinks. "Niki…I know."

"Huh?"

"I always knew. We were all panicking – we all need to learn more – you – I didn't blame you." Tears roll down his cheeks. "I was just glad I was able to knock you into Kurogiri's gate."

Niki gasps.

"She's not a villain." The kid – and he too was just a kid – glanced up at Toshinori, terror in his eyes. "Help her, please."


	21. Liver

**Twenty-One**

 **Liver**

Kaminari is huddled in Nedzu's office. Aizawa stands behind the principal. Both of them stare at him with disapproval and disappointment he tries not to feel.  
"I never suspected you," Aizawa says finally. This hurts. This hurts worse than a Nomu, worse than a knife twisted in his heart.

"Why?" He asks instead. His voice cracks.

"Does it matter?" Kaminari demands, forcing himself to sound as hostile as he doesn't feel.

"Yes. Reasons always matter," says Nedzu, crossing his arms.

Kaminari wants to ask since when, since when in this miserable society, since when do reasons ever matter?

"Did your parents put you up to it?" Aizawa asks, desperate for any reprieve.

"No." Kaminari chews his lip. How much to say? "My parents – aren't really around too much." In fact, he doesn't know who his dad is, but it's not his mom's husband, because neither of them have a quirk remotely electrical.

"Okay," Aizawa says slowly.

"So my real Sensei isn't my dad; it's him. All for One. I just…I had to. Because I wanted him to approve of me!" Kaminari looks at his palms, which are spread up for surrender.

"He doesn't hate me even though I'm really stupid. He takes in a lot of us. Shigaraki is the special one, but there's more like me. Like Gigantomachia. The people who don't fit in. He wants to help us, and we want a dad. I volunteered for this because I wanted the applause." Kaminari wipes his eyes furiously.

"Kaminari," Aizawa says with a sigh, "you're not stupid."

"I am, really."

"Are you happy with yourself?" Nedzu asks, but without anger. Just curiosity.

"I never am," Kaminari says with a pathetic laugh. "When are the police coming?"

"Soon," says Nedzu, and the kid moans.

"You know, considering you're a minor, you could avoid jail time. Potentially," Aizawa says.

"Gonna let me stay in U.A., too?" Kaminari shakes his head. God, his fake dad is gonna beat the shit out of him. He can hear him now. _Turned in by a girl? Putting a pregnant friend in danger? You're scum_. And then Fake Dad will start hurting Mom again, too. "Aizawa, you're such a softy."

"Maybe," Aizawa replies. "But you can help us find them, can't you?"

"No. I actually don't know their location. In case this happened." Kaminari waves his hands about.

Aizawa grinds his teeth. Just where is Toshinori when a member of his favorite class needs him?

As Nedzu tries to cajole Kaminari more, Aizawa texts Present Mic to stop crying in the next room, and make himself useful by finding Toshinori.

* * *

Momo rubs sleep out of her eyes as Dabi hands her another class of water. She dozed twice last night, but her mind is too awake to rest.

Dabi scowls at the floor next to her.

"Are those crumbs?"

Momo raises an eyebrow. "Ask Toga."

"Fuck." Dabi swears. _Toga, you soft idiot_. "You're, what, gonna escape? You won't make it, with Warp Gate and All for One."

"You could help me." Momo forces a smile. _I'm captured and useless_. If she can't save Ryouhei, she'll be worthless.

She imagines Todoroki there. _No, that's your insecurities. You're worth everything._

 _Just like me._

 _Just like Ryouhei._

"Ha!" Dabi throws back his head. "I'm not looking to die."

But maybe, if he and Toga team up, they can save Momo from Stain…

A shout catches his attention.

"'Scuse me." Dabi saunters back into the common room, leaving Momo with a spike of anxiety.

"I don't know, sir! I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" Twice leaps around the room.

Toga hurries to Dabi's side. She pats his shoulder, but he sees legitimate fear in her eyes.

Stain crosses his arms. "Do you know anything, cremator?"

"Know what?" Dabi blinks.

All for One stands in the center. "Where is my son?"

"Hint: not here," mutters Compress.

Kurogiri emerges from the back. "What's this about?"

"Long time no see," All for One says.

"Sir?" Kurogiri stands still.

All for One holds out an arm and sucks Kurogiri towards him. The mist man's back arches at an unnatural angle. "You forget I am a Mind Reader."

Stain grimaces, and Dabi has a sinking suspicion where this is going.

"Oh fuck," Toga mutters. Shiga really did it, didn't he? Love-struck fool. She's jealous.

"Do you know where my son is?"

"Yes." Kurogiri knows there's no sense in lying.

All for One laughs at the memories exposed for everyone to see. Kurogiri taking Stain aside. Kurogiri suspecting he hurt Niki. Kurogiri leaving Shigaraki directly at the door of their enemy.

"Do you think you are a better father to Tomura?" All for One whispers. His voice sends a shiver up Toga's spine, and she grips Dabi's arm.

Stain watches her curiously. This disgusting murderer looks like a kid now. She's probably even younger than Niki.

"I more think of myself as the fun uncle," Kurogiri replies with difficulty.

"Ha." All for One glares at Stain, whose knives are now out. "Put those away. I won't kill someone led astray like you."

Stain looks infuriated by the assumption that he's a gullible fool, but Toga now crosses the room to push his knives down, and he realizes he doesn't actually hate her.

All for One turns back to Kurogiri. "Our Stain is not a traitor. You, however…"

An image of his misty head ripped from his immaculately dressed body flashes through Kurogiri's mind, and the entire League gasps.

"I'm not that polite." All for One presses his hand against Kurogiri's misty forehead. "You're still useful, after all."

Kurogiri grinds his teeth, refusing to scream. Twice opens his mouth, but Spinner slaps his hand across his lips.

Stain, too, is frozen. Is this what this monster did to his sister?

Kurogiri falls to his knees, full flesh and blood now. A polished man in his late thirties, perhaps, with dark purple hair that resembles his former mist.

Quirkless. Pathetic.

Kurogiri gasps. He closes his eyes, because All for One is still displaying his thoughts, and he doesn't need anyone to see his fear of the forgiveness he'll never receive.

His last thoughts – as his head is blown into the air – are of pouring Tomura tea.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Overhaul says from his comfy seat in prison.

It isn't actually comfy – nothing will be since his maiming. Though he does have less straps attached to him. But Overhaul has never been a glass-half-full kind of person.

"We're not, really," Shigaraki mutters from the other side of the glass that seperates him from his visitors.

"You took my _arms_."

"You killed Magne! And took Compress's arm." Shigaraki points at him.

Niki chokes, because they sound like children bickering over toys and not lives.

Chisaki dips his head. "Valid."

His eyes slide over to Niki, who looks like she might have received worse than he. "Good god. That's disgusting. Did the cremator do that?"

"Dabi would never," Niki says acerbically. Thanks to Toshinori's pleas to the healers, she's recovered enough to minimize the risk of infection, but her skin is warped and misshapen and all too puffy and shiny.

"All for One did," Toshinori says. "Which is why we need to stop him."

"How?" Chisaki laughs as realization dawns on him. "Oh my god."

"Stop," Shigaraki says. "We didn't have time to figure out how it works."

"I'm not exactly able to _hold_ a quirk-killing gun." Chisaki shrugs his stumpy shoulders. "See? Why would I help you?"

Toshinori sighs. They have five more minutes, and then Naomasa will have to turn the cameras back on. "Chisaki, we ran your DNA against Eri's."

That prompts a discernable shock. The yakuza leader's dark eyes dart to and fro, anywhere but their faces.

"You _are_ her father," Toshinori says.

"So?" He snaps.

Shigaraki's mouth falls open.

"Her mitochondrial DNA matches a missing person case from several years ago. Mutsuki Noriko."

Beads of perspiration appear on Chisaki's forehead. "Don't ever say her name around me again."

"What happened to her?"

"She's dead." He closes his eyes to block out the images, of her melting away, of the baby blissful in his arms – fuck! "It doesn't matter how."

"Did your leader kill her?" Toshinori tilts his head. "Did he kill her like All for One tried with Niki?"

Niki hangs her head. She still – she came between Shiga and his Sensei. And she hates that. Shigaraki has given up his goal for her, and she's not that worthy.

But it's not his goal, it's Sensei's. Shigaraki brushes his arm against hers, because it's okay, it's really okay, he loves her.

The real Shigaraki currently feels horrified is because – because he actually feels sorry for Chisaki right now.

"Shut up! It was all – all that kid's fault. He would have let her live if it weren't for Eri," growls Chisaki.

"And what would Noriko say to that?" Toshinori asks calmly.

Chisaki falls silent.

"Help us recover the quirk killer from All for One, Chisaki. Consider this your chance to make it up to Noriko," Toshinori pleads.

* * *

Jirou sits outside Nedzu's office, her head in her hands. She sobs against Mina and Kirishima. Bakugou and Uraraka race towards them, followed by the rest of Class 1A. Excepting, of course, Todoroki, who is visiting his mother, and Momo.

"It can't be true!" Bakugou spits. "Not Kaminari!"

"It is," Jirou says. "I – I'm so stupid –"

"You're not stupid at all," insists Koda.

"Let's talk to him." Deku stands. "All of us."

"Uh," says Bakugou.

But Deku, of course, hasn't waited for a reply. He grabs Nedzu's door and shoves it open. "Kaminari!"

Kaminari looks up.

"What the hell, man?" Bakugou starts.

Aizawa waves a hand wearily. "Let them stay."

"What, do you expect us to believe you hate us?" Tsuyu asks. "Jirou, especially."

"I don't know," says Kaminari after a moment of silence.

"Dude, I thought we were friends," says Sera.

Kaminari shrugs. His Adam's apple bobs up and down.

"We are, aren't we?" Midoriya steps forward. "We still are. You – you may have betrayed us, but we still want to be your friends."

"Speak for yourself," Bakugou tosses back. He winces at Uraraka's jab in his ribs. "Okay, I still want to be your friend, too."

"You're all ridiculous," says Kaminari.

"And you're doing this all because you want praise from your Sensei, right?" Tsuyu shakes her head.

"You won't get enough. You never will. I doubt even Shigaraki gets enough – does he seem happy to you?" Midoriya asks. "You're got enough love right here, right now, in our class. Especially with Jirou."

Kaminari hesitates. "I can't come back from anything I did."

And then Jirou holds out her hand to him – she's still too upset to speak –and he thinks maybe he can.

Aizawa's phone buzzes.

 _Couldn't find him, but I found Naomasa. You'll never believe this. – Mic_

* * *

"I am so sorry he hit you." Reiko catches her breath as she holds Todoroki close to her.

"Aizawa told you?" Todoroki feels inexplicably ashamed. Maybe he just wanted to protect Mom from the knowledge that Endeavor is ever a monster.

"I asked him if he had." Reiko looks at Todoroki with eyes haunted by past pain. "I know how he is."

"Mom." Todoroki wraps his arms around her. "When this is over, I'll help testify and get you a divorce."

Reiko clutches her son. "You shouldn't have to."

"Life isn't fair," Todoroki replies.

"We're going to find Momo and my grandchild." Reiko nods. "Alive."

"It's not – Mom – you heard about the traitor in U.A., right?" Todoroki sniffles.

"Yes." Reiko lets Todoroki soak her shirt with his tears, the way she did when he was a child.

"He's not the only one." Todoroki's voice cracks. "I've been aiding them, too."

"Shouto. What do you mean?" Reiko asks, calm. Because there's no way this is exactly what it sounds like. Not Shouto.

"I – this is going to break your heart." Todoroki wipes his eyes. "Mom, I know the identity of one of the villains."

Reiko's heart sinks. She knows. She's always known somewhere, hasn't she? All her denials haven't saved him.

Todoroki rambles on. "And I haven't told anyone, because it's – it's –"

"Ryouhei," Reiko finishes.

Todoroki flinches. "You know?"

"I suspected. And I too said nothing." Reiko swallows the lump in her throat. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't let him hurt Momo." Todoroki's eyes burn.

"I don't want to think he can," Reiko says shakily.

"I know, but I don't – I don't even want to risk it. For either of their sake." Todoroki lets out his breath. "Can you – can you call Aizawa?"

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Shigaraki doubles over outside the police station.

"I know, and someday, I'd want to hear why." Toshinori says.

Shigaraki shakes his head. The only ones who know are Niki and Sensei, and he can't bear to tell anyone else. He feels like a monster.

"Do you still want to go through with this plan?" Toshinori asks.

"Do I have a choice?" Shigaraki narrows his eyes.

"You always have a choice."

"No, not always. Sometimes you really don't," Shigaraki says.

"But this is not one of those times," Niki says, rubbing his shoulder.

Shigaraki nods. "Just please – please let me try to talk to Sensei first."

"I think that's bet for everyone," Toshinori agrees. He's surprisingly agreeable when he's not All Might, Shigaraki thinks.

"Oh good, another young villain to rally behind," says a sarcastic voice behind them.

"Aizawa." Toshinori turns around, his face ashen.

Naomasa has a guilty expression on his face, and Aizawa's capture rope is wrapped around the police office.

Shigaraki's hand moves to cover his scarred face, but the girl gently pulls his hand back down.

Aizawa expels his breath. "I'm not faulting you. Though I do have particular distaste for Chisaki."

"That makes two of us," Shigaraki mutters.

Aizawa eyes him. "Look, Toshinori, I can keep Naomasa apprehended to determine your plan, or you can tell me."

"I want to give them another chance," Toshinori says. "It's really that simple."

"That's obvious." Aizawa grumbles.

"It's not _that_ simple, heart-for-brains. We have to re-infiltrate the hideout, use a quirk-killer to stop Sensei, rescue Miss Momo, and stop Stain." Shigaraki growls.

"And we're definitely planning on helping our friends escape," Niki adds.

"Why are you telling me that part?"

"Just so you're prepared." Niki sets her jaw. "We're not heartless."

"You're barely a villain, kid." Aizawa scoffs. "Toshinori, you heard about Kaminari?"

"I had faith in you and his friends," Toshinori says.

"That's nice, but your lack of communication led to two different plans developing. Sounds like these two and Chisaki aren't the only villains in need of second chances. So what say you we combine our plans?" Aizwaa folds his arms.

"Kaminari doesn't know our hideout," Shigaraki says.

"No, but someone else does." Aizawa looks ill. "We may want to get going. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

The garden is guarded and surrounded by a chain-linked fence; it's really not much of a garden at all. But right now, Reiko waits on its lone bench, with a microphone attached to her ear, drinking in the scent of grass and praying for the words to say.

Footsteps enter her ears. She looks up as a shaggy-haired, lanky figure pushes open the gate.

"Ryouhei?" Reiko presses a hand to her mouth and shakily stretches the other towards her son.

His breath catches, and he stops a few feet away. "Mom."

"Ryouhei, it's you." Reiko's tears slide out, because up until now she hasn't really felt it, the despair of a son – a son hurting others. She refuses to call him a villain.

"Did you call me here to cry?" he asks stiffly, looking everywhere but her face.

"Stop." Reiko steps forward and takes his face in her hands.

He reaches his rough, patchwork hands up to wipe away her tears. "Please don't."

"But why?" She has to ask. She has to.

Dabi stares at his feet.

"Ryouhei, I love you no matter what."

He keeps his face fixated towards the ground. "To break down – to break down the secrets – to make sure everyone knew what happened in our house. I want it all out. I don't want secrets anymore."

Dabi swallows. "I don't want a society that protects Endeavor while you and Shouto suffer."

He lifts his misting eyes to her. "I know you love me."

"But you caused Shouto pain. The girl – the girl you kidnapped –" Reiko blinks back tears.

"I know. She told me herself." Dabi smiles sadly. He supposes if future heroes are like Shouto and Momo, they won't be so bad.

Maybe this is humanity. Fucking up, down, and sideways the first few times, eventually equilibrating.

"How many heroes are listening in?" He asks finally.

Reiko swallows. "Ryouhei."

"I came anyways, didn't I?" Dabi looks at her. "I don't blame you. You're – you're my mom, after all." He snickers. "What do they want from me?"

"To keep following my orders." Shigaraki spills into the scene from the hospital's back entrance to the garden.

"What the hell, man?" Dabi winces. He rubs the back of his neck. "Heck. Sorry, Mom."

"Ryouhei, I'm hardly concerned about your language right now." Reiko chuckles, and Dabi gingerly joins in.

Shigaraki extends his hand to the hospital door, and Niki appears.

"What happened to you?" Dabi goggles at the slurry of scars across her arms and neck and from what little he can see, her chest. It's gross. He remembers from when he burned himself.

"Sensei," Shigaraki says flatly. He meets Dabi's eyes. "What's right anymore? I don't know."

Dabi laughs. "I've never known, dude."

"Is Kurogiri…"

Dabi hangs his head, and Shigaraki closes his eyes. Niki reaches out to touch his shoulder. She feels numb right now, but later – oh, later, she will sob with Shigaraki.

"I'm not really loyal to the League, I guess," Dabi says. "I like you, and Stain. But Kurogiri…did not deserve that."

"I want to stop my Sensei. Heroes are wrong, but so is he." Shigaraki extends a hand to Dabi. "Will you help?"

Dabi smirks. "Uh, not if I have to shake your hand."

Shigaraki has to laugh.

* * *

"Like hell am I going back to the hospital." Reiko shoulders her way onto the bus to stand besides Aizawa.

"Um, language?" Dabi squints as he hops on after his mom.

His eyes move from Niki to All Might, to Overhaul. "Ew."

Overhaul dips his head. "Call me Chisaki."

Dabi looks to Shigaraki. "Excuse me, but I think we have a misplaced item here."

"No, we need him," Shigaraki says begrudgingly. "Not that anything's okay between us. But we have to start somewhere."

"Ryouhei." Todoroki climbs on. His hands shake.

"Shouto." Dabi's breath catches. He's somehow less surprised that their mole caved than by his little brother's presence. He forces a grin. "Your girl's great."

Todoroki flushes. "I hope she's safe."

"That's why I'm here." Dabi types out a text to Toga.

 _How's Momo_?

 _Freaked out by Kurogiri's murder._ Toga keeps typing.

 _We need you to cremate him._

 _But I don't want you to because that means he's really dead._

 _I'm coming back soon, Toga._ Dabi hopes she won't hate him.

 _Good. I'm lonely._

They drive in silence.

"More people are meeting us there," Aizawa says. Reiko grips his hand, and Dabi frowns.

"Wait, what?"

"Kaminari –"

"No. Your _hand_ , Eraser."

"They're dating," Todoroki says.

Dabi is actually quite pleased that his Mom has found someone, but Eraserhead? _Eraserhead_? This is just awkward. He points at Aizawa. "He killed my clone. Twice!"

"Clone being the operative word," Aizawa says with a wince.

* * *

Endeavor cannot believe they are teaming up with villains. But he'll accept it, should they retrieve his son's girlfriend. Fiancee. He isn't sure which.

Is it so hard to want Shouto to admire him?

He wishes he hadn't hurt Shouto back then.

The buses began pulling up. Classes 1A and 1B emerge, alongside the teachers, Mt. Lady, Dragon, and several other pro-heroes.

And then the villain bus arrives.

Endeavor grinds his teeth as Shigaraki and his girlfriend – apparently – step off, followed by Overhaul.

And then a fourth villain disembarks, and Endeavor feels certain ice has congealed around his body.

The lanky lad grins up at him, behind a mess of dyed black hair. "Hi, Dad."

And Endeavor's eternal flame, for one moment, extinguishes.


	22. Hearts

**Twenty-Two**

 **Hearts**

"I don't trust him," says Gran Torino. His voice sounds distorted, slow, to Endeavor's sickened ears.

So does Ryouhei's snicker. He turns away from Endeavor like he's nothing but a smudge of memory on the sole of his feet.

Even Reiko avoids his eyes, clinging to Eraserhead like he's her savior.

 _She shouldn't need a man to save her_ , Endeavor thinks sourly. He knows full well he isn't actually upset for feminism or Reiko's sake.

"Good, you old, used car of a man." Dabi sticks his tongue out at Gran Torino, as immature and irreverent as Endeavor remembers.

When was their last fight?

Why didn't he try to find him?

Did _he_ do this?

What should he do next?

Ryouhei continues to ignore his father. He gestures to Niki, the girl now as burned as he. "What are we waiting for?"

"You," she replies, with a trace of her old spunk. She tries to tie her hair up in a ponytail resembling Momo's, but moving her shoulders hurts.

Dabi rolls his eyes. "Naturally."

"Here." Shigaraki, bending his pinky finger away, ties her hair. His one visible eye twitches, as if he wishes to say something, but he's afraid.

Bakugou watches them carefully. Of all the villains he wanted hurt, the Crazy Girl was not one of them. And now Shigaraki clearly cares about her, like Bakugou cares for Uraraka, and he can't hate that annoying, ugly, crusty fool.

"Wait." Shigaraki gasps when Dabi begins to tug Niki away.

Niki turns around with a knowing smile. "I'll be okay, Tomura."

He nods. The leader of the League of Villains is as distraught as Bakugou has ever seen him, and he's not sure how to handle this.

"Wait for their text," Naomasa says. "And then, Shigaraki, you and Toshinori go separate from Aizawa and Chisaki."

"What about us?" Tsuyu demands.

"You're all staying around the perimeter, brats," Aizawa snaps as he drags Chisaki after him. "No one else is losing a quirk or their life. Iida, you're on Todoroki guard duty."

* * *

"I can't believe you, Dabi," Toga hisses, as she helps Niki slide through the window. "I can't believe I'm helping you, either."

Momo watches with her eyebrows raised. "What's this?"

"We're freeing you," says Dabi, wiggling his shoulders through. He winces.

"But we need a decoy to trap Stain. He won't leave if you're here, and when the fighting gets bad, he'll return to you. Because this isn't his fight," says Niki.

Momo understands. "So you're swapping with me."

"We do look alike from behind." The scarred villain, Stain's sister, offers Momo a shy smile.

Momo watches her. If she had been born with a mental illness and Stain for a brother, would she have wound up in Akaguro Niki's shoes?

"We need to hurry." Dabi snaps his fingers. "Look away."

Momo holds her breath as she feels Ryouhei melt the handcuffs on her wrists. She winces as the metal scorches her skin.

"They're only superficial burns," Dabi says coldly.

"I know." Momo leaps free as Niki sits against the pole. Dabi's, Niki's, Shouto's – they're all much worse.

"Let's go." Dabi hauls Momo away. "We're five blocks away. You're got to run straight."

"You're not coming?"

"I've got my own shit to clean up." Dabi forces a smirk. "You better go and keep Shouto in his place."

"Wait." Momo pulls free and hands Niki what looks like a doll. "It's explosive. I made it in case I needed to defend myself – it's the only one I had energy to make –"

Niki clutches it. "Thank you, Yaoyorozu."

"Good luck." Momo allows Dabi to lift her up enough to crawl out the window.

* * *

Shigaraki keeps one hand wrapped around Toshinori's neck. His middle finger hovers above his skin, an immature but grave threat.

He shoves aside the door to their hideout, the hideout of the life he's betraying. "Look what I found!"

Dabi and Toga are the first to notice him, of course. He hopes they don't look too suspicious. Sensei is good at detecting suspicion.

All for One gasps. Relief tinges his eyes. "Tomura, you're back."

"Of course I am. Where else am I supposed to go?" Shigaraki laughs, an empty laugh, and Toshinori has a feeling the kid isn't acting here. His emptiness is real.

"Then I suppose you know what I did to your paramour." All for One sits in a chair, drinking in the sight of Tomura with All Might by the throat. This is everything he's ever wanted.

"I do." Shigaraki curses in his mind. Sensei needs to move towards them. With enough time for Chisaki and Aizawa to reach the gun stored in his room.

Is he too weak? Is he betraying his dying father for a girl he'll leave? Shigaraki doesn't want Sensei to die. He gulps.

"You know I always have your best at heart."

Shigaraki's voice quiets. "I know."

Toshinori sees Stain frowning at Dabi and Toga, who are standing very, very close together.

"Do you suspect something, Chizome?" All for One asks pleasantly.

"I'm not for killing a man who is no longer a hero." Chizome growls at Toshinori. Though it's no secret that Stain is a fan of All Might and All Might alone.

Did you come in exchange for your student? How delightful." All for One mocks. "Well, it's not you we want; it's Endeavor. Always making it about yourself, aren't we?"

Toshinori feels sick at heart. Is All for One right?

No, no he's not. This is their plan. And Momo is safe. Toshinori wonders what kind of brainwashing Shigaraki was subjected to. Is it any wonder this young man became a villain?

"I have something to show you, Toshinori." All for One's eyes sparkle as Chizome, his dread building, shoulders his way out of the common room, towards towards Momo's prison.

* * *

"Yaoyorozu, brat, we're going."

Niki turns her head around. She's relieved to be right, to have predicted her brother's motions after all these years, but a part of her wishes to cry, because he hasn't changed. "Not at all."

Chizome stills.

"I freed her." Niki clenches her jaw. "I'm glad. How could – how could you go through jail, see villains and heroes, and think there is any difference? Everyone's a hypocrite. Even you, for thinking you're not."

Chizome says nothing.

A tear leaks down Niki's cheek. She'll never not cry, will she? And perhaps that is not weakness. All Might and Endeavor weigh her down, but thy're much fainter with the medication Toshinori insisted she take, and anyhow, they're not more important than this conversation.

And finally, she betrays her chance to avoid prison, betrays her chance for praise, betrays her chance to be useful to the police. "You should go now, while you have the chance to escape."

"And you?" Chizome asks curtly.

"I'm a decoy to detain you, but I don't have enough apathy to allow your capture." Niki sighs. "I got stronger, like you always wanted me to. But I can't fight anymore."

Chizome spies the scars beyond her jacket. "Who – what the – who hurt you?!"

"You know." Niki clenches her jaw. "Don't worry about me. I have defense, thanks to the very girl you kidnapped." She holds aloft the explosive doll.

"A bomb…" Chizome says slowly. He steps forward and yanks it from her hand.

"Give it back!" She leaps up, but he holds it above her head. She feels like a child again.

"You don't want me to run. You want me to save your friends in there, but you're too afraid to say so." Chizome waves the doll before her. "Niki, even in a climatic situation, you're still afraid."

"So what?" she asks. "It's just another emotion."

"So nothing. It's just an observation." Chizome shakes his head. "I'm sure you and Shigaraki will have a long time to work on your issues."

Niki hisses as Chizome pins her to the pole. She feels another pair of cuffs click around her wrists. "Bastard!"

He moves towards the door.

"Aren't you going to free me?" she cries. "Don't you want help?"

"Nah, kid. You'll just get in the way." Chizome scoffs. "Besides, you're strong enough to free yourself."

* * *

 _"_ _Are you all right, young man?"_

 _The child shakes his head. He quivers against the wall, pointing at the bloodied bits of his parents. And the hand. Always the hand. "Father."_

Shigaraki swallows a scream. Sensei is projecting his memories of – of their meeting.

Toshinori looks at Shigaraki with the pity Shigaraki never knew he wanted. "My god."

"You adherence to honoring Shimura's wishes led to this tragedy. You could have stopped me, saved the child. And instead, you blamed him." All for One shakes his head.

Shigaraki shrinks back. He feels naked, having his worst memories displayed before the world.

"It's all right, Tomura. We're here for you," says Toga thickly, opening her arms. " _We_ are here."

"Excellent. Quoting All Might for the villains." All for One nods in approval at Toga.

"Tomura…I'm sorry," Toshinori whispers. He strengthens his voice. He has to say it, what Naomasa uncovered just this morning. "But I have to say this: that quirk was registered to a villain named Ash. He vanished a time ago."

Shigaraki's blood runs cold.

All for One chuckles. "So, you know?"

Shigaraki begins to shake. "Y – you?!"

"I made you special, Tomura. I gave you the power to fight back against the family who so abused you." All for One speaks quickly, to ensure Shigaraki comprehends.

"What – I – I didn't want to kill them." Shigaraki wants to crumble, but he keeps standing, keeps his arm on Toshinori. "You hurt me!"

"Everything I have done had been for you."

"You…what?" Shigaraki stumbles. "Me?"

"Quirkless, helpless. I gave you the power to save yourself from your family."

Shigaraki gasps. His voice thins. "Mom – and Father – I didn't have to kill them?"

"They would have killed you at the rate they were going. I saved you from the situation your helpless grandmother put you in!" All for One is desperate for his son to comprehend.

"B – but I killed them." Shigaraki touches Father with one finger. His voice sounds like a child's. "I didn't have to. I didn't."

"It's true: I sought you out to hurt Shimura Nana and All Might. But then you were so much more than I expected, Tomura. And you saved me, too," All for One says. "You saved me, Tomura. The best villains are heroes, and the best heroes are villains."

"But I never wanted to save anyone. I just wanted your praise." A tear slips from Shigaraki's eye. "You could have just kidnapped me."

"Niki, then? Kurogiri? Where is he, anyways?" Shigaraki demands. His voice grows unstable, and Toshinori wonders if he's made a mistake trusting someone emotionally compromised.

All for One, with a sigh, as if he were a father refusing candy to a toddler, changes his mental projection to Kurogiri's dead body. In the back room Kurogiri used to sleep in when Shigaraki was a hld.

But he's not asleep. He's severed at the head.

Shigaraki shrieks. He slumps over for a moment. But then he rights himself. His eyes gleam. "All this time I've been hating people, and I should have been hating _you_."

Toshinori stiffens. _Stay in place, kid. Make him come to us_. They're directly in front of the hallway.

"You don't mean that, Tomura."

"I do." Shigaraki's face twists. "Kurogiri – he loved me. I'm going to stop you."

"You can't," All for One says simply. "I'm too powerful."

"But you're just one," says Mr. Compress sweetly.

"We're with Shigaraki," Spinner yells.

Dabi nods. "We are."

Shigaraki lunges for his Sensei.

* * *

Aizawa swears from around the corner. "They're out of sight."

"I don't think this gun can get a clean shot." Chisaki looks bitter. "Do you happen to have a second plan, Eraser?"  
"Yeah. It's called rushing in there while you stay put."

Chisaki snorts. "Like I'm going to miss the chance to be the one stopping All for One. I will beat Shigaraki."

"You don't have arms, bastard." Aizawa grabs the doorknob.

"At least I have a death wish." Chisaki hesitates. "But, since I'm trying to change my ways by the bare minimum, why don't you take care of my daughter."

"I already was planning on it," Aizawa snaps. "But, congratulations, villain, you've just earned me babysitting duty."

He picks up his phone as his capturing tape wraps around Chisaki. "Backup required. This is why I didn't want to work with villains. You're all just maladjusted brats."

* * *

Shigaraki is sent sprawling backwards. He cries out as his palms strike the floor, shattering the tiles to dust. Father flies off his face, and incinerates in the fire of Dabi's hands.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Dabi throws his flames at All for One. He positions himself directly between this asshole and his friend. "I should know all about terrible fathers. I'm looking at one on our side and one on their side and you know what? I hate both of them."

"And you thought that burning yourself, just like Shigaraki scratches himself, just like Toga throws herself at all the boys, will cure you?" All for One laughs.

Twice gasps. "Don't insult Toga!"

"I don't want a cure. I don't want forgiveness, either. For him or me." Dabi growls.

"Oh, please. You'd give anything to be able to live a happy peaceful life, to have Daddy lavish praise on you." All for One snickers. "You're scum even worse than Shigaraki."

Shigaraki gasps. He feels as though he's been knifed. "Scum?"

"You know I don't mean that, Tomura." All for One curses his temper. He does love Tomura, after all, and he needs him to see.

Dabi tries his fire again, but All for One easily extinguishes it. He warps Dabi's body into a prostate position.

Yet he still feels flames. This time from behind.

He spins around to see Endeavor emerge from the hall, his face white.

"Never hurt my sons again."

"Ah, because they're your objects? Because that's an insult to you?" All for One mocks, but he knows the same could be said of him. Has he ever asked what Shigaraki wants?

"You're surrounded," booms the voice of Chizome Akaguro, from the hall across the way. "You can't run, you monster."

"He's human," says Twice tearfully. "That's the problem, Stain."

Stain regards Twice. He says nothing, but he does clap Twice on his shoulder, and the villain shakes with pride.

"I'm going to stop him." Shigaraki struggles to his knees.

"No, kid."

All Might – or Toshinori, that waif, puts a hand on Shigaraki's shoulder. "This is my job."

He pauses, and even smiles gently at Shigaraki's scarred face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you then, Shimura Tenko. But I'm going to save you now."

"No – there's nothing left – I broke our plan, it's my fault –"

"It will be all right." Toshinori arises. "Enji, it's time we atoned for our hurt, whether through malice and ignorance."

Endeavor nods.

"Stop!" Dabi screams, but just then, Spinner dizzies him to the floor, and Mr. Compress holds Shigaraki.

Toga tries to move, but suddenly, Niki's arms surround her.

"I know, Toga; I know," Niki sobs in her ears. "It's hard, but we can't. I can't let you die."

Besides, she will trust Chizome's desire to earn her forgiveness. To be righteous once more.

"Don't you dare!" Dabi shrieks at his father. "You can't – you can't make up for all your pain – with one action! I'll always hate you, don't you understand? _I hate you_!"

Endeavor surrounds All for One with a ring of fire.

Twice uses his clone to distract All for One. He doesn't know the reason he's fighting; he never has. But if his fighting means Toga is safe – Toga, who showed him kindness when he broke down – if his fighting can save Toga, he doesn't need another reason.

Lost in his thoughts, Twice doesn't have time to react when All for One snatches his true self by his neck.

 _Is this really me_? He wonders as his body is thrown. He feels a pop in his neck, and sees Toga's tearstained face restrained by her friend, and then, he sees, he hears, he smells and tastes and feels nothing but light.

"If you kill me," All for One threatens over Twice's body, "This city block will implode. Everyone will die here. It's wired into my body."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Aizawa appears.

"Where's Chisaki?" spits Endeavor.

"Too bad for you, I too have a nullifier…" All for One throws a liquid at Aizawa. "Whoops."

"Ha. I don't need my quirk, _Sensei_." Aizawa lifts Chisaki's quirk-killing gun and fires.

All for One dodges, but Toshinori throws himself in his way, using his momentary All Might form to knock his nemesis back into the bullet's path.

The bullet rips through All for One's chest and settles in Toshinori's. He gags up blood.

"Toshinori!" shouts Endeavor.

All for One's eyes ignite. "These upcoming fireworks are …not a quirk, but a genetic modification. You might say I've become the next Nomu."

All for One titters. "If I have to die, I'm glad I could take you out, Toshinori Yagi. How close are your kids? In my remaining few minutes, you will know suffering like nothing else."

Endeavor fires his flames towards the bomb of a human remaining, hitting fire with fire. But he's too powerful, and the ceiling begins to crumble.

Chizome leaps through the debris, doll in his hands. He has no idea how much longer All for One has, but he must die quickly. Sacrifice is not something he fears, he thinks as he feels the fire engulf him.

He fears dying a hypocrite, like Niki accused.

The room explodes in a burst of energy.

* * *

Niki falls atop Toga, and Shigaraki wrenches himself away from Compress to fall atop her.

A slab of concrete falls a meter from them, and Niki can't help but shriek. Debris rains down among them, and the fire rushes forward.

"Shiga." Niki grabs his arm, holds it tight, and squeezes her eyes shut.

She's not going to survive these flames.

And suddenly, the flames stop. Niki cracks open her eyes to see Gigantomachia, that accursed child of All for One, holding his hands forth to block the League.

"Hey there." Kaminari Denki, and in fact, most of Class 1A perch on Gigantomachia's shoulders. "You didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?"

"All Might!" Midoriya tries to leap off, but Bakugou pins him against Iida. Tsuyu ties her tongue around him, just in case.

* * *

When the smoke clears, the floor is littered with five charred bodies. Twice, already dead. Chizome, in pieces. Endeavor, burnt and gagging, in more pain than even he caused in life.

And Toshinori lies atop his archenemy, All for One, taking the brunt of the explosion for the kids he loved.

"Sensei. Sensei." Shigaraki crawls towards the gasping villain.

Gigantomachia moves Shigaraki beyond the smoldering floor, so that he can hold onto his hand. Tears leak down his scarred cheeks as he holds Sensei with one finger, and Toshinori with his other.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, both of you." Shigaraki swallows. "I don't…I don't hate either of you.

He examines Toshinori. The weak man isn't breathing anymore, and Sensei is fading fast.

Police approach him. "Hands above your head."

"Wait." Niki steps forward, because the Endeavor living in her head encourages this. "Give him a minute, please."

"Do it," Naomasa says quietly, offering the girl he saw that fateful night s much insufficient mercy as he can.

* * *

"Ha, Dad…you really are a bastard, you know that?" Dabi rasps, staggering towards Endeavor. He glances over to Eraser, who is protected by a continuous stream of ice.

 _Mom_.

"I thought you were supposed to watch over the kids," Eraser grumbles.

"I am, technically." Reiko releases Aizawa from her chilly shield.

"Where's Shouto?" Dabi demands. He should be here. To see their father, their enemy and yet their father still, pass.

"Here." Todoroki and Momo clamor down from Gigantomachia. Momo's arms are around Todoroki.

"It's my fault." Dabi sinks besides Endeavor. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Aizawa and Reiko come up behind the three kids as they kneel by the Number Two Hero.

Momo presses her hand against his oozing throat. "He's not breathing."

Todoroki screams, and Momo begins to forming an oxygen mask. But she's so exhausted from lack of food that she feels faint.

"Don't hurt yourself. Or our kid." Todoroki grabs Momo by her shoulders. He weeps into her neck as she throws her arms around him.

"Shouto," Dabi says urgently.

Todoroki and Momo turn to the cremation villain as police accost Dabi, dragging him to his knees.

"Be happy," Dabi tells them.

"Not without you," Todoroki assures him.

"My parents know lawyers," Momo adds.

"I've killed too many." A tear leaks down Dabi's face as the cuffs clamp around his wrists, because he realizes he wants to live, to see his nephew, and his Mom and her new husband, and to wake up every day bantering with Toga.

And he threw it all away.

Toga's a minor, he tries to comfort himself. She'll be given mercy.

He just wishes he would receive the same.


	23. Soul

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Soul**

"Kid, I don't think you want to see me." Shigaraki is dressed in a hideous orange jailsuit and confined to a tiny cell. He's not allowed to move unless directed; all the guards are suspicious of his quirk. He's left alone without Niki or Kurogiri or even Sensei. And now two of them are dead. And the other incarcerated, and she really shouldn't be.

"I thought you'd want to know that Niki won't be facing the death penalty or even a life sentence." Midoriya wrings his hands.

Shigaraki gasps with relief. "Good." His face falls immediately. "You can go."

"No, I really can't," Midoriya says, troubled. "It isn't fair."

"Nothing is." Shigaraki wonders if All Might visited Sensei often during his imprisonment. What were their conversations like?

Probably filled with hostility.

Shigaraki doesn't feel hostile. He just feels empty. Like the waste he never wanted to be.

"I care about you. I'm going to get you mercy. It's what – what All Might and All for One would have agreed on, no?" Midoriya's voice trembles.

"Kid, I tried to kill you."

"I know your past, okay? You can stop hiding it. It's horrible," Midoriya bursts out. "I don't hate you. I want to like you."

"Izuku, our time's almost up." The Frog girl steps into the room.

"Girlfriend?" Shigaraki raises an eyebrow with approval.

"Yes." Midoriya's cheeks turn pink. "Just hang in there, Sh – actually, which name do you prefer?"

"Shigaraki is the name I've always embraced." Shigaraki shrugs. "With Sensei…gone, I have no desire to go by Shimura Tenko."

Society might forgive him if he changes his name back to a hero's.

He doesn't want to forgive himself.

* * *

"Do you have a clear conscience?" Naomasa watches Niki smile in the psychiatric hospital. There are armed guards by her room, but for the most part, she's faring much better than her fellow villains.

Partially because of the antipsychotics she's mandated by court to take. Even if they make her groggy.

And she rather misses All Might and Endeavor. Both real and not. Well, the real All Might at least. Toshinori was sweet.

"No," Niki admits. "But then, that's never been something I was allowed."

"I suppose not," Naomasa agrees. "I suppose I should tell you that the court is not willing to release custody of you. Given that your attempts to help your brother escape were perfectly recorded by our wires."

"Oh, was I wired?" Niki isn't surprised. "Well. I'm not going to apologize for that. The deaths and pain, yes, but not that."

"I figured. Though you should know Chizome's death is not your fault." Naomasa hands her papers. "Someone else agrees with me. They fought hard enough to get custody of you anyhow."

Niki looks at him strangely. "Who?"

"Aizawa Shouta and Todoroki Reiko. Though she's soon to be Aizawa Reiko, I hear. She's…had her own mental problems and fought the court to help you."

"Me? She doesn't even know me." Niki isn't used to people fighting for her. The only one who did was Shigaraki, and she loves him, but he's rotting in jail and it's too painful to conceive.

"She's a hero of a different sort, I think. And you saved her daughter-in-law." Naomasa glances at the clock. "You have fifteen minutes to pack your stuff."

"So the kids did marry." Niki brightens.

"Shouldn't you be asking me what your freedoms are?" Naomasa chuckles. "No, you're focused on the people. I see why Toshinori liked you."

"I'm sorry about him," Niki says anxiously. "I wish…I wish I could have saved all of them."

"Me too. We all do. Maybe a part of heroics is the courage to have regrets." Naomasa shrugs. "Or so Toshinori told me!"

"Do you have a quirk?" Niki asks as she follows him to her room.

"I don't. I'm a hero of a different sort, trying to sow justice with nothing but my wits." Naomasa taps his head. "You could do the same, now."

"I suppose, but I'll likely be jailed after the trial." Niki isn't angry. It's just fact.

Or maybe she's too tired to feel angry.

"About that." Naomasa's eyes twinkle.

* * *

Dabi is shuffled out of his cell into another stupid interview room. He starts at the sight of Gran Torino, and a shackled Shigaraki. "What's up, old man?"

He tries to crack a smile. To his side, he sees Shigaraki smirk, the one sign he too is glad to see Dabi.

"Don't give me that, Todoroki Ryouhei." Gran Torino hangs his head. "Toshinori died defending a villain. Endeavor died defending a villain."

Dabi sits silently. Is the old fart gonna blame them?

"Toshinori died for Nana's grandson. Endeavor died for his son." Gran Torino draws a shaky breath. "Both of you."

"Am I supposed to be here?" interrupts a third voice, from the corner. Chisaki Kai. Shackled, but obviously not handcuffed.

"Probably not," Dabi can't resist saying.

"Probably yes." Gran Torino clears his throat.

"And?" Shigaraki asks.

"And we can't kill the people our heroes died to save, can we? We have to help save, all of us in this society." Gran Torino wipes his eyes. "Your girlfriend, Shimura, will be freed on account of her cooperation and mental health. And so could the two of you."

"Huh?"

"Join us. Our new hero program, designed to rehabilitate and save the members society cast away." Gran Torino hesitates. "It's a sentence all the same, but a far better one than a trial would give you."

"Toga?" Dabi demands.

"She was a kid. She'll be given the same chance."

Dabi gasps with relief.

"And Spinner and Compress?" Shigaraki shakes his head.

"They were villains before you. And far older."

"If your desire is salvation, why should age matter?" Shigaraki demands. "I won't do it without Spinner and Compress, too. Jin – Twice – he'd expect no less."

"I see." Gran Torino rubs his forehead. "I'll see what I can do."

"Why am I here?" Chisaki demands again.

"Your daughter is in the care of a pro-hero. You'll never see her again," Gran Torino says slowly. "But – she is happy."

"Am I getting the same deal?" Chisaki knows he doesn't deserve it. And he doesn't want to hear more about Eri. He's not sure he ever can face it.

"Yes," Gran Torino says, and to Chisaki's surprise, Shigaraki looks happy at the news.

Almost like a friend would be.

Maybe, for Noriko's sake, he can grant himself another chance.

* * *

"Toga used to tell me about you. She said you were crazy." Eri peers at the young woman sitting stiffly on her couch.

"Something like that," Niki says. She's only been here for an hour. And she already battles the voices telling her she doesn't belong.

"I had a crazy quirk, too," says Eri, patting her shaved-down horn.

"You're a special kid," Niki says, unsure exactly how to interact with children. Especially in this most unfamiliar home.

Reiko swings into the room. "Niki, you'll be sharing a room with Toga."

"Toga?" Niki leaps to her feet. "You freed her, too?"

"You might say wayward children are a bit of a soft spot for me," Aizawa says, coming into the room to stand by his fiancée's side. "She'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank you." Niki steps forward, then hesitates. She'll be home. With Toga.

"You can hug us," Reiko says.

Niki throws her arms around them both.

"On another subject, how would you feel about a party?" Reiko asks.

* * *

Dabi steps out of the car before a house, smaller than the one he grew up in, but large enough to make Mom happy.

The front door flies open.

"Ryouhei!" A small blonde barrels forward to embrace him. "You accepted the deal, didn't you? I'm so relieved."

"Toga?" She cares. She does care for him. Dabi presses her closer to him.

"You're a Class A asshole, you know that? Getting me captured." She swats his shoulder.

"You chose to stay!" Dabi smirks. "You'd miss me too much, am I right?"

"Yes." She stands on her tiptoes and leaps for his lips.

Dabi dodges. He can't resist.

"How dare you!" Toga raises her hand.

"Hold on." Dabi catches her slap before it lands. "I just really wanted to be the one to initiate. Think of it as consolation for your capture." He bends forward, sweeps her in his arms like the hero of an antiquated movie, and kisses her.

Dabi is soon weeping as Momo places baby Toshinori in his arms. With a tuft of his sister-in-law's black hair and a Todoroki's teal eyes, his nephew is going to be one handsome boy.

"Congratulations, Shouto." Dabi blinks back his tears.

"He fainted during labor," Momo adds.

"Sure, tell the world." Todoroki playfully shoves his wife, who responds by kissing him.

"Is the school helping?"

"Childcare's great," Momo says. "Toshi seems very happy."

"He does indeed." Dabi winces as the brat pulls on his skin rings. "Fuck."

"Don't swear in front of our baby," gasps Momo.

"Please, we all know I've said worse." Another figure stops before them. Bakugou Katsuki, his arms around Uraraka.

Dabi grins. "Hey, dude."

"I'm still mad at you," Bakugou grumps. "And, I'm just warning you, I'm going to be that kid's crazy Uncle. Not you."

"It's on." Toga winks at Uraraka. She hopes, desperately, that she can be real, true friend with them now.

* * *

"This is so sweet I'm gonna puke," Shigaraki mutters, watching Eri draw with the water-horse kid. Whatever his name is. Kouta.

Mirio and Midoriya are taking turns as models.

Shigaraki looks sideways, towards his girlfriend. They've been afraid to talk much since reuniting earlier tonight. He, Chisaki, and Dabi are staying with Gran Torino, though he and Dabi will be allowed to visit the Todoroki household.

Shigaraki is determined to taunt Chisaki with news of Eri. Or is it kindness? Perhaps both.

Niki still wears a jacket despite the heat. To hide the repugnant scars that will never leave her.

"I'm sorry," Niki says, fixing her eyes straight ahead.

Shigaraki blinks. "For what?"

"I never wrote you back." Niki hangs her head. "I didn't know what to say."

"Do you still love me?" he ventures.

"Always," Niki says eagerly. "I just…I was so ashamed. Me, being hospitalized and not facing death. When you were. It was so unfair."

"Well," says Shigaraki. "That's no longer the case."

"I guess you did take apart society. Just enough." Niki smiles.

Shigaraki looks at Compress, who's performing magic tricks before the U.A. kids, and Spinner, who is admiring Present Mic's immaculately gelled hair. " _We_ did."

"You have a soft heart underneath, you know?" Niki admires his face again. Her eyes glow in the twilight, just like the time they first kissed.

"You know," he says, reaching four fingers to her jacket, "you're still beautiful, even with your scars. You helped me feel … un-monstrous once. To accept my face. I want you to feel the same."

"You can't use your quirk, silly." Niki hesitates. "So I'll take the jacket off for you, hmm?"

"If you don't mind." He'd like her to take more off, but maybe not here.

Niki winces at the way her mottled skin shines in the lights. Shigaraki traces over the scars with his index finger.

"I think they – and you – are beautiful." He snickers. "I still want to be your hero, ha."

Niki pulls his chin forward to share another kiss. "You already are."

"Call me Tenko," he whispers in her ear.

It's time after all.

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! 3 I love you all, dear readers, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
